S H I E L D Agent Rhapsodos: Taking the Backseat
by Wayang.Silver
Summary: It was supposed to be his reward from the Goddess after his service as a WEAPON to the Planet. Except, his life now consists of being a SOLDIER, Turk, Superhero Sitter, & this time as the unwilling hero in one. With so many heroes around, Genesis decides to take the backseat. At least Coulson concurs that the backstage crew can make differences; Fury doesn't seem to agree. R
1. Prologue: The Crimson SOLDIER Agent

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsodos: Taking the Backseat**

**Summary:** It was supposed to be his reward from the Goddess after his service as a WEAPON to the Planet. Except, his life now consists of being a SOLDIER, Turk, Superhero Sitter, & this time as the unwilling hero in one. With so many heroes around, Genesis decides to take the backseat. At least Coulson concurs that the backstage crew can make differences. Fury doesn't seem to agree.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers or Final Fantasy VII. They belong to Marvel and Square Enix respectively. Any other copyright or otherwise I don't own. I simply own the plot and make no profits whatsoever from this fic. Other added disclaimers will be noted on specific chapters.

**Beta-ed by: ****CommentatorInThePeanutGaller y**** (6 October 2012)**

**AU Notes:** Plain and simple, I REALLY wanted this sort of crossover. No one ever wrote this type of fanfic yet, so I'm taking this one into my own hands. We won't be seeing the main Avengers for the first few chapters. No promises in updates, although I may update faster with more feedback from reviewers. Just say, I have plans for the 'deceased' of the Final Fantasy VII compilation. *grins

This fic does not contain Yaoi/Yuri of the kind. So it's Gen. Not focusing on romance here although there may be some implied canon ones from both fandoms. It's only that, just for flavoring the fic.

Based on the movies SHIELD stands for: **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division**

However, in the comics it stands for: **Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate**

As how it stands in this fic, well – the second one is what is known to all SHIELD agents. The first, is basically the public face of the Division.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~ Prologue: The Crimson SOLDIER Agent ~**

"_A drunk driver is very dangerous. So is a drunk backseat driver if he's persuasive." ~ Demetri Martin _

* * *

Despite the wall sound proofed room, his ears twitched at the humming that was always present on base.

Having Mako in his veins at times seemed like a curse.

He dismissed the horrendous noise by tuning down his enhanced senses.

Black leather covered hands scribbled onto numerous papers that were in need of signing. His job wasn't so different after all, like he had in his previous life, but at least this time around he wasn't the Catalyst that nearly destroyed it and had to be a WEAPON that saved it in the end. Logistics, mission reports, his salary details, and more future missions he signed without a second glance after giving each a thorough skim. While he wasn't the true perfection paperwork signer like Sephiroth, all of his work would be done as diligently and professional as possible without skipping out any long-earned fun. It was something he learned as 1st Class to deal with.

His small office wasn't all that large. He hardly came to the Helicarrier unless he needed to do the more sensitive reports. The large flying beast carrier just wasn't homey to him, even if it looked better than Midgar throughout the ages back on Gaia. A simple minimalistic desk with a wheeled chair, a newest state-of-the-art CPU, and Standard Issue stationary that all SHIELD agents have. Nothing special, and he preferred it that way. The younger 'him' back on the Planet would never have accepted it, but with all the shit he went through, the auburn SOLDIER spy now was more reserved to taking any spotlight. Not to mention he now wore a suit that would have labeled him as a Turk back where he came from. Well – he had a reputation of sorts that many agents liked him for, he was just slightly more careful on maintaining his temper.

On his last two papers he was to sign, a knock was heard.

"Come in."

He promptly stood up from his seat as his superior came in.

"Agent Coulson."

"Genesis, just call me Phil. I'm not here on anything to do with work at the moment." The brunette agent eyed at the nearly finished pile of paperwork with a smile. "Seems like you're nearly done there."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Best to tackle paperwork out of the way now, before it gets _in the way_ later."

"I know, I know." the elder agent chuckled in amusement. He sat down on the chair opposite to the auburn haired spy. "It's just most agents think that paperwork is evil. I'm glad you're actually good at it, my other colleagues complain about their subordinates when it comes to paperwork."

"For a perfectionist like you, Phil, _all_ your subordinates who you take under your wing are the serious kind. Natasha's the perfect spy seductress, Clint's the ultimate sniper with bow."

"And you're the perfect unpredictable wild card to SHIELD's enemies." Phil stated easily.

Genesis frowned. "Is Fury still considering me to be added to the Avengers Initiative roster?"

The man shrugged. "You are the youngest SHIELD agent with abilities that many would want you dead for."

"Been there, done that. Youngest because I 'grew up' in this world. Of course my ID would say I'm 23, not what I was before." With the last two papers, he signed them quickly enough before stacking them into a divider that sat on his desk. He sighed, "You know that we can work just effectively by supporting the main group. I don't see why Fury is so persistent about this."

"He believes in Heroes."

"..."

At the silence, Coulson spoke, "Natasha's agreed to join if things get hectic, along with Clint – if that makes it comfortable for you."

A pause. "I'll think about it."

"Sounds good to me!"

_Anything to stop them from rubbing in my face about the Initiative, _Genesis bitterly thought inwardly_._ He had enough of facing with 'destiny' in his previous life.

"So, you're enjoying yourself over the fact our scientists found Captain America?" Genesis mused, knowing that his superior had a hero-worship for the said WWII hero.

"You have no idea." Phil grinned. He looked like a kid who got what he wanted for Christmas.

Minutes after that, it was just Phil explaining and enthusiastically describing how they found the long-lost hero under the ice. To Phil and SHIELD it was a triumphant win they succeeded in Operation Frostbite. _**(1)**_ To say Phil was thrilled wanting to meet his hero idol was an understatement. The way his current mentor was acting, reminded Genesis fondly of Angeal's Puppy: Zack Fair. He didn't seem to mind though, since Genesis particularly enjoyed the man's company; Coulson could be the calm and cool agent when he needed to. In regards to who Captain America was, the hero reminded the auburn haired spy and agent that there was still pride and honor in this world. Genesis was sure that Angeal would have taken a liking to the hero too.

"Fury's not letting me see him anytime soon though." the elder agent sighed.

"Perhaps when you're all calmed down." Genesis teased.

Phil twitched. "You're really enjoying this, are you?"

A chuckle. "It's not everyday I see you worked up about something."

"Come on, Genesis! This is _the_ Captain America! You're just as worked up when it comes to literature like Shakespeare and LOVELESS."

The auburn agent snorted. "Fair enough. So – while we're on standby – is there an alternative place to stay before we're deployed?"

"You never do like it here on the Helicarrier, huh?" Phil asked.

A sigh. "_My friend, the fates are cruel..._ I don't want to force my ears to dampen my hearing for twenty-four seven. The not so good perks of enhancements."

"Where to?"

"As long as it's on solid ground, it's most indefinitely better. The traffic buzz isn't so bad to tune out as the turbines on this blasted ship."

"How about Eddie's bar?", Phil suggested, "For old time's sake?"

"Old time's sake my ass." Genesis scoffed at his superior. "They only let me drink there two years ago."

A shrug. "Only because they don't know how old you really are. Even I don't." He leaned to his 'supposedly' youngest agent and asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Not in a lifetime." was a deadpanned reply.

"And that's what makes you an interesting puzzle of a man to be with, Genesis." Coulson said dismissively. "But I can't complain. You, Natasha, and Clint all have your own past secrets. Just don't let them swallow you up. As long as I can keep an eye on you, I'm watching your back as a friend."

* * *

Eddie's Bar they called it.

No one would have spared a glance at it and deduced it was an exclusive member nightclub.

Because that was what it was.

A bar for SHIELD Agents.

Not a single soul in the area seemed to think it was place to hang out, considering its 'premium status for members' and that the bouncers outside were famous for enforcing the rules. People just simply would choose the other club in the street that was usually packed just a block away where they were a lot more friendlier; not knowing they'd been paid by SHIELD to do so. Cars and vehicles that SHIELD agents and workers owned were parked in the underground basement, away from prying eyes. It was one of the fewer places where most agents could hang out without being so secretive on who they were. Well, that was the case after they screened you that you were a SHIELD agent through security – and boy was it tight. It was a safety procedure they implemented as there were certain mutants or people who had abilities to look like someone else.

The two came in sat in their usual places. People just seem to know where they would sit like it was a rule that you don't take another person's place. Unless they were on a temporary leave or dead because of the job.

"The usual, Joe." Genesis ordered his drink.

"Ya sure? For a kid your age you're a heavy drinker." Joe the bartender eyed his client with a raised brow.

Phil was grinning when the 'kid' so to put it, rolled his eyes dramatically. "He can handle it."

"I know he can handle it, but ya think it's gonna be good for his liver?"

Genesis grumbled because he was called a 'kid'. With the Mako still in his veins, it still made it a bit tedious in trying to make himself feel the effects of alcohol. Not in the extreme case like it was for Sephiroth who needed a whole bar, but with his metabolism normal booze didn't seem to work as much. Plus, the only people he knew about his real abilities to some extent was Fury, Coulson, and Natasha.

"I'll be _fine_." the auburn youth stressed. He had a reason to make his point. The drink was infamous to knock out a normal grown up for a whole night, unless you had an extremely high alcohol tolerance.

"Knock yourself out." Joe said, as he mixed the poison and slid the glass to Genesis. He kept an eye on the auburn agent as he took the drink calmly and that it seem it didn't affect the young man as he thought it would, but considered both agents wanted their privacy, so he retreated away in astonishment masking his abrupt shock to serve other agents in need of a drink.

"He's just concerned for you." Phil chuckled.

"Hnn."

Being ignored, the other agent heaved out a breath. "You're not taking the Initiative are you?"

"...you've read my mind."

"I thought you said you were thinking about it."

"Considering it as an option. Not necessarily the _only_ option." Genesis pointed out. "As a normal agent I can do my job just as effectively."

"There will be a time where normal people won't be able to handle it." Phil argued. "Fury wants someone from SHIELD with special abilities to serve as backup in case things might turn for the worst. There's only so much I can do."

This time the auburn agent emptied his glass without stopping and slid the glass expertly where Joe was tending to another customer. "I thought I've seen enough already through your files on babysitting Stark and Thor. With my lack of patience, I'd be a bad candidate. I've got other better things to do."

"Like searching for old friends?" Phil inquired knowing it was the auburn spy's only drive at the moment.

Genesis had a small sad smile on his face. "It's why I joined SHIELD. Searching through 6 billion people on this rock hasn't gotten me any results yet. I just wish for... closure." Of course, being friends with Coulson for more than 5 years, he knew from his expression that he wasn't going to let it go until he got his wanted answer. "Hmph, fine. Are there any alternatives then?"

"You can act as a consultant."

"I thought Stark –"

"From _our_ side."

"It's still the backseat right?"

"Yes it is. I'm only passing the message to you. You know very well I agree with you, but it's my current job to ask are you in or out." Phil scratched his head with frustration. "I don't see why you're avoiding the spotlight like a plague."

"You know, I don't avoid people – like a certain agent that favors to stay in his 'nest'. _**(2)**_ I can be just as deadly in the background and still mingle with the civilians." Genesis stated. His cellphone buzzed, and he flipped it open to receive an email. He skimmed through it, shut his clam shell phone, and stood up. "I've got to go."

"Where?"

"Mission." Genesis replied straightening his suit and tie.

"Are you sure after you drank that... thing?" Coulson asked incredulously, pointing to the glass what agents would declare as poison.

His young agent thought differently waving his mentor with a dismissive gesture. "Don't be such a mother hen, Phil. As for your offer... take it or leave it."

"Which one?"

"Consultant."

"Alright. No promises about what Fury will say though." The elder agent then hesitantly asked again, "Are you sure the alcohol won't mess with your senses?"

Genesis smirked, "It'll take me about another 7 glasses to make me drunk. _Even if the morrow is barren of promises...Nothing shall forestall my return._"

When the youth exited the bar, another agent came over to Phil. Unlike Phil, the agent had a tan complexion, was bulky and bald.

"Coulson."

"Sitwell."

"He didn't agree with the Initiative?" Sitwell asked.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "He's willing to take another alternative."

"Stubborn kid." Agent Jasper Sitwell shook his head. "Well, better him than Blonsky that's for sure." **_(3)_**

"He's still sorting out his past." Phil defended. "Makes Romanoff's past seem not much."

Agent Sitwell blinked. "It's that bad?" When Phil didn't say anything, Sitwell took note of it. "Right. I don't have the acquired level clearance to know." There was a small pause. "So what now?"

"I'll let Director Fury know about the alternative offer."

* * *

"_We all have the temptation to be backseat drivers when it comes to decisions that don't work out the way we want." ~ Don Mattingly _

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Notes/Trivia: **_

_**(1)**__ SHIELD was responsible for __**Operation Frostbite**_ project in rescuing and recovering Captain America from being encased in ice.

_**(2)**_ Refers to Agent Clint Barton or _**Hawkeye**_. Being a sniper with a bow, he likes to observe from afar (and from above) and usually doesn't like mingling with most people. His code name Hawkeye is also part of the inside joke he likes to be in his 'nest'.

_**(3)**_ Refers to the events that took place in the **_One-Shot Marvel Film: The Consultant._**

_Any reviews or feedback are welcomed!_


	2. Misson Not So Impossible

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsodos: Taking the Backseat**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to the Prologue Chapter.

**Beta-ed by: CommentatorInThePeanutGaller y (6 October 2012)**

**AU Notes: **Thanks to those who have favorited and alerted this fic: **Nightblade1021, ShinobiTwin05, Ghost Without A Name, riem-chan, **and **Wanderlust Ethereal**. All names I will mention once (including if you reviewed/alert/fav at the same time).

Also... an Awesome thanks to our Reviewers: **drake202, YunaBlaze, MaryGarland, HatchetChu, ihas no clue** and **Guest** (anonymous reviewer). I'll answer some things on a general basis here so everyone knows. If I have typos, be sure to point them out (I don't have a beta) so I may miss something as one reviewer helpfully pointed me to. I hope to do some Genesis some justice, yes, he is the flashy and showoff character but I hope here he still has some of his old habits, but there will be changed ones too as being a WEAPON had changed him. I'm very pleased this fic has gotten a warm reception from readers. So I'll do my best to write this. ;)

Unlike my other fic, I'm planning short but frequent updates for this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~ Chapter 1: Mission Not So Impossible ~**

"_Nothing is Impossible, the word itself says: I'm possible!" ~ Audrey Hepburn_

* * *

_SHIELD Land Base HQ, Director's Office..._

"He rejected the Avengers Initiative again?"

"Taking the alternative offer would be more precise Sir." Phil Coulson corrected.

Fury raised his left brow, somewhat stretching his scars on the injured eye covered by an eye patch. His dark complexion and large imposing figure made most agents afraid in wanting to piss the man off intentionally. Nick Fury's reputation as the head of SHIELD wasn't just as its leader, but as a man who knew how to run a mighty organization into protecting the general populace from the shadows – even if the government would usually question his unorthodox methods. At times like this, Agent Coulson remembered on how at one point with his friendship with Genesis, the younger agent mentioned how he appeared like a pirate. All he needed was a parrot and a hook arm. As funny the train of thought went through his head, the Agent didn't give away any clues on his face to his superior.

One thing he didn't appreciate about his current task at the moment was being the middle man; both his boss and Genesis can be both stubborn at times it was hard to persuade them to do anything. Well, not so hard for Genesis... if he had the right sort of incentive. Director Fury on the other hand, only took a change when there was hard evidence.

"Then has Agent Rhapsodos agreed to take the job as our consultant?" The reply was a nod. "Any way he will agree to the Initiative instead?"

Coulson shrugged. "He said take it or leave it."

The Director's room went silent as Fury thought over it.

"Permission to speak, Sir?" another asked.

Fury grunted, "Granted. What's your view, Hill?"

Phil eyed the other agent in the room under Fury's command and also ally, Agent Maria Hill. Unlike Fury, she was the true Agent through and through. Stern and by the book. She wore the standard jumpsuit that all field SHIELD agents wore, contrary to what he and Genesis wore on a daily basis. Don't mind that she was a woman, she has an air to her that screamed 'don't mess with me' or there would be dire consequences. She was Fury's second-in-command, although she didn't technically hold a high Intel level clearance as Phil did. Odd in many ways, but not so odd if you counted the fact she acted more as their main field commanding superior on the Helicarrier. He wondered what was on the woman's mind.

Agent Hill's face was expressionless. "If Agent Rhapsodos wishes to be our Consultant, then I propose that he should remain in such a position. According to our superiors' standards he'd be too young in their eyes to actually join the roster – despite the arguments we had of including Dr. Bruce Banner into the Initiative." The way she talked about Banner was if he was some uncontrolled animal, in which in some ways made sense as SHIELD was wary of the 'Hulk' that resided inside him.

"You support the wishes of the higher-ups, Agent Hill?" Fury asked with curiosity.

Hill didn't seem to be happy about what her boss stated. "You know I agree with your judgments Sir. I would have preferred Rhapsodos joining the team along with Romanoff and Barton. However, we can't avoid the fact how young he is will make the World Security Council question your actions in bringing him into the Avengers Initiative. Nonetheless, if he acts as a Consultant from our side and has that opportunity to prove himself... I'm certain they won't complain."

Inwardly Phil whooped at that point.

_Coulson: 1, Fury: 0_

Bless that Goddess whoever she was that Genesis talked about. Phil hoped it'd still go his way.

Nick Fury didn't seemed to be fazed on Agent Hill's opinion. "I'll take into account until Agent Rhapsodos finishes his current mission. If he resorts to the full extent of his normal abilities he'll have to join the Initiative... if not... he'll be our Consultant."

The inner Coulson panicked, even though his outer appearance seemed unchanged as Fury's mouth curved into a rather mischievous smile. He realized that he had been played on. It was no wonder Fury suggested that he should chill at the bar with the 'kid' after his workload for the day was done. Fury had known about Genesis' habits in drinking the heaviest booze there was that the SHIELD bar had to offer. Not only Fury wanted to prove the board of governors in the World Security Council that Genesis was an exceptional addition to the Initiative, but he wanted to prove that even with large amount of alcohol the kid was still able to function.

_Shoot._

_Coulson: 1, Fury: 1_

Sure, Agent Rhapsodos was known to be more reserved than those who looked like his age – but that didn't meant he wasn't immune to temper tantrums. When that happened – well – Coulson wished he didn't have to avoid fireballs being cast his way. With the way Fury planned it like this, it was just asking to get roasted by the younger agent. But since when did Fury backed down from the getting together the weirdest group of odd people on the planet not to mention this universe?

Unfortunately, never.

_'Damn it. Genesis, I hope you'll realize it soon.' _Phil thought with a sigh.

The last thing he needed was to break his promise to Genesis he'd try to dissuade Fury of him joining the Initiative.

* * *

_Classified Location, Industrial Area..._

He wrinkled his nose in distaste and he knew something was fishy.

When Genesis applied for the mission he was sent on, had a feeling that it was odd that it had an order to keep it low – with or without his powers.

It 'smelled' like Fury was testing him, and he couldn't be more right about it. Not when he was sent to take down a whole factory of illegal weapons along with their dealers... which just 'happened' to have some of sort of technology that wasn't supposed to be in their hands. Lasers. However, it proved to be more of a blessing in disguise if anything. The auburn spy had taken down the factory no differently than taking down a Wutai fort back on Gaia. All he needed to do was to take down all the electric outage that supplied the factory, place some small explosives in strategic places, take down the thugs and their leaders with his normal Mako speed and strength, and with a few bullet tranquilizers, and he was done.

He now just had to wait for the SHIELD mopping crew to arrive before he'd make his way back to his apartment.

No fuss, no flashy explosions, all nice and hidden from the public.

Oh, yeah. He could see it right now – Veld and his Turks would be rolling on the floor howling with laughter he was now a 'Turk' of all things. Not to mention a perfect one. Even back in his cadet days the Turks had eye on him that he was 'supposed' to join them. His more slender figure simply didn't make him SOLDIER material. However, since he was under Hollander, and had a gift for Materia, ShinRa already had plans for him since he was 'their' experiment from birth he would end up as a SOLDIER. Irony that his life was this way was an understatement.

Was this life really a true Gift of the Goddess?

He had no answers to his conclusion just yet, but at times he had to question the abilities that he had gained in this life.

During his previous life as a WEAPON had resulted in assimilating Weiss' powers. Now not only he was a walking Materia storage on the go, but the former's Tsviet's abilities were passed onto him. And that didn't count the fact that he inherited the ability akin to the youngest Tsviet, Shelke. He had no idea of what Minerva was thinking having him have all those powers in a world with those type of people were prone to being monitored by government constantly.

Coulson was more than right he had abilities that people in this life they would kill him for. The reason why when Fury knew of his abilities, it was either join up or they would have other methods of keeping a close eye on him (which many weren't humane). Of course it was easier to join SHIELD instead, they had the resources that Genesis required if he was going to search for his deceased friends that Minerva mentioned they were reborn in this world too.

But would his friends recognize him when he found them?

It was another idea he had trouble grasping onto. Genesis had recently found a Turk by the code name of 'Gun' in Boston one day, with no memory of her previous life when she died during the same war that threatened the Planet as his time as a WEAPON. The Turk was happily married, had a child and expecting another soon. There was no sign of Elena, because Genesis knew she was still alive. The auburn haired spy wondered if Angeal was somewhere in this world with a family of his own too... or was he the same age like him? Surely it was possible they were on Earth... but it was just a matter of searching in the right places.

Genesis was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard an empty oil drum fell to the floor just a few meters away from him.

"Shit! You idiot! Come on, before he has his eyes on us!" was an urgent whisper that his enhanced ears could hear clearly.

Sadly the so-called 'spies' that had been eying on him weren't all that professional and he knew they were a group trying to get out of a tangled mess of bodies. There were plenty of grunts, moans, and complaints from the group. Genesis simply jogged over. When he turned the corner of the intersection, he found a bunch of teenagers from the ages 13-19 (all five of them) in a heap. Although they seemed normal, one look on one of the teens having a steel fists protecting the main tangled group defiantly from Genesis made it all clear.

Mutants.

Genesis had guessed they were homeless; their clothes were tattered in many places, and they smelled like they hadn't had a shower for days. It wasn't rare to hear parents chucking out their kids on the streets when they found out their own flesh and blood had the X-gene. A sad notion that they were kicked out of their homes because something they had no control of. The fact the actual government wasn't doing anything about it was an idiocy.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Genesis said calmly.

The boy no older than 20 eyed at him, still raising his metal fists up. "We don't know that." a Russian accent was heard.

"No you don't," the auburn agent agreed. "However, I will make it clear I'm not looking around for any Mutants. But if I may know – what are you all doing here?"

"We're waiting for a friend." A long-haired brunette girl from behind the boy said. "He's not a mutant, but – he volunteered to get us some food while we wait here. We're planning to leave once he gets back."

_'Now that's rare.'_ Genesis thought. It wasn't everyday a normal person would stick around for their mutant friends. "Alright, you can all stay here til your friend comes back. Just make sure you all stay out of sight. My colleagues will turn a blind eye at you, but I can't say the same for authorities who don't like mutants."

Another boy in the group gaped at him as the steel fist boy lowered his guard. "You're not ratting out on us?"

"I'm with SHIELD, not the government." Genesis said it like he had many times before with a sigh. "Our policy is guilty till proven. Unless you're threatening the human race, then you're on our hit list. Mutants aren't on our list unless they do something like those thugs I took out." He took out card from his pocket and gave it to the teenager with steel fists as his abilities. "Here, it's the address to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He'll take you in."

The boy blinked when he received the card. "Um, wow. Thanks.. err?"

"Agent Rhapsodos."

"That sounds a mouthful." The girl complained behind the boy.

"Genesis then," the auburn former SOLDIER snorted.

"I'm Peter. **(1)**" the one who had received his card said. "'Miss hard to remember names' beside me here is Katherine **(2)**. And- "

Genesis held out a hand and the boy stopped talking. "That's more than enough. The less I know the better." With the sounds of sirens, the agent ushered them away. "It's best you get going."

"Thanks for everything!" Peter waved a goodbye at the spy, before he left the scene with his friends.

_Now... back to business. _

Genesis smirked smugly when he completed his current mission without using any of his Materia abilities.

Fury wasn't going to be happy he had known it was a test whether he'd make it into the Avengers Initiative or not.

The former SOLDIER Commander knew he 'failed' spectacularly.

* * *

"He... What?!" Fury said with wide eyes.

"Took out the whole factory with no 'additional powers', therefore he has no prior reasons to be an addition of the Avengers Initiative." Phil said happily, having a field day.

_Coulson: 2, Fury: 1_

He didn't think it was possible for Genesis to do so without his extra powers, and asked for more information. "And the area?"

Agent Hill replied this time, looking at the mission report through a digital tablet she was holding. "Clean. He called in the mopping crew to get the remaining weapons out-of-the-way for mass disposal and extermination. None of the crew mentioned anything of significance that would believe Agent Rhapsodos had other... methods of completing the mission."

Coulson also noted, "Seems like Genesis caught up with the words you sent him on the mission orders."

The Director had an unwilling defeated look on his face as if Rhapsodos couldn't possibly figured it out... while he was under the influence of alcohol.

_Coulson: 3, Fury: 1_

This round of course was won by Agent Phillip Coulson.

Agent Maria Hill would have been laughing hard if she wasn't known to be calm and collected. Although, there was a spike to her lips that she was obviously avoiding to laugh in front of her superior. She coughed, "Well, it seems like he'll be our consultant from now on then. This way, things should run smoothly. There is a mention that the 'energy source' you cited has started to act on its own, sir." **(3) **

Coulson winked at Agent Hill quickly he'd owe her for that. She seemed to take an agreement to it with a smallest hint of incline of her head.

Fury rolled an eye at his two subordinates who had just rubbed his defeat at him. "We'll visit the labs again then. Perhaps keep an eye on it in the near future. That source is dangerous to be left out on its own in the labs. I'll see to the security myself and work there as needed."

"And what of Rogers?" Agent Hill asked her superior.

Before Phil could even volunteered, Nick Fury cut him off. "I'll be needing your help at the labs. There's a lot of ground to cover."

"Yes, sir." The voice seemed a bit disappointed. He would have sulked like a kid if the work wasn't so serious.

The SHIELD Director then answered to his second-in-command. "Now that Rhapsodos is our consultant, send him in. If he assists Steve Rogers **(4)** and if the man is willing to take our young agent under his wing, there will be future chances he may be persuaded to join the Initiative. Meeting adjourned. Dismissed."

* * *

_Back at the now abandoned factory..._

"Spiky! What took you so long?" Kathrine Pryde or Kitty as others called her.

The said person heaved out a breath as he held all the paper-bags that was their dinner. "You would be if you went shopping for six to seven people."

"Don't be so hard on him, Kitty. He's my friend and he's stuck with us through the rough times." Peter Rasputin said as he took a bag and then distributed the food to the other teens. The other teens didn't seem to want to be a part of their conversation, as the were too hungry. His said friend had the widest grin when Peter mentioned him.

"But you're not a mutant, right?" Kitty asked confusedly.

The boy of 17 years old shrugged. "It's weird. I don't have the X-gene but my eyes glow like this. I have weird dreams, but that's it."

"Well – when we get to Xavier's Institute we should be okay and find out something about you." Peter said optimistically as he took his own hotdog to eat.

"Yeah." Kitty sighed as she took her own hotdog from the bag by phasing her hand through the bag. She took a large bite and chewed it quickly. "Hey, Spiky. I never caught your name, since Peter here always calls you 'Spike'."

The teen no doubt seemed to have a boundless pent-up energy in him. He was probably the reason why the other teens looked up to him for hope and with Peter around, the group was making progress in finding a new home for them.

Cheerily he introduced himself.

"Let's get re-acquainted then! I'm Zack Fair."

* * *

"_Impossible is not in my dictionary." ~ Napoleon Bonaparte_

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Notes/Trivia:**_

**(1)** Peter Rasputin a.k.a _**Colossus (X-Men). **_A mutant with the ability to transform his body into "organic steel" granting him superhuman strength, stamina, and durability.

**(2)** Katherine Pryde/Kitty Pride a.k.a. **_Shadowcat (X-Men). _**A mutant who possesses a "phasing" ability that allows her and objects or people with which she is in contact to become intangible.

**(3) ****_The Tesseract_** or Cosmic Cube is an enchanted object of unparalleled power that was once owned by Odin and believed to be Asgardian in origin, but was lost during the last age of worship by men on Earth. In Captain America: The First Avenger it was used by Red Skull, as he believed it would give him power to rule over the world.

**(4)** Steve Rogers a.k.a _**Captain America**_. Currently isolated by SHIELD so he can assimilate back to society as he has been encased in Ice for nearly 70 years (1943-2012).

_Comments, questions, feedback, reviews, type yours below..._


	3. Home Mission Briefing

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsodos: Taking the Backseat**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to the Prologue Chapter.

**Beta-ed by:**** CommentatorInThePeanutGaller y**** (6 October 2012)**

**AU Notes: **Thanks to those who have Favorited and alerted this fic: **The Three Kings, Twilight Cardmistress, Basia Orci, deathgodshi, pheonixfire00,** and **KUMA-Fury19.**

An Awesome thanks to our Reviewers:** drake202, YunaBlaze, Lacus01, and HatchetChu. **All names I will mention once (including if you reviewed/alert/fav at the same time). Questions... questions... As stated in the prologue, **people who are deceased in the FFVII compilation have great potential to be in this fic.** Who they are I won't spill coz they're spoilers. As for timelines... I'm not following any particular timeline for X-Men though. They've always been a hazard time group ever since the movie First Class came out. So for those guys, I'm not going to follow the old movies either or it'll turn up confusing (their timeline doesn't fit at all with the Avengers universe/Marvel hasn't made an official statement they're linked). Colossus and Shadowcat appeared because I just don't have any reasons to make OCs when Marvel has tons of characters in its universe to use; a way to introduce Angeal's Puppy.

Well... here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**~ Chapter 2: Home Mission Briefing ~**

"_A home without books is a body without soul." ~ Marcus Tullius Cicero _

* * *

_Genesis' Apartment..._

A soothing song by the name 'Joy of Life' from one of his favorite smooth jazz saxophonists swayed and hummed through the room. **_(1)_**

With LOVELESS in hand, with his side table that had hot cocoa and oddly a bowl of apples, Genesis was content. The red squishy chair made it comfortable for him sit and enjoy reading in a spacious study room that surrounded him with books. While Earth had the most vary collection of books that the auburn poet adored, nothing really hit home to what LOVELESS did. It was proof that his world existed, and most of all, it was proof that the Goddess blessed him with his second life. The book itself was the actual one thing he requested of what he wanted to bring into the new world he wanted to live in. His previous enhancements as well as his powers was something that came with it... but he never asked.

His eyes trailed to the magnet on the wall he installed, and stuck upon it was a red long fine sword, Rapier.

He hadn't used it for some time. At least for some missions, as it was a dead giveaway to who he was – a weird habit and very different to who he was back then – when in the past he'd give anything to get people to actually make sure it was him doing the job. It wasn't rare he felt guilty of using his guns over his beloved sword that had been with him through thick and thin. Genesis always practiced his routines with his beloved weapon in the small private gym he had at his apartment, but even then he wished that the blade would see real battles as it did back then.

The auburn haired youth stopped at the notion and shook his head vigorously in denial.

Honestly, what happened to him and wanting to have a more laid back lifestyle?

He had done enough back on Gaia, right?

Still, he did wish he wasn't so alone in all of this. He wished he could find his friends and talk to them what it was like at home. Genesis would wonder if he could ever find anyone back from home who would actually remember anything. So far his search had been nil on who remembered. It was bizarre to find people he knew who had died wandering around in this world. That sort of déjà vu was shocking at first. Employees, infantrymen, SOLDIERs and even to the very two Turks he had killed back in Banora were alive here. The more he met those people, the more frustrated he felt in not finding his closest friends. In the end of his frustration, he ended up burying his life in his work.

If Angeal was there right now, he would probably be fussing about how Genesis should take some time to make peace with himself more often.

Apparently, being a SHIELD Agent never really did give that sort of peace too often and for too long.

With what he could, he did try to make it up. Genesis had a fond smile to his lips as now his blue Mako eyes drifted to a potted plant he had at the window. For a reminder his friend to Angeal, he finally took to the part to actually take care of a plant. Of course, there was a catch to what plant he had. The auburn haired SHIELD agent did not like the fact that the burly SOLDIER had plants that would attract bugs he detested so much they ended up in his apartment back at ShinRa. _**(2)**_ But Earth had a plant that solved that – in fact – he _loved_ the plant. He named it Aphrodite which earned him incredulous looks from Coulson, Natasha and Clint when they visited his apartment at one time.

His beloved plant?

A Venus Flytrap.

He never had to worry about having spiders, flies or beetles crawling into his apartment anymore. Aphrodite like its namesake, attracted a good deal of bugs into its fangs of doom with no problem. As the way 'she' was right now, Genesis was forced to replant it to a bigger pot – but he eagerly enjoyed the idea more bugs will die because of it.

Getting back to his favorite book, Genesis popped an apple in his mouth and bit a bite. Apples were his popcorn, something Phil never got used to no many how many times the man came over to have a movie night or read some books in his mini library. The elder agent never understood what was Genesis' obsession with apples was about, but to the auburn poet the fruit was the closest to Banora Whites or Dumbapples save the more juicy taste and color. Natasha seemed to agree it was actually healthy and supported they should all eat it for breakfast everyday; her for health and fitness reasons. As for Clint, he didn't seem to be motivated to eat them, but preferred to use them as target practice much to Genesis' dismay.

A buzz hummed next to the bowl of apples, reminding the young agent that his cell was ringing.

With a swipe and flick of a wrist Genesis answered the call.

"Agent Rhapsodos speaking."

"_Genesis?" _

The now 'Turk' raised a brow. "Phil? There's something going on?"

"_Have you received the files?" _

"Yes." the reply had a tired bored tone to it. "Read through them as well."

From the side desk drawer, Genesis took out a page skimming through the contents. _**(3)**_

.

.

**~ S.H.I.E.L.D. FILE SSN No. 987-65-4320 ~**

**Name: **Rogers, Steve

**Birthplace:** Brooklyn, NY

**D.O.B. :** 4th July 1918

**Gender: **Male

**Race: **Caucasian

**Status: **PENDING

**Document Citizenship:** United States

**Dental:** NONE

**Languages:** English

**Title:** NONE

**Height: **6'2"

**Weight:** 220

**Hair:** Blond

**Eyes:** Blue

.

**Identifile Markings:** NONE

**Family:** Joeseph Rogers (Father) DECEASED 05-08-1918, Sarah Rogers (Mother) DECEASED 10-15-1936

**~ End of page ~**

.

.

"I thought 'Hero sitting' was your job." Genesis commented taking another bite from his apple. He munched on it and swallowed it quickly. "I was under the impression you would be more suited to taking care of Rogers than I am."

" _You're on your apple diet are you?"_ the agent asked. Then Phil sighed dramatically, which wasn't often, _"It's your first job as our Consultant. Fury probably thinks it's his way of payback at me for hindering him in letting you join up the Avengers Initiative roster." _

Genesis didn't bother reply about the apple obsession he had and snorted, "That's not a job I would look forward to. Although, I am thankful you've managed to stall long enough for me so I didn't get into the Initiative. Are you so occupied that Fury assigned me to _this_ mission instead of you? I know Natasha is out with her own mission, and Clint isn't so much of a people person."

"_I'm busy at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. with the Director. __**(4)**__ We're double checking all of the security and evacuation measures if things turn nasty. Our wonder cube's been giving spikes for sometime after it's been quiet for so long."_

"After it's been dormant for decades? Sounds like something is in motion here." Genesis said thoughtfully. He personally didn't like the signs, just a year after Thor came crashing down, and all those Avengers candidates coming in... It was a beacon from 'fate' somehow there was bound to be planning something big just waiting to happen.

"_We can only hope and do what we can till it comes around. The Director is right when it's near fatal to rely on making weapons alone."_

"But relying on a response team that's not even made up into a stable group yet is risky." the auburn agent argued calmly. "One the higher-ups even have the Initiative on their last resort list."

Phil didn't seem to mind. _"Well, it's more of a reason to make it less risky by getting to know one of the team members, which is why I'm counting on you to watch over Cap for me." _

"This doesn't have to do anything with signing vintage cards doesn't it?" Genesis asked with a grin.

"_Don't remind me," _the Agent on the line groaned as the younger agent was teasing him mercilessly on it. _"And get that big smug grin off your face. I made sure you didn't get into the roster as promised, didn't I?" _

A chuckle. "Fine. I'll try to handle the mission with my best effort. Let's hope he's not too serious about just training everyday. From the details, he hasn't left his apartment unless it's for training."

"_That's what I'm worried about." _Coulson sighed. _"It's been a nearly 70 years in the ice. There's bound to be some drastic changes he's going to feel heavily left out of time." _

"Hnn, that's not going to make my job any easier."

"_I think I have to disagree, Genesis. I think out of all of us you're best suited for the job."_

Genesis blinked. "How so?"

"_You two are a lot more related then you think, and you have a lot in common." _Phil pointed out. _"Think about it. About 70 years through time is like stepping into a different world."_

The auburn agent had to smile at that. "Now you mention it, I suppose it's true."

"_Don't worry, Genesis. You'll do fine. He'll probably spot out the soldier in you first than the spy in you." _Coulson laughed.

Genesis took that as a challenge. "Is that a bet?"

"_Full pay for breakfast to dinner at Evans' Diner for the loser."_

"Done."

Too bad Phil had forgotten at that moment that Genesis was a very good actor.

"_By the way, Clint's with me. So you won't be seeing us in the meantime."_ the agent reminded.

"Right. I'll let you know if anything comes up with my Hero sitting mission."

"_Night, Genesis. Make sure Cap feels at home, OK?" _

"No promises, but I will try. Night, Phil."

As his call ended, he ate through his apple in record time. Genesis then noted the clock was at 10:00 PM. He could sleep with less time, but he could use the rest for tomorrow as well. He left the study room and made way to his bedroom. His own personal private space wasn't fancy as he had back in ShinRa, but it was more than enough to suit his tastes. Genesis had a red and black minimalistic theme going on, which had surprised the assassin seductress.

Before he went to bed though he thoughtfully stared in the mirror that gave way his glowing eyes.

He was still the only SOLDIER here on Earth so far.

Genesis always wore contact lens when he left for work. The only place and time he didn't wear them was when he was at his home/temporary resident when he was sleeping. It was annoying at first, but he couldn't afford to let his guard down with the peace he gained that people wouldn't stare at him pointing fingers he was a mutant when he didn't even have the X-gene. Oh yes, there had been a couple of close calls back in high school when the community he lived in were mutant phobic. Thanks to meeting the a certain old man though, he was found by SHIELD. _**(5)**_

Still, Genesis wouldn't have it any other way.

Even in his second life, he had a really odd family again. Only this time it was Phil Coulson being the dad of a three agents. A super spy assassin, an ultimate sniper with a bow, and a hidden red mage SOLDIER spy that was their wild card. The way Coulson was saying that he should take care of Steve Rogers was saying like he had adopted the guy into the family. Well – that was what Phillip Coulson did to you – when he sees someone with potential and needs a family he would welcome you into his without the said person knowing it.

Oh yeah, the man was a mean one when he needed to get what he wanted. Agent Coulson wasn't called the 'Everyman' for nothing. Phil gave you the image he was just an agent that couldn't do much, when he'd probably have abilities that could shock anyone. He claims the Stark doesn't tell him anything, but Genesis was very sure that the man could hack into JARVIS if he wanted to. Supposedly already figured out how, when Tony wasn't looking at Phil's way. _**(6)**_

While Genesis already had the ability to hack into any sort of computer thanks to Weiss' powers that he assimilated or Synaptic Net Dive, Phil had been his mentor in making sure that the auburn spy could do so without having to resort to SND. Not unexpected as Natasha had him as her hacker mentor too. _**(7)**_

Lying down with his arms crossed behind his back Genesis relaxed in his red silk PJs wondering what tomorrow would bring. He felt at home in this world for now. The future here was full of things he was for the first time looking forward to.

After all, this was going to be an interesting meeting of two different Super Soldiers. _**(8)**_

But Steve Rogers didn't need to know that.

_Yet._

* * *

"_No one realizes how beautiful it is to travel until he comes home and rests his head on his old, familiar pillow." ~ Lin Yutang _

* * *

_**TBC...**_

**Notes/Trivia:**

_**(1)**_ Joy of Life by Kenny G. Genesis strikes me as a person that will probably like soothing music as he reads his book(s) (?)

_**(2) **_Genesis hates bugs with a passion even if he comes from Banora, which counts as the country side in Gaia (makes him a country boy by default but not by heart). Hence the reason he loves the Venus Flytrap. Aphrodite is Venus' Greek version of the love Goddess. Sneak peak from Angeal's Fan club Newsletter 313 featuring a conversation between the two friends in Crisis Core:

**G:** You'd better do something about those plants in your room. **A:** Those plants represent nature. Some of us converse with nature to hone our spirit and honor. **G:** And some of us are getting bugs in our rooms because of those blasted things. **A:** Come on. Don't you remember? We used to have bugs in our rooms all the time when we were kids. **G: **That's why I hate them. And the past? It can stay there. We're in Midgar. We're not supposed to have nature here.

_**(3)**_ SHIELD File on Captain America based on the Avengers movie with modifications. Here, he's not an agent (status) or adviser (title) in SHIELD yet.

_**(4)**__**Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.**_ is a remote and secret facility where the Tesseract is being studied. In the comics, P.E.G.A.S.U.S. stands for Potential Energy Group/Alternate Sources/United States.

_**(5)**_ A Companion Side fic in the works.

_**(6)**_ Agent Phil Coulson is capable in hacking into extremely tight computer security. In the Avengers, he hacked and overridden JARVIS' protocols when Tony Stark didn't answer his calls.

_**(7) **_In Iron Man 2, Natasha Romanoff hacks into Rhodey's War Machine suit freeing him from Hammer's control.

_**(8)**_ Captain America is the only successful subject of the Super Soldier Serum. Genesis was the first subject of Project G which was the basis for creating ShinRa's Mako enhanced SOLDIERs.

_Comments, opinions, your thoughts, very much welcomed. _


	4. Super Soldiers & Homo sapien Superiors

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsodos: Taking the Backseat**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to the Prologue Chapter. And I don't own any movie dialogue.

**Beta-ed by: ****CommentatorInThePeanutGaller y**** (12-10-2012)**

**AU Notes: **Thanks to those who have Favorited and alerted this fic: **kuroyukihime2, PyroKitsune, robyalix, drake202, Narmara, SilverRaven07, Matron, spiralgal , Silver Shadowbreeze , 3hourmonologue, Random Bluenette, nekuromansa000, NivMizzet6977 **(also for inserting this fic in their C2)**, Silver Fox 22000, **and **DayaLuna. **

Always an Awesome thanks to our Reviewers:** yorushihe, YunaBlaze, HatchetChu, Basia Orci, Guest, and Twilight Cardmistress. Thanks to everyone who spotted out typos. **Okay, this chapter did take sometime to take my notes on (I basically re-watched Cap's movie and the Avengers) to get a feel of Steve's character which is more movie based than the comics (I'm cutting down on the patriotism). So don't mind the extra length. I believe a reviewer asked for more Zack... well he's in this chapter, but he won't be in the events of the movie (which we are getting very close to). Some mystery eggs are dropped in. See if you can decipher them. ;) Also while I was doing some of Cap's research, I found an uncanny resemblance he has to a certain FFVII character (mentioned in this chapter). No spoilers till you read his chapter though. In the meantime, I have another fic to attend to (which is partially done).

This chapter is obviously longer due to character interaction, but that's my focus.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~ Chapter 3: Of Super Soldiers and Homo sapien Superiors** ~

"_Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one." ~ C.S. Lewis_

* * *

Steve Rogers woke up that morning as his vision presented him with the different ceiling he didn't like with a large sigh.

He always dreaded waking up on the bed and to stare at the window.

The window was a slap in his face he wasn't in America, 1944... but 2012.

Nearly 70 years stuck and asleep in the ice and it was clear he was a man out of his time. Out of his era. Out of... well... everything. The blond shook his head in anguish that he didn't really had anything left to fight for. The war was gone, peace was there, his friends or any of his comrades were most likely old or dead... he was starting question what was he living for. Or did he just needed to exist?

He shoved himself up, made sure he avoided looking to the window, opting to not see it and get ready to do what he had been doing the last week – training. Steve was making sure he'd train hard enough so he could get stronger. Being in the ice for so long made his muscles more stiff, but it was getting better. He was resolute to get ready for this new world. If he can get stronger, he could get through all this crap reality hit him with. Swiftly, he took shower and ate his breakfast so he could start the day. At the breakfast table though, he spotted a message from Director Fury.

_**~Message S.H.I.E.L.D. NOTICE~ **_

_Rogers, _

_I'm currently occupied for the moment, so I will not have time to brief you on a couple of things I've been meaning to tell you myself. However, in my place I have sent an Agent to you. He's one of our youngest and best S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer and is a consultant on our side for the Avengers Initiative. If you need anything, you may ask him and he'll try to help you. Take note, he will review your condition as long as he's assigned to you the moment you meet him today. _

_- Director Fury _

_**~Message S.H.I.E.L.D. NOTICE [end]~ **_

Steve didn't know how to honestly react to the message. He felt like he just wanted to laugh at the joke someone was sent in to babysit him, or the fact he was angry that Fury didn't trust him he was alright. Okay, he was a bit moody these days – but the way the Director elaborated how this consultant was going to review his condition made it seem to Steve as if he wasn't stable. A stupid and old question jumped into this mind that moment.

_Is this supposed to be a test? __**(1)**_

The last thing he wanted to think was that people were underestimating him again.

Steve with a speed of his Super Soldier could give him, got his things and left his apartment.

Whoever this 'Consultant' was, he better not be a bully – he didn't like bullies.

* * *

_At Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning..._

"Zack are you, OK? You've been twitching so often in class you're like bursting with energy or something."

The raven head teen scratched his head furiously. "I don't know! It's just – really weird."

Kitty raised a brow. "How weird?"

"Ever since we got to this school. You know, the classes and all... I think I've went through his before. I don't understand it either... but I feel like doing squats when I'm restless." Zack admitted. _**(2)**_

"Squats?" the girl blinked. Was that a guy thing?

She knew Zack didn't have the X-gene, but the way his eyes glowed more brighter when they got to the school sort of made her question whether what he said was true or not. Maybe he was just having jitters because he was the only who wasn't a mutant. The other students suspected he was one because his eyes glowed. The group only came to the school at night to receive their rooms, and have classes the next day before meeting up with the Professor. They didn't have the same classes with Peter because he was older. However, with the confused kicked like puppy look Zack had on his face, Kitty was feeling rather guilty if she left the boy on his own.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

The girl sighed. "Don't worry about it. We're still seeing the Professor at the end of the day, right? Peter's going to join us too."

In a black t-shirt with blue jeans the boy shuffled uncomfortably as they stood in the corridor. "Sorry about the outburst," Zack said as his scratched behind his neck. "I mean – even when I first started high school I had the same nervous feeling – like I've done all of this before, you know? Being here with all these kids and people doing amazing things... I just – felt like I've done this before and it's not all alien."

"Maybe all these things have to do with your dreams, right? At least that's what Peter's told me." Kitty paused for a moment before she continued, "You think you're like a reincarnation of someone?"

Zack blinked. "I don't really believe in reincarnation."

"Well, you never know if it's true or not." Kitty crossed her arms. "Or – Maybe you really are a mutant. You have precognition abilities."

"What?! Like I know what's coming in the future?" was the raven head's shocked reply. Zack found that totally awkward.

The girl shrugged. "Your reflexes are growing and you're getting faster at moving than Peter and me."

"But I'm not a mutant."

"Explain." Kitty deadpanned as she never heard his story before.

Zack sighed. "The reason Peter got found out of our neighborhood was because there was a blood test going around our home community." He had a forlorn expression on his face. "I was tested negative. But when they found out about Peter... well... the anti-mutant groups didn't like it. Even though my parents didn't care about Peter's changes... his parents were afraid of him."

"So you and Peter were childhood friends?" She asked curiously.

"Yup!" Zack said brightly. "Actually, I've known Peter had his powers when I was 10. Peter wasn't happy I was sticking with him, but I'm sort of glad I kept annoying him until he gave up. He needs someone to watch his back, and I think coming here has given me a chance to find out what those dreams are about."

At the note on dreams, Kitty questioned, "What are your dreams about anyway?"

Zack eyes drifted. "I was getting combat training, I had a mentor or something like it... he was a really nice guy I admired, I guess. And... I think I had a girlfriend who liked giving me flowers."

Kitty had to stop herself from frowning. _'Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?'_ she thought awkwardly.

"I know, it's really weird."

"Maybe not." Kitty shook her head. "Who knows that she owned a flower shop or something if we go with the incarnation theory." When Zack gave her disbelieving visage, she shrugged again. "If you have precognition abilities you might get a flower girl."

A wide grin was on the teen's face. "Actually I wouldn't mind that. She was really cute."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Of course you wouldn't. Boys..."

The two teens jumped when the bell for lunch rang.

"Damn, we spent too long here." the mutant girl sighed. "Looks like we're missing the better sandwiches."

"Not if we work together we won't." Zack quickly figured out a plan.

"How?"

"I'm getting faster in my reflexes and speed right?" Zack asked and his friend nodded. "You use your phasing powers. Leave the running to me."

"Are you sure about that?" Kitty asked sceptically.

"Positive!" Zack smiled. "I know the school after I took a walk around the place this morning. I know where everything is." He didn't give the girl to answer when he scooped the girl to a piggyback position on his shoulders. Kitty yelped before she whacked the larger teen on the back of his head.

"You could have warned me!"

"Come on, I wanna buy one for Peter too!" Zack protested ignoring the slap as he looked up to the other teen._ "Please?"_

Despite the larger figure Zack had than her, for some reason it was just damn hard to say no to those puppy eyes that Zack's so good at doing.

Kitty relented. "...Okay. But you're paying for me today."

"Yeah! You're the best, Kitty!"

Kitty had to auto-pilot her powers on when Zack ran like a freight train into the wall.

Thankfully they didn't get into too much trouble save for crashing into the gardener. That was because Kitty lost her focus, but they were lucky the guy had rubber band powers so they only bounced back a bit – after they ran towards a better direction to the canteen.

* * *

_SHIELD Branch Training area... _

_**'SMACK!'**_

A punching bag dropped to the floor as Steve gave it a powerful blow, leaving the ropes that supported the bag ripped from the bag itself and a hole in the bag spreading out sand on the floor. Steve breathed out in gasps as he overworked himself, losing his focus to memories that resurfaced many times during his training. As he tried to get his breath back, he was startled when he heard clapping.

"And that's your third sandbag for today." a smooth melodious voice said.

Steve whipped his head around to find there was a SHIELD agent sitting on a stool in the back of the room in the usual formal uniform consisting of the black and tie. The agent's striking features were that he looked young, had auburn medium length hair, and he wore a studded earring on his right ear. Also on his lap he had a book that was opened. That book got Steve thinking the young agent had been here a lot longer than he thought.

"How long have you been there?" Steve asked on reflex.

"Since you've arrived." the agent said airily. _"Better three hours too soon than a minute too late." __**(3)**_

"I didn't see you or hear you."

A smile. "You won't if I don't let you. Or else I'd fail my current job. _When the war of the beasts bring the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._"

Rogers only blinked.

He knew that the first quote he had said was from Shakespeare, but his mind blanked when the agent quoted the rest.

"LOVELESS, Prologue." the auburn head finished as he read out a passage from the book, before he closed it. He then stood and held his hand out, "Don't mind me, I'm known to be a little eccentric among the agents. I'm Agent Rhapsodos. Although, if you find my last name a bit difficult, you can call me by my first name Genesis."

Steve gave a rather hesitant stance before he took the agent's hand. "Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve, if you're alright I call you by Genesis. Your name's rare."

"Indeed." Genesis nodded approvingly. "Makes it easy to find. Not as often as Steve or Rogers for that matter."

"So you're SHIELD's consultant for the Avengers members' initiative?"

"Yes."

"You're rather young. How old are you?"

Genesis chuckled. "I'm already 23. It's a position I was intending to take. They originally were going to put me part of the Avengers Initiative roster. Director Fury was insistent on that, but the higher-ups persuaded him I'd take a much simpler job before I'm counted into the Initiative."

Steve was rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure what's Fury thinking these days. Unless you're a lot more promising to SHIELD than you look." That part was enough to make the old-time soldier wary. How the kid managed to sneak in without alerting him with his enhanced senses was impressive. Not even spies back in the war escaped his hearing. Perhaps these days the spies were improving.

"I practice often." Genesis bluffed smoothly with a grin. "The only agent usually who catches me is Agent Romanoff." He just didn't add in the facts that sneaking on Steve was the same as sneaking up on a fellow SOLDIER, which he had done to Angeal on a few occasions – Sephiroth was just plain impossible unless he was distracted. Sneaking up on Natasha was basically sneaking up on a Turk like Tseng.

"She was the first agent I met when I woke up." Steve said. "You're acquainted with her?"

"Yes. She's a co-worker." was a brief reply.

Steve took note of that. _'Great, another spy.' _he thought rather bitterly. And a literature eccentric on top of that one. He held himself from doing anything to the younger agent. Genesis didn't need to get any of his anger when it was Fury the one Steve wanted to ask. The young agent probably was only sent here on orders. He had to admit the agent was calm and didn't had any awe look in some agents when they looked at him. It made Steve rather nervous at times when people looked at him with a hero-worship look. Weighing the odds about the agent, he decided he'd take the chance.

"Since you're here, is there anything from Director Fury that he would like to tell me?" Steve asked.

Genesis nodded. "A couple of things, besides that, I'm here to observe and evaluate on your condition." From behind him he took a couple of folders. "Shall we take this to the table or the mini bar?"

"Mini bar." Steve suggested thinking that he had enough training for today. "I could use a couple of cold drinks."

The mini bar was just a few rooms away from his training area. It wasn't modern looking either, but it served as a private area for some agents to drink in the main building. When to two got there, however, it was empty save the bar tender. Genesis had taken some orders from the waitress before they both took a seat at a remote table that was mostly privately out of the way from people walking around the room. Steve had adjusted himself into the seat he was in as the agent shuffled through the folders.

"So," Steve started. "What did the Director want me to know?"

Genesis paused slightly maintaining a calm expression. This was going to be a tough one, so he had gone through the files that morning before breaking the news. "Mostly everything." the auburn head responded. "You can ask of me in your own pace or if you wish – we can have the cat out of the bag here and right now."

"Is this about me?"

"You, what happened to the men and women who worked with you, and we'll save some the results of the evaluation for later." Genesis said seriously. The ex-Commander eyed Steve carefully as the Super Soldier's eyes narrowed._ 'He's suspicious – not a good sign,' _he thought. From what the auburn took from the message was that Rogers didn't like bullshit. "I'll be frank to you, Steve. I don't like other information being held from me either, so, the reason I'm here is to evaluate on your reactions concerning of... dealing with the past."

"And then what?" Steve asked. He was somewhat guilty when his voice came out rather venomous to the man in front of him than he'd liked.

Genesis' eyes softened. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "As a consultant I'm here to advise you on possible solutions."

"So they sent you to be my psychiatrist?" was a half-laughing and appalled reply.

"No. They sent me in because I'm merely reporting to Fury." Genesis snorted. "It's not like I like his methods either."

Steve had to inwardly give a thumbs up to the kid that he was truthful on saying what he didn't like and how they were going to proceed this touchy subject. In fact, he was surprised that even though Genesis was blunt, he was offering the old-timer how fast or slowly he wanted to digest the information. Something Fury wasn't good at these days.

"Okay, where do we start?"

"How fast do you wish to proceed for today?"

Steve bit his lip. "Just – focus on the past first." He wanted to get to the future a little later – when the past wasn't so overwhelming.

Genesis nodded as he put the files he knew off by heart in a specific order. First by ordering the soldiers in his team he wasn't close with, to the last that was his love interest, Peggy Carter. He didn't tell Steve he had other plans for today, perhaps that will also depend on the Super Soldier's reaction.

The first few folders weren't all that taxing at first. Many of them were the expected deceased ranging from Dr. Abraham Erskine, Bucky Barnes (it was odd enough his status was M.I.A.), Howard Stark, and even his old trainer Col. Chester Phillips. Others were lesser soldiers in his unit he knew about. Genesis then started to find that Steve was beginning to feel disturbed when it got to his closer teammates. First the deceased... then the living... then the last folder.

Genesis was wondering when Rogers was going to reach for the last folder that was on the desk. The fact that the auburn agent had read the whole five Acts of LOVELESS while he was waiting, was a clear signal that single folder was the hardest hurdle yet. He knew the expression that Steve wore on his face. It was a face when a soldier was waiting for news on what had happened to their loved ones while they were absent from home and on the war field. Being 70 years too late was probably upping up the ante and Steve's hesitance – a choice whether he'd wanted to read the folder or not.

The clock ticked by and it was noon.

Steve Rodgers just stared at the folder right there on the table as it silently mocked him. _The_ Captain America was afraid of a single manila folder on a desk. He was starting to wonder why Genesis hadn't said anything. Even if the young agent was still observing, why didn't he say anything till now?

"Genesis?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you never ask why I'm not taking the folder?"

Genesis seemed to avoid his eyes at the moment. Steve only managed to catch a brief pain through those eyes before the they looked the other way. "The contents of that file is personal for you. I don't have any right to stop you from knowing about it. If I took the file away without your permission than I'm just as guilty as taking a part of life that you've been waiting to know about."

"And what if I don't?" Steve asked back.

Genesis gave the Super Soldier a tired look. "You're a very bad liar Steve Rogers." There was a silence before the auburn spy continued. "Catching up to old news is always the worst. Especially when you're the last to know about it."

The elder soldier spotted out there was a hidden bitter tone underneath the statement Genesis had said. "So you've gone through it before?"

"Yes." Genesis replied, his fingers flickered through the pages of the book LOVELESS. "A couple of years too late... and that was a death a fellow SOLDIER."

Of course, Steve didn't know that SOLDIER was an abbreviation. He kept that information vague, but he wasn't lying that it had been a shock to him to find about Zack's death from Cloud after he awoken from long a deep sleep. That day was enough to make him regret leaving the Puppy on his own after what happened in Banora. It was partially his fault that Zack ended up dead, as there had to be an after effect of that battle before he died in front of Midgar. If Genesis was there with him... perhaps then Angeal's protégé would have survived and lived as a hero... than dying as a hero's sacrifice.

"You were in the army?"

"No. Never was. We ended up in the same training program." Genesis informed, mixing in the facts about his history he had on Earth and Gaia as a whole. "He was in the special forces, but I never knew his death until a few years later."

"...I'm sorry." Steve said now feeling terribly guilty. "This – was supposed to be about me."

"No need to apologize." Genesis dismissed it off, as he had dealt with the past some time ago. "Yes it was... but since things have already gone the way they're going, well, I'd think we can be blunt now. Would you like to read the folder Captain?"

At his hero title, Steve cringed. "They're just papers. Reports from what SHIELD knows... right?"

The Super Soldier always heard and seen on how his former superior Col. Chester Phillips would be the one to read out the K.I.A. statements that were to be written, then sent to the administrative affairs. All there was were the usual condolences and the fact they were dead or not. There was never a statement of how they really died or any last words. Harsh. But in times of war, it was important in just letting the families know who were dead. The fact that this was Peggy in that particular situation made the circumstances worse.

Genesis was silently waiting patiently for an answer, but when Steve didn't make a decision, he took the simple route.

"She's alive, Steve. She's well – as well as her old age is getting to her."

Steve breathed out a relief at those words, but he was still nervous to think of even touching the folder. There were now so many questions that ruptured his mind. Like did she marry anyone after he was gone, did she have any children, did she even lived her life? He thought knowing that she was alive was enough. But now not knowing whether reading the folder was going to satisfy him or make him go crazy was worse.

Genesis put the folder to the side, but not having it out of the Super Soldier's reach. "Peggy Carter is in England right now, if you wish to know."

"You're not letting me read the file?" Steve questioned. "Why are you telling me information in the file when I could just read it?"

A sigh. "_We seek it thus, and take to the sky... _I think you know as I do what's written in those types of reports." Genesis then gently said. "They're just statements. You won't find the 'hows' and the 'whys'. Since she's alive, don't you think you'll do more justice for her if you asked her yourself?"

Steve never thought on that idea. The moment he heard Peggy was alive sent his mind reeling. He couldn't even think straight. "When can I meet her?" he asked briskly.

"When Fury clears you fit for work and as long as work doesn't come up." Genesis said dryly. At Steve's disappointed face he said, "Take it easy, I'm not saying you're not fit for work. I'm here to see if your mind is the one up to the task."

With Steve's heavy silence, Genesis was starting to wonder if taking the consultant job was a good idea. He was too truthful and blunt at the current moment. Phil would have done a better job at this... while he was never the one to play babysitter. For some odd and frightening reason, it made him regret on not watching the Super Nanny episodes along with the elder agent when it was movie night at Phil's apartment. While in this life he made an effort to get along with people to survive, he just wasn't the type to go babysitting anyone without no reason. The auburn took a deep calming breath and decided it was time for a break.

"It's noon – we're taking a time-out." Genesis announced. He made up his mind it was time for phase two. "Change and get into some civilian clothes, we're eating out."

That shocked Steve out of his thoughts. "Where are we going?"

"Out."

"I know that, but where?" The old-timer still had his eyes on the manila folder about Peggy, but from the way it was being held by the agent and not on the stack told him that the folder wasn't going to be neglected. It was a sign Genesis planned to carry it with him.

Genesis only smirked back, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess._"

Steve's eyes twitched at the quote. At Genesis' impression that Steve received, the Super Soldier had a feeling this wasn't going to be just a usual eat out. Captain America was very sure when the agent quoted from a play he didn't know about, it seemed Genesis was giving clues to his unknown motives. But – then again – Genesis wasn't ever clear on what he was trying to say through those quotes and proses.

_What the _hell _do they mean? _

He shook his head as Genesis seemed to take literature weirdness to another level.

_'Well, one way to find out.'_ thought Steve as he made his decision.

He might as well try to get to know the agent that was trying to help him.

* * *

The underground lab didn't seem as spooky as one would have thought. The shiny metal was the only thing that made the place comfortable... but the idea how it was hidden under the school made Zack have goosebumps on his skin. Consciously he was very aware he knew he had no history of having aversion to labs or doctors. After when his eyes started to glow and that his dreams started to appear, he subconsciously would try to avoid doctors, needles, and everything that screamed labs in particular.

The raven head teen had tried to distract himself while they took samples of his blood by looking around the interior of the labs. For one, there seemed to be an 'X' theme going on. From the automatic opening metal doors and even to the floor. Xavier, X-gene, and basically X-men (as the more experienced students and the Professor's team they called themselves) was probably the cause for this. It was then he had a flash in his mind that there was a familiar square red logo that was rotated to a diamond angle, but he couldn't register what it read being too fast for his mind to catch up.

Zack felt a wave of nausea afterward as he sat in the room alone waiting for the results.

Being a normal teenager, the he was more happy to get rid of those visions. On the back of his mind... he felt that they were trying to tell him something important. Zack Fair never considered himself a coward, but he was seriously afraid of what he would find out. All thoughts ceased as the metal doors opened up, as three figures came inside.

In the wheelchair was Professor Xavier, on his right was one of his students Jean Gray and his left also another mutant who was their personal medical doctor, Dr. Hank McCoy. Jean was a psychic like the professor, only she seemed to have a higher potential than Xavier did. And Hank – Zack was a little freaked out at first about his blueish beast like appearance, but after he found out that the guy was a big teddy bear and a softie, the teen had an immediate liking to him. His mannerisms were familiar to Zack, like his 'mentor' he had in his dreams.

"Is there a reason why Kitty and Peter aren't here?" Zack asked, feeling a bit left out that his friends were dismissed earlier.

The Professor looked at him briefly before he sighed. He then had taken a chance to glace at his student to find that Jean was giving him a look of disapproval and frustration. Hank after, had raised a large blue bushy eyebrow before agreeing the two they needed to tell the boy immediately.

"We wanted to know more about your blood test results and take it to you first, before we break the news to your friends." Xavier said calmly.

Beast nodded as with a remote control a large screen showing three different images. "As you can see, the most left is what you would expect of that a normal human, Homo sapien. The middle, Homo sapien Superior or mutants. Yours is on the very right." _**(4)**_

Zack looked at it confusedly. "It doesn't seem to be any different from a human's."

The Professor agreed, "That was what we had agreed initially. Until we found out a slight problem."

"Which is?" the teen asked.

"Well, as you know – the Professor and I are psychics. We usually don't have problems in reading other people's minds. With or without permission." Jean said. "But with you we can't for some reason."

"Huh?!" Zack gaped. "But – but – how?!"

Xavier held up a hand as to calm the boy down. "It's not entirely blank, Zack. When we do look into your mind, however, what we both see are... green energy tendrils of sort." He turned to Beast. "Hank please show him."

Pressing a few buttons with his remote in hand, Beast showed a zoomed version of his blood sample. "What the Professor means is that it also has come out in your blood samples. It was by accident when we found it. As you can see now, there are no differences when it's under normal visual light – add in a prism that refracts light and we found this."

The teens eyes widened when he saw it. It was just like what the Professor said. "What is it?"

"Unfortunately we're not sure ourselves. We think it's the source of why your mind cannot be read by psychics, which blocks us from reading your mind." Professor Xavier stated. "We've never encountered anything like it. But is it correct you started to have visions when you were 16?"

"Yeah." Zack gulped as those energy tendrils were now very familiar to him. He was starting to freak out a bit he was starting to hear things. Whispers.

"Perhaps it's a different mutation?" Jean suggested.

Hank shook his head. "If it was, then the X-gene should still be present."

"Zack?" the Professor asked as the boy's focus was blank.

"Lifestream." Zack said vaguely. "It's the Lifestream." He suddenly winced and held his head tightly. _**(5)**_

"Zack?! Zack! Are you alright?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Hurts..."

"Professor!"

"I can't shut his mind down." was a regretful reply. "Hank, try holding him down!"

Zack didn't remember how he had gotten on the floor, and was holding his head in agonizing pain. There were just too many images for him to get any clear information.

"_My son wrote to me once about you, zero attention span, restless as a little puppy."_ An old aging woman chuckling at him.

A blond spiky haired teen. _"Good night. Zack." _

"_We are... Monsters ... We have neither dreams nor honor." _A red clad figure with a black wing.

A silver-haired man._ "To be showing your back to the enemy, you're either very confident or very foolish."_

"_Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none, they don't symbolize monsters." _A brunette girl in a formal suit.

A girl tending to her flowers. _"I have twenty-three tiny wishes, but you probably won't remember them all, so I put them all together into one... I'd like to spend more time with you."_

"_Don't worry, we're paid much better than you are." _Another man in black agent suit.

The last flash he had been always the familiar warmth he had got to know since he first had his visions, before he blacked out.

"_Zack, embrace your dreams... If you want to be a Hero, you need to have dreams... and honor."_

* * *

_At a New York Community center event..._

"He looks like he wants to kill you." the girl volunteer said.

Genesis sipped his tea innocently, sitting in front of his friend. "I am aware of that." A pause. "I'm very sure he can hear us as well, Lily."

"From that far away?" Lily asked not believing him in the slightest. But she smiled, "The kids like him though."

The auburn agent was enjoying this too much for wanting to look behind him – knowing he'd only get a glare sent his way. Besides... this method had worked for him in the past. The former SOLDIER was certain that Phil had known that kids had that effect on soldiers in particular. So, he simply let Steve settle in before he himself would join in. So what if he worked as an agent, Genesis wanted to take up his social life for a bit. Lily, the volunteer of the community center was in charge of the community. She was a small but very tough and hard-working brunette girl. A feisty one that had willing to take him on the challenge when it came to Shakespeare debates. Although all in all, to him she was like an annoying little sister he never had.

For this outing Genesis had taken on civilian clothes, wearing black jeans, black shoes, white t-shirt and a red leather jacket. The jacket was nowhere neat like his leather duster, but it was simpler to blend in a bit even though his favorite color was bright. As for the Super Soldier had taken on some clothes that were closer to his era but not enough to strike him he was from the 1940's of cream-colored pants and red white blue plaid shirt.

Steve on the other side of the room, had to break his glare quickly as his attention was on the kids again. He was invited to be a part of some activities that had families coming together. At that moment, he was paired up with Steve – ironic as they both had the same name. His father couldn't come that day, and the person who filled in his father couldn't come either (Genesis saying it was supposed to be his superior). To avoid getting confused, the Super Soldier had used his family name 'Rogers' instead. Today's event was that many pairs/groups of fathers and sons were helping out building a new playground in the local area with the mothers and daughters were in charge of decorating.

Of course, since Steve was physically stronger, many of the boys and girls crowded around him as he helped the other men lay the foundations. They asked him a couple of questions how he got big and strong. Even one of the smaller toddlers wanted him to pick them up and demanded to be put on his shoulders – until her mother apologized to the Super Soldier. Steve only mentioned that he was from the military, which had sparked a twinkle of admiration in 'mini' Steve's eyes. The kid bounced around happily that when he grew up, he wanted to be strong like Steve and his dad was, and that he was good in sports even though he was smaller than the kids his age at 8 years old.

"You think you can do it?" the Super Soldier asked.

Little Steve smiled widely. "Yup! There's a lot of short NBA players that can kick butt!" He then looked to where Genesis was sitting. "Genesis isn't that big either, but Uncle Phil says he's really good and can take some big guys down as big as you if he has to."

"Phil?"

"Dad's friend. I call him uncle. They say they're brothers because he's been a friend of dad's for a long time." the kid answered.

Steve was now curious, maybe he could get to know Genesis a little bit more since the younger agent was so secretive. "When did you meet up with Genesis?"

"When I was in kindergarten I think." Little Steve answered. "He was kinda sad back then. Dad said someone died, and about Uncle Phil taking him in. He doesn't have any parents."

Irony really hit the sore spot there. Steve Rogers had to shook his head in amusement how they both had something in common. They had lost parents, been the small guys that had to prove themselves.

When the elder Steve didn't talk, the kid then said, "But he's happier now. He laughs more often and he likes coming here." The boy seemed to look at him for a moment before asking, "Are you sad too? You had the same look that he did."

Rogers was surprised to find that a kid of all things would expect that from him. "I am. I lost a lot of things. Important people and there's not much left to pick up the pieces."

Then the boy made an odd request. He pointed to the soldier and waved him down to kneel down to his level. Rogers complied, wondering what the kid wanted to say – boy was he surprised when the small boy tackled him and gave him something he wasn't expecting.

A hug.

"Dad says that hugs are the best cure; to say to somebody it's going to be alright." Mini Steve said in his ear. "Because even the worst things have to pass."

It was a simple gesture that blew the Super Soldier out of his mind. His heart melted a little, and it felt warm. Maybe this was what he needed after being frozen in the ice for so long. Steve hugged the kid back. "Thanks, Steve."

Just few seconds later another hug was making it heavier on the two.

"Genesis! Get off! You're squishing us!" the smaller of the three complained.

Genesis simply let go, but smiled all the same. "I thought I could join in the hug."

The small boy pouted and pointed at his other caretaker telling him off, "Squishing doesn't count!"

"You're finally joining us?" Rogers asked the agent as if challenging him.

Genesis smirked without a doubt. "Just want to let you settle in." He then turned to the smaller Steve. "So, what haven't we done today?"

"Well, we can get a tool box and help those guys over there to put together the monkey bars!" the boy pointed. "Come on!" He then dragged the two men with him.

While he was being pulled, Steve Rogers asked Genesis, "Was this part of your plan?"

"Oh, don't take it so serious, Cap." Genesis said quietly but enough for him to hear. "Even soldiers need to lighten up sometimes."

"So do agents?" the Super Soldier asked back.

Genesis shrugged. "Even agents have hearts. The best way to heal sometimes is to mingle with people. You'll be surprised what you'll find." A dramatic pause. "Also, it's my way of getting extra Intel. Gossips are just one of the few ways in getting them," the auburn added with a wink.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Spies."

The inner Genesis was very giddy he had just won the bet thanks to his acting skills. He had even made sure that he recorded the conversation to show Phil later. _Life was good. _

The whole afternoon was spent on having a late lunch together, helping out more on the playground, until they were finished. Naturally it would have taken another day to complete it, however with Steve's help (and secretly Genesis') it was finished within one day. Cheers, happy faces, and satisfaction in doing something for others was what the whole group felt. To finish off the day after hard work, everyone all got together in circles, having discussions on what they felt that day which was their way of 'sharing is caring'.

In the midst of the conversations there were plenty of jokes too.

Lily was the leader for their group. "Alright, question for the kids!" With eagerness all the children who took to the game had their attention on her. "It's a voting game! The theme is..." She took out a paper from another top hat. "The Circus!"

The kids cheered.

Some adults laughed, while others groaned.

"Now, you children are allowed to point which do you think out of you parents or guardians suit the best role. In return, to any of the all adults – if you're pointed at – must act their role~!" Some of the parents started to step a bit back. "Hey! No cheating! No running!" Others just laughed. "Okay, I'll take out a paper from this hat and you have to vote~!"

The first one was the Lion. A large bearded guy was immediately marked the attention of the kids so they pointed to him. The guy had to make sure his roar was loud enough to satisfy the smaller kids which earned him a lot of laughs but loud cheers from the smaller toddlers. However, when they clapped and laughed the bearded man seemed very happy that his daughter of 5 years old was proud of him. The second one was a trapeze artist, and they all pointed to an athletic mom. She happily did a cart-wheel, which the kids were awed at, ending with loud claps.

"Alright, next up... The Ringmaster!"

All the kids pointed to Genesis.

Lily laughed but then asked the kids, "Why him?"

"He's red! Like What ringmasters wear!" a small kid said.

"He looks like a ringmaster!" another kid said.

Steve ushered the auburn spy to play his role, which Genesis was more than happy to fulfill. With a spare top hat he had reintroduced the parents how had been picked before with a flair and eccentrics that would have easily gathered a crowd – earning him whoops and cheers from the crowd.

"Who shall we introduce next, dear Lily?" Genesis asked, still the midst of his role.

Lily rolled her eyes again but took another paper in the top hat he had. "The Muscle Man!"

_Oh no. _

Steve had turned a deep shade of red when all the kids turned to him expectantly. Steve wasn't sure what to do, until the mini Steve whispered to him to lift him up off the ground to his shoulders.

"Well, he's missing the jungle rags," there were plenty of chuckles in the group as Genesis said that. "But let's give it for Rogers the Muscle Man~!"

When the Super Soldier easily balanced the kid standing on his shoulders, earning him the largest claps and cheers. Steve was rather bashful at first but he ended up smiling in the end to let the other children know he was enjoying the game. The game ended with everyone getting a role which Genesis had kept on taking his role as the ringmaster to keep doing introductions till the end.

Their next sharing was their last game. It was the kids' turn. It was sharing on what they want to be when they grew up and why.

"A boxer! Because they look tough and strong!"

"I want to help people. A doctor!"

"Basketball player! I want to join the NBA one day!"

"I like cooking with mommy, a chef!"

When it was mini Steve's turn, he yelled out, "A hero!"

"Why a hero and what hero do you want to be?" Lily asked as many of the other kids had stopped to listen.

"I want to help save people – like – like Captain America!" Steve smiled brightly. "But I'm not that strong so I want to be a hero like my dad. He's a Firefighter. He said that even Captain America started off like a normal person, but with hard work and that he never gave up he saved a lot of people. It's why Dad couldn't come today, he said he's helping someone." He then saluted to the nearest American Flag which was behind them that was fluttering on a flagpole, which earned him claps from the group.

That stopped Steve's heart for a moment, but he couldn't help but feel touched. In days he spent in this new reality, he had smiled genuinely for the first time. He just can't help feel appreciated and that his life still felt like it so worth living.

Genesis clapped loudly, he inwardly had to thank the kid in saying that. The kid didn't know the said man was the very person behind him who shared his name. He ticked in his head that Phase two had worked out better than he thought. Oh, yes. He had to thank Phil he was notified of this outing.

At the conclusion of the outing, small Steve was picked up by his dad who had thanked Genesis for standing in while he was busy. The kid gave a large hug Steve thanking him it was one of the best days of his life and the two left, with mini Steve excitedly telling his father what they did that day.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Genesis asked seeing the two leave.

Steve shrugged. "I guess so."

"I have another place I want to visit before sundown. You game?"

"Where to?"

There was a wistful look in the agent's eyes. "Visiting an old friend."

The drive was a quiet one. After they visited a flower shop, they drove into a cemetery, only nearly all the stones were identical, indication one thing. A cemetery for those who died in the military. Genesis was silent all the way in, from walking through the many rows of tomb stones. Steve's eyes wondered at the dates there, some ranging as far from WWI to the very most recent conflicts or people who served many wars but have only died recently. The area that they stopped at was simpler than the soldier tombstones, in which Genesis knelt down and laid the flowers.

"Who was he?" Steve asked curiously, although he didn't mention the name on the stone.

Genesis huffed. "He worked as spy for the government during WWII before later turned to a CIA agent. He was actually my first friend when I was running around in Chicago. Thanks to the things I learned from him, well, I'm doing what I'm doing now."

A silence before Steve admitted, "It's scary to see all these tombstones. For some reason I feel like I'm supposed to be in one."

"Because you were from those times?" Genesis asked curiously, as he shoved his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"Yeah." Steve frowned, but then he shook himself out of it. "Um – I suppose I should thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For today. I didn't realize how much I missed out on. Especially after hearing those kids about saying what their dreams were."

The auburn head dismissed and waved him off. "Even heroes are human at heart."

"So are agents who are secretive spies." Steve said back. "I heard from lil' Steve a bit about your past."

Genesis shrugged. "It's the past, it can stay there. We all have our obstacles, I chose to move on." A pause. "Mind if I ask something?" Steve nodded. "I've learned about how you volunteered for Dr. Erskine to take the Super Soldier Serum. What I have read are reports, but I bet there was a story behind it even after the doctor died, you still went through in being a soldier. Any reasons why?"

"If I had to sum it up, I suppose it would be in two words. Dreams and honor."

Genesis felt a pang in his heart. _'Angeal.'_

"But – there was always the question where I asked, why I was chosen." Steve said, he told his story of that one night before he had the Serum in his veins.

_**- Flashback -**_

"_...I suppose that is the only question that matters." _The doctor said. He then showed Steve a wine bottle. _"This is from Augsburg, my city. So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after the last war, my people struggled. They felt weak... they felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching, and the big show, and the flags, and the, and the... and he hears of me, and my work, and he finds me, and he says "You. You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division, a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man." _

The young scrawny man who was Steve asked with a frown, _"Did it make him stronger?"_

"_Yes, but... there were other effects."_ There was a tired and distraught gaze. _"The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because the strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows... compassion." _

"_Thanks. I think."_ was the unsure reply, but he was glad the doctor believed in him.

"_Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. You will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_

_**- End of Flashback -**_

"Is there a reason why you're telling me this?" Genesis questioned.

Steve chuckled. "Well, once upon a time, I was a little guy too."

Genesis blinked in realization before he laughed. He didn't even recognized the connection until Steve made him aware of it. In the back of his mind, it made him happier how it was Steve's saying how there was 'no story, not worth hearing' much like Angeal.

"So Super Soldier, feeling sorry for the 'small' agent, eh?"

At the smugness the younger agent was rubbing him in a way, Steve sighed. "Why don't I feel sorry for you now?" was a sarcastic remark.

"Perhaps the weird don't need pity, just more appreciation." Genesis said cryptically. _"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds." _

"What poem or play is that?" the Super Soldier asked. Was Genesis referring to him?

Sadly the other man didn't give any clues. "None that you would heard of." the playful tone was an indication that it was going to be the auburn's secret alone.

"Fine, I'll ignore that." He huffed at the auburn. Looking at the tombstones he then said, "Freedom is sure a high price."

Genesis silently observed Steve as his eyes drifted from stone to stone, as if he was respecting and saying to the dead that he was there to take on their hopes and dreams as he was alive. Captain America compared to Angeal was a much simpler man. He had traits where he defended others much like his best friend but it was not the same. He had far maturity and calmness than Zack Fair would achieve in his lifetime. What strikes Genesis about Steve was his focus, his silent understanding, his will, and right now the sadness he was carrying with him.

_Wait a sec. _

The words 'Little guy', clicked.

Genesis eyes widened like a train rammed into him – he saw a figure that greatly resembled Steve Rogers.

_Cloud Strife._

_'Oh Goddess what have you got me into now?' _Genesis inwardly couldn't believe it. _Damn the resemblance._ Even if the hero of Gaia was worlds/universes apart, there just had to be a counterpart of him somewhere. Well – Phil asked him a favor to watch over the said hero and he promised he'd try – perhaps knowing how similar they were, could help him in knowing how to handle the Super Soldier. The better part of the deal, was that at least the soldier was a lot more open than the spiky blond former infantrymen turned to rogue experimented SOLDIER.

Hesitantly, Genesis took out the manila folder and held it out to Steve. "Do you wish to read it?"

"Is it going to make any difference if I do read it?" was a bitter response.

A shrug. "That's for you to decide, Steve."

"Hey, Genesis. When you read and knew about the death of your friend, what did you do?" Steve wanted to at least have something to get by with.

"I searched the first person that was there at the moment of his death." Genesis said. "Just to know what had happened to him. K.I.A. notes are always vague. They don't always tell you the truth. There's a saying that 'the truth will not make you rich, but will set us free'; I'll have to say that was what I felt later when I found out what had happened."

Steve held his hand out but shoved the folder back to Genesis.

"Is that a no?"

"You hold on to it."

Genesis gave the Super Soldier an incredulous look.

"A favor then." Steve said as he pointed out the manila folder. "You hold on to the folder till I meet up with Peggy. When I meet her, I want you to come with me, with the folder. I think I'll be more free if I ask her myself."

"Agreed."

A smile. "You're not a bad person after all, Genesis. Thanks for today, but I suppose it'll be useless to end the night drinking when I can't get drunk."

That alerted Genesis that it was a challenge before him. "You _can't_?"

"My metabolism works faster than the average human."

"I may not look like it, but I know how to hold my alcohol." Genesis admitted. Of course he didn't mention he still had Mako in him with metabolism that was probably higher than Steve's. "All you need is just the right amount of poison so your metabolism is working on it at a normal pace specifically for you."

Steve raised an eyebrow at that. "You're going to poison me?"

"Alcohol is poison." Genesis said with a grin. "But a good one to have sometime to forget about regrets."

"True." Steve agreed but still remembered the time he tried to drink to Bucky's death ended up in failure.

"I know a small bar that has the right contents." Steve was now looking at Genesis in disbelief. "It's a private bar, and don't look at me like that, Rogers. I'm aware on how to mix alcohol. And I certainly would get into trouble in killing you by mistake." Damn sure he was, especially his SOLDIER enhancements that still made him hard to get drunk. All he needed to do was to tweak it a bit to what Captain America could consume. "How fast does your metabolism work at?"

"Four times more than the average human." Steve responded.

_Nowhere near as Seph. Then again, he was the perfect SOLDIER. _

"Good, get to the car." Genesis ushered the surprised old-timer.

True to Genesis' words the bar was a private one, it was somewhat a mixture of a karaoke room with a small mini bar. Steve was hesitant on how much did he have to pay for this, but the auburn agent dismissed him saying the bar owner was a friend after there was a SHIELD related incident and he had saved the owner's life.

"Have a try on this one." Genesis said, after he mixed the contents. He had to tone it down because his own metabolism was higher than Steve's.

Steve just couldn't believe it as he took a sip. "Wow. Is that what it feels like?"

Genesis took out his own mix with a nod. "Aftereffects of alcohol. This bottle should be enough for you. I'll have my own. Your mix will kill the average man."

"Thanks." Steve said with apprehension. "I didn't think a spy would watch out for me."

"You're welcome." Genesis said with a smile. "I'm doing someone a favor with my honor on it. I wouldn't dare to break that promise. You're not bad company yourself."

The Super Soldier smiled back. "How about a toast to the little guys? It was something Dr. Erskine did before I was a Super Soldier. We started small but we managed to at least make a difference."

"That I certainly would have to agree with," Genesis held out his glass. Damn hell it was. He was a catalyst back at home. But to celebrate such a thing with a soldier who had so many experiences like his own was comforting. Silently he gave a toast to Cloud Strife who was back in Gaia too.

"To the little guys."

"To the little guys."

Their glasses clinked.

* * *

"_Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." ~ Dr. Seuss _

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Notes/Trivia:**_

_**(1) **_A running gag quote in the Captain America: The First Avenger. During the time Steve is a Super Soldier candidate he asks this question very so often.

**(2) **Zack has been through SOLDIER Cadet training. He also has a habit of doing squats when he's restless, but he's also the SOLDIER champion for squats back in his time at ShinRa Company.

_**(3) **_Earth has given Genesis new literature for him to quote from either than LOVELESS, namely Shakespeare's works.

_**(4) **_Homo sapien Superior is the genus classification name for mutants, an evolutionary progeny of Homo sapiens, and are considered the next stage in human evolution, though whether this is true or not is a subject of much debate. - Wiki

_**(5) **_Lifestream also known as Spirit Energy, is an ethereal substance called Mako that flows in streams just beneath the surface of the planet of Gaia. It is believed that it contains the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on the Planet. - FF wikia

_Comments, opinions, your thoughts, very much welcomed. _


	5. Working on the New Job

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsodos: Taking the Backseat**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to the Prologue Chapter.

**Beta-ed by: ****CommentatorInThePeanutGaller y**** (12-10-2012**)

**AU Notes: **Thanks to those who have Favorited and alerted this fic: **Isaliz Crossmine, deltawaves, YoukoKurai, Mreaca, ellky510, Twin Tails Speed, child-of-paradox-and-chaos, Rei-Crow, **and **Vfran. **Thanks to **Athelhelde **for inserting this fic in their C2 and author fav!

Giving away digital cookies of Awesomeness thanks to our Reviewers:** yorushihe, 3hourmonologue, YunaBlaze, HatchetChu, Guest, Dannichigo, drake202, ShinobiTwin05 and nekuromansa000. Thanks for your support! **Man, I overdid the chapter again (I suck sticking to 2k-3k chapters). But I'm just a sucker for interaction chapters. Well, the good news is that we do have some action here and** lil' surprise** at the bottom concerning future chapters.

Someone asked about a chapter countdown to the Avengers Movie? We have 2-3 chapters more, that's the gist of it. *winks*

Happy weekend~! Hope to brighten your holiday with this installment.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~ Chapter 4: Working on the New Job** ~

"_Work saves us from the three evils: boredom, vice, and need." ~ Voltaire_

* * *

"_Why do I forget you're a god forsaken actor when I made that bet?" _

With a bluetooth device in his ear, Genesis shrugged innocently. "Maybe that's because Natasha isn't around to remind you? You're starting to forget."

"_Hey! I'm not_ that _old yet!"_ Phil protested on the other side of the line.

"That doesn't change the fact you still owe me free breakfast, lunch, and dinner. _The wind sails over the water's surface... Quietly, but surely._" A grin crept up Genesis' face.

A sigh. _"Alright. You win, Genesis."_ His voice then turned a good 180 degrees. _"So, how are you doing in your new job these days? How's Cap doing?" _

Genesis had to resist not to glare or just torch his desk with a Firaga spell at his current workspace, however he did owe the elder agent the story on his side on things. "Work? I'll probably regret it for most of my life when it comes to the numerous paperwork and things I have to check up on. I feel like I want to burn my desk right now and be done with it." Laughter was heard on the line, which the younger agent rolled his eyes to. "Laugh it up, Phil." Genesis muttered dryly.

"_Now you know how I feel when I'm dealing jobs like taking care of you three."_ Coulson joked. _"How was your first day with Cap, though? And how is he doing right now?" _

"A lot better than I expected." Genesis genuinely said. "I'd have to thank you for telling me that lil' Steve needed someone to fill in when his father and you couldn't. Kids work wonders on the guy. As for how he's doing lately, we've got all the health and mental sheets filled up, so he's good for duty again. I just wasn't expecting for Fury to chuck all the other Initiative member files on me – including about those who were kicked out." He signed another document on a tablet that had to do with paperwork with a stylus as he waited for a reply.

"_That's good to hear, which means you're taking to the job well and Cap's going to be in action in no time!"_ A pause. _"Wait – The Director threw you in all that information on the others?" _

"If it means knowing that you and Agent Sitwell were behind in making sure Blonsky or the Abomination didn't get into the Initiative, then yes." Genesis smiled widely. "Nice tactic on setting Tony Stark on the General." _**(1)**_

"_Setting Stark on the General wasn't my idea, it was Agent Sitwell's."_ Phil lightly argued. _"I was reluctant that he might make things worse."_

"But in the end he was the only one who could piss the big wig off so the World Security Council would take Blonsky's name off the list."

"_Yeah... you know that this means your clearance level is now at level 8, Genesis?" _

Genesis seriously didn't like being reminded about it. It was like knowing he'd dug his own grave. "Yes, it's getting closer to your clearance level – which means Fury will have my ass if things royally screw up. Talk about pressure. " he mumbled as he signed another document.

"_Don't worry, we'll split up the work should they need to band together if the time comes. I'm their handler remember? Don't forget I'm in charge of you too."_ Phil said as if he was grinning from the other side of the line.

"I wouldn't dream of having someone else. _A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool._" Genesis chuckled back. He gave a moment of thought before he asked, "How's everything on your end?"

An uncomfortable short silence. _"The Tesseract has increased activity readings, but so far it's not spiking up and down like a yo-yo, it's stabilizing – for now. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. The security checkup is going usual as always. On second thought – I think I remember about Fury wanting to send you and Cap on a mission."_

"What?!" Genesis asked surprised as he stopped skimming through his paperwork. "Is this some kind of joke? Isn't it a bit too early to get Steve into a mission that could be handled by another agent?"

"_The Director insisted on 'baby steps', which I think it's not really such a bad thing."_ Phil reasoned. _"Genesis, it's not hard mission. Just a bodyguard mission, and these people aren't high-profile – they're our own scientists."_

The former Commander calmed down a little. "You know the mission details?"

"_Not all of them. However, they're the scientists here at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. that have no ties to the Tesseract project in particular. You and Cap aren't coming into this facility, you guys are just going to accompany them travel to our other secret facility." _

"Now that you mention it, I suppose it doesn't sound so bad." Genesis stated. He trusted Phil when it came to missions. The man had a good instinct on how they would usually turn out.

Phil agreed. _"Yeah. It'll get Steve at ease in working with the other agents too. He could use the exercise getting out and doing something that he's going to get involved with in the future. Fury would most likely brief you two before you head out."_

"How's Clint by the way?" Genesis asked about his co-worker.

"_I haven't talked to him for a couple of days since I got here. He's guarding the Tesseract." _Phil said._ "I've scouted around this place and sorting out the security and scientists that should be evacuated out of the area. You should call him some time." _

"Most likely I will, once all of this new blasted paperwork is over and done with." Genesis scoffed.

A laugh. _"Okay, I'll get off now. I've got another sector to check out for today and you got to get your credentials done. When we're both done with our jobs, I'll pay up my side of the bet."_

"Looking forward to it, Phil." Genesis said before he said his goodbye and turned off his connection.

On his personal tablet, Genesis typed up a small mission on his to do list before he settled back to the other numerous tablets that littered his desk. It wasn't as hectic as paper that could stack up to the ceiling like back in ShinRa, but the amount was nearing to what he was receiving back in the past... all because he gave up and had to agree to be a consultant than the average Avenger member. Who knew being the supporting crew was so tedious? Genesis shook his head and considered that he would avoid the limelight anyway – the main point he agreed to this.

The good thing about enhancements and magical abilities was that there were no rules he couldn't use them in doing paperwork.

Looking at the clock, Genesis smiled. _Time to speed things up. _

On himself, he cast the spell Haste. _**(2)**_

He wasn't cheating, he was just... _resourceful. _Genesis would even bet a certain red-headed Turk couldn't have thought on how to use Materia to the fullest (more like abused) in any sort of situation – even for office work.

In Gaia, Reno who was complaining of doing his own share of tiresome paperwork, sneezed.

* * *

_Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning..._

Scott Summers sighed as he waited for three teenagers that day in front of where the danger rooms was located. As Cyclops and second leader of the X-Men just behind Professor X, he was wondering on plans to make sure that his next session for the teens would make some progress today.

"Is there a problem, Scott?"

"Professor." Scott responded slightly surprised. "I'm sorry, I was just – sort of occupied."

"Is this about Zack?" Xavier asked. At Cyclops' frown the professor smiled. "I don't need to be a psychic where the young man is concerned. You've been pushing yourself to figure him out most of the time this week."

"No kidding." Scott sighed. "I've tried to pinpoint his abilities. So far, it's a whole jumbled up mess. Although, it seems he has far more sophisticated combat and tactic abilities than I would have thought."

"Combat and tactical abilities?" the Professor asked in wonder.

A nod. "He says he's doing it instinctively, but from what I'm seeing he's been trained before. Ororo says it's not possible, at least according to Zack's civilian documents she has found he doesn't have any record in martial arts training."

Xavier was silent at that. Perhaps the boy had something to do with the Weapon-X program?_**(3) **_But that couldn't be, all his school grades and witnesses were accounted for. "Tell me about what you found out about his abilities."

Scott then went to a chronological order explanation of what happened that week.

After a day he was notified to be Zack's mentor, along with his two friends Kitty and Peter, Scott was in charge in knowing what their abilities were and training them so they could use their abilities with fine control. The black spiky haired kid was a really eager one, even though he was not a mutant. Still, he did display higher strength, speed, and stamina that were above a natural human. So far as he could have a bout with Peter, whose specialty was changing his skin to metal and acquiring super strength. There wasn't really any reason on how that Zack's eyes glowed, it was basically permanent at best. Cyclops concluded that it turned out that way after Zack awoken his powers by what he heard about him.

The first ability Scott found out that particular day, was during lunch.

Zack wasn't exactly in the right condition that day, thanks to the day before of fainting in front of the Professor, Jean, and Beast. The boy only mentioned he got weird visions again, about people he didn't know of, but were somewhat familiar but couldn't specify where he'd seen them. No name of place or person would come to his mind. The poor kid was frustrated, nonetheless he seemed happier once his friends found out they supported him. Apparently, the rest of the student body seemed to want welcome the three. One of the ways to find out was the classic 'slushie throw' on them. No matter how much the Professor banned it, it was already like a tradition among the students to get to know what the new kids could do.

Peter out of reflex turned to metal and threw the slushie in the opposite direction, getting his throwers wet.

Kitty's didn't even land on her, as they just phased through her.

Zack was tense and shouted the slushie to 'Stop' and it did. **(4)** He left the whole student body bewildered. The Slushie ended up stuck and frozen in the air for the next few hours. No one was able to move it, at least until it wore out by itself. The raven teen didn't know what he did, all he thought about was making it stop.

Then in class, one of the teachers was affected by the boy in an odd manner. Zack had later told them he was feeling bored and he had wished that things would speed up a bit, so did the teacher. He realized it was his fault when the maths teacher was already squeaking like a chipmunk and moved too fast. Panicking, Zack had immediately tried to talk to the teacher to slow down, only to find out seconds later the person was talking far too slow. Class was dismissed early (even though the teens in the class found it funny or cool), and Scott was called in to calm Zack down.

Jean and Scott that day guessed that Zack had abilities to do with time. Except that – they were proven wrong the next day.

In one particular Science class, there was a discussion about the elements. Elements in relating what was believed ancient societies, to even what was still used today like in Feng Shui. Hank who was in charge of the class, got a hell of a surprise when Zack had accidentally burned, shocked, and frozen the white board by mistake. Poor kid ran out of the class apologizing and left the scientist of the X-Men in a loop. So it was then noted that Zack had elemental affinity for fire, lightning, and ice.

The next few days was followed by more weird power bursts. From suddenly experiencing a local earthquake, causing a whole crowd to lose their voices, causing his P.E. class to sleep, and when he wanted to escape from causing trouble, he'd disappear or teleport out of the way. All those happenings left the older X-Men students baffled and confused. _**(5)**_

"I see why you're very adamant in wanting to know." the professor stated. "However, it may not be a good idea to push Zack too much. You may frustrate him and things might not go for the better. Do remember that he isn't a mutant, but that does not mean he isn't just as confused as any of the teenagers that come here to learn."

"I know, Professor."

Xavier chuckled. "It's been a while since we haven't been through something like this. I have to say it is good practice for you, Ororo, and Jean."

Scott raised a brow awkwardly behind his red glasses. "Practice? I can't figure anything out when it comes to Zack!"

"Take it as an experience. Some mutant powers can be as just unpredictable or have a wide variety." Professor X explained patiently. "There may be a time when I will not be here to take care of the school and you would at perhaps one time handle a similar situation. To think I've seen it all... Zack's arrival is quite refreshing."

"You and Jean still can't read his mind, can't you?"

A pause. "No. I simply have given up. Whatever those energy tendrils are, they're quite more alive than you think they are." He held a hand up to notify Scott he wasn't finished yet. "They seem to be infused with emotion, memories, and perhaps knowledge as well – at least that is what Jean and I have caught from their whispers. Nonetheless, when both Jean and I entered his mind together there was a rather strange occurrence that transpired." His student waited patiently before he continued, "Those energy tendrils communicated with us through emotions. From what we both had felt, it was persistent that Zack was its business and that we should not meddle on what was going to happen. Oddly enough the nudge was like being scolded gently by a mother, which meant it knew we didn't mean harm to Zack."

The younger man gaped. "You mean that energy is alive in him? And it said to you to mind your own business? And I thought mutant business was weird. But now that you said it, if Zack isn't really a mutant... then what is he?"

"Human," Professor X said gently. "According to his DNA he's human as the rest of us. It seems our students have arrived."

"Are you staying with us today, Professor?"

Xavier nodded. "I'd like to see how he reacts to the danger room, along with his friends."

* * *

Genesis sat with his phone in his ear in front of Steve Rogers' training room. Just as he was finished with his paperwork, he was about to meet up with the old-timer until there were guards in front of the training room doors. He wasn't allowed in, as Fury was inside talking with Captain America privately. There was no point in eavesdropping because the room was sound proofed from the corridor outside of him. Bored, and without LOVELESS to distract himself, Genesis had decided to have a chat with Clint Barton: new-found annoying blond brother, not the average social seeker, and sniper to boot.

"_So, new job?" _

"A week old."

"_You're not with Cap now?" _

"Director Fury has him occupied. Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you." Genesis snorted. The line was silent for a while as the auburn fiddled around with his tie. "Are you nesting again?"

"Observing_ from a distance." _Agent Barton corrected with a deadpan tone.

Genesis combed his hair ignoring that statement. "I've checked your apartment and the land lord at the old building at Bedford-Stuyvesant. Everything is as it is. No one's touched it." _**(6)**_

Clint's voice was relieved. _"Thanks. I was getting a little worried that since Phil is here, no one else can't keep an eye out on it. You got this month's pay paid?" _

"Yes. Yours, Natasha's place, and even Phil's as well." Genesis replied. "Your apartment was a total mess by the way."

"_You didn't clean it up did you?"_ Clint asked the question like it was an invasion of privacy.

The auburn haired agent frowned. "Just your bookcase. Nothing else. I hate seeing books being discarded so thoughtlessly by any owner."

"_...Fine. At least you don't clean up the whole apartment like Phil does. I swear every time he comes in my apartment he fusses over it." _

"I wouldn't be so surprised, Clint. Your apartment does resemble a hovel sometimes." Genesis noted.

"_I prefer to live in that neighborhood. You know I can't stand –" _

"Living near rich and conceited people. I know, Clint." the younger agent interrupted. "Keeping it a bit more neater would give you points from Phil."

"_The reason why you're living in the middle-class apartments?"_

Genesis shrugged. "I've had enough time staying in the _worst _places before. I want to move my life forward. Not backward." That was an understatement, when he was suffering the degradation, he probably lived in the worst conditions and being not so sane was even worse. "I just prefer to blend in these days." Another pause. "Have you and Natasha tied the knot yet?"

"_What?! The fucking hell, Genesis? W-Where did that question come from?"_ the bowman stuttered on the other side.

"Some of it from Phil. He was wondering sometime ago before Natasha left for her current mission." Genesis smiled, but it was turning to a smug grin. "Or would you prefer Katie Bishop or maybe perhaps Barbara "Bobbi" Morse?" _**(7)**_ A choking voice from the other side was a sign the blond would be blushing heavily now.

"_I wouldn't do that to Natasha! And Bobbi is just a co-worker. Just be glad no one can see me. If not, I swear I'll shoot you as a target practice dummy!"_ the sniper snapped from other line, but Genesis snickered anyway. _"Since when were you interested in knowing who people think I'm getting laid with?" _

"Since you proclaimed me as your 'younger brother'." the former SOLDIER said easily. "Annoying the 'older' brother is what the younger does by the book. I do have bugging rights, don't I?"

Clint sighed, but asked, _"How did you find out in the first place?"_

"Came with the job. I'm at level 8 clearance now. I read over your files." Genesis explained. "I'm betting Phil knows even more whose level is at 9. Not to mention the Director who has the highest at level 10."

"_Damn."_ Clint swore._ "Now you know that much, I think it may have been better you joined up with Avengers Initiative. You're going to be walking on thin ice if you go any higher. I don't know about you, but I have a gut feeling Fury wants you to be Phil's successor if anything happens to him." _

"You don't say?" Genesis asked feeling weary of the news_. _For the current record, he was no handler.

Clint snorted._ "I'm guessing it's the reason why he's talking with Steve Rogers right now. He's inspecting your work."_

"I noticed, Clint. Although, I have predictions that he still wants me in the Initiative anyway."

"_Is this about those other abilities you have?" _the archer asked. _"Look, I don't know what or how much you can do – if Fury's really pinning you down and you got some special abilities, why not use them?" _

"Just a preference to mingle and be part of the crowd." Genesis said tiredly. "I'm not joining in until I find what I'm looking for. If I join in the limelight crew, it'll make my search harder to do."

"_Genesis? Are you alright with that part of your past? I heard from Phil it's something you just can't let go." _

"I just need to find the people I'm looking for. If they moved on, I'm game. If not, I'm going to try to talk to them. _The wandering soul knows no rest._" was a determined reply.

"_Was the past so bad you can't let it go?" _

Starting a catalyst that changed the world? Yes. In the process made his only friends succumbed to the brink of insanity? Oh yeah. Killed plenty of other guys being insane during the degradation that ate his body in a slow gruesome death? Right on the mark. Fought another war that led to more people getting killed? It was obvious his last life was so bad he sometimes thought whether if he even deserved a second chance at all.

A heavy sigh. "I got this second chance, Clint. I'm not letting that go."

"_Alright."_ Clint said agreeing on Genesis' decision. "_I believe you. I'm just making sure that whatever job you're taking from Fury, just make sure you're the same good kid I got to know." _

"I'm _not_ a kid." Genesis growled.

Clint chuckled. _"I don't care. Just know I got your back, OK? I know you got mine. Got to go, I've got to report to the main security area again before I do my next shift. There's plenty of people coming out of this place, I don't want any misconceptions."_

"Thanks Clint."

"_Just doing my share in our small odd family Phil's got."_ the archer said lightly. _"I'll join up with you and Phil later at the Diner you two like to eat at when this job is done. Later Genesis. Take care."_

"You too." Genesis said ending the call, he shut his cell phone.

Honestly, he needed that call from Clint. While he wasn't as calm as Angeal, the blond archer was someone who he trusted in S.H.I.E.L.D. in personal matters. Even when Genesis had never told his true abilities or his past, Clint was just a person who he could have a chat with without going too deep or prying into details. Clint had his own share of bad experiences in the past, but he was willing to make amends. Well – as long as he did it his way – 'from a distance' was the only thing that kept Agent Barton going. It wasn't easy in getting close to the archer at first for Natasha or Genesis. Thanks to Phil though, they managed to find out what he was truly like. Behind the man that kept most people at an arm's distance, was a loyal and outgoing guy who actually cared about others. The former SOLDIER would never second guess on labeling Clint as Robin Hood, he had the skills but more importantly he had the heart.

Genesis then looked towards the door where the guards stood in front of Steve's training room. They haven't even moved since his conversation with Clint over the phone. Fury probably wouldn't expect him to finish his paperwork this quickly. The auburn haired spy tapped his foot.

_'I'll give them another half an hour.'_ Genesis thought. _'If they're not done by then, I'll sneak in if I have to." _

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Training area..._

Steve Rogers had to say he enjoyed that week. He was finally getting a grip on the life he had missed for nearly 70 years stuck in ice. Life wasn't much these days, which mostly consisted of training, conditioning, and a few small reports with filing. But that was all towards the goal that he'd be back on duty, whatever work that S.H.I.E.L.D. would have for him. Living in the current world was just a bit too much for Steve. So he basically stuck to the most closest thing that hadn't changed much, the military – except that the military he was in was also mixed in with plenty of scientists and spies around him.

Most notable spy was the SHIELD Consultant to the Avengers Initiative, Agent Genesis Rhapsodos.

Genesis had an ironic name at the end, as the young agent would quote just about from any sort of quote or poetry he could get his hands on. It was awkward at first for Steve to get used to at first, but knowing the odd perks of the younger agent became usual for him.

The next day after that fateful night, Steve was very surprised he didn't exactly had a hangover the next day after he got tipsy from drinking Genesis' mix of alcohol. The agent only mentioned he got good at mixing and somehow figured out how the alcohol supposedly would wear off thanks to his Super Soldier Serum metabolism. To the blond, having Genesis cheered him up for that day and even as to help him pick up the pieces had wanted to trust the agent more.

That first week, Genesis would occasionally drop by in his apartment or training area. For those numerous times he did, Steve Rogers or Captain America had no bloody idea _how _the young man would sneak in so easily or creep on someone with Super Soldier enhanced senses. It was rather spooky how he just was _there_ in the room when Steve wasn't looking. No matter how much Steve tried to pry him about it, the red-head easily shrugged it off or teased him that he was getting sloppy. The blond was sure he'd probably never knew what secret Genesis had in doing the art of stalking so easily, unless the young agent was willing to let his secret out – something that was on Steve's highly unlikely to happen list.

Despite the oddness and the 'spy behavior' the agent displayed, Steve was glad for his company. Genesis was easy to work with, although at some times the Super Soldier noticed he was close to losing his temper or patience. Eventually the kid would breathe out a sigh and restrain himself. Steve had to admit, Genesis was pretty serious when he took to the job to a professional level, but he'd then from time to time joke around like there wasn't a problem in the world. It eased Steve's nerves a bit when he was too tense in training exercises or answering questions that the division needed to know about.

During those days when Steve felt a little down and overwhelmed, the young agent was a mood changer. Genesis like the mystery he was, would drag the Steve out of the building without telling where they were going, but those visits would lead them to places where Steve would get an eye opener about the new world he lived in now. Whether it was the museums to see how history has unfolded through the decades... to even meeting up with New York's heroes that were New York's Finest and Bravest. To learn about the September 11th terrorist attacks was an actual shock for Steve, however, hearing their stories that were both sad and courageous would later leave an impression on him he had still had much to fight for. Rogers would later learn that the 'small' Steve Genesis introduced him to, had lost his real uncles who were a policeman and firefighter during those times. The world may have achieved peace, but there were still plenty of bad people around that exploited the innocent and weak.

All in all, Steve respected the younger agent on his thoughtful actions. If anything, the Super Soldier would consider Genesis as a friend (perhaps only friend currently) since he woke up. Steve just wasn't so sure about the others. While Genesis was acquainted with Agent Romanoff, Steve hadn't had met her once after the time he first woke up. And Director Fury... he was trying to get to know him right now.

"I see that you're ready for duty, Captain." the Director stated. "I hope that my replacement was adequate."

Steve didn't comment on Genesis for that moment, more interested in having his own question answered. "How young are you recruiting agents these days?"

"Naturally after all personnel graduate from our spy school. Agent Rhapsodos is an exception to the rule. He has plenty potential than most agents of his age." Fury responded. "Is there a problem with him, Rogers?"

He shook his head. "None at all, Sir. I'd probably say he's doing his job very well."

Fury raised an interested brow up. "Really now?"

"Maybe too well," Steve acknowledged. "Whatever you guys taught him, he's able to sneak up on me without alerting my senses. I haven't managed to detect him even when I'm on guard."

"He's one of best ones in using stealth, even if Agent Romanoff still holds that title." Fury agreed. "Anything else you found out about on our youngest S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"

"He's professional and a good kid." Steve said concluding his thoughts. The Super Soldier wasn't going to give much away as he was curious why the Director was very interested in Genesis specifically. "Why are you so interested in him? I heard you actually considered him into the Avengers Initiative, before something happened between the higher-ups."

"The World Security Council thinks Rhapsodos is too young, inexperienced. That's their view." Nick pointed out. "I on the other hand think he's ready to take on things on the job. He's shown to be very adaptable to hostile situations. All he needs is the right nudge in the right direction to use his talents. At S.H.I.E.L.D. we take the best, Rogers. We make sure no talent is wasted."

Steve merely shrugged. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss, Sir? Besides that I've read the files you wanted me to and that you're declaring me fit for duty?"

"I've got you a mission to do." At Steve's raised brow, Fury replied, "It's a simple bodyguard mission, and Agent Rhapsodos will accompany you. If you're going to start working with us Captain, we're starting off small. It's to get used to our personnel and procedures. It'll make things easier in the long run."

The two who were startled when they heard and knock from the back of the room. Only, when their heads turned, the very agent they were talking about was standing there. "We're escorting our Scientists to another facility, Director?"

Steve had noted that Fury's expression was unreadable. "Yes, and how long have you've been there, agent?"

"Just now." Genesis said truthfully. "I've been waiting in the corridor for half an hour. All the paperwork you sent me is done."

Fury shook his head in amusement knowing that the younger said the truth. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you, Rhapsodos. If it's true, then that would be record time."

"Honestly, Sir, I don't need more work than you've given me. If not, I'm asking for a pay raise." Genesis said in a rather teasing tone, shocking Steve in the process how he was casual with his superior.

"Don't tempt me, kid." the Director warned but chuckled all the same. "You would have been in the Initiative otherwise." Then he went back to business. "I take it you heard the mission, Rhapsodos?"

Genesis easily switched to report mode. "From Agent Coulson. He notified me that Steve Rogers and I are to accompany some of our scientists to our other facility that isn't directly related to the main project at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S."

"Correct." Fury nodded. "Go ahead and prepare the transport, son. Our scientists should be arriving soon. I want you ready to depart shortly with Rogers."

"Yes, sir." Genesis nodded before he disappeared from the room.

The Director stared at the door for a long while before he turned to Cap again. "He's an elusive one when he wishes to be. Rhapsodos knocked only because he didn't wish to disturb us and he respects your privacy."

Steve was rather speechless. "He's really good. But you've managed to read him easily."

"Like I said, Rogers. He let me read him." the Director said. "Now imagine the kid's got my experience and can do it at a younger age than I am."

"You want me to keep an eye on him?" Steve asked curiously.

"With any eye you can spare him." Fury nodded. "Perhaps one day you'll persuade him to believe in heroes." When the blond hesitated the Director added, "I still believe in Heroes, Rogers. There will be a time when we can't handle everything that's beyond our capabilities. Just as those known heroes, we also need a younger generation who can inherit that belief as well."

The Super Soldier understood that. "I'll do my best, sir."

"Any other questions you wish to ask before your first mission in years?"

"No, sir."

"There's some clothes for you on the second floor. You'll meet Agent Rhapsodos in the lobby waiting for you."

* * *

To one particular raven headed teen, he honestly hated the danger room.

It wasn't the fact it was literally dangerous – it was just mainly because the person who was behind making the simulation was a bit too imaginative in the scenario he, Kitty, Peter, and Scott were facing with. First, imagine you're in medieval setting. Now, add in rampaging vikings and dinosaurs who were out to kill them.

_Crazy? _

_Yeah... _

_But why did Zack felt fighting these guys was a normal thing then?_

Especially about the training in the simulations room that could kill them part.

When Scott complained, Ororo (or by her codename Storm) only replied that there may be something just as weird in the real world they never knew about. Scott didn't take the advice too kindly, blasting a stampeding triceratops with his laser beam eyes at them that jumped the danger room to the next level. Worse, he wasn't going to help the three of them. His method of letting the students learn was the 'jump into the fire' method. Meaning: the three were on their own.

With the triceratops gone, in its place was a large pack of Velociraptors.

Zack was _not _a dinosaur fan. Not since he watched Jurassic Park or its sequels when he was little which his parents dragged him to and it actually scared him in kindergarten. The part those lizards were in a pack right in front of them increased his dislike for them. He had no clue on what the vikings are doing, but they were fighting themselves. It was the weirdest scenario Zack ever faced in this life, but he had to get through this. The teen wouldn't mind fighting with fists against the vikings, but he was doubtful they'd worked on dinos. Peter was pounding away on them with his now turned metallic state, and Kitty was using her phasing powers to confuse the raptors into fighting each other.

The raven headed teen at first started to blast ice blocks at them, but when he find they were too slow to form (and they were large to begin with), Zack ran through a couple of medieval castle corridors. Sure, he was good and fast at running away. Bad thing was, the raptors easily caught up with him. He was eventually cornered into a weapons room.

Another blast with lightning and fire on some of the raptors did work for a while. Unfortunately, that only worked until they were smart enough to figure out when Zack was vulnerable during the moments charging up for each blast. He winced and rolled out of the way when one raptor slashed him on the arm and quickly backed away.

"_Zack, focus."_

The teen looked around frantically, wondering if he was hearing things. He shook his head and dismissed it. The last place he wanted a flashback of sort was in battle, even if the voice was the familiar one that looked out for him. What the hell was he thinking? Hearing voices in your head was the first sign of madness. Well – except if it was from a psychic like the professor or Jean. Zack calmed himself down and took his surroundings just like the voice said. He needed to focus on getting rid of the raptors.

Five against one – hardly fair – but he needed to defeat them to get to his friends. He was virtually weaponless and knew his fists weren't going to help fighting them. Since it was a medieval era, there were weapons from that time. Zack threw a spear with a good aim, effectively taking out two. He didn't have time to take note he was getting stronger, but he knew he had no love for lances. That left three more to take care off. With their buddies dead, they were now getting cautious of him.

He tried a Captain America by throwing a shield to bash one out.

It worked, only because the cold-blooded critter got knocked out of the window tumbling to its falling doom below.

Okay, so he scratched shields off the list.

Zack had to jump back a few times from get pounced by the last two. He managed to push a couple of weapon racks on them, but they were persistent in making him their meal. All he knew was doing was anything he picked up from Hollywood movies or those old Chinese (use everything on site tactics) movies his mom liked Jet Li for. Frustrated that he couldn't even defend himself, he grabbed the nearest and familiar (?) broadsword. The balance was a bit off but he took arms and a defense position.

How the fuck did he knew it was balanced or not? He never even picked up a sword in his life!

When one Velociraptor took its chance to gut him down, his body went on autopilot. Zack feinted to the side and slashed mid-arc cutting off the head. He breathed out heavily looking at his bloodied sword in bewilderment, but didn't dare to look back at the dead dino behind him. His attention was already on the last raptor. There was another odd feeling that went through him now. It was as if his body was telling him that he shouldn't have a problem in taking this raptor in front of him down; like he had forgotten how to ride a bike, and his body was readjusting itself so it could remember.

A flash. A memory. The silver-haired man. _"Take down that monster in one hit. No more." _

Monster? Zack forced himself not to think about the sudden memory flash. He did take the man's word for it and charged. In a blink of an eye, he beheaded the other raptor without a thought.

"Oh yeah!" Zack whooped when he took care of the last predator. He twirled his sword easily in his hand, somewhat shocking himself that the sword felt very comforting in his hand. "Why do I feel like it's right to have a sword?" he asked himself. Shrugging, Zack decided he'd think about it later and help the others. Peter may be able to fight back, but Kitty didn't exactly had fighting skills. She only learned when she got to the Institute.

After finding the sword's sheath and fastening it to his back, Zack jogged quickly in the direction of his friends.

**_At the surveillance room_****... **

"Ororo, did you see that?" the professor asked brightly. "The way he used the sword."

"I don't understand. How can he use it? It's like he's done training before." Storm frowned keeping her eyes on the teen that was making his way back to his friends.

Jean on her left rubbed her chin. "Maybe his abilities also consist of easily adapting to weapons he's seen before. Or copying others?"

"What makes you think so?" Xavier asked interested in the explanation.

"Well – before Zack's powers manifested, he was shown by other students about their abilities. Including some of our students who have fire, ice, and lightning was after how Ororo used her lightning strikes."

Ororo leaned her head. "I suppose that may be true. He showed having new ones when he saw the others of what their powers were. He confessed after my class was dismissed yesterday he'd didn't feel alien to them. It was like recalling something when he did in the past."

"Perhaps that's what it is." Professor Xavier stated. "He has the power to recall things. Something he sees, he recalls. But we should keep an eye out to see how he develops next."

_**Back in the danger room... **_

Kitty wasn't really expecting to get saved by Zack when he came swinging down the raptors down with a sword. Peter was just as surprised but he only smirked back at Zack.

"Where did you get that?" Peter asked.

"Weapons room." Zack sighed as he took out the last raptor. He breathed out tiredly. "Don't ask how I can use it. My body just knows it. I'm pretty much fighting on instinct. You two okay?"

The only girl of the group sat down on a crate that survived the rampage. "Peachy – the vikings kinda just left. I don't like those raptors."

"Neither do I," Peter agreed. "Keep your guard up, Kitty. Scott did mention that the danger room level gets harder every time we defeat one level."

The simulation shimmered and the surroundings changed. They were no longer in the medieval castle, but now they were in a large clearing.

Kitty smacked the larger teen on the arm. "You just had to jinx it!"

Zack warily looked around his surroundings. He was actually glad his sword didn't disappear from his back. It felt right that it was there. His senses were on high alert, he heard heavy steps coming their way. "Uh, guys..."

His friends were too busy bickering with each other until their next opponent was towering over them.

Zack seriously hated dinosaurs right now. In front of them was now the icon of the Jurassic Park films.

A killer Tyrannosaurus Rex who wanted them for lunch.

_Shit._

"_RUN!" _

Three teens ran for their lives as the large predator's feet boomed the ground chasing them down like hunted prey. The thick undergrowth didn't stop the T-Rex from taking out trees that were in its way. Kitty was in front of the boys, as her abilities didn't hinder her from obstacles getting in her way. Peter would usually turn his fists and legs to metal to leave more obstacles behind him while he ran pushing things out of the way. Zack to his amazement was keeping up with the two by jumping around on top of the trees like a freaking ninja. Again, it was adding up to the numerous questions why he felt so invigorated like he done it before.

Another flash. He was on top of a train that was hijacked and taking down the bad guys with his sword.

Reality hit back, Zack tripped and went crashing down on the floor in another clearing where the other two who were taking deep breaths, trying to get their oxygen back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Zack groaned as he sat up nursing his head. "Dammit, stupid visions."

"You okay?" Peter asked worried. "That was one heck of a fall."

"I'm okay, but I think I'll go to the med wing later for a thorough check up." the raven haired teen replied.

"So how are we going to defeat the Godzilla?" Kitty asked. "We need to kill it if we're going to get out of this."

"Or the next level." the eldest teen muttered darkly.

"Don't jinx it again, Peter!" the girl exclaimed.

Zack had to play peace-keeper. "Easy there! Peter's right, Kitty, it could get worse. But Kitty's right too, no need to make the situation look worse. Hope for the best but we should expect the worst."

Kitty looked back wearily as the T-Rex was closing in on them. "You got a plan, Zack?"

"Um – Uh – I do. It's a reckless one – but – "

"Now Zack," Peter insisted. "You lead, that thing has to go down."

Zack gulped but breathed out a quick calming breath before he turned to Kitty. "Me and Peter are going to distract it. I want you to grab on its leg and phase into the ground. The less movements it has, the better chances we can take it down. The area doesn't have anything else to keep it still." To Peter he said, "There's chunk of boulders here. You're going to use them as artillery. The more distracted the thing is, we have more chances on getting hits on it."

"How about you?" Peter questioned.

Zack took his sword out. "I'm going to distract it and try to lop off its arms."

Peter didn't know what to say for that except, "Are you nuts?!"

"That's not the first time you said that to me." the spiky teen smiled. "I've still got your back. We're friends, right?"

Another memory. He was with a blond spiky teen with black soldier clothes on a back of a truck._ "I'm just joking. I'd never abandon you. We're friends, right?"_

At the end of the last vision he felt sad for some reason. Like as if those were his last parting words. Zack wondered if that the person who he considered a friend in it came out okay. His eyes were now on Kitty and Peter, and he swore he'd help them survive.

"Incoming!" Kitty gave the heads up, as the T-Rex came charging in.

Peter started to throw boulders, Zack kept his ground and taunted loudly. "Hey Ugly! I'm the piece of meat that's going to kick your ass!"

T-Rex roared and it started to snap its head and fangs to the raven headed teen, being the most noisiest target. Zack fought back swiping his sword and blinded its left eye. When the large beast was stunned and roared, it stopped in place trying to focus its own vision. It was at that chance, Kitty phased from the ground, wrapped her arms on the lizard's leg and phased back – sinking the T-Rex into the ground. Because it was so large, Zack had to grab Peter by the shirt and drag him out of the immediate sinking area.

Sadly, he was a little too late to make the escape.

The T-Rex swayed its head violently at the two and Zack with Peter ended up getting smacked across the ground. Peter for one, had been knocked unconscious. Zack groggily picked himself up, and picked up his sword. He frantically shook his friend to snap out of it. "Peter! Peter wake up, man!"

"PETER! ZACK!"

The teen was foolish to think that danger was far away when they were both still in the range of the T-Rex's fangs. His heart sped up. A split second his body heated up. In a horizontal motion, Zack deflected the jaws coming on him which made the beast stagger back.

From a safe distance away, Kitty watched with wide eyes how Zack just deflected an attack from a T-Rex. More absurdly, Zack's body shined like he was charging up energy. The raven head released it as he charged at the dino's head, performing five consecutive attacks, grabbed Peter from the dinosaur and leaped away 10 feet in the air to safety. Fatally injured, the T-Rex roared its last breath and tumbled to the ground with a 'BOOM'.

At that moment, Peter chose to wake up. "I feel like crap."

Kitty only came over and hugged to two. "I thought you guys were goners!"

"We nearly were done back there." Zack said tiredly, but he was looking to his hands. What the hell was that attack he did? He knew it was important. More importantly, there was a lot of things he needed to figure out after the simulation. But first, he was going to take a break. "How about we take the day off?"

"I second that." Peter agreed. "I need more training."

"Me too." Kitty raised her hand tiredly.

As the whole simulation in front of them disappeared into the room they all knew as the metal danger room, Scott came over to them to check their injuries. Zack stood without his sword feeling wrong without it. Before Scott shooed them out of the room, Zack had a memory with the large man who was his mentor.

"_Seems like you found your very own Limit Break. Well done, Zack." _His mentor was affectionately messing his hair.

Zack blinked a couple of times.

_What was a Limit Break? __**(8)**_

With a sigh, Zack left that matter for later. He knew one thing though...

_He still hated the man-eating dinosaurs. Thank god they were extinct._

**_At the surveillance room_****... **

"That attack at the end." Jean pointed. "It's not something a newbie would be doing. Perhaps his 'recalling abilities' go to a professional level?"

"It doesn't go along how he now has super strength, speed, and stamina." Ororo objected. She put her two cents in. "During the second level, he was tired. But after he got together with the others, his stamina was somehow replenished. Like he recovered quickly. He's not as banged up as Peter after getting knocked out by the T-Rex."

"He has fast regenerative abilities." Xavier nodded with an interested tone. "Impressive. Let's not forget all those abilities functioned or came out when his was under threat."

"Zack would have been a dangerous mutant if he was one. We're lucky he isn't. I can't imagine if Magneto heard of him, we'd have our hands full." Jean commented.

Storm sighed. "I don't know about you professor, but I don't think that was the last of what Fair is capable of. All those things he did were instinctive. If he had full control, it would be a different matter."

Professor X watched fondly as Zack with a wide smile took Peter by the arm and helped the older teen to stand up and walk to the exit. "He may have dangerous powers, but I think as long as he uses it for good and keeps his heart that way... I guess we won't have to worry about it. I may not be able to read his mind, but he finds this Institute home. As long as he thinks it as home and care for the other students, he can stay."

"He's got a lot of work to do." Ororo said.

The professor smiled. "And so do my oldest students. I think Zack Fair will teach us of many things we haven't learned."

* * *

When Genesis was busy listing off the things he had prepared on his tablet, he had to stop and close his eyes.

The Lifestream in his body pulsed lightly.

The former SOLDIER was in deep thought if it was a sign of sort. Was it a warning? Or was it a sign there was someone close who came from Gaia? Genesis wondered if this time he'd find someone who may still remember clearly what had happened back home. Not a person who was reincarnated and would be a blank slate. But then again – the Mako in his veins was still useful. Because it was imbued with the power of life itself, it was very versatile in use – whether he could use it to pinpoint spies that were sneaking up on him, spotting out whether people lied or not, to even note and conclude if a person was dead or not. Genesis didn't like the latter ability. It reminded him about the CIA agent he was close with before he died.

Steve Rogers came into the lobby feeling a bit out of place. Genesis though, smiled seeing Captain America in the man-in-black uniform. "Looks good on you."

"It's feels awkward..." Steve said tugging his neck.

Genesis helped the Super Soldier in getting the tie into a better position and loosen the knot a bit. "It's only for this mission, Steve. There wasn't much left of your old suit. It's being remade with better material at the moment. You'll just have to mingle with us normal agents for now." When he was finished, Genesis took a step back from his handy work. "There. Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Rogers sighed with relief feeling better. "Last time I wore something so formal, was at the war meeting before we attacked the last HYDRA base. Is my shield fine?"

Genesis shrugged. "Vibranium's tough stuff. _**(9)**_ It got out of the ice better than you did, that's for sure. Don't worry, it'll be together with your new suit once it's done." He didn't mention how Phil had a fanboy moment when he was ordered to make enhancements and was in charge of Cap's costume design. Cap had other worries to think about now. "We're going to the airport, from there it's a flight to our new research facility along with the scientists."

"Who are we escorting?" Steve asked as they both now walked toward the parking lot to a black SUV.

Genesis gave him the general details. "They're a group of biophysicists, along with their families. We're to guard them as some of the individuals are head project officers on Flora sustainability development research. If they succeed there's a chance they'd be able to revolutionize food and natural bio medicine production."

"Wouldn't they be better off at a world research facility than S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Steve asked curiously.

The younger agent shrugged. "There are people who don't like it. Especially people who exploit on famine in third world countries. The scientists could be targeted so they don't find out the solution, because to those who exploit hunger to rule, it means they will lose their power over people." They both got into the car and Genesis drove it towards the airport.

After some silence, Steve was bored. Even with the radio on to a channel with jumpy beats it felt quiet to him. "So you live alone?"

"Yes." Genesis replied.

"No girlfriend?"

A shrug. "I haven't had the time for one. Not after the Director switched me into my current job. Why the questions?"

"You know nearly everything about me," Steve responded. "I hardly know anything about you. We're going to help each other in future missions too."

Genesis couldn't help put his guard up and breathed out. "I have trust issues."

"I know. You've been avoiding more than enough questions from me or the director."

A regal brow was raised. "You're not backing down are you?"

"I'm not a person who backs down easily." Steve said earnestly. "But from your eyes you look like have you been through a lot."

A _lifetime_. Genesis would have said that, but he'd never had confessed all his life in Gaia to anyone except the person who was already dead and Phil. "You have no idea."

"Maybe someday I will. If you're willing." was a reply. "I know it's not much, but I'm willing to hear you out if you need someone to ramble to."

The auburn haired agent snorted. "You don't know what you're asking for, Rogers."

"If it means I have to go through countless reciting of Shakespeare or whatever play you throw at me, I'd do it."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Steve asked.

Genesis sighed. "Why are you asking me to be your friend?"

"Why not?" Rogers questioned back. "People who look out for each other are friends."

"I was just doing my job." the former SOLDIER said evasively.

"No you weren't. If you were just finishing a mission, or a means to an end, you wouldn't have stuck by me and helped me out for a whole week." Steve retorted. He asked carefully, "Is there something in your past that I remind you of?"

Genesis was deathly silent at the question. _Too many. _But the person he resembled greatly was Angeal. "... he died a long time ago. He was my childhood friend." Why was he telling the old-timer? He had no clue.

"He was your brother, wasn't he? He may not be blood related but you would consider it the same." Steve asked as the drive came to the highway. "Someone who was on your side no matter how bad it got."

"I don't see why you want to help me." He had to wince at remembering Angeal following him when he found out about the G project.

"Look, I've lost someone too, at your age you shouldn't shoulder the worst of if by yourself." Steve shook his head in amusement, "I don't know why, but – you – you're like him for some odd reason."

"Who?" Genesis asked surprised.

Steve didn't look at Genesis but still answered. "Bucky. He was natural flirt with the girls, always joked but he knew when things were serious. Even when he found about the Super Soldier Serum in me he still supported me as his friend. But during the mission – he shouldn't have taken it – he died – because of me." An uncomfortable long pause. "You know what? Just – forget it – I don't really mean to say you're his replacement – but – I want to move on. So far I don't think I have anyone I can trust besides you."

Two men with same regrets. Genesis couldn't help but feel the irony going full force at work here. Did the Goddess sent him here in this world to meet Steve Rogers? Perhaps the other Avengers out of the thought that they had so many things that were the same pains and suffering in the past? Well – maybe it was working. So far, Gaia didn't have anyone else that went through that he did. Hearing Rogers lost his friend in a similar way he lost Angeal was slightly shocking. Genesis only knew the Super Soldier's friend died in a mission as an accident.

Earth was his second chance._ It's okay to make new close friends, right? Besides Phil, Natasha, and Clint?_ The eldest agent was probably going to let Steve into the family anyway... he guessed he could have a head start.

"... Alright."

"Huh?"

Genesis sighed with a small smile. "We'll be friends..."

"You won't regret it, Genesis."

"I'm more worried _you_ would." the spy countered. "Trust me, I work with some really odd people."

Curious, Steve frowned. "I've wondered about that. Who's Agent Coulson?"

"He's Phil, the person who was supposed to come along with lil' Steve back at the community event." Genesis answered. "Full name: Agent Phillip Coulson, and a senior agent. He's my handler and mentor. Also, he's the actual person who was supposed to be the handler for the Avengers Initiative."

"Okay..."

"I'll have to warn you, he's your fan." Genesis smirked as the Super Soldier had look of dread on his face. "You'd be surprised he's got a whole collection of your trading cards he's managed to collect. He said they took about a few years to get them all."

"Is he going to ask me to sign them?" was an awkward question.

The auburn haired agent shrugged. "Perhaps." There was unease on the blond's face. "What's the matter?"

Steve shook his head. "Just seeing people worshiping me as a hero. I don't think I can get used to it."

"You never did take the time to get used to the fame." Genesis reasoned. "You were on countless of missions while the media were busy on your war stories, which I don't think you'd ever read them at the time."

"So why aren't you like the others?" Steve asked.

"I suppose that's because of chance. I grew up making sure I'd survive on the streets till I was in high school. From there I was focused on my studies so there was a way to get a better life." Genesis didn't say he 'suddenly' existed then, but he stuck with the story that his SHIELD files were. "I never really knew my parents... so I think I just didn't have any sort of hero figure."

"How about who's your family now?"

"They're all SHIELD agents. Phil you know of, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton. The latter two are both on missions." Genesis listed out.

Steve understood, even back in the WWII there was always a small band of brothers that he considered his closest friends. Their drive was a long one towards the airport and Genesis during most of the trip was called again by Fury. Half of the time, it was Genesis who was trying to calm down the director he had everything under control. Paperwork was also discussed over the phone, but then it was the younger agent complaining he'd want a better salary if his superior was going to give him more. Even Phil Coulson didn't get as much, and the elder agent was paid better.

The more casual Genesis was in his numerous phone calls from nearly most divisions that was required in his work, the more Steve was reminded about Bucky. He hadn't meant to push Genesis to fill in the hole Steve had lost long ago. It was an uncanny gut feeling that he was on the right wavelength he would consider someone as a close friend. Rogers didn't know what Genesis' past was really like, but for some reason when Steve spoke of war and how much soldiers fought on the field it was as if the younger agent really understood. Not like one would know by reading text books, more of from Genesis' eyes he had went through such things. But that wasn't possible, right? As far as Steve knew and Fury gave a slightly classified version of Genesis' files, the younger agent was never involved with a war.

At their destination, they were going aboard on a private plane SHIELD had owned. The airplane was a large beast, which had a few large labs that housed a couple of small labs inside. Genesis was already in his element as he conversed immediately with the head scientist and making sure all the things they had, was on board. Steve had stuck by near the younger agent and talked when he was introduced to. An hour after a couple of rechecks and inventory finalization they were in the air; their destination was in due another 8 hours.

"You alright, Steve?" Genesis had asked once they were in the air. He was checking on the mission files through his tablet.

"I think so." Steve replied. "What do we do while we're up in the air?"

"Get yourself occupied, but keep your guard up." the former Commander said calmly. "Sometimes the scientists would have things they need help in lifting. Otherwise you can speak or have a chat with them if they're not too bothered with it."

The Super Soldier nodded. "I think I'd like to stretch my legs a bit."

"I'll be here going through files Fury sent me." Genesis reminded. "You can notify me of anything through the comm. link if there's anything going on."

"Got it."

At Steve's retreating back, Genesis was back going through the files of the scientists on board. He'd rolled his eyes at them when many of them were probably each near in getting a Nobel Prize in what they were to achieve. It was a real shame that back on Gaia ShinRa didn't have such individuals. Save Reeve Tuesti, there wasn't really anyone else who had a name in developing technology breakthroughs in environmental sustainability. ShinRa only cared about the 'Promised Land' and all the Mako it could have held if such a place existed. What they ended up doing was destroying the Planet. At least on Earth people were more aware and accepting that they needed to change.

_~( Genesis? )~_

The auburn haired agent tuned to his ear on the comm. link he had. "Steve? Is there something the matter?"

_~( Just a small errand. But the Professor here in lab 2 wants to call his daughter in the greenhouse to help with something. He said she's near your area. Can you call her over? )~_

Well, he had nothing better to do. Genesis complied. "I'll escort her there. See you in a few."

_~( Thanks. )~_

Standing up from his seat, the former SOLDIER headed towards the greenhouse area. He was okay with the greenhouse that SHIELD had. Unlike some greenhouses he encountered, they were pest free. No bugs were around to crawl onto his suit or fly about near him. Genesis on his way there shifted through files to the Professor that requested his daughter, he tapped the file of Lab 2 and stopped dead on his tracks when he read the name labeled on it.

Biophysicist Professor Faremis Gast. _**(10)**_

_It can't be the very same one that Sephiroth mentioned back then of the only professor he respected, could it? _

Genesis quickened his steps towards the greenhouse. There was only one way to find out. When he got to the greenhouse door, he slashed his keycard swiftly and entered. The smell of flora was evident through his nose, but his sense of the Lifestream was a lot stronger, confusing him. His head wandered around until he bumped into a girl.

"Sorry~!"

Genesis blinked and was face to face with the very same girl he had met in the Lifestream before. He gulped as his body was statue still from the shock.

Aerith Gainsborough.

He quickly snapped up in attention as he masked himself on focusing the task he needed to do. "My apologies. I wasn't looking. Your father was looking for you. Um – Professor Gast mentioned about getting him samples?"

"Oh!" the girl gasped as she was reminded of something she forgot. "I was taking care of my flowers here. There's a couple of trays my dad should want that are stored here. What's your name?"

Genesis' throat felt dry when she didn't recognize him. "Agent Rhapsodos."

"I'm Aerith Gast." She smiled sweetly at him. "Come on Mr. Rhapsody~! I could use the help." She quickly went deeper into the greenhouse before Genesis could correct her, leaving a dumbfounded auburn poet on his own.

He couldn't quite believe that he just talked with the Puppy's girlfriend. Genesis looked on the Professor's file again, noticing that her mother was Ilfana Gast. In this world they were a family. They weren't all tragically killed one after the other. They probably were alive here for a second chance at life too. Distraught and feeling hopeless, Genesis' heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Did it meant that people who were from Gaia were fated to not remember?

_No._

Not after all he went through... he needed to make sure – No – _Wanted_ to make sure.

Desperate but determined at the same time, he found the girl taking out a couple of tray samples out. There were numerous of seeds in varying stages of growth in each tray. Being silent wasn't going to give any clues to what answers he sought for. "Which trays should I take, Aerith?"

Aerith tapped her chin with carefree attitude while she was looking at them. "Take the red ones – but that's after I fill them in with more samples from this tray here."

"May I help?" Genesis asked.

She smiled. "The more the merrier!"

As he helped the flower girl, Genesis asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"High school by my age." was chipper reply. "But since mom and dad work for SHIELD, I have tutors come in. I'm really good at my studies I leaped a few years. Right now, I'm taking my first year university studies."

That was a surprise for Genesis. "What course?"

"Biology. I plan to help my parents on their work, and SHIELD promised I could work for them if I keep my grades up and work hard." Aerith said proud of her achievements. "You're the youngest agent I've seen around here, Mr. Rhapsody. How old are you?"

"I'm already 23. And it's Rhapsodos." the auburn haired agent deadpanned.

Aerith nodded. "That makes sense." She then teased him, "I like Rhapsody better. Do you like poetry?"

"Very dearly." Genesis admitted.

"That's sweet. Can I hear you recite something?" the girl asked.

Genesis wasn't sure what she wanted. "What do you wish to hear?"

"Hmm. I'm not familiar with poetry. How about your favorite?"

"It's lengthy, and your father wishes you to get the samples quickly."

"Your most favorite part then."

He was hesitant and even afraid, but spoke the last lines of LOVELSS by heart. _"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return... To become the dew that quenches the land..."_

Aerith quickly interrupted him and continued, _"To spare the sands, the seas, the skies... I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_ When Genesis spluttered she added, "Just because the Goddess Minerva is worlds away, it doesn't mean she doesn't watch over her children who are far from her."

Genesis froze. "Y-you – You remember?"

* * *

"_Don't think the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing, because it was here first." ~ Mark Twain_

* * *

_**(Cliffhanger) TBC...**_

_**Notes/Trivia:**_

_**(1) Tony Stark vs General Ross**_**: **this scene is seen at the end of the Incredible Hulk Movie, further explained in the Marvel short movie 'the Consultant'. A disgraced Ross sits drinking in a bar, when he is approached by Stark, who ends up annoying Ross so much that Ross tries to have him removed from the bar. In reply, Stark buys the bar, and schedules it for demolition. The Abomination is not released from prison because of this. - Marvel movie wiki.

_**(2) Haste:**_ A spell used in many of the FF series. In FFVII this particular spell is shared inside a Time Materia in its level 1 spell. Like its name, it speeds ups the character's speed resulting using turns more frequently than the enemy.

_**(3) **_**Weapon X** is secret government genetic research facility project conducted by the Canadian Government's Department K, which turns willing and unwilling beings into living weapons. The project often captures mutants and experiments on them to enhance their superpowers and turning them into weapons and also mutates baseline humans. The Weapon X Project produced Wolverine, Leech, and other characters such as Deadpool and Sabretooth – Wiki.

_**(4) Stop: **_A spell that also resides in the Time Materia in FFVII. It causes a status alignment that freezing/stops an enemy or character from movie as their time is halted as long as the alignment lasts. A variaton middle spell of this is Slow, the opposed effect of Haste.

_**(5) Materia spells chronologically: **__Quake is an earth based Materia spell which causes a tremor on the ground taking enemies. Silence: a spell that restrains magic incantation (silences magicians of their voices). Sleepel: a status alignment which causes the affect to be in deep sleep. Escape: a spell in the Exit Materia that can help the user or along with the party escape from battles. _

_**(6) Hawkeye's Apartment **_according to the 2012 comics based on him is located within this area of New York.

_**(7) Katie Bishop and Bobbi Morse. **_Some of Hawkeye's love interests according to the comics. Katie Bishop is a second bowmen to Clint and once took the mantel of Hawkeye when at one time he served as the hero, Ronin. Bobbi Morse is a former SHIELD agent who graduated on top her class (in the fic's case still in the Division). She's also well-known in the comics as the heroine, Mockingbird.

_**(8) Limit Breaks, **_also known simply as Limits, are powerful combat moves featured in several FF titles. It is said when a person's spirit energy rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the person's body. Limit Breaks are often among the most damaging moves for every character, typically capable of destroying enemies. Several Limit Breaks have developed into various characters' signature moves. Zack's original Limit break is Chain Slash. - FF Wiki

_**(9) Vibranium **_is the alloy used by Howard Stark to create Captain America's Shield (Avengers Movie). Howard states that vibranium is stronger than and a third of the weight of steel, is completely vibration-absorbent. It was strong enough to resist several laser projections from the HYDRAs guns, powered by the Tesseract in Captain America: the First Avenger. - Marvel Movie Wiki

_**(10) Professor Faremis Gast **_was the head of Shinra's Science Research Department. Unlike his colleagues, the later successor, Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander, he pursued wisdom for its own sake, rather than using it to gain power. He was brutally murdered when ShinRa hunted what were remains of the Cetra, Ilfana and their daughter Aerith.

_**POLL TIME~! Provided on my profile page is poll: Which members of the Avengers in the Poll are you anticipating for Genesis to meet/interact with? Thor? Or Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk? More Steve Rogers/Captain America? Tony Stark/Ironman? Clint Barton/Hawkeye? Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow? **_Don't forget to vote as this will come out in the Avengers movie timeline. If you're a guest/don't have an account, you can cast your vote through a review (will still be counted towards the outcome).

_Comments, opinions, your thoughts, very much welcomed. _


	6. A Helping Hand

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsosdos: Taking the Backseat**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to the Prologue Chapter.

**AU Notes: **Thanks to those who have Favorited and alerted this fic: **Menooshuh, Eggbert 3000, Lazy Historian, Aquasrn, haha42, CommentatorInThePeanutGaller y, Krystal Nytemare, Anonymous Legacy, Anira De'Ember, tomorrow4eva, Hypnosis Writer, child-of-paradox-and-chaos, DHB-Spike, truevampireprincess,Jane Lucas, Warriorsqueen, Raging Berseker, **and** Lixem. **

Giving away digital avengers action figures and plushies thanks to our Reviewers: **yorushihe, 3hourmonologue, YunaBlaze, HatchetChu, Guest, Dannichigo, drake202, huntress dream, riem-chan, GeminixDragon, Basia Orci, Kitsune Foxfire, angelxofxmine, and Jordan. Thank you for your support on this fic! **Now – I've seen a lot of people asking about how Genesis concerns with Loki and even many of the Avenger members. Originally this fic could have been Cloud as the main character, but when I weighed the pros and cons, Genesis won by a long shot just how much his experiences were uncannily familiar with the Avengers (including the villain Loki). All in good time, I promise you. Well, this chapter isn't posted on the weekend, so I hope it can brighten up your day/night at least with what I deliver.

**NOTE:** Looking for a beta for this fic (yes, I need another pair(s) of picky eyes for little mishaps, typos, and the lot). PM me if you're interested. I don't mind if it's one chapter only. I'm not a believer of permanent betas, I will credit per chapter if I have to.

_**Remember to give your vote in the poll on my profile page, or through reviews if you haven't done so on which Avenger interaction you're most anticipating. Why? Well the good news is that we have one chapter more (the next one) and we're heading into the Avengers Movie timeline!**_

Like always...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**~ Chapter 5: A Helping Hand ~ **_

"_In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." - Martin Luther King, Jr. _

* * *

Genesis just stood there frozen like statue, completely utterly speechless. Both Angeal and Sephiroth would have been shocked in the past if they ever saw him like this. No one was as talkative or at least argumentative as the auburn Commander of the Materia Unit. He was known to be the most expressive of the trinity three. However, in this sort of situation, it just got too overwhelming that no words came out of his mouth. He was scared stiff that this was a dream that was too good to be true – if he woke up it would end up as a nightmare that this moment never existed. The former WEAPON tried opening his mouth again, but nothing came out. Honestly, he felt like a fool for being so flustered to speak in front of a girl younger than him.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized. "I just wanted to make sure." The auburn agent chose not to say anything, but let the girl explain. "But when I asked you what was your name, you had a look you were about to break..."

"... It's been rather lonely." Genesis finally said something, but his voice came out as a weak croak. He breathed out bitterly, "I-I... Too many times... always a blank slate... You're the first... in a very long while."

Aerith smiled up at that, and gently held the auburn agent by his arms looking into his eyes. "It's going to be okay. I thought you would have more faith in the Goddess than many would. But you have been doubting because you've been alone all this time."

Genesis blinked at the hint, surprised, "There's another with you?"

"My mother." the flower girl replied. "I'm only half Cetra. I remembered when I was 10 years old because of a memory trigger. But my mother... she's remembered what happened back home all her life. Including when she first met father."

"Just you and your mother?"

A solemn nod. "Yes. I don't know of any others, except for you. Mother was the first one to notice of the Lifestream in you when you entered this plane. Yours was far more intact than my father's. I guess that's how you're aware of your past life."

Genesis shook his head. "I wasn't born here, Aerith. Minerva took me here, just like that. I simply 'existed' here... far younger than what I was supposed to be."

"But as a SHIELD agent now?" the girl asked curiously. "I never thought you'd take a job like a Turk. I had the idea that you resented anything to do with them. You can imagine my surprise when I found out you're some super spy."

A chuckle left Genesis's mouth, he was actually smiling. He never had felt this free after coming to Earth, free to talk with someone back from home. "Things change. Some old habits die hard. I have obligations now, and I took this job because I promised someone to look after another."

A nod of understanding. "Are you happy with that?"

"It's been entertaining. That certain person thinks it's the other way around." Genesis smirked. "Reminds me of home, just with more variants of weird people and things." His smile died down. "But I've been meeting people I recognize that are dead on Gaia here... with no memories... I never thought I've ever felt so alone in a crowd. I joined SHIELD because I wanted to find them."

"Your friends?"

"If possible, Fair as well." Genesis said softly. Green eyes looked hurt, and he quickly corrected himself. "My apologies – I owe him..."

Aerith shook her head. "It's alright. I've been wondering where he is here in this world. He took this second chance too. But I'm not sure if I'd ever meet him again or he would remember. Earth is a lot larger than Gaia ever was. Our fates might not meet."

The silence in the room was an awkward affair, but the two seem content that finding each other it eased their hearts a little.

"So, will you help me with the samples?" Aerith started their conversation again.

Genesis shook his head in amusement. "I don't have anything else to do while we're stuck in the air till we get to the new facility." He went back moving samples that Aerith instructed him moments ago. "I don't wish for your father to report of having complications from any agent I'm responsible for while we're on the move. Fury will have my neck for failing a relatively simple mission. _My friend, the fates are cruel... _"

The younger girl giggled. "Your thing for dramatics is returning."

"Very few know of it on Earth," Genesis smirked to himself. "Then again, the Director can be such a slave driver at times. The amount of work he throws at me is sometimes preposterous."

"How long are you staying with us? With our scientist group?" Aerith asked excitedly to actually have other person from back they originally came from.

"That depends on the situation. At minimal, perhaps 24 hours to 48 hours of evac time. I'm keeping my ears open for reports or calls."

Aerith beamed. "Good! Mother would want to talk to you. Think you can take three stacked trays of samples?"

"I can take ten, but that would be conspicuous to the other agents on the plane." Genesis responded. "Only certain people with certain levels of clearance know about my real strength, skills and abilities."

"Take five then." Aerith nodded. "It should be enough for my dad." She lifted up her two trays of samples. "Lead the way, Mr. Rhapsody!"

Genesis snorted as he made his way to the door with samples in hand. "I'm not going to hear the end of that nickname, am I?"

"It's better than Moogle isn't it?" the girl noted.

"...Moogle?" _**(1)**_

Aerith innocently replied, "They have an affinity for magic..."

"..."

"Too cute?"

"... Just – stick with the former..." the auburn spy said dryly.

The walk to Lab 2 was a short one. Even though the plane was larger than most commercial planes, it wasn't as big as an Airbus type. As the two walked, Genesis was quite aware of the Lifestream flow that the young Cetra emitted. It was soft, soothing, and much at peace. His own Lifestream in him was reacting to it like it hadn't seen a friend in a long while (which was true), poking and prodding hers in a playful game. Truthfully he wasn't sure why it was acting that way, but every time it did, Aerith seemed to want to laugh. The Lifestream was a part of them, but also an entity on its own. Usually, Genesis was more acquainted with it in missions that had something to do with dangerous situations, telling him of things that were going on at the battlefield. To feel it acting this way, puzzled him.

"It's not bother, Genesis." Aerith spoke in a low voice behind him. "Don't be so surprised, it is a part of you. So to speak, you've missed having someone from Gaia dearly." This time her Lifestream flow seemed to take to the challenge and did its own relentless teasing pokes to his.

Genesis shrugged. "I'm not used to it feeling so... happy. All this time it's been the one watching over me in missions."

"Wait till you meet mother's." the flower girl giggled back.

"You know of a quiet place in the other facility to have our chat?" Genesis asked. "We are going into a SHIELD facility."

"Private living areas don't have cameras or the bugs or the like." she answered. "If there was, mom's good at destroying them and throwing them in the bin."

Genesis raised a questioning brow. "She sounds like a spitfire."

"She is!" Aerith exclaimed happily. "Father's nearly always driven with his research, so Mother is usually the one to remind him what's the time."

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." he commented. When they arrived at Lab 2's door, Genesis stepped to the side, "Ladies first."

The flower girl walked in first and Genesis followed her in an equal pace. Like she had said, her father was nosing his way on a microscope in examining a sample, very much ignoring anyone who was going in or out. However, his tone said otherwise. "Aerith? You brought me my samples?"

"Six trays. Agent Rhapsodos is helping me here, Dad." Aerith said back.

"Great! That should be enough to examine before we land!" the Professor turned to Genesis in a nod. "Well! I didn't expect you to be so young! We could use some help with people who have younger spirit than old bones! Your friend Rogers is helping my wife at the back."

Genesis put the samples where Aerith had put hers carefully, before taking out his tablet. "We have a couple of agents on this ship along with technicians. Have you been assigned technicians and agents to your team when we get to the facility, Professor?"

Professor Gast crossed his arms. "I've got three technicians, no agents so far. Since my wife likes Agent Rogers, I think we can assign him with us."

"He happens to be my current partner, Professor." Genesis said.

"That makes it convenient. You two with us, then." the biophysicist ordered. "The other scientists can take the others. Some agents are far too quiet for my liking or Ilfana's. Your friend is a polite one, and since Aerith seems to be happy with you, I think you're better off with us too."

Genesis was delighted with that decision, and sorted his and Steve's name on the tablet for the current mission roster. That meant he could talk more with Ilfana and Aerith during this mission. "Very well, sir. I'll make sure the other agents know of it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Gast dismissively waved a hand, "Not yet. Like I said, these samples should last me till we land. I think you and Aerith can help my wife at the back." He went back to observing his work.

Genesis didn't get a chance to say 'yes, sir' as Aerith quickly dragged Genesis towards the back. If it weren't for his SOLDIER reflexes, he would have tripped. "What's the rush?"

"Mom wants to meet you." Aerith said. While her face was turned the other way, he could still hear the amusement in her voice. "Her Lifestream flow is excited."

The auburn mage had to focus a little to find it, but once he did, he was overtaken with a flood of Lifestream flow like he was tipped over as an older but stronger energy tendril poked him. It wasn't as powerful in terms of sheer strength as his, but all the same it was a very vibrant flow display of life. "... that wasn't what I expected."

"She likes surprising people like that." the girl dragged him said, smiling.

The next lab was slightly smaller that the Professor's but with the boxes being moved to neater stacks and other objects to the sides of the wall, it felt wider. Unlike the other room, this one didn't have as much clutter or observation hardware. Mostly, it stored research notes and computers that were stuck to the tables and walls of the plane itself. Inside was a woman wearing a lab coat, so much like Aerith but unlike her daughter, she was very lively – especially how she ordered the Super Soldier around and sweetly praised him for his help. Steve was blushing and trying to shrug it off so miserably, Genesis had to hold a chuckle by disguising it as a cough.

"Genesis?" Steve turned to look at him in relief. "You're here."

At Ilfana's raised brow, Genesis introduced himself. "I'm Agent Rhapsodos, or by my first name as Agent Rogers said, Genesis."

"Professor Ilfana Gast," The full Cetra introduced herself taking the young agent's hand. "I see you've met and dragged my daughter out of the greenhouse. That's a good sign. It's difficult to separate her from her flowers." she jested.

"Mom!" Aerith protested with a small smile. "Dad wanted samples, and Mr. Rhapsody here was helpful in carrying some sample trays here."

"Mr. Rhapsody?" Steve held his laughter. "New nickname?"

Genesis resisted rolling his eyes at the blond. "It stuck. I wasn't left with a choice." he bluffed. He didn't mention the other choice because it was more embarrassing – more importantly it would be a dead give away he wasn't from Earth.

"Your friend?" Aerith asked.

"This is Agent Rogers. He also goes by Steve." he introduced. If it weren't for his SOLDIER enhancements, Genesis probably wouldn't have noticed Steve wasn't comfortable and would shift his stance with the title 'Agent'. He was a real soldier through and through. The only chance he was going to ever be called an agent was this mission.

"Nice to meet you, Miss." Steve said as formal as ever.

The teen smiled back. "Just call me Aerith." Mischievously, she turned back to her mother. "He must have really impressed you, Mom, if you want him to escort us back to the facility."

"He's polite and a sweet heart." Her mother winked at her.

At Aerith's tap of her chin, Genesis was somewhat aware what was to unfold.

"Okay!" She decided. "Your nickname will Mr. Golden Retriever!"

Poor Steve had to do a double take on her sudden bold declaration, while both Genesis and Ilfana laughed. If Ilfana made him blush, Aerith made his face feel hot red. He truthfully didn't know whether he should say anything about it, not wanting to offend the young girl. His soldier mind was reminding him that this was his first mission. Rogers couldn't do anything to the women, but he did shove an elbow to the younger agent's side and made him grunt.

"Ack!" Genesis stumbled, but he was still smiling. "She did hit right on the mark, besides the looks... it suits your nature."

"Shut it, Genesis." the Super Soldier muttered.

Aerith pouted at Steve, grabbing his attention. "You don't like it?"

This time Genesis had to cover his mouth and look away with giddiness from the Super Soldier. From the way Aerith played her 'guilt trip pout' with a pleading voice, was just too much for him to hold his laughter back. Steve seemed to have a weakness for innocent girls and too bad the flower girl wasn't afraid to use it. Obviously Steve looked rather torn and realized he made a mistake that would upset the Professor's daughter. If Genesis wasn't so professional, he would have been rolling over with laughter on the floor.

"I-I...Um... Er..."

"Aerith!" he mother scolded her softly. Ilfana then quickly brushed it off, "Don't mind my daughter, Agent Rogers. However if you don't mind, her giving other people nicknames is her way of wanting to be your friend."

"I don't mind at all, ma'am." Steve shrugged timidly. He calmed himself a little when Genesis whispered to him softly that it's just for fun, before the auburn spy put on a poker face. At times like this, he wasn't sure whose side Genesis was on.

Back to business, Ilfana nodded. "Now, I think we still have a lot to sort through. Agent Rhapsodos?"

"Yes, Professor?" Genesis asked her by her title.

"Have you and Agent Rogers assigned yourselves to guard any of the scientists on this plane when you'll arrive at the facility?" she asked.

A smile. "Actually, your husband requested us to be assigned to him. So we'll both be joining you for as long as the duration of this mission."

"Wonderful!" Ilfana beamed. To the Super Soldier she said, "Can you be a good dear and have those boxes on the side and get them to the storage room?" A nod, but Steve had an expression on confusion where it was. "Oh, Aerith will show you the way."

With the other two leaving the room and a good distance away from enhanced hearing, Genesis took it as he cue to begin a long-awaited conversation. "Is this place clean of unwanted ears?"

"Yes, cleaner than our recent facility no doubt." Ilfana replied. "If there was any, the Lifestream inside us will tell us." She strode to Genesis and gave him a hug. Her own flow of Lifestream followed its mistress' example hugging the energy happily from Genesis' own Lifestream.

Again that day, Genesis was left dumbfounded, even though he was thankful for it. "Mrs. Gast?"

She let him go and smiled. "I'm glad we found you. So far those who we know of are just my daughter and I."

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting to meet you or Aerith." Genesis admitted. "I thought my search would end up as a lost cause. I was about to give up within a year if I didn't find anyone."

Ilfana agreed. "It seems the Goddess is truly kind in our second chance." She walked over to the table and ushered Genesis to sit opposite of her. "Perhaps you have many questions in need of answers."

The auburn agent sat where she indicated. "Are you aware of anyone else that may have taken a second chance?"

A sigh. "No. Most decisions were very much private for everyone. Some agreed to it, others were happier to sleep peacefully in death, while others were reborn as a gift without them knowing." The true Cetra shuffled in her seat to the side. "You are aware that there's a flow of Lifestream here, Genesis?"

Genesis nodded. "It's not as visible in Gaia. However, the strength is just as the same... if you know how to tap into it and have enough yourself. Is there a possible reason that Earth and Gaia are related?"

"I don't have all the answers." Ilfana said. "But just as the Norse Gods, Minerva once upon a time was here."

Genesis tensed up when he heard of such information. "You're aware of them?"

"I'm quite aware at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. there's something there that doesn't belong in this realm but it belongs to the Norse Gods."

Silence.

"It's because the Lifestream told you?" Genesis asked, ending the tense atmosphere himself. He used his jesting nature to mask his wariness. "You're more attuned to it aren't you, Mrs. Gast?"

A small smile. "Whether it's here or even back at home, not a day single day goes by I don't hear it, Genesis. It speaks of many things. But even now She watches over you, for you are her most loyal follower."

"Far from it," Genesis sighed, not really believing her words. "I thought the Cetra are." _**(2)**_

"She favors her heroes. Those whom are close back at home, or worlds away." Ilfana said cryptically. "That agent who is with you has a thread of fate of a hero in this world. I don't think such a meeting would be a mere coincidence, Genesis."

The auburn ex-SOLDIER was quiet before he spoke, "I never believed it was a coincidence... but what does it mean? What does She want me to do?" There was a reason why Earth was his second chance, was there?

"Choose your own path this time." Ilfana said with conviction. "You've done your part and sacrifices on Gaia, do what you wish to do whatever your concerns are. This life has struggles, but don't forget that it is also Her gift."

Genesis couldn't help but feel awed at her information. Most his of the initial weight he had on his shoulders, felt lighter. He gave the Cetra his own question, "Are you talking from experience?"

A humble nod. "I never would dreamed living with my family again in a second life. Now I have three daughters."

This new information caused the auburn haired agent's eyes to widen. "_Three?_"

"You haven't met the smaller twins yet, Genesis. They're in the lounging area away from the labs." Ilfana brushed it off easily. "It was what could have been if Faremis and I weren't involved with ShinRa chasing us."

"I must say that's impressive." Genesis breathed out, taking it in. "I certainly wasn't expecting that. I'll take your words to heart, Mrs. Gast."

"You may call me Ilfana." the professor permitted.

"... just how much are our worlds interlinked with each other?" Genesis questioned wanting more clarifications.

Ilfana frowned. "Is there a problem?"

Now Genesis was on guard, but only mentioned, "I know a few things, but by my clearance level there are things that I'm sensing we might cause some trouble in the near future. I'd rather not be specific on it, the Director demands it."

"Much more than you think it is." the professor answered. "Whatever SHIELD has underground at the P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility, it's stirring as if it's awakening from a deep sleep."

The former SOLDIER didn't like hearing that, especially when Phil and Clint were very _very_ close to the source of the problem: the Tesseract. If things end up worse, that could also mean Steve wasn't too far away of getting dragged into it too, because the Tesseract was involved with Schmitt's plans in taking over the world during WWII. It wasn't Ilfana's business to know, but he'd decided to give some small clues away just for good measure. "It's the reason why you're being moved to our other facility. Safety measures."

"I see." At Genesis' blank face, she knew. "It's all I need to hear, Genesis. I won't pry you of your responsibilities."

"Thank you." said Genesis with appreciation. "Is there anything else I can help you with during this flight?"

"All is left is just sorting out a cabinet file, if you're not too busy." Ilfana pointed to one side of the room. "I wish to see my younger daughters for a while."

"No, not at all." Genesis complied. "I'll guard this lab while you're out."

"You need a drink? I'll be on my way from the lounge area."

"Coffee will be sufficient."

A nod. "I'll be back in 30 minutes or so." And the Cetra left.

Genesis combed his hair back before letting it fall back in place with a large sigh. Even though he was now sorting the cabinet, his mind was elsewhere. _'So, that bad feeling was right.'_ he thought worriedly on the other two agents he got to know as his family. He was more than surprised to find out so many things from Ilfana... but there were still some questions left unanswered. Why Earth? Why not some other realm like Thor's? Or those other realms connected by the Bifrost bridge? On the subject of the God of Thunder, it was a sign that somehow he was going to be involved. Knowing they were in the air, Genesis cursed he could only contact Coulson or Clint in another 7 hours more, give or take. It wasn't like he can use the public lines on the plane so freely – too much classified information was at stake. Even then, he wasn't sure if he would be able to contact them. His current mission was his main priority.

And Steve Rogers...

For some reason or hunch, Genesis knew Ilfana was aware Steve wasn't as young as he appeared to be. If there was something that the Lifestream can tell clearly, it was the age of people. For her to know that the man was an actual hero had blown the auburn mage away (which he hid carefully). Well – perhaps it was expected as she still had her ties as a Cetra descendant.

Nonetheless, it was very much the same with Director Nick Fury. Not many knew he was a lot older than he looked. He was related to Steve about the Serum more than people thought he was. _**(3) **_

Genesis was deep in thought how the Cetra had said that his life right now was his to live. He would decide on what things were, with the options laid out to him. Truthfully he was tired in being the hero, a reason why he avoided any sort of spotlight on him... his second reason was because he wanted to make amends – if this second life was truly a gift for second chances... then he knew what his goals were.

He'd keep searching for his friends, and Zack Fair, whilst watching over the Avenger members as the back crew. He'd owe it to them, and his new friends on Earth.

* * *

The familiar view of the school came to his vision as he rode into the grounds with his motorcycle.

A cigar in his mouth and the wavy wind blowing in his face was enough to make the burly mutant content just to be home from his trip. Steering his vehicle to the parking area, he was rather thoughtful of a recent increase of students at the school. Maybe the others were busy since he had been gone? Looks like it. However, there seemed to be a vibe of gossip and action going on and he was certain the matter involved his friends and the Professor. He promptly parked his bike with ease, swung his duffel bag on his back, and walked his way to Xavier's office. On his way there though, he managed to pass a fountain. There was a blond-haired teen freezing the water.

"Bobby, you are going to unfreeze that after you're done?" _**(4) **_

"Holy crap!" the teen yelped not hearing the older mutant walking behind him. He turned around and was faced with the larger X-Men member. "Logan!" he recognized that older mutant anywhere. The man was usually in charge of the danger room and trained the new mutants in fighting skill being so versatile in many forms of fighting. His hair was thicker and sideburns a bit dangling, a note to anyone he had been out on a long trip.

"Well, kid?"

The blond teen hesitated with a shrug, "It'll melt on its own. I promised some kids who wanted to go ice skating."

Wolverine decided he wasn't going to push it. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you if Scott finds out." Cyclops was known to be a stickler for rules, and he wasn't the one to enforce them on students unless they did something plain stupid and getting themselves killed for it. He inhaled his cigar a bit and let out smoke. "So, what's with the vibe all about on campus?"

"Vibe?"

"Everyone seems to be worked up about something." Logan mentioned, like it was the most evident thing in the world.

"Oh!" Bobby said and understood what Wolverine was asking. "There are some kids that came to the Institute about a week ago or so. There's a teen named Zack and he's got some pretty cool powers. He can make ice like I can, but he can also use fire and lightning too."

"An elemental mutant?" Wolverine asked.

A shrug. "I dunno. I don't think so. I mean the first time before that, he froze a slushie in mid-air like he stopped time, then in a few other classes he's managed to silence people, make a small earthquake, and even teleport. Ororo thinks he's got more powers, Jean can't read his mind, and Scott's overworked trying to figure him out."

The cigar in his mouth dropped down. "Are you serious?"

"How else is the campus worked up by something?" Bobby pointed out.

Wolverine turned around and made up his mind to ask the Professor about it. "Later, Bobby. Don't forget to thaw your work later."

Noticing the cigar left on the ground, Bobby pointed at it freezing it in place. Better frozen than having it accidentally set anything on fire.

* * *

What started off sorting out through the storage room, eventually turned out to be a gardening outing, as he was dragged away by the girl to help her take care with her flowers back in the greenhouse.

Steve wondered if it was by sheer luck that Genesis was capable of dragging Professor Gast's daughter out of her favorite place. Aerith, like her mother said, had endless supply of energy to focus solely on her flowers. Something that the Super Soldier was aware that she'll make a good scientist herself like her parents in the long run.

He was starting to worry that the younger agent would need his help back at the labs. However, they were assigned to the two scientists now. Aerith's father was busy with examining his samples and for the most part, wouldn't want to be bothered anyway. As for Mrs. Gast... well – Steve wasn't in a hurry to blush far too frequently during the 8 hour flight, and decided that the auburn spy was more capable in handling that. Despite the fact that the young girl was calling him with his new nickname, Rogers wasn't too worked up about it as before. Aerith had a calming effect that the Super Soldier couldn't describe, along with her spirited personality that made his work much easier.

Rogers would stay out of the walk ways in the greenhouse, but he'd guard at the right places making sure he had an eye on his charge. To Aerith who would take care of her flowers and steal glimpses of her new bodyguard, she would be constantly reminded of her time back at the church in Midgar. She would giggle mysteriously at times to her guard, earning her a confused look. It was just like her times when the Turks watched over her. Tseng was an authoritative watcher, Rude would pull a poker face as if things weren't any different, and Reno – well – he'd stole a few winks here and there with her or some flirt smiles and dismiss it like it was nothing. From Steve's demeanor, he wasn't like a Turk or agent at all. His stance was a proud but humble one, having an air of someone from the military like a SOLDIER.

"Hmm..."

"..."

"Maybe your nickname is supposed to be Mr. Soldier."

"Huh?" Steve blinked. There she was again, saying things rather random it would confuse him.

Aerith explained as she put a seeded pot down. "You're more like a soldier than an agent, Mr. Rogers."

"Am I that obvious?" The Super Soldier sighed. He was rather glad Genesis reminded to try not make bets about it. The auburn spy said that Steve wasn't the best of actors.

The professor's daughter shrugged. "I just don't think it's in your personality to lie. I think that's the only problem. You like staying true to yourself, right?" A nod. "Then be yourself, Mr. Golden Retriever~!"

Steve just had to ask, "Why do you think I'm a golden retriever?"

"Because by what mom says and what I've been observing, you're a good person. Golden retrievers are known to want to serve others and do good things." Aerith answered easily. "You may be a soldier, but being a good person is what really counts."

"So you're sticking to your original idea?" Rogers questioned. A happy nod. "I guess I can't argue with that. I'm curious though... about why you gave Genesis his nickname by his last name."

"Well..." Aerith started giving it a thought. "He likes reciting poetry and quotes when he talks. And... I think he nearly always takes on a role in any given situation. He's like an actor on a stage."

Steve laughed. "You're not wrong about that, Miss."

Aerith sighed and lightly poked a finger on his muscled arm. "How many times I have to tell you to call me Aerith, and not 'Miss'?"

"Force out of habit." the Super Soldier said. His mother's teachings haven't worn off as she drilled everything about being polite to others into his head. These days were just different from back then. He shifted and thought of an idea to get the attention off of him. "Does it feel lonely at times following your parents, Aerith? I don't think you see your peers around here often."

The flower girl nodded. "It does get lonely sometimes. But I think it's okay. Mom complains I can't go to a school prom to dance and find a boyfriend. Dad says the opposite, he's happy he doesn't need to fend off the boys." Steve chuckled at that. "Do you already have someone, Mr. Rogers?"

Peggy Carter slipped into his mind instantly. Steve now seemed a bit distant. "It's... complicated. I haven't met her in a long while." For nearly 7 decades was left unsaid.

"You're afraid she moved on?" Aerith asked.

"... something like it. I promised her when I'd meet her and I'd dance with her... it never happened."

Aerith silently watched over Steve's forlorn face. The Cetra was reminded the same face Zack wore in the Lifestream when they both first met after so many years. Her boyfriend then had asked for her forgiveness that he couldn't make it back to her. He didn't mean to leave her in the dark, that a lot of bad things happened he couldn't make it back to her no matter how hard he tried. She forgave Zack then, and knew he returned to the Lifestream when he died in front of Midgar. That was the path they both followed, as fate guided them back on Gaia. Another glance, the flower girl knew Steve hadn't meant to leave the person he was thinking of.

A few whispers in her mind, Aerith heard of what the Lifestream in her was telling her. Steve Rogers was one of this world's chosen heroes. He was older than he looked, decades older than he was supposed to be. _'That explains why he talks as if it was supposed to happen a long time ago.'_ she thought sadly. Aerith took another moment to hear what else the Lifestream was telling her, and found out that the person the temporary agent thought of, was alive – but he was afraid of meeting his loved one. The Cetra wasn't one for sadness, so she took her own initiative to make the blond happier. Seriously, the way he was right now was like Cloud when he brooded... and this world didn't need any brooding Strifes.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

Steve was startled at her change of tone. "I guess so."

"Why not meet her?" Aerith questioned. "It's better late than never."

"What should I do when I meet her?" the blond asked back confusedly.

Aerith put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "Dance with her, silly! Like you promised." When Steve looked like he was avoiding her, she took a step closer looking in his eyes, "You know, I don't know why you couldn't meet her back then, but... I think she'll be really grateful to hear the truth why you couldn't make it. Your job is dangerous."

Steve already promised Genesis he'd be looking for the manila folder when he'll meet Peggy. There was another problem he faced when it came to the girl's suggestion.

Seeing the man froze in front of her, Aerith waved her hand trying to get his attention. "Helloooo~!"

"Um – Yes, Aerith?"

"What's wrong?" the flower girl asked him curiously.

Steve blushed when her answered her. "I can't dance."

He waited her to laugh, but it never came.

"I can't dance too," Aerith raised her hand said understanding his problem. "But I'm sure we can learn if we had the right teacher." She had a thoughtful look, before she triumphantly clapped her hands. "We'll have Mr. Rhapsody teach us!"

"Genesis?" Steve raised a brow disbelievingly.

A white lie. "He mentioned that he knows a few things in the drama arts, including dancing the waltz." Aerith mentioned. She knew about Genesis' skills from the Lifestream back on Gaia. With his aristocratic up-bringing, it wasn't all that surprising. What Genesis or Steve didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Are you sure he'll agree?" The Super Soldier wasn't confident about her proposal.

Aerith had that knowing smile she wore when she was sure it'd work out. "I'll persuade him."

* * *

When Logan met with this 'teen' that was the talk of the campus, he was stumped. He wasn't expecting a young man who was so vibrant that many would think he was diagnosed with ADHD. The kid _couldn't_ stay still, he was very restless like he'd been pumped with sugar and steroids at the same time. With black spikes and he had an expression he was just too friendly or innocent you wouldn't ever expect he'd turn up as an evil villain, very eager to make friends. To think that this person was the person who had so many abilities that baffled most of the Xavier Institute staff was enough to make Logan feel like he could use a drink like beer.

Zack Fair proved his musings wrong when they all agreed that he'd get some training from him (Wolverine). It was an odd request that Scott made him to let the kid fight with swords. While Logan was familiar to use them, he questioned Cyclops' sanity of letting a kid that never trained in martial arts (according to Zack's database on what Beast dug up). Logan was more than surprised when he sped up his maneuvers the spiky teen was following his pace, even at some points the faster movements Logan did, were evaded. His stances whether attacks, defense, parries, were all perfect in terms of their potions one would expect from an expert. Nonetheless, the kid was doing it on auto-pilot which meant he wasn't exactly doing it consciously – letting his body move on his own.

Wolverine deliberately let his arm get nicked by the boy's sword and he hissed, stopping the fight all together.

Zack panicked. "Holy crap! Sorry! Are you-"

"Don't worry kid, I heal quickly." Logan interrupted, so the kid would stop their fight. His blood stopped bleeding, and quickly knitted itself up with new skin. Seconds later, there was no sign he had any slash injury before.

"Wow." Zack gaped, still staring at the arm.

Logan frowned. "I thought you have this ability too?"

"Not as fast as yours though." the teen noted. He then leaned to one leg as he stood. "So what do you think?"

"You're doing everything unconsciously." Logan shook his head, "I don't like it. As long as you keep your body doing the thinking, you're dangerous."

Zack shoulders sagged and he looked crestfallen at Logan's words.

From the back of the room which was filled with spectators, Scott spoke up, "Logan, you don't have to be so harsh. We're all helping him to pinpoint out what he's capable of."

"Stay out of this, One Eye." Wolverine growled. "I'm the one training him right now." He then turned to Beast who was hanging up on some training bars doing some pull ups. "Hank, you sure the kid isn't a mutant?"

"Yes, Logan." the doctor answered. "All the lab tests prove he's not one of us."

"Then why is he here?"

"Logan!" Jean scolded. "He's just as confused as the other kids in this school too."

"Doesn't change the fact we still can't predict what he's capable of." the Wolverine muttered. His gaze was on Professor Xavier. "I want real explanations, Chuck. Everything you told me doesn't make any sense, besides the kid's a mess."

"We don't have any other explanations, Logan." Xavier told him. "Our best chance finding any more clues is to ask Zack about how his dreams are related to his powers."

"Well, kid?" Logan went straight to the point.

"It's like I've lived before." Zack said uneasily. "Kitty thinks I'm sort of reincarnation of somebody... or what my dreams are pointed out to my powers randomly."

The burly X-Men wasn't feeling patient that moment. Logan crossed his arms, "Alright, how about you try remembering something, but one small memory. I want you to focus on it, and then call it forth."

Ororo Monroe gave him a skeptical disapproving look. "You're making this more dangerous on Zack. I thought you said Zack was dangerous as he is."

"That's why he needs to control what he's doing!" Logan pointed out. "He can't keep following his instincts forever, knowing is different from relying on something that's on auto-pilot."

Ororo was about to argue, but Xavier held his arm up silencing the rest who were worked up about the argument. "Logan is right. This may be dangerous, but if Zack doesn't maintain control we might face problems in the future." To Zack he said, "We don't mean to let you out of the conversation, Zack. Please understand that the more we know, the more information we can get to help you. This is the first time we've faced a case like yours."

Zack sighed. He was seriously getting tired of being separated from his friends because he was different, but he knew that these people wanted to help him. "...Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Thank you," the professor said gladly. "Take your time in shifting through those dreams you know of."

"Take his time?" Logan complained.

Jean put a finger to her lips. "Logan! Shush!"

Tiredly, Zack closed his eyes and focused on the flashes he knew of. In nearly most of what he remembered, all of them were related in meeting many people he had no idea of who their names were. He simply labeled them by what he their striking features were. None of them really told him what he was capable of doing in his abilities. The teen only knew his abilities and found out how to make them work because he saw things or thought of them on whim. Honestly, he wasn't sure of what he was trying to get or any result he was expecting. Another breath he took and he focused on the ones he had with his mentor. Perhaps there was something he could pick up in one of those flashing memories.

The one he picked, was of him holding a red marble in his hand. _**(5)**_

The X-Men were all silent as Zack glowed a red ethereal, and he laid his right hand out, a medium circle symbolic glyph appeared. Wolverine took to his stance and prepared himself for anything the kid was about to throw at him. By the expressions of the others, he was more than sure they haven't seen this particular ability Zack was showing them now. The red light shined more brighter until the whole group were blinded with it.

_**'POOF!' **_

Smoke filled the room, but oddly enough it didn't cause the fire detectors to sprinkle down the group with water. It was hard to see as the smoke was still thick, no thanks to the fact they were inside a closed off room. Hank knowingly gave Storm a look, and she nodded quickly. Focusing on her powers, Ororo's eyes turned milky white and the smoke slowly dispersed. Since her weather controlling abilities were capable of molecular cloud control, it was an easy matter for her. What she didn't expect was that without the smoke, there was something there that wasn't there before.

"_Wark!" __**(6)**_

In front of Zack Fair was a very large yellow bird. It wasn't an emu or an ostrich, and its size was possibly far larger than the two and its body resembled more like a chicken. Only its head was larger, having an orange large round beak and the feathers on its head stuck out to the back. It was giving them all curious looks like it was trying to figure out something. All the X-Men had their own surprised masks as the bird observed at them. Dr. McCoy lowered and raised his glasses thinking he didn't have the right lens to look at it as if it were an illusion. Jean and Ororo wore identical shocked expressions on the creature. Scott was looking at it and back to the professor trying to confirm it was real or not. The professor was trying to remain calm and figure what was going on. Only Logan was capable of speaking up for the rest of the mutants.

"What the fuck, is _that?_"

Zack gulped. "I have no idea! I swear!" He looked at his hand. "All I focused on was a vision of a red crystal marble."

Logan skeptically pointed to the bird. "You were intent on attacking me by teleporting a big fat yellow chicken?"

"Wark!" the yellow bird complained, looking at Logan as if it were offended by his comment. Oddly enough, Xavier caught the thoughts it was projecting on Logan that it was not fat. Jean also voiced her concerns on the matter very much the same. She mentioned the bird understood what Logan was saying through their telepathic connection.

"Err... dunno." the spiky teen shrugged, feeling out-of-place on how to deal with the bird. The bird then walked towards him. "What do you want?"

"Wark! Wark!" This time it was puffing its feathers as if it was ushering Zack for something.

None of the X-Men expected the boy to understand, but Zack seemed to with his attention on the bird. "Orders?"

It happily bobbed its head up and down, "Wark!" The bird was saying his guess was correct.

Zack scratched his head. "What can you do?"

This time the bird was acting weirdly. It walked to the side of him, and took a few steps forward like it was doing a march. It then turned its head back to Zack, and called to him. "Wark!"

"You want me to follow you do it?" the teen asked. Okay, this was just too freaky but for some reason... but one of his visions was getting clearer. He couldn't hold onto it because he was rudely interrupted. Zack had to throw himself to one side of the floor when Wolverine attacked him. "What was that for?!"

"If ya aren't going to move, in real battle you would have died." Logan said with his claws extended. "And that inflated yellow Kentucky Fried Chicken isn't going to help you."

The teen didn't agree, because Zack noticed that something appeared on the bird's head. _Huh?_

Was that an angry ticked off mark?

"Logan..." Jean warned.

The said person wasn't listening. "That cute bird isn't going to deal any damage."

Another ticked off mark.

"Feathers probably can't do a thing."

Dr. McCoy face palmed when he noticed another tick mark and the yellow bird looked pissed.

The room was heavily quiet, as Zack chose not to make a move due to the fact he wasn't sure on what was the yellow bird's purpose. The doctor had to gasp with the others when the bird moved like a lightning bolt. Wolverine was caught off guard when it dashed at him and gave him a spiraling aerial kick to the wall. Its target flew and slammed to the metal wall. Clearly the kick resulted embedding Logan into the wall. Amusingly, there was a large footprint of the yellow bird indenting the metal wall which resembled a letter Y surrounding him.

"Wark!" The yellow summon puffed its chest proudly in front of Zack in triumph. It chirped and danced with victory of taking down the enemy.

Meanwhile, Zack's memories this time was clearer. He was walking in a march with the bird, doing the same sort of attack – only that they attacked from the air together and attacked on their enemies on the ground, crushing them. Snapping back to reality, the raven head still had to wince at Logan's predicament, if that was a normal person... they would have clearly died – or if they survived the initial onslaught, they'd suffer a lot of broken bones.

_Yikes._

The teen immediately apologized. "Sorry, Logan!"

Thankfully the professor wheeled his wheel chair beside him and laid a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. He'll be fine, there's a reason why he's our fighting instructor. But Logan was being disrespectful to your friend."

"My friend? Who? Him?" Zack pointed at the bird. The bird warbled at him happily. He didn't really know what to make of it, after the 'Limit Break' thing he learned previously, this one totally took the cake when it came to the bizarre.

"I can only read its projected thoughts through its emotions." Xavier said in an interested tone. "It definitely likes you and wishes to serve you."

Proving that it did, the yellow bird snuggled his head to Zack. The raven headed teen couldn't help but laugh as its feathers tickled and he petted the bird back. "Thanks for cheering me up. I suppose we're friends now?"

"Wark!"

While all the other X-Men were taking steps to get to know Zack powers of summoning a yellow bird, only Cyclops walked over to the victim. Clearly Logan was groaning trying to get out of the metal prison he was stuck in. He was drilled in at a sitting position with all his arms and legs in front of him, making it hard to see what was going on outside as he was faced down. Worst, it was tougher to get out as his adamantium blades were out of reach from the metallic walls that encased him. However, he knew that smell anywhere and who was in front of him.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

Scott shrugged. "It was _your_ idea. You shouldn't have pissed off the bird." He scanned the metal surrounding where the victim was stuck. "Looks like we're going to renovate. I wonder if the professor would let us keep the souvenir." he indicated to the foot print on the wall.

Logan glared. "Very funny, Summers."

When the bird poof-ed out of existence, Xavier called his students to him to re-watch the recordings in the surveillance room.

"Wait till Rogue sees this." Scott laughed.

Wolverine growled and sheathed two adamantium blades on each edges of his hands leaving the middle ones stuck out, substituting the remaining ones as his middle fingers. _**(7)**_

* * *

A pair of green pleading puppy eyes, Genesis was sure he could handle.

But _four?_

"You never did have the chance, Genesis." Steve said shaking his head beside him feeling sorry for the auburn agent.

Genesis scowled back at the old-timer, and then sighed heavily. "One day you'll be the death of me, Rogers."

About two hours of being in the greenhouse, Steve eventually made it to the lounge room with Aerith where Professor Gast, his wife and two daughters were at with Genesis guarding them. The auburn agent was in an animated conversation with the Professor and his wife about their research and things that needed to be moved once they landed at their destination. The talk ranged from electronic machines, papers, samples and other sorts of hardware. The Super Soldier was then introduced to the younger daughters of the professors, Anne and Annice whom were twins.

Aerith, in her happy mood proclaimed that she wanted dancing lessons. It seemed as if Professor Gast was used to her sudden declarations, and asked for an explanation. That's when the Super Soldier was dragged into her reasons and by default (because he was a temporary agent) Genesis was too. Ilfana was more than thrilled about their daughter learning how to do a waltz from the auburn SHIELD agent, which then resulted the twins who were both seven years old to wanting to see it too. To them, Steve was the charming 'prince' in a fairytale story, they wanted to see their big sister dance with him. Hence, why now the former Commander was faced with four pairs of pleading eyes.

"_Please?" _the twins said in unison. Both had medium cut hair that were identical to one another. Their green cute eyes were worse than Zack's on a good day.

_Dammit._

"...Very well." the agent now 'dancing teacher' snorted. "...When we're settled on the ground."

The twins cheered, so did the Cetra and her mother. Gast instead shook his head with mirth. "Good luck in handling them. They can be a handful together."

"I was under the impression that you didn't approve of boys going after your daughter." Genesis commented with a sigh.

Gast waved it off. "I trust you and Agent Rogers here can take care of my family. Work is serious, but I don't want to make work relationships too stiff. The more the merrier, I guess. And... you two are hardly boys. Boys are for those at Aerith's age."

The auburn former SOLDIER noted Gast's tone of his still current dislike of 'boys' going after his daughter. If he ever found the Puppy, Zack Fair, the spiky raven head would need to be warned before he could meet his flower girl. Back in at home, he was lucky enough he didn't have to go face to face with the protective father. Even so, in this life the professor was a known scientist was passionate about his work and his friendly personality shined through the talks of his colleagues. Not so different from his former self back in Gaia. Perhaps that was the reason why he had Sephiroth's respect. While he was deep in thought, Steve was now dragged away by the twins who wanted to see the labs and with them Professor Gast.

"Genesis, could you-"

"Come on, Rogers." Genesis smirked to the Super Soldier. "Watching over them isn't that hard." He saluted the Super Soldier with two fingers in a goodbye.

Steve realized what the younger agent was doing, but it was too late as he disappeared from the room as the twins kept on dragging him with their father. With Genesis' enhanced hearing he knew Steve noticed it was his payback at Rogers when the other man cursed at him.

"That was unnecessarily harsh." Ilfana said breaking their silence.

"He needs the company actually. Children work the best on him." Genesis said. He elaborated, "Where he stands there's little communication with normal civilians. It's not like he had real happiness in the past, he wasn't there to enjoy the end. _Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey._ Let him live a little."

"Was that why you agreed to teach him to dance?" Aerith asked him.

A nod, and he grinned. "And I am absolutely a sucker to please women."

The flower girl slapped him on the arm with laughter, "Flirt!"

That made Ilfana point to some other samples on the other side of the room. "Well, there's some more samples waiting for you to carry, Agent Rhapsodos. We're taking them to my lab at Lab 5."

"Yes, Professor."

Genesis knew it was all an act about him carrying the samples. It was just a cover up that they were in need of a private area to talk, since the lounge area was frequently a busy area. A place where security cameras were on and bugs could be plopped on anywhere. The auburn agent diligently followed the two Cetra and stopped when the two would be talked to by fellow scientists. Fortunately for Genesis, it seemed like the other agents on the ship were busy with their own scientists they'd been assigned to – so basically no one was suspicious that he was with the professor and her daughter. He observed that the elder Cetra had a youthful spunk despite her age, making her well liked amongst the other scientists. In two minutes, they ended up at Lab 5.

"I didn't think you had your own lab." Genesis said as he put the samples down on her observation workstation.

Ilfana then took the samples and laid them in a tray by chronological order. "My husband and I are working on different projects. Make yourself comfortable, we're safe to talk here."

The auburn agent sat on a table in front of Aerith who had passed him a mug with a SHIELD logo on it, with coffee filled in. "Thanks, Aerith."

Aerith gazed on him. "So... what now?"

"... I'm not sure." Genesis sighed. "I thought... if someone remembered... it was enough. But now..."

Ilfana was now making notes, but she'd then and now would peer into her microscope. "You've taken a liking to Steve Rogers."

A shrug. "He asked me to be his friend."

"Then shouldn't it be a good incentive for you to move on?" Ilfana asked.

Genesis disagreed. "I got into SHIELD for a reason. Now I found you two, maybe I can find more. I'll keep searching."

Aerith's eyes were on him. "You think you'll find Zack?"

"Most likely." the agent agreed. "You said it yourself he took a second chance. And what I've heard back on Gaia, his parents died from the Geostigma outbreak... so there's a chance they'll be with him. Nonetheless, we don't know he'll have his memories back or not if we find him."

"Aerith?" Ilfana asked worriedly at her daughter.

She didn't realize she was crying until a tear dropped on the table. Aerith's voice sound like she was pained. "Sorry, it's – just – maybe – but this... isn't our world anymore."

"Oh, Aerith." the mother hugged her child softly.

Genesis honestly didn't know what to say to her despair, but he did have a question for her. "You know Aerith, I found some Turks who died in the Last War. They're a blank slate. No matter how many times I pass by them, they don't remember or won't ever remember. If I do find Zack in such a state what should I do?"

"Tell me about him." Aerith answered wiping her tears away. "He might not remember, but I'll be willing to reach out to him and be with him this time. It's all I ask."

"You're the bravest and most determined girl I've met." Genesis acknowledged. He closed his eyes and held his hand over his heart. "It's promise then."

"And what of you and Angeal?" Aerith asked back.

The former SOLDIER breathed out a breath. "I'd like to be his friend again if given a chance. Whether he remembers or not." He wasn't so sure if both Angeal or Sephiroth were here. Sephiroth was tainted by Jenova the moment he stepped into Nibelheim... and Angeal... would he have preferred to stay in the Lifestream or take a second chance at life? Genesis wasn't going to stop searching. If he couldn't find the two, he could always watch over Zack who inherited both of his friends' spirit and strength. It was also the least he could do for his best friend who he counted as his brother since childhood.

"You think you'll be able to visit us sometime after this current mission?" Ilfana questioned.

"With the Director breathing down my neck?" Genesis said sarcastically. "I can't say. If nothing hits the fan, I'll be lucky to try on my free time. But what after you said about something awakening back at your previous lab facility, I might think things may turn otherwise."

"Just what _is_ stored down there back there?" the flower girl said.

A rueful forced smile. "That's classified. However, it's clear it shouldn't belong there. You'll won't have to worry now, you both are on the way to place that is safer."

Aerith noticed his dark tone. "There are people you care about there that may get involved if things turn for the worse."

"Yes." Genesis uneasily, "And I fear I may get more involved than I would like to."

Ilfana rubbed her chin, "Is Steve Rogers involved in this?"

The auburn poet gave her a knowing look, "Mrs. Gast, you know very well he'll be involved with it whether he likes it or not. He's with SHIELD, and you knew his fate as this world's hero."

The full Cetra nodded but she smiled kindly at him, "Then Minerva wasn't wrong to have your destiny intertwine with his."

"What do you mean?" Genesis frowned. His heart beat sped up.

"The road that will appear might be a hard one, Genesis. But never forget this time around you only need to act your role as needed and that you're not alone." Ilfana said seriously. "You're a lot stronger than you think, Rhapsodos. Do not doubt that." Before the former Commander could question her words, she left the room leaving him with Aerith.

"Does she always speak in riddles?"

Aerith giggled. "That's rich coming from a person who speaks with poetry." A pause. "But... I think what she means that you should have a little faith in yourself and others."

"Like you have faith I'm well versed in the dancing arts?" Genesis raised a brow.

An eager nod. "I know you do, Mr. Rhapsody~!" She then added, "You know, I'd like for Steve to know how to dance once he meets his loved one. It'll be a long-awaited meeting. Whoever she is, she deserves it and Steve does too."

Genesis only then knew who she was referring to. "Does Peggy Carter remind you how you waited for Zack to come back?"

"Peggy's a nice name," Aerith said. She agreed to Genesis' question sadly. "Four years... perhaps five... I knew nothing about what happened to him. ShinRa declared him dead, but I didn't believe them. But when he passed through the Lifestream – I knew Zack would never come back. Steve still has that chance on reliving a person's heart that he was alright all this time. She'll be happy, I'm sure of it."

"Hmm, as far as I know... the Puppy doesn't know how to dance back then. If he still doesn't and still remembers, I'll make sure he can be your partner Aerith before he meets you." Genesis suggested.

"Really?"

Genesis laughed. "I'll make sure he's house trained. I wouldn't think of meeting Angeal in this life or in a dream pestering me that Zack isn't up to his expectations of 'dreams and honor'." He lightly argued, "He is about your age now. There's a chance he'll lose a bit of maturity."

"Did you when you first came here?"

A snort. "I think you'd know too, seeing you went through with it from ten years old. I was dropped in this world in my teens. Raging hormones – Ugh... – never liked it."

"Touché." Aerith agreed giggling. "It's funny how your mind is grown up, and your body has a hard time readjusting to it."

Genesis crossed his arms. "So, we still have another good four hours before we land. I think we can have stories."

"What stories?"

"Yours. Mine is your typical 'join the international government organization' because of: I didn't have many options." Genesis then suggested, "Your mother and father weren't originally in SHIELD beforehand. Where were you before then?"

"That's a long story." Aerith pointed out.

Genesis easily countered her, "We have time."

As Genesis heard with interest at the Cetra's tale of her life on Earth, already in his mind he had plans to keep tabs on Aerith and Ilfana for future meetings. He came to the terms he'd spend this time allowing himself to feel glad of having someone from home. Although she and her mother weren't the specific people he sought for, he'd cherish it.

Cloud Strife was right after all, there's nothing in life that you shouldn't cherish.

Especially a second chance at life.

* * *

"_I value the friend who for me finds time on his calendar, but I cherish the friend who for me does not consult his calendar." ~ Robert Brault_

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Notes/Trivia:**_

_**(1) Moogle: **_Moogles sprout a "pom-pom" - a red ball of fur on a thin, wiry antenna - emerging from their heads, which they are very sensitive about being touched. From their suggested mole-bat ancestry, a moogle's wings are most often of a dark, Gothic, or bat-like design, as to juxtapose their otherwise harmless appearance and bubbly nature. Moogles generally resemble small mammals, ranging from rodents, to felines or marsupials. Because of their size, the lot of playable moogle characters in the FF series specialize in gadgetry, tinkering, and engineering. In FFVII Crisis Core, a Moogle was one of Zack's DMW summon where when summoned, grants a Regen status and levels up currently equiped Materia.

_**(2) Cetra: **_An ancient race of humans on Gaia who had deep ties to the Planet. The Cetra had the unique ability to commune with the Planet, an ability which regular humans lost once they gave up their close relationship with the Planet in favor of leisure and convenience. They also had the ability to guide the flow of the Planet's spiritual energy, this being the means by which they were able to cultivate life on the Planet's surface. - FF Wikia

_**(3) Infinity Serum: **_A similar serum to the Super Soldier Serum. Nick Fury's character in the Avengers movie is based on his appearance in the _**Ultimates**_ comics timeline. It is believed that he was an unwilling participant of a 'tested' version of the Super Soldier before Captain America. It's effects are similar to the Super Soldier Serum but at low power, however, its aftereffect decrease his aging significantly. Because of this, Fury is actually over 90 years old. - Marvel Wiki

_**(4) Bobby **_or Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake a.k.a. _**Iceman (X-Men)**_. A mutant who has cyrokinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate, make, and even turn himself into ice.

_**(5) Summon Materia:**_ Contrary to a magic materia, a summon Materia is a red colored crystal ball and gives the caster the ability to summon forth a creature that is inside the Materia. Creatures called forth from it vary from harmless looking chocobos to fierce and powerful summons such as dragons.

_**(6) Chocobo Summon: **_Large avian creatures, Chocobos roughly act as the _Final Fantasy_ equivalent of horses, being domesticated for use as mounts and for pulling carts and carriages. However in FFVII Chocobos are also seen in summons. The known summon in the original FFVII came from a summon materia summoning both a chocobo and moogle/mog. In Crisis Core, Zack's DMW special attacks have a chocobo summoning that performs the attack Chocobo Stomp. Many chocobos in the FF series are known to have other abilities such as Choco Dash (running away from battles), and one of its more dangerous damaging attack Choco Meteor/Comet.

_**(7) Adamantium **_is an indestructible metal alloy in the Marvel Universe. It is best known for being the substance bonded to the character Wolverine's skeleton and bone claws. In the first X-Men movies, Wolverine also used the rude middle finger gesture with his adamantium blades at Scott Summers.

_Comments, opinions, your thoughts, very much welcomed. _


	7. Fidgety Before the Storm

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsosdos: Taking the Backseat**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to the Prologue Chapter.

_**Beta-ed by:**_ _**CommentatorInThePeanutGaller y**_

**AU Notes: **Thanks to those who have Favorited and alerted this fic: **BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Womgi, Kjrs, Fushia Flame, Japolo Rei Hellstinger, lsmatyca, Crom Cruaich, Deritine, Serenity Reigns, Keedra2173, Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami, IrogicalArgument, Koi no Mega Lover, Lobos506, EternityInYourArms, Varigos 'Ambiant' Genesis, **and** welcome to nightmare. **

Double digital thumbs up of awesomeness to the Reviewers of this fic: **riem-chan, Dannichigo, Guest (3 Anonymous reviewers),kingdomlily, Kitsune Foxfire, Mel, Queen Haydee River, YunaBlaze, Infinite Freedom, The-Living-Shadow, asredwer, wolfawaken, spiralgal, HatchetChu, **and** GeminixDragon. Thank you for your input and support!**

Okay, a late chapter – but with good reasons. I've been ill last week and I needed to get his fic in gear. Also there was a complaint from one of my reviewers as to grammar in this fic. I admit I'm nowhere near perfect, but I had problems in searching for a beta outside my readers since the _**first chapter.**_ Why? Most FFVII forums are dead, and nearly all Avengers movie forums on this site are for Role Playing. Some that are for writers DO NOT have beta threads and if there are betas around, they're not interested in proofreading crossovers (unless the fandom is famous). So if the previous chapters seem a little sloppy, I'm sorry and by no accounts English is my first language. I try my best, I have lots of ideas for plots, and I did find a solution to the problem. Yes, I _finally _found a beta!

So, give warm welcoming applause to _**CommentatorInThePeanutGaller y **_who has volunteered to beta this fic!

I hope that covers the problem of getting this fic back up to quality. It's not that I like to leave my previous chapters unedited, and finding someone to volunteer (and is a picky beta) wasn't as easy as I thought it would be (took me about a month). _The previous chapters will eventually be proofread._ I hope to have everyone's understanding that being a beta is voluntary and I'm sure we all have real life to get on with. So updates can be a little slower than normal in the future.

**Answers to a few comments and questions from reviews:** **Can/Will Genesis use a summon?** Definitely. He's a Master Materia user. I'm working forward toward his use of summons for later, that is certain in future chapters. Like Zack, he does have an _odd low level summon_. What is it? That's also in future chapters. **Will minor characters of Crisis Core (Cissnei, Kunsel, other unknown Turks) be making an appearance in this fic?** Maybe... I think I'll set up a poll for that later. In the meantime, we're getting into the events of the movie in the next chapter!

**About this chapter: **Another reason why this chapter is a little late, is because I was reading the **_Avengers Movie Prelude Comics: Fury's Big Week. _**It's canon to the movie and it's SHIELD's PoV during the events of the movies the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, and Thor. So basically all notes/trivia are canon for this chapter and it's a gift for readers who like the 'behind the scenes' plot before the Avengers movie.

And YES, by reading the end of this chapter you will find out the Poll RESULTS.

Okay, enough of me.

As always...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**~ Chapter 6: Fidgety Before the Storm ~ **_

"_Apparently there is nothing that cannot happen today." ~ Mark Twain _

* * *

_Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S._

_24 hours before the Tesseract fallout..._

Powdered or chocolate donuts.

He honestly couldn't choose.

The elder agent's hesitant hand was right in the middle of two plates that were set before him. His eyes darted between them, weighing the options of the pros and cons on his desired snack for dinner. A sense of déjà vu washed over him as he recalled being in the same situation back in New Mexico on his mission to investigate Thor's hammer that had crashed in the desert. Only this time around, he didn't have to foil any pesky thieves, which meant he had more than enough time to choose to his pleasure. _**(1)**_ It was rare they even let donuts in the installation anyway. Making up his mind, he reached for the plate of the left.

**SWOOP**

Phil Coulson stopped dead in his advancements as a plastic studded arrow flew and stuck to the table in-between his fingers. He sighed, "Barton."

A smug grin. "You were going to enjoy those without me?" Clint expertly folded his bow back into its unsheathed form.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get down from your nest." Coulson shrugged. He then blinked, "On other matters, you just don't get donuts in a facility like this."

Casually, the archer sat opposite of his handler and slid the plates away from Phil. "No, you don't. I just want to have a few questions answered."

"You're bribing me." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"That was the reason why there's also coffee in this room." Phil noted at the turned on and coffee mix brewing in the machine that was located to one side of the room.

An innocent smile. "That's a little extra."

Taking out the arrow out of the table, Phil huffed, "You're spending too much time with Rhapsodos. I swear the kid is corrupting you. You weren't this mischievous when I first took you in. You must have learned my weakness for donuts from Genesis."

"And the store clerk in New Mexico." Clint added, but he put one finger out. _**(2) **_"But Genesis did mention to me that you're more willing to comply when you have freshly brewed coffee."

Phil really couldn't resist, he had been deprived from his favorite snacks for over a week. In serious enemy situations he wouldn't have risen to the bait. But in this case... he couldn't care any less. "What is it you want to know? As long as it's not going over your security level I'll talk."

"Done." Clint slid the two flavor donuts in plates back to Phil. "It's about Genesis." He then stood up and got a mug to fill it with coffee.

"What do you wish to know? Wouldn't it be better to ask him yourself?"

The sharpshooter shrugged. "We've all been busy these days. And it's not something I want to talk over the phone. I thought I could get some pointers from you first than ask the wrong question. You know how Genesis is when he gets really evasive about his past. There's a few things I want to know before we have a heart to heart talk."

Coulson noted that Clint was edgy about it. "You're not usually this nervous."

"I'm hardly a good brother." Barton replied with a cold tone in his voice. "I haven't spoken to my own flesh and blood for a long time. Heck, I didn't even trust my own big brother in getting a new start until I met you." He gently put the cup in front of Phil before silently taking his seat.

"You're trying to make amends by helping Genesis?"

"..."

"Very well. I will answer, within reason." Phil made eye contact and let Clint know he wasn't going to say anything that Genesis didn't want him to know specifically. "Ask away."

"He mentioned he had special abilities over the phone." the archer carefully said. "He's looking for someone or a few people... the very reason why he didn't joined the Avengers Initiative in the first place." Clint concluded, "They're related. It's also the reason why the Director wanted him in the Initiative in the first place. But since he rejected the initial offer, his new job has a higher clearance level than the one he was supposed to get in the Initiative. Just how strong is he? And where does he get them from?"

"I think he is stronger than he is letting on." Phil replied. "Myself, Fury, and Natasha aren't aware of what his limits are, but he wouldn't put himself in a position to harm others." A pause. "As for where he comes from, that's a bit difficult to explain."

"Natasha knows?"

"Half of what Fury and I know."

"After those last year events with Iron Man, Hulk and Thor going on I don't think there's a lot that can surprise me."

Coulson shook his head. "Don't get it to your head, Barton. His story is as weird as it gets. It's not normal and some of his ties to mine personally."

The archer did take note not to piss Coulson off, especially when they were getting in his personal territory. "Okay, rough description then."

"..." Coulson sighed thinking up the best analogy he could think of. "He's not from around here. Like Thor."

"Different world?"

"Yes."

Clint didn't really believe that, or Genesis got acquainted with this world a lot better than he thought. The kid was scary as Nat when he blended in. "And his abilities?"

"He's got powers like pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, the whole lot." Coulson stated vaguely. "A far variety that I'm not sure how much he can really do."

"He's a mutant?"

"No. He's human by DNA. But he's been enhanced... like Cap."

"So he's a super soldier from another world?" the archer asked unbelieving. "And he's what? 17 when you met him?"

"In a nutshell, yeah. He claims he's such an age according to his physical features, but I'm guessing he's older. Genesis mentioned he came to our world younger than he was supposed to be." The agent explained. "I'm afraid I can't go into details on who he's searching for. That crosses the line I swore to him in keeping it a secret."

"Jesus Christ. That makes Nat and me the only normal agents along with you." the archer pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's not the main matter here, Clint. Why do you think he's avoided using his abilities all this time?"

It clicked. "He's making amends for the past by blending in with us."

Coulson nodded. "Correct. He also believes that as long as there are people supporting the Initiative, the Avenger plan doesn't need to be scrapped away. His decision to keep himself in the backseat is important for him. If he were an active member, he won't be able to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s extensive networks to what he wants to find. However, in his position right now, he's capable of keeping an eye out for the Initiative members and proceed with his own goals."

"Smart ass." the archer chuckled. "But a good guy."

"You were worried about him?" Phil asked.

"Wondering why he has an unhealthy obsession in searching for something in his past." This time Barton stood up and got his own cup of coffee. "But, yeah. I was worried. As long as he knows what he's doing, I can worry less now. I was questioning on his reasons why he agreed to be the SHIELD consultant."

"Now you know." Phil inclined. "This information doesn't leave this office, alright?"

"I know. If not you're going to have to kill me." Clint smirked at the usual 'secret' dialogue.

Phil now settled on a chocolate frosted donut. "So, how's the Tesseract?"

A shrug. "I've been keeping an eye on it." Clint popped a donut into his mouth and took a bite. "It's been quiet for now. Too quiet in fact. Like it's waiting for something."

"How do you know?" Phil asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Call it a gut feeling." Barton said. "Aside from that, the Director warned me how Dr. Selvig has been acting weird lately before I was posted inside to guard the cube. Fury said his lab assistants hear him muttering things. Plus, he said he remembered me during the incident in New Mexico." _**(3)**_

That last bit of information, Phil Coulson did not like what he was hearing. He was aware that Dr. Selvig came to their guarded facility when he came to get Thor out. However... how did he knew Clint? He was undercover as a sniper in the mission. There was no point to alarm Barton right now, he would have to make a double background check up on the doctor later. "Well, keep your eyes out. We might get something like last year very soon."

"The Director won't be happy about that." the archer snorted. "You know how he is when things get him off guard."

Phil gave him a peaceful gesture. "I'll worry about the Director. You just keep an eye out on Dr. Selvig."

"And Genesis now shares your work."

Coulson sighed. "He's not particularly happy about the amount of paperwork, but he'll live through it."

"I can imagine." Clint laughed. "I know he hates going on the Helicarrier, but how is paperwork so far?"

"He's lucky that it's mostly digitized documents for now. I can't say much how it'll end up in the future." Coulson said dryly, this time taking a plain icing donut. "He even requested the director for a pay raise if he received more paperwork than I do."

"How's Fury taking it?"

"Like a normal joke. But he does make an effort to not tip Genesis' patience too much."

"That's good. From his last call, he seems to be doing well with Steve Rogers."

Phil was curious. "He didn't mention anything about Cap to you?"

A shrug. "He only mentioned his job was a week old. Genesis wasn't ranting about Cap, I think he was complaining about the Director instead." Clint sighed, "Well, I'm not surprised there. When the Thor incident started, I was on first day of vacation since I ever got into SHIELD and Fury still dragged me into it. Come to think of it – where was Genesis during that week?"

"During that chaotic week of having all three incidents occurring together, Genesis was in charge of communications." the agent explained. "He was the one who spotted General Ross sneaking about in our databases illegally, as well as making sure the transport of troops to all places of chaos were running smoothly."

Clint frowned. "As far as I know, Genesis doesn't like staying behind an office desk."

"Depends. He was enjoying the moment only to see the Director frustrated in all the confusion. Genesis thought it was amusing." Coulson countered. "But all the same, he made it easier for us by being alert at the time and commanding mopping crews to all the mess that week caused." He listed off with his fingers. "First, Stark's blood sample is diagnosed by our scientists he would die in 78 hours, then we get readings of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge occurring over New Mexico, and just as the Stark Expo fiasco wears off... the Hulk creates an incident at Culver University in Virginia. You and I with Agent Sitwell were sent to New Mexico, Fury was hopping all over the place, and Natasha was sent in to keep an eye on Banner from getting into General Ross' hand until Harlem."

"So he was with Agent Hill at the command center?" Clint said knowing the only place the auburn younger agent would have been.

"Precisely." Phil agreed. "Without both of them working at full capacity, we wouldn't have been able to pull off the smooth cover ups back then."

"Hold it," Clint interrupted. "Wouldn't Genesis have a license as a tactical forecaster if he was allowed to be working with Agent Hill?"

"He does."

The archer was speechless. "... damn."

"You can now see why the Director was persistent about him getting into the Avengers Initiative. However, Genesis doesn't wish to be in the Initiative because he has other reasons for joining in SHIELD." Coulson sipped his coffee before he continued, "So, he takes advantage of the World Security Council's view for being too young and 'humbly' refuses to join the Initiative until he's 'experienced enough. Taking his current job position is an appeasement to the Director for not joining into the Initiative in the first place."

Barton gulped down all his coffee before he asked, "Okay, he's avoided all attempts in joining the Initiative so far. But how is he going to avoid it in the future?"

Phil shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm guessing he doesn't avoid it at all and join in later... Or he may have other plans in keeping himself in the backseat. I'm siding the latter, if I know how Genesis is right now."

"I'm going with your guess, Coulson." Clint nodded. "Genesis has goals, but from what I see from him... he's not ambitious about gaining ranks inside SHIELD. He likes sticking to the shadows with you. Between me and him, we have predictions he may get your job if you ever do retire."

The elder agent frowned. "I'm nowhere near retiring just yet, Barton."

"Right," the younger agent grinned. "Well, nice talking to you." Clint stood up. "I got a cube and a doc to watch over. I'll meet you and Genesis at the diner sometime soon."

"Take care."

"You too, Phil."

With the archer gone, Phil took out his own tablet out and scanned the to-do-list he had for tonight. So far, nearly all the scientists that had no prior ties to the Tesseract cube were all already heading towards their respective new labs. Including those that Genesis and Steve were responsible for. The agent shook his head at the long list of names that were left. Considering the whole size of this facility, Coulson wasn't sure if anything really bad happened they'd be able to evacuate all the tools out along with the people. However, Phil was certain he'd still be able to evacuate all the people in the facility in time if they avoided carrying things. Scientists, being scientists, he wasn't so sure of that. With his finger, he filed a command to evacuate the larger machinery first. The last thing they would evacuate would be the computers that were in the Tesseract testing area.

Noticing a buzz from his pocket, Phil took out his cell and answered it. "Agent Coulson here."

"_Phil."_

"Genesis? Everything alright over there?"

"_Good. Better than I hoped it would be."_ the auburn younger agent said gladly over the line. _"Have you seen Clint?"_

"You missed him. He was with me moments ago. Is something wrong?"

"_Yes and no,"_ Genesis replied a bit nervous. _"You remember about what I told you about... what I was searching for?"_

"Yes. You found something?" Phil questioned, clearly curious if the younger did find someone from his past.

"_Yeah, it was a heck of a find, Phil."_ the auburn agent's tone was happy about it. _"Totally blew me away. But... it's not what I was actually searching for. However, I have more clues now."_

"Congrats, Genesis. You don't need to talk over the phone if you don't want to. We'll talk it over in private later on." Phil smiled hearing progress. The elder agent had been worried what would happen after if Genesis didn't find any clues that year. "What's that other matter you wanted to tell me?"

"_... I honestly feel something bad will happen with the Tesseract."_

Phil was silent as he had his phone in his ear. "... Care for some explanations?"

"_Not any logical one... No..."_ was an indecisive reply. _"Just say... it's my strong gut feeling that connects to my abilities. Be careful down there, Phil. I don't like that you and Clint are closer to that cube now. Something tells me we're in for a nasty surprise."_

Since Genesis was referring his connection to the Lifestream, Coulson knew that it wasn't something to be underestimated. The auburn agent was acting very much the same way when Thor made an appearance last year. "How long till it starts?"

"_I'm not precisely sure... but it's very soon."_

Very soon. _Well, crap._ Phil Coulson translated that it should be less than 48 hours or worse 24 hours. Looking at his tablet, he figured he better make swift adjustments to it. "Alright. I'll make plans and try to get contact with Barton if I can. Keep an eye out for Cap. And I'll let you know everything if things hit the fan."

"_Thanks, Phil. Sorry I can't be there."_

"No problem. Don't apologize. Remember you're guarding something just as important than the Tesseract. If not, more important." the elder agent reminded him.

"_I know, I won't let you down."_

* * *

_Remote S.H.I.E.L.D. Research Facility_

_11 hours before the Tesseract Fallout..._

That morning, Genesis Rhapsodos looked like he didn't sleep very well the night before. His eyes were rather baggy and he clearly noticed that he couldn't function properly until he was on his third mug of thick blended coffee, earning some confused looks from his fellow agents. The auburn former commander didn't care they noticed, because no thanks to his enhancements... the coffee didn't give him the kicker to be alert like normal people did with a normal dose that morning. Steve Rogers was about to reprimand him, but the blond had second thoughts when Genesis sent a disgruntled glare his way.

"You didn't sleep well."

"Obviously. _My friend, the fates are cruel..._"

Steve frowned at his quoting. "Nightmares?"

"A good guess. But no." Genesis supplied. He downed his fourth mug of coffee that morning.

"Did I do something wrong in this mission?"

This time Genesis frowned. "Where in the world did you get that sort of idea?"

An uncomfortable shrug. "I'm not sure I've been doing my duties right... Am I?"

"Steve..." the auburn agent sighed. "If anything, you did a great job yesterday. We've spent nearly the whole day in the air and landed at night. There's only a matter of moving in logistics, and that's saved for today."

The super soldier wasn't convinced. "Why do I feel I haven't done enough?"

Genesis now noticed that Cap hadn't done a simple mission in ages. He remembered quite well in his own experience how SOLDIERs usually never did the simplest missions. Those were usually saved for infantrymen or the Turks. "The Director did wish for you to get acquainted with our protocols and procedures. You never know what the next mission might drag you into. Most SHIELD missions aren't as peaceful as this one."

"But you seem a little worked up." Steve said hesitatingly.

The auburn ex-SOLDIER wanted to slap himself. So that was the problem. "I assure you, Rogers. Whatever you're thinking, my lack of sleep does not relate to our current mission or about you in particular. _No matter where the winds may blow._"

"Okay. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Not a problem."

"So..." Steve started. "We're moving the logistics with the technicians today?"

"That's the gist of it." Genesis replied. He then added, "Then when most of that is done, I have a promise to fulfill. So, don't you go anywhere super soldier."

"Hey, I didn't mean to drag you into doing a dancing class."

The younger agent waved him off. "You didn't. Mrs. Gast did. And it's hard enough to talk Aerith out of it when she gets ideas. Her father told me."

Steve shook his head. "I think he was a little too late to tell you."

"Either way, I intend to enjoy this mission while it lasts." Genesis said casually. He then smirked at Cap, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, Steve. Dancing isn't as hard as you think."

"A slow one, right?" The super soldier said a bit nervous with the new experience.

"Of course." the auburn agent responded as he fiddled with mission files on his tablet.

The super soldier now looked at what Genesis was doing. He never could understand why people fussed about having electronic gadgets these days. While at times they seem convenient to have for communication, it still made Steve uncomfortable at times they gave an impression if you didn't have one, you basically did not exist. The old-timer many times noted how Genesis in the last week had a look he wanted to burn his tablet down with the amount of work he was getting. But all the same, there wasn't a time when the auburn spy would come back to it and check it again if anything important would show up.

"You think you can teach me how to use that?" Steve asked genuinely.

Genesis blinked. "Just this?"

The blond felt a little foolish for that. "A bit about everything. I could use some sort of communication so it'll be easy contacting you and the Director... without relying on intercoms."

"Don't worry," the auburn agent pat the old-timer, "I'll teach you a bit more than that. I'll give you a brief history course on technology. Then I'll introduce you to Wikipedia and Google."

Steve's eyes had recognition in them. "I was wondering about those two names. Wiki and Google. Some of the agents speak like they're the answers to everything. Just what are they?"

Genesis gave a little thought before answering. "Best way to describe it is that they're both programs people use to search for answers to everything these days. Only Wikipedia is like an unlimited encyclopedia you can access anywhere as long as electronic devices can work. Google is a search engine. You type in anything and it helps you find answers with what other people have written on the whole world-wide network, what we all call the 'Internet'. It's available for the public."

"That makes sense." Steve nodded thoughtfully but impressed all the same. "That could be really useful."

"I think it's the best solution if you wish to ask things without having to feel embarrassed about them." Genesis said with understanding. At Cap's discomfort, he sighed, "Steve, you're never too old to learn anything. People learn new things each day such as 'how to get rid of fleas', or something as trivial as 'how to boil an egg'. Ah, that reminds me, I'll also introduce you to YouTube."

The blond soldier looked more confused than ever visualizing a 'tube' that could tell people things. "What did you learn on this 'U' tube?"

Genesis had to grin at that. Earth had so many things he had learned thanks to the internet. He himself didn't have to feel so ashamed of asking anyone else when there was mountains of information available to learn with a click of a button.

"A whole lot. Including cooking, planting... all sorts of things." When Steve looked a little overwhelmed, the auburn agent gently said to him, "Small steps, Rogers. I'll be there to help you out."

"Thanks." Steve said in relief. "Sometimes all this new stuff they throw at me is too much."

"SHIELD does have things that are at least 5 year to 10 years ahead of what the general public have." the auburn spy stated like it was a usual occurrence. "You're not the only one facing these sort of things, we have newbies from time to time and they can be pretty clueless at first operating SHIELD tech."

"So what's really keeping you up last night?" The super soldier said cutting to the chase of the question he had wanted to ask since this morning.

"Work."

Steve shook his head not believing in that reason at all. "You have to do better than that to convince me it's about work. Whatever is bothering you, it's not the normal."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to freely share any information he heard from Ilfana or Aerith so soon.

"Well?"

"Are you going to back off, if I give you an answer?" Genesis asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. The reason of my lack of sleep is because... _The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess." _Genesis said as if he were acting it on stage.

Steve complained, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" There went the auburn poet again, quoting things that didn't make any sense to him.

"I mean what I mean." Genesis said smiling innocently. "I answered your question. You didn't specify I couldn't answer them cryptically."

The super soldier wasn't too happy and frowned at him, "Do you have to be so mysterious?"

"What are friends for?"

"And by your way of saying it, I don't think it's the last time you're going to do this to me." Steve sighed crossing his arms.

Genesis gave him smug smirk confirming him he was right. The blond only responded by rolling his eyes.

"Agent Rhapsodos and Agent Rogers?" A man in technician clothes walked up to them. "We'll need your assistance for today."

Genesis quickly switched himself to working mode. "Yes. You're with Professor Gast's team?"

"Yes, sir. I'm John, my two friends waiting by the door are Tyler and Sue." the technician said.

"Let's get started for today then." Genesis nodded. "Lead the way."

Hastily, Steve followed the others as they made their way in the confusing corridors of the research facility. It wasn't too hard for Cap to follow them with his enhanced senses, but Steve didn't want to risk himself by getting lost in a such a large place on his first job. As the first mission always gave the first impression, he was intent on not messing it up. When they got to the area where Professor Gast was going to do most of his work in, Steve felt a little refreshed with the smell of plants and the amount of light nearby where the greenhouses stood. It seemed a lot more cheerful than the place Genesis and he were staying at as their current resting place. _What was with spy agents and gloomy looking places?_ Okay, so the army wasn't all about comfort either... but at least the barracks had some form of sunlight coming in.

Just seconds in getting there, the five helpers were immediately sent on to do their tasks for today in setting up the area. Steve was dragged away thanks to Mrs. Gast to carry the heavier things around along with the technicians. Genesis, the blond noted was stuck with the Professor doing most of the customs of their incoming logistics. He had to say that the kid did an exceptional job in coordinating with the many people who came in and went. Genesis was comfortable with commanding people and had a confident air about him that others wouldn't question his orders... like someone who had trained in the military.

At one point while they were both moving boxes together, Steve asked him, "Say Genesis, have you trained with the military before?"

The auburn haired spy had a questioning look. "Not explicitly. Why?"

"You looked like a commander or something when all those other people came here."

Genesis inwardly cursed himself and noted that Steve was a lot more perceptive than he thought. "I have a license as a tactical forecaster," he said with a quiet voice to the super soldier. "And I'd prefer to keep it under wraps without people gossiping about it."

The blond was stunned. "Wow. Is that why the Director wants you in the Initiative?" Steve asked softly.

"Mostly." A nod. "However, I'm not in hurry to rise up the ranks too quickly."

"You're deciding what is the right thing to do, right?"

This time Genesis was stunned. "How do you know?"

Steve smiled at that, "You got that determined look you want to help a lot of people. I've seen it on the faces of people I fought with back in the war. They couldn't care less about what rank they were. It was all about doing the right thing to end all the bloodshed."

"I'm no hero, Steve." Genesis sighed. He turned and pile the boxes near them to one side. "If there's a place for me, I'll take the backseat and help from there."

"That's good enough."

The auburn agent turned around in shock. _Did Steve just praised him?_

Steve was moving his own stacks of boxes easily with hardly any effort than Genesis was. While he had his back towards Genesis he said, "I don't know what happened back then to make you uncomfortable with leading in the open. But... you're a good person, regardless what you did back in the past. From what I'm seeing, you're working hard to move on and fix things."

"... You're one mystery yourself, Rogers." Genesis said under his breath. "You can read minds now?"

Steve laughed. "No way. I'm just a little guy who's turned into an enhanced soldier hero. Did I guess correctly?"

A forced smile. "More than I'd like to admit."

"Good. I'm counting on you to watch my back then." the super soldier grinned.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "You do know I'm assigned to watch you regardless what you say?"

"I trust you, Genesis." Steve said seriously. "You have my honor and promise on that."

Before the former SOLDIER could reply, the super soldier was called away by Ilfana to help her with some crates.

"..."

"Have things on your mind, Mr. Rhapsody?" Aerith said walking towards him.

Genesis shrugged. "Do I really deserve that sort of trust he's willing to give me?"

The flower girl observed Steve as he helped her mom. "I don't know. That's for you to decide. But I think he can help heal on old wound." She had that knowing smile that Genesis knew she was referring to Angeal.

"You need help, Aerith?" Genesis questioned the Cetra, avoiding the previous topic quickly.

A nod. "Dad will probably want some reports of the newer plant samples that are coming into the greenhouse."

"I'll join you and you're going have to help me remember which are the new ones coming in." the auburn mage reminded.

"This way~!"

The rest of the morning till the afternoon was spent labeling and making sure that the newer plants were in prime condition. It was the oddest partner pairing Genesis had in his life. In another life back at Gaia, it would have been weird to see him and the flower girl work together. Yet, here they were... working on something that felt like it was a common thing. Aerith's Lifestream presence made him calmer. At least now his mind wasn't as jittery and conflicted than this morning. However, it did not erase the worry that still lingered towards the misbehaving Tesseract.

"Genesis?"

The auburn mage blinked and had her attention. "Yes, Aerith?"

"You're worried." Aerith said with concern. "Your lifestream flow's been all over the place since this morning."

A sigh. "I can't help it. Not with the warning your mother gave me yesterday. I know the source of the problem and I won't be there to stop it if the worst happens."

"Did you warn your friends who are there?" she asked.

Genesis was frustrated. "Only one of them. I'm worried about my other agent friend. He was assigned to guard the object that's the source of the problem. I couldn't contact him because the he's out of frequency reach."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing you should apologize for."

"Genesis, do you understand what mother was trying to tell you yesterday?" Aerith said as she handed him a tray of samples.

The former Commander was very still as he received the tray in his hands. "Are you saying that whatever is going to happen must happen?"

"Mother thinks it's for the best." the flower girl said softly. "I don't think you can avoid it either. Steve's line of fate is involved, with a few other people who came and went out of that facility."

Now Genesis was interested hearing this new information. "Can you distinguish people who are going to be involved with this... future event?"

Aerith shook her head. "Not as well as my mom. But, if that person was at a very close distance I would know. Like your friend Steve."

Green eyes pleaded to his that he had to let this matter go. It wasn't a surprise at all to Genesis that Aerith had some form of power to know about what the Lifestream was telling her. Just like her mother. Even after knowing about it, the auburn ex-SOLDIER did not wish for such an ability. Sure, it would be very useful to know what would be coming their way. However, Genesis was certain he'd drive himself insane again if it meant knowing who might die or were supposed to die before anything happened. His inner older wounds were far from healed after his previous life. Maybe it was best that the Cetra kept it to herself and believed whatever happened they'd make it through.

"I'm guessing I'll have to help Steve make it through." Genesis said with a notion he wasn't going to push the girl further for detailed information.

Aerith put her hands in his rubbing them gently. "You'll make it through, Genesis. And you'll be helping a lot more people than you think. I think that's what the Goddess believes you can do here."

"Thank you, Aerith. I'll do what I can."

"You haven't forgotten about your dancing lessons have you?" the flower girl's tone was back to it's cheerful way.

Genesis shook his head in amusement. "No wonder the Puppy loves you. You can bounce back so easily in a moment's notice." At her pout he gave a peace gesture, "I haven't forgotten. I'm actually looking forward how Steve is going to go through this."

"When do you think you'll be free?"

"Dinner." Genesis said thoughtfully. "Your parents and everyone else should be done by then."

"Great! I'm excited about this." Aerith said happily. "I've always wanted to learn."

Before Genesis could reply, he sneezed.

"Do you have a cold?" Aerith asked uneasy.

A snort. "Hardly. I just have a feeling a certain One Eyed Eagle is talking about me." Genesis muttered sarcastically, wiping his nose.

"I thought you're not in tune with the Lifestream as my mother and I." the teen frowned.

Genesis' eyes twitched. "I'm not. But when it comes to the Director, I've relied on the Lifestream for those hunches. He's been wanting me to become 'hero' material for some time."

"Are you going to keep playing cat and mouse?"

With smug grin, he laughed with mirth. "For as long as I can. Nick may be a sharp man, but two can play that game on a higher level. I already have spare plans for the future. Either way, I'm keeping myself in the backseat."

Aerith beamed. "Looks like you're prepared. Can you make some sort of communication between us without SHIELD knowing?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Mainland Headquarters_

_8 hours before the Tesseract Fallout..._

Agent Maria Hill's eyes darted on the stacked number of papers and tablets on her bosses' desk. Just like last year, there seemed to be a bit of a buzz happening in SHIELD. Their current situation right now was a lot more tame, and Hill was hoping thing wouldn't escalate to the mess last year generated. Sure, SHIELD had many enemies now and then that wanted world domination or usurping governments of the free world. Nonetheless, there were times of peace where one could hope to pick up the pieces and be prepared to handle the next big thing hitting them like a freight train.

"You have that look on your face, Hill." her boss said in an expectant tone.

Fury was ever the observant one, even when he was working. Agent Hill said indifferently, "What impression did I gave you sir?"

"You're confused why I'm going over the Avengers Initiative documents when the World Security Council clearly scrapped them before." Fury stated.

"Yes Sir." she answered. But she did have her own questions. "Aren't we supposed to go over with the Phase 2 results?"

"We are, and that will take time to process things through. The higher-ups can say what they want, but things need time to progress. At our current circumstances, if anything happens we might not be ready for the worst things."

Hill frowned. "Are you implying a war scenario can happen?"

Fury gave her a serious gaze. "Trust me, Agent Hill, you know I hate being unprepared. The last thing I want to happen, is something of last year's magnitude. We got lucky last time, things were pushed under the rug. I keep the Avengers Initiative open as a means to counter a high-risk threat that we may never be ready for otherwise."

"I can imagine, sir. Especially now we've found Rogers from under the ice and that he's fit for duty." Hill said as she helped filed the documents with one of the said tablets in her hands. "I don't mean to be of a bother, but it says here you haven't ruled out that Agent Rhapsodos will keep his current job."

"Of course he would not. The kid's got too much potential and talents to waste his abilities as a consultant. His job right now is only temporary." Fury then smiled. "I don't think you'll object if he happens to be assigned as your second in command, Agent Hill?"

"After he helped me last year, I don't have any objections." the brunette admitted. "Rhapsodos did exceptionally well as a tactical forecaster. I'm surprised that the military hasn't sniffed him out already."

The Director chuckled. "I try my best to keep out that information out of the military's hands. Last thing we need is somebody like General Ross poking his nose around looking for another potential Blonsky. If anyone is going to have the best, it's SHIELD and we'll do it the legal way. I believe the kid can do better with the right push. Same goes for the Avengers and I'd wager that we haven't seen any of their bests yet."

"Do we really want to rely on these people, sir?", Hill voiced out rather skeptically. "I trust that Rogers, Coulson, Rhapsodos, Barton, and Romanoff can get the job done, but Banner, Stark, and Thor concern me."

"We can negotiate with Mr. Stark." Fury insisted.

"And the other two?"

A shrug. "We'll ask them _nicely_."

Maria stared at he boss like he had just gone crazy.

"I know it's not the best idea, but they're the best response team we'll have for now." Fury pointed out. "At least until mankind is ready with our own weapons and tech that can counter any threat other worlds throw our way. Did you receive any communications from Coulson about the Tesseract, Agent Hill?"

The agent nodded. "He's pushing an order to get the largest tech out of that facility. Scientists unrelated to the core project have been moved to safe locations."

"Good. Let me know immediately if anything comes up – Actually, Hill, set up the transport for tonight. I'd like to go there myself."

"Is there a problem, sir?"

Nick Fury wasn't going to tell his second in command he had a feeling Coulson was warned by their youngest agent. Rhapsodos had an uncanny ability to sense when things were going to go downhill. By the way Coulson was acting right now, Fury would bet a hundred dollars that Genesis knew something that he did not. It happened last year, and the Director of SHIELD dreaded that it was going to happen again.

"Call it a hunch."

* * *

_The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning_

_4 hours before the Tesseract fallout..._

Logan scowled for the umpteenth time that day. He'd been avoiding a certain spiky headed teen all over campus since that morning. His persistence amazed him; Zack Fair hadn't missed a single beat in searching for him, looking in all the places he'd normally be. How the kid was able to find him, he was not sure. In the end, Logan had given up and decided to learn why Fair was hunting him down. All day, he had searched for him without ever taking a break, making Logan wonder where his energy came from.

"I want to apologize what happened yesterday." the kid said while he scratched his head awkwardly.

Logan's brow rose. "You searched me all over campus just to apologize?" A snort. "Geez kid. The professor said it was my fault in the first place for saying the bird you conjured was a fat chicken. I think I deserved that."

Zack shook his head. "Not about that, but the way Scott made it his goal to show the video to all the Institute's staff."

Logan growled. "Okay, for _that_ I'll say I accept your apology."

"Really?", the teen asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Scott's just doing his thing. He never liked me and he doesn't agree on how I do things. The feeling's mutual." Logan waved him that it wasn't a problem. When the kid didn't walk away, the mutant was curious. "There's something else you wanna ask, kid?"

Zack was nervous, but he faced the older mutant head on. "Can you mentor me?"

"What?!" the mutant nearly gaped openly. "After I nearly killed you, you're asking me to mentor you?" _Was the kid nuts?_

The teen shuffled his feet around. "I–I really don't know who else to ask."

Logan grunted. "You're lying, kid. Don't think I can't smell it off of you. I thought you're going along with Scott."

Zack sighed feeling rather lost on who else he could ask. He was really conflicted with his previous teachers concerning his powers. Nearly most of the X-Men were welcoming in wanting to help out with his powers, but in their eyes and through his new powers of the 'Lifestream' he gained that morning they were afraid. It made him feel like he was even more freaky than anyone else around the school. And the school he was in was for mutants. Kitty and Peter were probably the only people who had wanted to be friends with him, without judging him with all the powers he suddenly had. Out of all the teachers, probably Professor Xavier was the only one who understood his problem. However, Zack could only rule one person who wasn't afraid to voice their opinion when it came to combat training.

"Kid, you there?"

"Oh! Uh, sorry, I kind of lost my focus for a second."

"Are you having problems with Summers?", Logan asked, straight to the point. "What's the problem?"

"Nearly everyone is treating me like a ticking time bomb!" Zack shout out. After the outburst, he deflated. "I–They–I don't know who I can train with without hurting them too badly just because my powers are going haywire. Kitty and Peter are sticking to me because their powers can avoid or stand whatever I do by accident. It's not the same for everyone else."

"So why are you asking me to be your mentor? Fine, I heal real quick. But that's not your only reason." Logan asked. He was known to be the harshest of teachers on campus.

"Because you're blunt."

When Logan didn't say anything, Zack continued, "Because you're the first person that asked me to focus and find my own powers. Before that, I was only relying on luck to find out. And – I want to relearn combat fighting consciously. I heard you were the best around here in handling with a sword, something that my powers are related with."

"Are you sure you want me as your mentor?" Logan asked with finality crossing his arms.

A memory flashed in front of Zack. His muscled mentor with his large sword sheathed at his back. His stance was the same as Logan, as if he were challenging him.

"_Do you wish me to be your mentor, 3rd Class SOLDIER Zack Fair?"_

To Zack it just felt right asking Logan like the memory.

"Yes, sir!" Zack saluted with a smile and determined look. He kept his gaze on Logan and let the mutant know he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Logan had to say he was impressed with the kid's attitude. It was rare some of the kids around campus to want anything from him. Much less asking him to be their private combat teacher. To many that was asking to be a punching bag to the Wolverine.

"Alright. But I won't go easy on you." the mutant warned him.

"Awesome!" On reflex, Zack bear hugged Logan. "Thanks Logan! You're the best, man!"

Logan easily got the teen off of him uncomfortably. "Rule number one: Lay off the hugs."

"Oops." Zack said sheepishly.

"Have your powers developed again as of today?" Logan asked.

The teen bit his lip. "Yeah... this time it's like telling me things. Like where you were on campus when you're trying to avoid me."

The mutant chuckled. "Well shit, kid. I think we're going to be doing a lot of trial and error in our first phases of training." He then added, "Rule number two: You're going to avoid focusing anything related to red marbles. Are we clear?"

Zack pouted, "But we just discovered that!"

"Doesn't mean we won't find more things." Logan stated. "And I'd like to avoid getting kicked to the wall by that feathery friend of yours."

The teen laughed, "Okay. That I can agree with. I don't think the cho-"

A heart beat pulse.

His vision suddenly inverted like a photo film.

_What the hell was THAT?__** (4)**_

Zack didn't like the goosebumps he felt on his skin. He felt afraid for some odd reason.

Logan frowned. "Hey. You alright, Zack?"

The teen shook his head. "My powers... it's like they told me something bad just happened. Someone who isn't supposed to be here is here... and more bad things are going to happen."

The burly man wasn't so sure of what Zack said. "Bad things happen all the time, kid. As long as mutants aren't involved, we stay out of it." Wolverine decided that their conversation was over and walked towards the school.

Meanwhile, Zack tried focusing on what the Lifestream was saying. '_Can I do something about it?'_

White flashes that gave him images of the school grounds.

He wasn't allowed to interfere.

Zack sighed, disappointed why he couldn't help.

Images of him training assaulted his mind.

_'Great. So I'm not ready to fight yet?' _He thought bitterly. It was odd getting told off by his own powers, but he trusted it there was a good reason. _'Fine, who's causing it and why is this thing or whoever it is scary?'_

This time an odd series of images showed up. One of them was a guy in green and golden armor, and he was holding a staff. From what the raven headed teen saw, he didn't belong on Earth but the powers he emitted was real. The Lifestream told him he was blessed by deities, and he had an ice like aura in him. It made no sense whatsoever to Zack, but behind the figure he felt something disturbingly wrong. Black invisible tendrils were holding him from behind... as if he was like a marionette.

_'Who's that behind those black strings?'_

That day was the first time he got straight answers from the Lifesteam that flowed inside him.

_~ DEATH.~ _

* * *

_Remote S.H.I.E.L.D. Research Facility_

_1 hour after the Tesseract fallout..._

It would have been a great two days.

...If there wasn't a sudden pulse of this world's life force that came crashing in when they had just finished relaxing and having fun.

Genesis had seriously for the first time enjoyed having fun on Earth, especially now he knew he had others to talk with about his real origin from back at Gaia. He didn't have to feel afraid talking about it without being called a crazy person. Plus, with the dancing lessons, the auburn former SOLDIER was happy to have someone who was similar to Angeal to be his friend. Steve was just the sort of guy that would make you feel good when you helped other people.

The poor super soldier was a nervous wreck when he first started, but Genesis had a sneaking suspicion that Aerith was behind in making Steve calm. It wasn't a surprise (he knew how to manipulate the Lifestream) that Aerith could have a quicker soothing effect on other people. Genesis wasn't exactly the perfect healer even though he was an expert Materia user. Yet, even he hadn't be able to calm people as quickly as the Cetra could.

Eventually, the blond soldier was enjoying himself and with him, so did the whole Gast family. It was like on odd backyard party. Genesis and Professor Gast talked about how SHIELD was doing in general from its research developments while they enjoyed a few drinks. Ilfana having turns with Aerith exchanging partners as Steve now wanted to practice without the auburn spy's watchful eye. The twins who were both giggling at their older sister and mother danced while they took out their sketch books to draw what they saw.

The night seemed to have ended perfectly as they all cleaned up. Steve escorted the twins to their room, and Professor Gast had disappeared back to the labs for his night shift. Ilfana, Aerith, and Genesis had decided to volunteer to clean up.

That's when things had turned for the worse.

The three of them had felt the large spontaneous pulse that rippled through the air as it screeched through their own flows of the Lifestream. Genesis had suffered a slight migraine but it wasn't the same to the women with him. Aerith was heaving heavily trying to catch her breath. Ilfana was lying on the floor.

"Mrs. Gast!" Genesis called out and hurried over to see her. "Are you well? Are you injured?"

"It has started." she gasped, as she sat up with the auburn agent's help.

Genesis felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

_Clint._

_Phil._

He made a desperate grab for his cell phone and called Phil.

No answer.

The archer didn't have a cell on him the last time Phil called him.

_Fuck._

"Genesis, calm down. You're hyperventilating." Aerith said as she held him firmly on his arms.

Genesis laughed weakly and forced his breathing to slow down. "Things always turn for the worst at the times like this."

Ilfana stood up from her place. "I suppose this may be where we will part soon." Her face was anxious. "We won't be on your priority list any longer."

And just as the Cetra said, Genesis' cell received a message. Only this time it was coded with red.

Aerith frowned as she overlooked the message from the former Commander's cell, "What's a Code 7?"

"It's a code for war on who ever the enemy is." Genesis stated grim. "It's also a world issue, meaning all available agents are called back to Headquarters. No exceptions." He put his cell back inside his suit pocket. "I'll go and find Steve. After, I'll be on my way."

"Well, you better get going Agent Rhapsodos." Ilfana ushered the now 'Turk' in front of her. "You have a some people who need your help. You take care of yourself, you hear me? It'd would be a loss to lose you after we finally found someone back from Gaia."

Genesis felt touched by her concern. There was comfort in knowing someone was waiting him to come back after the battle. "And here I thought my hero business was done back home. Although, I have to say I'm thankful for your concern. And thank you for accepting me."

To Genesis' surprise, Aerith had hugged him. "Do your best and come back Mr. Rhapsody!" She let him go and in his hand she gave him a bookmark of a laminated flower. "This is for good luck."

"To where I'm going," Genesis looked at the flower bookmark with approval, "I think I'll be needing that luck. Thank you, Aerith. I won't forget my promise to search for Zack. '_Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here.'_"

"The last line of the play LOVELESS." Aerith said. "Make sure you return, Genesis."

Genesis gave both of them a polite bow before he left.

Finding Steve Rogers didn't turn out to be hard at all. The moment Genesis was searching for him, it seemed the other agents who were in the area were notified of the situation. Faces with dread, anxiety, and restlessness were on the faces of all agents. They were all soon boarding a SHIELD jet plane heading towards the branch headquarters, before heading over to the Helicarrier. All of the agents including Steve, were mostly asleep on the way back as they had another 4 hours on the way back to base.

Genesis' cell buzzed in his pocket and he flipped it open in a snap.

"Hello?"

"_Genesis."_

"Phil! Thank the Goddess!" Genesis breathed out in relief knowing he was alive and talking. "How are you? I heard about the what happened there. Are you okay?"

"_I got lucky. Ease up, Genesis. I'm fine."_

"How's Clint?"

There was a silent pause that the former SOLDIER did not like.

"_He's been compromised."_

Genesis gulped inwardly. "Is he alive?"

"_We're not sure."_ Phil said with a strained voice. _"All we know he was taken along with Dr. Selvig. Something about mind control. The chances of survival are there."_

"Who was behind all of this?"

"_That information should be arriving in your tablet very soon as part of the mission roster."_ the elder agent said. _"Your job as a consultant is now in full effect. The Director is issuing the order that the Avengers Initiative is active effective. Natasha will be called in, too."_

"Natasha won't like that at all." Genesis said, knowing the Black Widow detested being taken from a mission while she was in the middle of it.

"_Is Rogers with you?"_

"Yeah, we're on our way back to the branch base."

"_That's convenient then." _Coulson agreed. _"Director Fury will be the one to break the mission news to him. Have you received the files yet?"_

Genesis used his shoulder to keep his phone to his ear as he checked incoming emails. "Yes." There was a long pause. "You do realize this is more than the paper work I receive in a week?"

_"Skim through them. But you have to be thorough."_ was a stern reply.

"Are these scientific journals?" Genesis asked incredulously as he skimmed through the files he received.

"_You'll be coming with me tomorrow. We're making some rounds."_ Phil said with a tone that he used when it meant the auburn younger agent had no say on it. _"Rest up, skim through the files I sent you, and you'll know who we're meeting for tomorrow. I'm counting on you. I need to contact Natasha. Take care, Genesis."_

And just like that his connection was cut.

Highly curious on who they were going to meet, Genesis took a very quick skim on one article about a new breakthrough of a new element being found. He did raise a bewildered brow as he skimmed through the details.

Honestly, who names a new element 'Badassium'?

Tony Stark of course. _**(5)**_

That explained why he needed to read all those journals. The older agent was setting a meeting between him and Stark to hit it off between consultants. Genesis was quite sure that Fury had kept his current promotion unknown to the genius billionaire, which meant Stark was in for a surprise. Tired and totally beat of the situation, the ex-SOLDIER 1st Class switched off his tablet and opted to rest. He sat in his plane chair with his eyes closed, but his mind buzzed with things that he needed to do for the next day.

Genesis was anxious he needed to get his first impression right. Natasha hadn't managed to previously last year while she was undercover. So this time Phil was counting on him to play his cards right.

If he can get past Tony Stark, the others should be a breeze, right?

For some reason, Geneisis had a feeling it wasn't going to be a simple matter.

"Oh Goddess, what game of fate have you dragged me into now?" he muttered to himself.

It was matter of time the two SHIELD Consultants would meet, which happened to be tomorrow night.

* * *

"_I have a new philosophy. I'm only going to dread one day at a time." ~ Charles M. Schulz _

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Poll Results: 1st Place: **_Iron Man/Tony Stark,**_ 2nd Place: _**Thor,_** 3rd Place: **_The Hulk/Bruce Banner,**_ 4th Place: _**Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye (Draw). These results are going to affect Genesis' interaction time with the characters wherever it's convenient during the events in the film (not necessarily by the poll order). What happens in the movie will still be canon, but only that character has more interaction with Genesis.

**Note on Zack: **Due to popular demand, he'll still have snippets of spotlight here and there during the events of the movie, but will not take part of the New York battle.

_**Next Chapter:**_ Chapter 7: _"Consultants Meet, Avengers Greet"_

_**Notes/Trivia:**_

_**(1) **_Events that transpired in the Marvel One shot movie: _**A Funny thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer**_.

_**(2) **_A day after the events in _**Marvel One-Shot: A Funny thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer**_, Agent Clint Barton is sent in as back up to assist Coulson. He also passes by the very same gas station, noticing Phil's handiwork the night before where police lines are scattered in the store. Hence he knows which donuts to bribe Coulson with. _**- The Avengers Movie Prelude Comics: "Fury's Big Week" Chapter Four**_.

_**(3)**_Dr. Selvig asks Clint if he was involved with the New Mexico incident in_** Avengers Movie Prelude Comics: "Fury's Big Week" Chapter Eight**_.Clint replies 'yes', being unsure that they've met before, while Dr. Selvig says he remembers Clint. Unknown to Clint, in the mirror as Dr. Selvig says this, Loki is standing in Dr. Selvig's reflection.

_**(4) **_The Tesseract first started to fluctuate 4 hours before Loki made his appearance in Project PEGASUS' facility in _The Avengers_.

_**(5) 'Badassium' (bad-ass-ium) **_is the newly named element Tony Stark created during the events in the movie Iron Man 2 for his arc reactor. As said by Fury in the **_Avengers Movie Prelude Comics: "Fury's Big Week" Chapter Eight_**, Stark is filing a patent for the name but he has encountered several 'bureaucratic obstacles'.

_Comments, opinions, your thoughts, are very much welcomed. _


	8. Consultants Meet, Avengers Greet

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsosdos: Taking the Backseat**

_**Disclaimer: **__Refer to the Prologue Chapter. I also do not own any movie dialogue in this chapter._

_**Beta-ed by:**__**CommentatorInThePeanutGaller y (9th Dec 2012)**_

**AU Notes: **Thanks to those who have Favorited and alerted this fic: **CorruptDruid, 9TH, Theresa Gainsborough, Darkdawnomega, ive-got-2-many-ideas, Transcendent Oddity, Ryder Bellamiren, Rome28, Hylian Medli, W-striker, JamesJG24, The Magus Killer, Feather Lies, DeathLadyShinigami, Deritine, Neobahamut86, Blue-Huntress, ElementPriestess, bobbinbird, Josorogir, Canis Cantus, sire-alien, Phynxkin, Procusi, Alowl, SophieQueenOfTheWorld, A Brilliant Loser, Ren Mizushima, SecondtoNon, Jasmine-angela, meridiay, kya-brightshadow, Ash-Hai, Cyrella, Sicaria, Delphine Pryde, pointblank135, hemillsie, Grieving Warrior, Yeziel Moore, dracochan01, 9tail-Naruto, The Darkness Within Us All, Lizeth, **and **InsaneNinja. **

**Thanks to Insanity-Red, Alkard, and ShadowMagic **for inserting this fic in their C2!

Giving away more digital Avengers action figures and plushies to Awesome Reviewers: **Kjrs, mudkipz, Dark Hikari Twilight, pretzel-logic, ViralMusician, KeiGinya, confusing backgrounds,Guest (2 anonymous reviewers), Mel, Kitsune Foxfire, asredwer, S Aravhyr, Dannichigo, YunaBlaze, HatchetChu, Beloved Daughter, Purple Pallbearer, KiReiKi Flaurenoct, SageofAges729, Reiko x 3,** and** Twilight Cardmistress. Feedback is a writer's best friend and support as well as ways to improve writing and plot. Huge thanks everyone! **

Another late chapter... but I did warn readers last time that I'll update more slowly to check up on a few things. However, I do have other reasons being that Hurricane Sandy hit the eastern coast of the US where my beta resides. So things had to be pushed back further as RL got in the way for the most part. I don't/won't promise anyone on quick updates, however I will deliver with the best of I have; and if I can I will try to keep improving to make this fic as epic as it can be. I know I can't satisfy everyone on this, but knowing that readers smile reading this fic is my motivation and happiness to get this fic in motion.

Plus, I did more extensive research – I like to mix a few real world things (like real Intelligence agencies, organizations, people, etc) and incorporate them into the story. More fun that way. That also includes Genesis' nickname from Tony Stark (because no one escapes from being nick-named by Tony). Likewise, my beta and I have been trading ideas in regards to the plot and characters. **I also have some questions for my readers after the trivia/notes that you can (if you can) answer them.** But that's for later.

**About this chapter: **Beware that this chapter packs a wallop for in turn of my absence. I highly suggest that you read this when you aren't in the middle of something (like in the middle of a class/lesson/meeting/work/whatever you're _supposed_ to be doing). I am not in any way responsible if your teacher/lecturer/boss/whoever will give the evil eye on you. LOL. **This chapter's story body alone (without AU notes or Trivia) is a whopping 19.000 words.** It features some scenes and dialogues from **extended scenes of the Avengers, **agents doing what they do best, **Easter eggs (can you spot them?)**, Loki being the evil cunning guy his is, exploring beyond the movie, and plenty of character interaction.

So – Sit back, relax, and always...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**~ Chapter 7: Consultants Meet, Avengers Greet ~**_

_"You never know who's going to become your friend. Friends are always chance meetings." ~ Steve Guttenberg_

* * *

_At Evan's Diner..._

Despite the good food, the atmosphere inside the diner was gloomy.

Two people sat in the private area of their favorite diner usually reserved for small celebrations whether they would be for birthdays or the success of a long-term mission. The waitress hadn't even thought of bothering them at all, preferring to clean up their tables after they had left or whenever she was called over. She sighed as she cleaned the counter, wondering what was wrong with her favorite regulars. Whatever came up, it seemed to put her mood down a little seeing them so sullen. Of course, she knew better than to interfere what they were up to seeing as they were part of some secret government agency. Hoping for the best, the waitress disappeared into the kitchen.

"She left." Genesis muttered without looking behind him. He was poking his apple pie mindlessly, clearly not in the mood to finish it.

"Minnie's understanding like that." Coulson said with a nod. His eyes betrayed his voice though, giving the impression that he was clearly disturbed by the recent events.

"So," the young agent said, trying to get his handler's attention. "The whole facility has been completely leveled."

"Over eighty personnel dead, a hundred more injured, and our most important artifact stolen." Phil sighed. "This is probably the worst rodeo I've seen since I left the CIA and came to work for SHIELD." _**(1)**_

Genesis snorted as he tapped his fingers on the table carelessly. "SHIELD was ready for anything but magic. Or a Norse god coming down to make people grovel at his feet."

"You still can't pinpoint Loki?"

The auburn haired agent shook his head. "I would have told you if I did. Clint's been taken, and I don't have a fucking clue as to where he could be. Whatever that staff is capable of, I'm sure its hiding him from my senses with the Lifestream. Shit, Phil. If only I had told you sooner."

"Don't blame yourself, Genesis. It was the perfect storm." Phil scolded. He gave a very stern look to his youngest apprentice and said, "The circumstances placed you on a mission that was too far away for you to immediately warn us. Things have just taken a turn for the worst. Director Fury and I entrusted you to take care of Rogers and you did exceptionally well."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. He wasn't buying it. "Really, Phil? Fury wasn't giving me that impression when we were debriefed earlier this morning."

"The director doesn't understand your powers or their limitations. Look, he's desperate for information and you know just as well as I do we're lacking in man power right now." Coulson explained tiredly. He hadn't slept well either knowing that one of his best agents was missing. Plus, it wasn't helping that his youngest agent was affected by the situation more than he would have liked. Phil had to admit that Genesis was taking most of the heat of the situation than he did last year this time around.

_**~ 2 Hours Ago... ~**_

"You're certain you have no way to locate Loki through his magic?"

"Yes, _sir._" Genesis snapped, frustrated with being asked the question for the umpteenth time. "I would have an idea if I was closer to the site by tracking down his magic residue. Apparently that's not possible when the whole area's been leveled and all SHIELD's agents are needed here."

"Rhapsodos." Phil warned the younger agent from doing anything rash against their superior.

The former SOLDIER had to bit his lip to stop from saying anything else to rein in his temper. He then settled himself by crossing his arms, stubbornly looking anywhere but at the director of SHIELD.

The Director eyed Genesis thoughtfully before he stood up and turned his face to the screen of pictures of Loki, Doctor Selvig, and Barton. "Fine. Is there any information or ideas how two of these sharpest men I know would just follow Loki by looking at these images? I'm sorry to push you, Rhapsodos, but right now you are the only person we have who has experience with magic."

This time the younger agent decided to play along, but his eyes still did not meet his superior. "Very well. We can start with the reports and advice you gave Agent Barton. Doctor Selvig has been behaving peculiar lately, like muttering to himself, and he has been extremely focused on his work with the Tesseract. Then, 'coincidentally' he's involved when Loki suddenly makes an appearance and leaves with Loki once they took the cube." Genesis then reached out to Coulson's papers, took a sheet and laid it out. "Agent Coulson did some background checks. If I heard correctly, he had a conversation with Agent Barton and he found out that Doctor Selvig remembers Barton when he was assigned to guard the Tesseract. But that shouldn't be possible, as he wasn't aware of Barton being a sniper at the time SHIELD made a facility around Thor's Mjölnir."

Agent Coulson didn't like the sound of where this was going. "Are you saying that Selvig has been Loki's pawn this entire time?"

"That's the most probable answer." Genesis shrugged. "According to the footage from the hidden camera on your person Director, Doctor Selvig was taken over by Loki's 'mind control' the fastest compared to the other agents in the room."

Fury seemed to accept the mind control part but he wasn't sure of the how. "And?"

The auburn haired spy didn't like what he was hinting at, but said it anyway. "He's been cast a micro magic spell, meaning that Loki cast the spell on a subconscious level previously. Doctor Selvig was never aware he was affected by it or even knew Loki was around. Doctor Selvig wasn't the one who said that he remembered Barton, it was Loki."

"It does explain how he knows about Barton if he visited Thor while he was in our custody previously." Phil agreed, remembering back when Thor had said goodbye all of a sudden during their short interrogation.

"There's still no information on how to find them." Fury sighed crossing his arms while his eye was still on the missing agent and scientist. "Seems like for now we can only figure out what's done to them, which is mind control."

Genesis shook his head, this time he finally came eye to eye with Fury. This matter was serious. "I beg to differ. With the high level concentration Loki's putting effort to it, it's Manipulation spell."

"What's the difference?"

"Mind control only consists of the brain being taken over. If you have a strong mind, it's possible to snap out of it." The younger agent pointed to the screen, "Whereas every time Loki took over a person, he pointed his staff to their heart which then spreads the spell through the whole body including the brain. From here, it's not possible of escaping Loki's control."

The director raised an interested brow. "It seems you're aware of the differences. You're giving me the impression you're capable of such a spell, agent?"

"Yes." Genesis admitted reluctantly. "I never used it since I got here on Earth. I don't have an idea of the aftereffects on humans here, and I would not risk of causing someone to go mad. Especially when there's no known natural cure for it here. Status alignment spells can be fickle to use on people because it depends on their immunity to magic. The less immunity they have..."

"The more affected they are." Coulson ended Genesis' conclusion.

The three agents shuffled restlessly on the desk they sat at in the briefing room.

Nick Fury was surprised yet very relieved at the same time that Genesis Rhapsodos wasn't their enemy at the current moment. He had no understanding of magic, but was glad the younger agent was willing to explain it thoroughly for him and Coulson. The director gave points for Rhapsodos in the well-being of humans though, he could have used such a spell many times in the past but at least not in his time in SHIELD. Supposedly it was fair he didn't need to know all of Genesis' capabilities in magic, considering Fury wasn't even aware what Thor could do and he was in the Avengers Initiative. One look at Agent Coulson and it was clear that his second man learned of the information at that moment too. The kid has his reasons, and for that, the director of SHIELD wasn't going to pry when there were more important things that needed their attention.

"Rhapsodos, is there a way to snap them out of it?"

"One way is to hit them very hard on the head until they're unconscious. Naturally it breaks the link of the mind and body where the spell works and is most active. They should be back to normal once they wake up and the spell dismissed." Genesis stated as clearly as he could. "Consequences are, you might cause mild concussions on the victims."

"You're implying there's an alternative?" Fury noted the auburn's explanation, considering it was one option he heard.

The auburn haired agent had an expression he was unwilling to say what it was, looking away from the two older agents in the room.

"Rhapsodos, we need to know every way possible if we can free Doctor Selvig, Agent Barton or any other person Loki's got hold of." Phil reminded gently.

Genesis huffed. He really did not want to get involved in this personally, but he relented, "I'm not sure it will work, but I can cast DeSpell on them."

Coulson blinked. "DeSpell?"

"A spell that cancels any sort of magic alignment, reduction, or enhancement." He rose one finger, "There's a catch. I'm not sure it works on Asgardian magic or whatever magic Loki's staff possesses. If we're lucky, the spell is dismissed. If we're not lucky, it won't have any effect at all or I would be forced to use more of my magic reserves and be left weakened by the end I cast the spell, but it would work."

Genesis' handler didn't like the last method. There were too many uncertainties if the auburn haired agent used his magic abilities on something they were all not to sure of. "Director Fury, I think we should stick to the first method. It may cause the victims discomfort afterward, but they'll survive. The second option is too risky at the present time. It may not work at all or put my agent's safety at risk."

The youngest agent was clearly going to protest Coulson's suggestion but Fury stopped him. "For now, we go with the first method. However, in the event that any higher ranking agent or someone who's in the Avengers Initiative is controlled by Loki and could not be so easily taken down, I want you to use that spell Rhapsodos. Whether it's me or Agent Coulson. No exceptions. That's an order, Agent."

Genesis sighed defeated by his superior's command. "Yes sir."

**~ Back to the Present... ~**

"It's like the director doesn't even trust the other Avengers to actually defeat Loki." Genesis huffed indignantly. The former SOLDIER was aware he had trust issues. But Fury? The One Eyed Eagle took that to the level of insanity. The auburn put his food to the side, his appetite gone.

"Perhaps that is the reason." Coulson said patiently. "He trusts you to do it, because you've known for him the longest."

A frown. "I thought Natasha was the most trusted by Fury."

"In highly classified Intel and dangerous missions, yes. But this time, this area is your expertise Genesis."

Genesis chuckled weakly, his tone with deep sarcasm, "And here I am as a _consultant_ to the Avengers Initiative _ordered_ to do something that a _full_ member would have to do. _Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost._"

"Speaking of consultants..." the elder agent directed their conversation in another direction, "Stark's going to be ruled out as a consultant in an event of emergency and will be a full member."

At Phil's hidden loathing tone, it didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't thrilled about it. Genesis scowled in turn, "And you plan to dump me on Stark – seeing that Fury, you, and even Natasha rubbed him the wrong way. You threatened him last time if he did something stupid under your watch, you'd hit him with a taser and leave him on the floor while you watched Super Nanny."

The elder agent sipped his cold coffee ignoring Genesis' last remark. "You know I have limits to my patience. Stark pushes the envelope. Nonetheless, he is not someone who you can get close to easily. He has a close-knit group of friends and even they can be driven off the edge at times." Phil added, "It's best for you to come in and introduce yourself as you are by protocol have the same job he has. If you can persuade him to work with us on a tolerant level, that means we only have to worry about Doctor Banner and Thor. Natasha's handling Banner so there's a chance it's good in the long run, but I'm not so sure of Thor..."

"He'll most likely come to Earth." Genesis said certain of it.

Phil was curious. "What makes you so sure?"

"The Tesseract doesn't just contain pure energy, Phil." the younger agent pointed out. "It's imbued with some sort of sustaining magic that keeps it active even when it lacks a power source. When Loki came through with the help of the cube, I felt it from the facility where I was on a mission with Steve. I didn't appreciate the migraine it gave me though."

"So it's like a beacon of sorts to those who are sensitive to magic?"

The former SOLDIER nodded, "Precisely. And if the Asgardians are like in the legends, the guardian of the Bifrost bridge who sees all would have noticed it. Well – it was more of like fireworks on the 4th of July – but my assumption is, Thor might be running a little late to get to Earth but he will pursue his brother."

"Noted." Phil agreed, glad to hear that Thor could help in tracking down his brother later. "So, do you have any ideas how to negotiate with Stark?"

"A few." Genesis said and he looked to his watch. "If it means we can get help in finding the Tesseract and as well as the people Loki have taken, I'll do what I can. I'm not expecting perfection, especially if Stark's capable of pissing off someone as patient as you, Phil. I need to get going, there are some things I need to do and get before tonight."

Coulson noticed that particular tone Genesis was using, "You're planning to bribe him?"

"_Persuade _him." Genesis said with his poker face.

Phil's facial expression was priceless. It had a 'how do you bribe one of the most richest people on the planet' look to it.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess,_"the auburn haired youth said as he left the diner.

Snapping out of his stupor, Agent Phil Coulson decided he needed another cup of coffee to keep himself awake that day. Whatever Genesis was thinking, he was hoping it would work.

Meanwhile...

Genesis who was already on the phone to making a few requests between calls as he walked down the street, was berating himself this was a risky idea.

Then again, this was _the_ Tony Stark who was capable of pissing off the worst type of people and get a target etched to his back. The former commander was fully aware he was by no means the most patient person in the world (heck, Coulson even defeated him by miles) but something needed to be done. On a second note, Genesis was gambling that if he could get on Stark's good side, perhaps the billionaire could prove to be a worthy ally if him and SHIELD get to the worst of relations. Just because he trusted SHIELD for now, it didn't mean it couldn't turn into something like ShinRa in the future.

Genesis was always on guard on who knew what he was truly capable of. There were just too many people who would want him as a weapon and he had done that job in his last life. So it was decided that only so few he told half the story, less who knew his whole story. It was safer that way for him, it was also safer that the world didn't know.

While he had the 'like-hate' boss-employee relationship with Director Fury, he trusted the man was a good person. The Lifestream had said so and to Genesis, Nick Fury was a mixture of Sephiroth, Lazard, and Veld with an eye-patch, sharp tongue, and used the most unorthodox methods to get the job done. When Genesis was able to sneak around and sniff into Intel he wasn't privy to thanks to his Synaptic Net Dive, Genesis found out that Fury was pretty much taking all the heat of the World Security Council off all his subordinates (including Agent Hill and even Coulson). The WSC were a grouchy lot, giving them somewhat obnoxious rules, small limited budgets, crappy orders, all the while expecting grandiose results. It was probably why Phil or anyone who stood at the higher chain of command of SHIELD were ever loyal to Fury. The man knew where it counted, where he had to draw a fine line between what was over the top of rule breaking or when bending the rules even if it meant making the WSC look like idiots.

Of course, everything that happened around SHIELD wasn't always under Fury's orders. When that usually happened, Genesis was aware it was thanks to the WSC members. If there was the case where Director Fury wasn't in charge anymore, Genesis was already halfway in making preparations to ditch the organization all together. It wasn't new that many people wanted to be in Nick's position and were trying to take a bite out of it like a chunk of meat being fed to the sharks. Also there was only so much loyalty Genesis had for the organization because he was only loyal to a chosen few people.

Right now, Genesis didn't exactly appreciate taking the heat from Fury – which no doubt came from the WSC members – thanks to a certain God of Mischief. Yet, these were desperate times, desperate measures were needed, and the ex-SOLDIER had to keep his mind on the task. The more he hesitated, the chances were he was going to regret not doing everything in his power to get Clint back from Loki. A buzz from his cell phone alerted him from a text message that the deal was done.

"_Legend shall speak, Of sacrifice at world's end..._" Genesis murmured knowing he was throwing away his ego and just declared himself mad.

He had an appointment to make with a psychiatrist.

* * *

_SHIELD Branch Training area..._

Steve landed more hits on his punching bag. He wasn't actually focusing on it. He was distracted by memories. Many were of his past, and some, very recent. To him, the past didn't hurt as much as before. The scars were still there, but he knew they were on the mend. He had managed to accept the death of most of his teammates well, found out Peggy was still alive, adapted to his new era and even made some friends in this new world he lived in.

Too bad he was restless.

His punches were getting harder.

Something big was going on.

He felt it.

The atmosphere he was experiencing right now was like the time him and all his comrades during the war planned the final attack on the largest HYDRA base. Steve wasn't stupid or naïve not to follow his instincts from looking around him. When he was notified by the other agents at the facility the Gast family were moved to that they all were to meet up at a SHIELD Quintjet, he noticed the disturbed faces of the other agents. Genesis had shortly joined him and gave a silent nod that something serious was going on. The super soldier was rather irritated he didn't get straight answers, but he wasn't heartless when around him were people who looked dead tired, but they were all called in because there was an emergency.

But it was when he woke up from the flight was what Steve worried about. They arrived in the early morn at 2 AM. While most of the agents were getting out of the plane, the blond noted that Genesis had stayed back like he was caught up in his thoughts. The super soldier asked him what was wrong, and he was astounded that the younger agent replied truthfully to him.

"_At the moment? Everything, Rogers."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_The Director will brief you." was a curt reply._

_Steve knew something troubled the younger agent. "Are you okay, Genesis? You're pale."_

"_You'll find out later." Genesis shook his head not explaining the details. "With this emergency status, I no longer am going to be your mission supervisor. I'll be a consultant for any members of the Avengers Initiative."_

_After a small silence and the message sunk in, the super soldier said, "You're still my friend, Genesis. That's not going to change very soon." At the agent's shocked face, Steve added, "Don't argue with me, I'm not backing down on it. You don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you're okay sharing it. I'll be around, and I know you can find me."_

"_...Thank you, Steve." he managed to say, after he was lost for words. "I'll take your word on it."_

"_This is where we part, huh?" Steve said changing his tone to make things a little brighter._

_Genesis nodded, "Till tomorrow. I have a load of work waiting for me at my office, briefings, and a meeting with a Mr. Stark."_

_That took the blond's attention."Stark?"_

"_Anthony Edward Stark or Tony Stark. Howard's son." the agent said casually. "He's SHIELD's other consultant to the Initiative."_

_Rogers wasn't sure how he actually felt about that. While there was a feeling that it was good some things never change, there were very few memories he was on good terms with Howard. It made sense that Stark's kid was a genius just like his pops was. However, it was also a clue that SHIELD was in deep trouble._

"_Later, Genesis. Good luck on the meeting. And thanks for the dancing lessons."_

_Genesis just looked at him as if he grown a second head._

_Steve laughed and waved before he made his way to his apartment, "I owe you."_

It was worth making the auburn haired agent stunned for a moment, because when Steve looked back as he walked away, Genesis smiled and chuckled back at him with amusement. The kid needed that, and the super soldier was glad enough to distract him from whatever he was worried about even for that one moment.

His fists were now pounding the punching bag with more speed.

He couldn't sleep when he got to his apartment. He had too much pent-up energy in him. Steve had later regretted he slept on the plane on their way back to the branch base. His restlessness ended up having him back on base and he made his way to the gym to vent some steam off. The base now was on tense alert. No would give a second glance when he passed by, all too occupied with orders. Steve could only wait till he was called.

_What was going on?_

_**'SMACK'**_

The bag flew across the room, but Steve didn't care. With a huff, he grabbed another punching bag from a stack that was available in the room, fixed it into place, and resumed punching again. Even though his focus was on the bag, the super soldier heard someone was coming in. Large boots, but soft steps of a super spy, and they were in a stride that showed that person had authority.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Steve answered, knowing it was the director of SHIELD, "Slept for seventy years, Sir. I think I've had my fill."

"I'm actually quite thankful Rhapsodos managed to drag you out to see the world." Fury commented. "Your thoughts Captain?"

The super soldier honestly said, "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up - they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." Probably too many things. Too many lives were lost. That didn't count the wars after WWII that Steve later learned from his trips with Genesis to the museums. Or what happened in the recent decade like terrorist attacks that happened on American soil or around the world.

Nick Fury paused in his steps towards the super soldier. "We've made some mistakes along the way, some very recently."

As Steve unwrapped the strips of bandages on his hand, he knew this was the answer he was waiting for. "You here with a mission, Sir?" It was in his nature to be blunt. He was a soldier, and he had enough waiting for real orders. A real mission where he was a soldier, not an agent.

"I am."

He wondered what Fury wanted. Steve wasn't going to join up if it was just about raising moral and going to shows for being a past icon. "Trying to get me back in the world?" he asked. The super soldier wanted to make sure Fury was serious about it.

The director of SHIELD did not disappoint. "Trying to save it."

When Steve was handed with a file and he opened it, he was met with an object he thought he would rather never see again. The energy source that was the foundation of Schmitt's power to his army and weapons. The same blue cube that many of his fallen army men died fighting against. Steve had to put up a mask to stop himself from flinching as it sliced and opened an old wound that was in the process of healing.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." The super soldier knew then he couldn't walk away from this mission. His deceased friends would probably never rest in their graves if he didn't do something about it.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." Fury explained softly on what had happened in the past. "He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's - not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve shrugged as he packed up getting his duffel bag and lifted a punching back for his apartment. He didn't say yes directly, but he knew Fury was smart enough to know that he wasn't going to back away from the mission. If Howard fished it out, it was obvious then his son was involved, and that also meant so was Genesis. Steve would get all the answers he was looking for.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." The director supplied stopping him from leaving immediately. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve said toneless and left Fury behind without looking back.

In the past, Steve would have likely got a warning from his superior for being disrespectful. For once, saying what he wanted to his superior was a good thing. The grief that the cube generated in the past was bad enough. Now seeing it again and hearing it was in the hands of someone who was akin to the Red Skull made Steve stick to his stomach.

His thoughts were on his friends who were a part of his past.

_'Don't worry, I'll finish this. I won't let your deaths be in vain.'_

* * *

_Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning..._

Zack felt like his limbs collapsed into tiny pieces. He was dead beat. Kitty and Peter were even staring at him and nicknamed him 'Zombie Zack.'

But worst of all...

He was so booored!

Scowling with his brows scrunched up, Zack's eyes darted around the bedroom to the only thing that would be his source of distraction from the boredom he was suffering from. He grunted as his mostly bandaged body protested from the strain and pain as he reached for the TV remote that was on his bed table. Before he can get his hands on it, another hand swiped it.

"Kitty! Give it here!"

Katherine Pryde gave it to him with smirk. When Zack made a grab for it, his hand would just phase through her.

The spiky teen pouted. "Oi! That's not fair! What's the point of giving it to me if I can't touch it? No powers!"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I _am_ resting." he insisted.

The girl rolled her eyes at her friend who hand bandages all over him. "You're still healing from the workout Logan gave you today."

Zack shrugged like it was nothing. "I'll be fine. I should be okay by tomorrow. I just need some entertainment. Now can I _please _have the remote?"

The girl was about to reprimand him, but Peter came into the room. "We might as well watch a movie or something."

"Yes!" the raven whooped, but then winced thanks to his injuries. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Easy there, Zack. You shouldn't be moving too much at least." Peter laughed and went to the DVD player to pop in a movie.

Kitty sighed, "I still can't believe you asked the Wolverine to mentor you. Honestly, what happened with training with Scott?"

"I want to learn getting the hang of my powers without the fuss I'm a ticking time bomb." Zack replied as he waited for Peter to play the movie.

"How are you supposed to learn if your injuries are like this?" the girl asked skeptically. "You're like his personal punching bag, Zack."

Zack had to cringe at her description. "Yeah... I guess I wasn't expecting that his hits really hurt. It's like getting punched by Peter's iron fists but fifty times worse – which I think comes from his bones that have adamantium in them." He quickly amended, "It's not as bad as you think."

"Not from the way you just described it." Kitty countered. She didn't bother to give the remote to the injured teen but to Peter instead. "And you should be backing me up to make sure Zack gets rest, Peter."

The older mutant boy was as patient as ever. "He is getting rest by staying on his bed. But Zack's horrible at 'bedside on the mend' manners since were kids. The best thing you can do is keep him distracted from boredom. Trust me, you don't want to give a bored Zack any ideas."

Kitty frowned at the statement. "Is this from your experience?" When Peter nodded attentively, she decided to give up. "Fine – I don't wanna know."

"Still..." Peter continued, "I'm kind of curious if you have any other reasons why you wanted Logan to be you mentor, Zack." When the younger boy shrugged, Peter gave him an expectant look. "Come on, Zack. I know you have other reasons, but I trust you know you're making the right ones. Spill it."

"Well..." Zack hesitated. "It just felt right."

Peter and Kitty waited patiently.

"Logan reminds me about those people I dream or remember about." the raven explained. "Kind of a mixture of two people I think, and it's kind of funny after his training I was expecting something worse than what Logan trained me on."

At his explanation, the only girl in the room handed him a notebook, "You should write it down like with the rest of what you're remembering like the Professor requested you."

Zack felt uncomfortable, "Um, you don't mind if you write it Kitty? My fingers aren't really in the right condition right now." He showed her his bandaged fingers. The raven couldn't quite believe Logan was so hard to punch at.

Kitty didn't seem to mind. "No prob." She opened the book and turned the pages. "So, who's Logan going to be under?"

"My mentor, and the silver-haired man." the raven replied as his eyes were remembering Logan's harsh training.

Peter was livid. "Didn't you say the silver-haired guy freaked you out? You said about him have cat's eyes."

Zack was thinking over it. "Well, that was the first impression. But in a way I think I admired him too, but in a different way. It's weird but I got some flashes I was training with him at a few points, and before every one of them I dreaded what he was going to drag me into next." _**(2)**_

The mutant girl took down the notes, and then asked, "Okay, which is more scary? Logan or the silver-haired guy?"

"Silver haired guy." the raven said without a thought.

Peter and Kitty shared shocked looks. "I guess that explains you're not entirely complaining about Logan's methods of teaching." Peter concluded pressing the play button to the DVD player.

"Logan's not that bad, Pete. He just looks scary and has that growling face so people don't mess with him." the spiky teen said pointing out the positive things about the older mutant.

Peter laughed. "Only you can make friends with nearly everyone, Zack. Including the most intimidating people."

"That's me," Zack grinned back proudly in a childish manner.

"You haven't got any other memories about the other people you written in here?" Kitty asked changing the subject.

The raven scratched his head. "Not so far. The only stronger memories that keep coming in is my mentor, the silver-haired guy, and the red-head guy."

Zack hadn't said anything about the red-head guy of having a wing on his back, because it was too far-fetched. He hadn't even wrote anything concerning the person because all he felt about him during his memory flashbacks were all negative feelings. Behind all of it, he also had a belief that he understood the guy and it wasn't his place to say anything about it. All his other flashbacks hadn't come to him yet, but Zack was quite sure that whatever the Lifestream in him was trying to tell him, it was about something to do with all the people who keep coming to his mind. It was like his powers were saying to go and find them.

People with swords? Like _that_ would go well if he asked a random officer or cop on the road. The teen rolled his eyes on why his life was really weird. Zack was glad that his parents were understanding enough that he needed to stick to Peter and get him to somewhere safer. But it had been some time he hadn't called them. He was afraid about their reactions if they found out that their son was even weirder than the mutants themselves. Even with his friends, sometimes Zack felt rather lonely he was the only one with the mix mashed powers that made him different. If his powers were telling him things about these people, then that could mean there were people like him too, right?

As the film they watched started, Zack asked his friends, "You guys heard of anything big going on lately on the news?"

"Nope." Peter said without concern, eyes on the TV. "If there was, the whole school would be talking about it."

Kitty shook her head too. "There hasn't been anything going on the mutant side of the world either. The Professor would probably had told all of us. Something wrong?"

Zack quickly shook his head, "Nah. Just a thought."

He turned his attention to the television so Kitty wouldn't ask more questions. Zack couldn't focus much on what was the film about when the Lifestream in him was twitchy and restless. It was worried about something that the teen had no idea of (well maybe about the weird dude that had the staff and golden armor). Yet at the same time, it was happy that Zack was far away from what caused it to worry. Zack had tried to ask it a few times that day about what was it about; only to be replied with emotions, nothing near as clear he heard yesterday.

_'Why do I get the feeling whatever really bad was going on, is going to get worse?'_

* * *

_That night at Stark Tower..._

Two agents stepped into the elevator and shuffled into a comfortable silence as the door closed. The older agent held a gray like folder that was actually a large SHIELD data tablet his expression had a poker face on. He was fiddling with his cell phone in finding the right number to meet up with Tony Stark. The younger agent on the other hand, had a small touch screen device in his hand sorting out the right codes to his initial task that he needed to do. Beside his foot, was a box that acted as a packet that SHIELD wanted for their other consultant to see.

"All the security systems are down for a while," Genesis said as he inspected his work. "We're quite lucky that this tower isn't exactly fully operational. If not, I doubt we would have bypassed Stark's AI."

"Keep hacking in, Genesis." Phil said calmly. "I may need some sort of incentive to get Mr. Stark's attention." He put his cell phone to his ear.

"We're hacking JARVIS?" the younger agent inquired. _**(3)**_

"JARVIS will usually be the one to automatically pick up calls. Just rewrite a few protocols." Coulson responded. "I already gave you some of the codes that should be easy for you to handle."

The former commander raised a brow at his mentor and noticed the new codes that weren't the usual ones they used in his device. "You nicked some of these from last year when you stayed at Stark's place in Malibu?"

Phil gave him a small polite smug smile that was usually to say, 'Let's leave it at that.'

Genesis dramatically rolled his eyes and then continued hacking in with a stylus in hand. It would have been easier to hack in with his SND ability, but Coulson insisted that he did it manually. The older agent said it might get him some good points for Stark in the long run. The former commander wasn't too sure of that as there was a fifty-fifty chance things might turn out the opposite. He was rooting and hoping for the positive outcome.

* * *

He loved the feeling of accomplishment.

This is _so_ his night.

It was a genius' goal in whatever they aspired for. And Tony Stark achieved many things that many simple people would dream of. Building circuit board at four, his first engine at six, graduated high school at thirteen, graduated _summa cum laude_ from MIT at 17 and took over as a CEO of Stark Industries at 21. Yet those things mattered little to him right now. This night was one of the greatest achievements he was going to enjoy. His Arc Reactor technology would be the first to start the sustainable energy revolution with his tower, he wasn't dying anymore now with the new element he found. And last but not least, he had Pepper to share this night with.

"Light her up."

"_How does it look?"_ Pepper Potts asked.

"Like Christmas but with more – _me._" Tony supplied as he saw his tower light up while he flew in his Iron Man armor.

"_We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press._ _I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings._" Pepper reminded him through his armor HUD.

There went Pepper again, it was always about work. Tony wasn't having any of it on _his_ night. "Pepper, you're killing me at the moment. Remember, enjoy the moment."

"_Then get in here and I will."_

_'Hah! Score!' _Tony thought and smiled to himself. He landed himself on the landing pad that led into the pent house on top of his tower, and walked in as robotic arms deconstructed his armor off of him.

"_Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line," _JARVIS said.

"I'm not in. I'm actually out," Tony answered. His face may have not shown anything on the outside, but in his mind there was a question why suddenly SHIELD had wanted to call him. Ever since the Stark Expo he'd only get a few calls here and there, and they all were according to consulting hours. Why did they call at a time like this? He shrugged off the thought and wanted to enjoy tonight instead.

"_Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."_ JARVIS pressed.

"Grow a spine, JARVIS. I got a date." Tony said carelessly and persistent he didn't want to be bothered. Fury's underlings can wait a little longer – tomorrow – and survive.

"Levels are holding steady – I think." the red-head said looking at the schematics on the screen her eyes were on.

Tony approached her with a smug smile. "Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which leads me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?" he turned off the display so he could be face to face with Pepper.

"Well, ah, I really wouldn't know now would I?"

"What do you mean? All _this_ came from _you_." Tony responded and pointing to her, making his point.

She shook her head lightly. "No, all _this_ came from _that_." Pepper said pointing to Tony's Arc Reactor in his chest, before she tapped on it.

He held her at arm's length, "Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

"Twelve percent?" She questioned with a brow raised.

"An argument can be made for fifteen." Tony mended swiftly.

Pepper walked over to the living room of the penthouse asking, "Twelve percent of my baby?"

Tony followed her. "Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things and sorry but, the security snafu? That was on you."

"Oh!"

"My private elevator." the genius stated.

Pepper poured champagne into two glasses. "You mean _our_ elevator." she corrected.

"Yeah, it was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony said trying to persuade her.

Pepper wasn't going to lose to Tony but handed over his glass of champagne to him. "It's not going to be that subtle."

Stark thought of a solution in light speed as he offered a toast to her. "I'll tell you what, next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease," Pepper replied. She was going to toast to it, but Tony retreated his own glass and had a wincing expression.

"Call your mum, can you bunk over?" Stark asked. Pepper chuckled.

_"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden." _JARVIS announced.

Tony frowned. "Ah-"

"_Mr. Stark, we need to talk."_ Agent Coulson said over the phone.

Tony picked up his high-tech phone and held it up. On it was a picture of the said agent. "You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." Pepper was chuckling in the background.

"_This is urgent." _the agent said firmly.

"Then leave it urgently."

Stark had expected a retort of some kind, however, his elevator doors opened and Coulson easily walked out of it.

"Security breach!" Tony pointed to Coulson and couldn't help but feel on edge when there was another agent beside him. For as long as he could remember, the agent never brought a partner in. He turned to Pepper, "That's on you."

"Mr. Stark." Coulson greeted. The other agent followed with a silent nod.

"Phil! Come in!" Pepper welcomed the agent in. "And who's this?"

"_Phil_?" Tony asked skeptically. He followed closely behind her, and also wanted answers on who the other guy was.

"I can't stay." Phil said politely declining the offered glass, but then pointed out, "But he will be. Miss Potts, this is Agent Rhapsodos."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts." Genesis said shaking her hand with a well-mannered smile.

"Likewise."

"Uh, his first name is _Agent._" Tony pointed to Phil trying to say that he was there. He then faced the younger man who accompanied Coulson, "So I guess you're _Agent #2._" The younger red-head didn't reply, and that made the genius wonder if all spies were the silent type.

In return, Genesis was thinking that he might as well leave all the talking to Phil at the moment. The auburn haired spy wasn't the type who liked being given nicknames so casually – unless they were fitting. No need to make things a fuss while there was Miss Potts and Phil present. If Stark was going to chew him out, he might as well handle it privately.

Pepper easily ignored Tony, more focused with her guests. "Come on in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay." Stark said quickly putting on a fake smile. He added, "Same goes for #2."

"We need you to look this over, as soon as possible." Coulson said as he tried to hand him the laptop.

Tony stared at the computer like there were germs on it. "I don't like being handed things."

"That's fine because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." Pepper easily countered. She swapped her glass with Coulson for the laptop. She then quickly took Tony's glass and handed the laptop to him, making him sigh in defeat. "Thank you."

Genesis inwardly smirked at Pepper's feat. He deduced quickly she was probably the only person capable of keeping Stark in line.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony reminded the agents in front of him.

Coulson disagreed, "This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Coulson and Genesis looked over to Pepper. "Which I know nothing about," she added in a hurry.

"I thought that the Avengers Initiative had been scrapped. I also thought that I didn't qualify." Tony said, cracking open the laptop.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper said, trying to smooth things over.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony listed off the things that SHIELD said about him.

"That I _did_ know." Pepper was giving apologetic smiles to the two agents.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said keeping his tone level.

Tony couldn't care any less. "Whatever. Miss Potts, got a sec?" he called her over.

"Half a mo." Pepper raised a finger that they needed some time to discuss things. She left the two agents to themselves.

Genesis noted there was a twitch in Coulson's behavior. Normal people wouldn't have noticed it, unless they were very observant. "No need to worry Phil, he'll check it over.", he reassured his mentor in a whisper.

"Time isn't exactly on our side here." the elder agent replied just as quietly.

"Which was the reason I'm staying." Genesis said back. "Seems like I'm staying."

"You heard?" Coulson asked, referring to his enhanced hearing.

The auburn haired agent frowned, "For private parts of the conversation, I wish I didn't."

On the other side of the room, Tony was opening the laptop and entering his login credentials. "You know, _I_ thought, we were having a moment."

"I was having twelve percent of a moment." Pepper replied by taking their previous 'arrangement' into their conversation. Tony gave her a look. "This seems serious. Phil looks pretty shaken. And he brought someone with him."

"How would you know if this is—wait, why is he '_Phil'_?" Tony asked. There was a tone of jealously oozing in the question.

"What is all this?" Pepper asked.

"This is–this..." Tony grabbed the icons on the display and threw them up to his personal holograms. Holograms filled the room, images, files, and videos of each member of the Avengers Initiative filling the virtual panels. Both Pepper and Tony watched videos with surprise written across their faces, Thor's battle with the Destroyer and Hulk's rampage through Culver University.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight." Pepper said trying to say it as if she wasn't shocked.

"Tomorrow." Tony said immediately.

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework." Pepper told him looking at all the articles. "And I think the other agent is here to help you out."

"Well, what if I didn't?" Stark asked.

"If you didn't? You mean when you finished? Well, um, then-" She leaned in and whispered in Tony's ear. Tony had a surprised and sneaky hidden look.

Genesis rolled his eyes hearing clearly what she was saying and looked at the box he was holding in one hand as if it held something interesting. Phil took that as a cue to look away from the couple.

"Square deal. Fly safe." Tony agreed and they both kissed.

Pepper smiled. "Work hard." She walked over to Genesis, "Make yourself at home. Tony won't bite. Won't you, Tony?"

Tony gave her a disappointed look. He didn't want this agent—or any agent, really—to stick around. He answered, "As long as _he_ doesn't bite first."

"Tony." Pepper warned him quietly.

"I'll be fine." Stark shooed her off, and went back looking what was in his hand.

"Good luck." Phil said to the auburn haired spy. Genesis quietly thanked the elder agent and walked into the room quietly.

"So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?" Pepper asked as she entered the elevator.

"I can drop you off." Phil offered.

"Fantastic." Pepper clapped her hands. "Ooh, I want to hear about the, ah, the cellist. That's still a thing right?"

Coulson shook his head. "She moved back to Portland."

"What? Boo." she exclaimed disappointed.

With a ding, the doors of the elevator closed.

Tony didn't look back, trying to ignore the young agent. He didn't seem important, and he wasn't in a mood for someone to help him. Shouldn't SHIELD have realized he was a _bona fide_ genius? Or was Fury sending in another baby sitter after 'Agent' filled his part last year because he was suicidal? He had enough super spies to deal with last year (like a certain red-headed Widow) and now he had another red-headed super spy in his living room. Was there some twisted reason for all the agents assigned to him having red hair? Stark frowned upon noting the unusual silence. From his workspace, he turned to the left and found the living room to be empty.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess."_

Tony yelped loudly, scared the hell shit out of it. With his reflexes he turned around frantically into a comical fighting stance as if to fend off an unwanted attacker, then realizing that the agent was sitting at his bar with a tablet in his hands.

"_We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest. _LOVELESS, Act I." he said in a voice of what Tony thought could be from a storyteller.

"Are you sure you've chosen the right career?" Tony blurted out. He was eying the guy in a jittery manner. "Seriously, how the hell did you sneak around like that?"

"It's a hobby." Genesis shrugged. Then he answered simply, "I walked here."

Tony wasn't convinced. _Oookay_. So here was the super spy poet who just waltzed in and was capable of scaring the shit out of him. Nope. He didn't like the guy one bit. Too much like the Widow, and he preferred reading the articles without going into cardiac arrest. Medium length auburn hair, young—too young, maybe—typical men-in-black suit, and a studded earring on his right ear.

"Are you gay?"

The young agent scowled, "No."

"You're a kid. How old are you?"

"I'm 23," the young agent deadpanned, like he had this sort of conversation too many times.

Well, at least the guy wasn't so blank faced like the other agents he met, Tony confided with himself. "If you're here to help, you can just sit tight and I'll be alright on my own."

"I didn't come here to help you."

Stark didn't believe that. "Then what were you sent here for? To spy on me?"

"To compare notes, Mr. Stark." Genesis replied smoothly his tone neutral. "I've been brought in as an additional consultant."

"What? Fury got you to be my replacement?" Tony asked unbelieving with a haughty laugh.

"_Second_ consultant." Genesis emphasized. "Not replacement." He was already cursing in his head why the man was making it difficult for him. _Crap._ He had been hoping he could last the night.

"_Right._" Tony said with doubt written all over his face letting go of the hologram. "So what's your name again? Agent Number Two? Wait! Agent Rap?" he pointed at the kid.

"Agent Rhapsodos." the former SOLDIER sighed. Genesis was wondering whether this person was really Tony Stark the genius billionaire.

Tony stared at him with a blank look. "That's a mouthful. I'm bad with remembering people's names."

Genesis nodded. "I've been told numerous times people have problems with my last name. You can call me Genesis."

"Your parents must have a crazy thing for science and literature for them to have given you that name." Stark commented putting two together. When the younger one was ignoring him, he prodded some more, "How long are you planning on staying here?"

"As long as it takes. _Virtue itself 'scapes not calumnious strokes._"

That was not what Stark hoped for. His mood darkened as this was supposed to be celebrating night. SHIELD wants him to check something ASAP, he can't spend the night with Pepper, and Fury drops a kid who could be in his position as a consultant to babysit him. _Yeah, fair world?_ Apparently not. If Tony was a genius, then he also had expertise to get people out his way. Oh, yes, he was an expert on driving people crazy, but there was not much to it other than press their buttons until they exploded. He was looking forward to see how long this kid would last.

"Kid?" Tony called. He was actually satisfied the auburn haired agent didn't enjoy being called that and responded with a silent glare. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'll skim through, then we'll talk. But first, I think you have to give me something."

Genesis raised the question, "That is?"

"Your SHIELD profile." Stark said like it was obvious taking his hand out. "The less classified the better."

"Very well." the younger consultant agreed as he took a microchip from his pocket and handed it over to the billionaire by placing it on the table where he sat. "This one requires level seven security clearance."

Tony was stunned taking it and looking at the chip in his hand. "Uh, you realize that I only have level six credentials?"

"I'm not fond of secrets being kept from me, just as you are Mr. Stark. I have trust issues and I don't particularly enjoy being the World Security Council's lapdog with all the ridiculous orders they give SHIELD." Genesis explained with a tone of resentment. "Just say it's a token of trust."

The billionaire caught the hidden meaning behind Genesis' words. "Wait, you're only a consultant because some big ass board members told you to be one?"

"If there's one thing that the Director fails to do Mr. Stark, is that he fails to give you the option to refuse what is being offered."

"_That _I absolutely to agree with." Tony nodded knowing the feeling. Between looking at the kid and the chip, he wondered why Genesis seemed bitter with the big wigs. Well – he probably wouldn't find out the real reasons, but the kid did get a point for not liking authority crackpots. Red head was smart no doubt about it, but Tony wasn't one to give handicaps to people. In fact he was looking forward to the challenge. "Okay, I'll be here then. Do you want to ask anything before I get to skimming? I don't like sudden disturbances."

"Do you have a coffee machine?" the agent asked.

Tony pointed to the bar. "Behind the bar, there's a whole set from grinding to the machine is in one of the cupboards." He didn't add the part where if the kid could work it out or not. Like many things Stark had, they were custom-made and only he knew how to use them (unless he taught Pepper how to). The genius didn't bother making a manual. "Don't break it and don't make a mess."

"Yes sir."

"By the way, say we _do_ finish this 'work' early, will you leave?" Stark asked just to make sure.

Genesis inclined. "Yes. I won't waste more of your time. _Like as the waves make towards the pebbl'd shore, so do our minutes, hasten to their end._" He paused, "I nearly forgot." The young agent took out a tech phone device and with a stylus accessed to the codes he did previously undoing his work.

"_Thank you for returning the overwritten protocols, Agent Rhapsodos. It is very much appreciated."_ JARVIS voiced in.

"You were the one who hacked JARVIS?" Tony questioned.

The former 1st Class shrugged. "Agent Coulson taught me and I was only following orders. I apologize."

"Whatever," the billionaire said. "Doesn't change the fact you were able to." And it made Tony curious who the hell Genesis was. He shooed the agent away. "You can scram now."

Genesis didn't need to be told twice, he was actually waiting for that order to come out. He silently walked over to the box he'd been carrying since they arrived here and opened it up. Inside it, were numerous papers, journals, and articles that for Tony Stark. Also inside it was a plastic air sealed container filled with coffee beans. He took that out and gingerly closed the packet, making his way to the bar. While the billionaire did have a great selection of alcohol, Genesis wasn't in the mood to drink any during work. Granted, it wouldn't affect him much, it was just that he preferred to remain sober on the job.

During the hour Tony Stark spent on skimming through the files SHIELD wanted he to look at, the former commander found the items he had been looking for. Genesis noticed at first he had never seen any type of coffee machine or grinder from the market. It was then he deducted that the guy behind Iron Man made them. Just by looking at too many buttons, he was aware Tony over complicated things so no one else could use it. He also realized that Tony hadn't told him how to use it and told him before, and he didn't want any disturbances. _Bastard. _He had been set up!

Genesis counted in reverse and breathed in and out to calm himself down soundlessly. He'd get through this, and he wasn't going to let the visit to the psychiatrist be in vain. In the past Genesis would never even _dream_ of seeking help from a psychiatrist, but in this special case he had to. Heck, if it weren't for the fact it was because of this mission he would never had asked on normal occasions either. Genesis had asked about how to handle people with a temperament like Tony Stark's. The only thing the doc didn't know was that every worst sort of situation he asked, was a mixture of what Tony was. In fact, Tony Stark was even worse than Sephiroth on a moody bad day when he had his Mako injections—he was only missing a six-foot sword and had tech armor instead.

Groaning inwardly, Genesis wished Angeal was there. He was always the patient one. The auburn haired agent winced on all the times he was impatient with his friend and thought if he ever found the calm SOLDIER on Earth, he would apologize. Since there was little time to figure out how the machine worked, Genesis focused on his powers and used SND. In a way, it was like being a 'technopath' as Earthlings called it. A few seconds, and he knew how it would work. Just as he finished doing a SND connection, Genesis paused as his Lifestream flow buzzed at him.

The former 1st Class blinked as he noted a slight disturbance in the room. It wasn't telling him it was lethal, but it was an energy signature nonetheless. Following the Lifestream's flow, his gaze settled on Stark. More specifically, on the arc reactor in his chest. Genesis was baffled by how the Lifestream wasn't reacting to it. The Lifestream lazily tapped onto the arc reactor but Tony didn't seem to notice it at all. In turn, the energy didn't seem to do anything to the Lifestream, either. And here Genesis had thought Stark created something that worked like the Tesseract. He had been wrong all this time.

Since he wasn't going find out anything about it without getting to the person first, Genesis decided he'd make good coffee. He'd make extra, just in case the genius needed it.

An hour and a half later, Tony Stark finished skimming the important parts of the articles of what SHIELD had sent him. Well truthfully he had the help of JARVIS, but that was what smart AIs were for. He managed to conclude that SHIELD was in deep trouble – scratch that, they were in deep shit. The fact this had to do with magic and gods was causing a migraine in Tony's head. Since he was a genius, he did not like migraines. It meant his mind would cease to function for a while. He hated things that didn't have an explanation to anything and magic seemed to be it.

His nose perked up at the distinctive smell and his eyes darted to the bar. There, sitting silently and enjoying fresh brewed coffee was the agent. Tony walked over to the coffee machine and found it was working normally, just like he would have used it.

"Coffee?" Genesis offered.

Tony asked, "Is it good?"

"Strongest blend there is." the agent said seriously. "It's the only type that can give me a kicker. You can try if you wish, I have plenty for two." It was probably the only drink he didn't have to mix with his higher than normal metabolism thanks to the Mako in his veins.

What the heck, Tony thought. He might as well use some time out from trying to figure out magic. Genesis poured some in a delicate manner to his cup and the billionaire took a sip. When he gulped it down, he suddenly felt like a robot getting a 200% charge up. With eyes wide he said, "Whoa, where did you get this? I never had a coffee that could do this!"

"Obviously not Starbucks. It's through a private channel." Genesis replied with a smile. "It has double or triple the dose of normal coffee, depending on the blend."

"You know, R&D could use this stuff. I bet they'd love it." Tony commented taking in another sip. He found his mood was lifting, and sighed. "Looks like SHIELD got itself into a bottomless hole on the general conclusion." A pause. "You have the address or contacts to buy this coffee?"

Genesis blinked at Stark's scattered replies, but agreed anyway. "I'll leave you the address. It's the reason why the Director has his feathers ruffled. It's the first time rodeo for everyone this time."

"Speaking on the subject on someone," Tony started, he inserted the chip the younger consultant gave him previously into the table of the bar. And a hologram came up. At Genesis' surprised expression, he smirked, "Come on, I have these devices installed everywhere in the tower for convenience. I don't want to sound conceited, but I am a _bona fide_ genius."

"You just sounded conceited." Genesis deadpanned.

Tony wasn't listening to the young agent at all too buy skimming on his profile. What he found was both something he did and did not expect. What he did expect was that the kid was smart. He finished high school a little before seventeen with the highest grades in the class, and was then recruited by SHIELD at the same age. He did not, however, expect the agent to have received as many licenses and as much training before twenty that he did. In most cases he had been given the highest awards. This was all without having started school until age sixteen. Stark wasn't a person who liked to say it, but he did.

"And you, young man, didn't tell me you're a fucking military prodigy in strategy." Tony shot back. He didn't care about the swear words. It was probably the reason why the kid had managed to figure out the coffee machine. "I want answers."

"I kept it quiet." Genesis said more interested in taking another sip of his coffee. For good reasons too. He couldn't exactly say this was his second life, he had military training before hand, and managed to lead more raids than most people in a lifetime. Plus he was a general too, one of the commanders just second to Sephiroth.

Tony frowned at Genesis' evasive nature. "Why would you hide that?"

"_Expectation is the root of all heartache._" the auburn haired spy replied with a quote. "Before SHIELD, it was like everything I did was never enough. No matter how much I tried. I was unlucky. I don't have parents or guardians. That's when people poke and prod and try to force me into doing things I don't want to. I was catching the attention of people like General Ross."

"The stick in the mud who tried to revive the super soldier project?" Tony exclaimed. He was now thinking that perhaps buying and demolishing that bar wasn't enough.

"The very same one." Genesis stated. "He was shortly promoted to General at the time. I could have turned into another Blonsky if Coulson didn't find me."

In science, Tony was an epitome of epic genius. His social skills were lacking (not surprising when he had his PR division to do it for him). However when it came to the feeling of being a genius at something, he understood. Having that pressure of expectations of everyone wasn't the most happiest thing Tony had felt in his childhood. Even now people still see him as Howard Stark and even his own father couldn't care less about him in the past. His eyes then saw a red note on Genesis' profile.

"This says you were rejected from the Avengers Initiative." Tony pointed out now desperate for answers. "Care to explain?"

Rhapsodos shrugged his shoulders. "They said I was too young, so instead they made me a consultant."

"Pfft! Too young?" Tony scoffed. "You've got brains, kid. Their loss." he said rolling his eyes at the WSC members.

"I was under the impression you wanted to get this over and done with?" Genesis asked setting them back on track.

Tony wiped his face and raked his hair back. "Sorry, I was distracted there. The coffee works wonders." He shuffled on his stool and thought back to what he had been reading. "So, Hulk, Thor and _Captain _America."

"Thor's most likely off the list, or will join us very late." Genesis said showing his tablet to Tony on his own findings. He filed away Tony's negative reaction to Steve Rogers. "Seems like there has been no readings about any Einstein-Rosen bridge—they call it the Bifrost—appearing over Earth. Steve Rogers after his time in the ice is recovering and cleared for missions inside SHIELD. We're also going to ask Doctor Bruce Banner for help in locating the Tesseract. During the fallout, the cube was emitting small amounts of gamma rays."

"Too small." Tony said looking at the tablet. "JARVIS, move the display from the workstation here."

"_Yes Sir." _JARVIS said. And all the data on his workstation previously was now displayed at the bar.

With a flick of a wrist, Tony added in Genesis' notes to the data. "Better." He looked at all of them again. "Our best bet in knowing more about the Tesseract is combining my notes from my father and with Doctor Banner's."

"I have more from your father that was in SHIELD's safe keeping." Genesis slid the box on the table. "Those include Doctor Selvig's notes, extraction papers, with others."

Tony opened the box and asked the auburn haired agent, "Can I read these later?"

"They're for later." Genesis agreed.

"Good." the billionaire said glad he wouldn't have to go through them all tonight. "I'm more of an engineer but I'm aware of Doctor Banner's work to a degree."

The former 1st Class rolled his eyes. "Liar, you know nearly everything about anti-electron collisions. You did use it in making the new element."

"You got me." Tony pointed at himself in fake hurt. "Question is, aren't you supposed to be a military prodigy?"

"I do read notes. Knowing a bit of everything helps with tactical forecasting in life-or-death scenarios." Genesis answered logically.

Stark concurred but crossed his arms. "There's a problem. I only have half of his notes. The rest? I'm not sure where they are."

This time the agent tapped into his tablet and then flicked it to the screen. "Actually that's where I come in. I did some extensive research and found the rest." A pile of documents showed up on the screen. "All in all that's another 25 journals by Doctor Banner."

"Where did you find them?! I thought General proverbial stick in the ass destroyed nearly all his stuff or are still in US military safekeeping." the billionaire asked. Well, it wouldn't stop him from hacking in, but he wouldn't know where to start.

"Doctor Banner's smart to have sent it to a friend in Europe who's working at CERN. Since they fall under the European Union's jurisdiction, you can't really demand such information to be handed over so easily. I have contacts there and I've visited it before." the auburn haired agent said.

"CERN, the European Organization for Nuclear Research." Tony said remembering it fondly. "Largest particle physics laboratory in the world and birthplace of the World Wide Web. My research and development division is five years ahead."

Genesis ignored Stark's ego-inflating comment. "Well, from what I've gathered between the notes and Doctor Banner's journal articles is that it's heading for one particular subject."

"Which one would that be?"

"Thermonuclear astrophysics."

Tony laughed out loud.

The former commander wondered if the billionaire just went mad. "What's so funny?" Genesis asked as he was taking another sip of coffee.

"You."

Genesis nearly gagged on his drink. "What?!"

Tony shook his head in amusement. "You're military prodigy but you understand my lingo. I wonder where you really come from."

A skip in a heart beat. "You saw from my profile where I'm from."

"You have family now?" Tony asked curiously.

"No blood related ones. But Coulson's the best father figure I can ask for." Genesis shrugged like it was nothing. He didn't mention Natasha or Clint.

"That's swell. Better real family and they barely realized of each others feelings when they were alive." a bitter tone came from Tony. "That's what you get for having a corporate titan for a father."

"_Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them._" Genesis said. "I think we have the third part of the deal."

"Sure do." the billionaire sighed. He then leaned his head. "Seems like we covered everything here on the science part. So tactical forecaster, what's your verdict?"

Genesis thought on it. "Loki wants to rule the world, and needs to get his minions to Earth. To do this, he needs to activate the cube in a stable condition, without having consequences like at the PEGASUS facility. Classic invasion tactic."

"Sounds unoriginal," Tony commented in a bored tone. "So the key is Doctor Selvig and thermonuclear astrophysics."

"And you'll need Doctor Banner." Genesis added. He drained his coffee cup.

Tony smiled at that, he then dragged a video of the Hulk and expanded the hologram. "I'd really wish to hear more about his theories from him, but I have to say he looks awesome turning into a green rage monster. Especially when it's General Plunderbolt Ross that's taking the heat of it."

"He's in a similar situation as you are Mr. Stark."

Stark had a confused look. "Explain."

"He's been running around the world in developing and third world countries away from General Ross." the younger consultant said, he flicked his hand to the hologram and showed photos, files, and sightings of the Hulk. "The reason he does so, is because he doesn't want people like the general making more Hulks, or to put it bluntly human weapons. Unfortunately, he has problems in control and doesn't have people to back him up to avoid the military."

"Anything you know about the general?" Tony asked.

"He's keeping his head low for the moment. He has been since the Hulk showed up in Harlem, and even lower since you kicked him out of a bar by buying the place and demolishing it." Genesis explained.

The billionaire smirked. "You heard about it, huh?"

"Heard it from the man himself." At Tony's surprised face, the former SOLDIER pointed out, "Fury sent me to keep an eye on him from the shadows after I found him snooping around our database. Just to make sure he keeps his nose out of things where it doesn't belong. I've been keeping tabs on him since Doctor Banner disappeared."

Stark needed to know about something. "Has he changed?"

"No. Not before you challenged him, and even not after. He's been bitter about it." Genesis shook his head. "Better Banner on the team than Blonsky."

Hearing the Genesis' suggestion, Tony agreed. "I'll keep that in mind." Especially when Doctor Banner was a fellow scientist. He also made a note to not supply tech that had anything to do with the general from Stark Industries.

Genesis' tablet beeped. When he looked at it, he scowled.

"What's wrong?"

"Blasted paperwork." the younger agent growled. That caused Tony to laugh at him.

"Cheer up, V. At least we have some idea where this is heading to."

Genesis asked incredulously, "V?"

"You know from the movie, V for Vendetta?" Stark jested. _**(4)**_ "Vigilante who speaks in Shakespearean? I'm calling you that since you have a near impossible last name to remember, your first name is no fun either, and you _do_ speak Shakespearean."

That was a funny coincidence to Genesis, because the character was also a monster created by the government and ended up destroying it in the end.

"Hey, no offense, right?" Tony poked the silent auburn haired kid. But the silence didn't last.

"_The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V." _Genesis smoothly said in a manner that was completely the same as the actor himself.

The way Tony stared at him with his mouth hanging open didn't went along with the genius persona. He eventually straightened himself, coughed, and faced the young agent with a grin. "Remind me to send you a Guy Fawkes mask for your birthday."

Genesis had a dreaded look on his face. "No thank you, Mr. Stark. I don't want the mailman get into trouble of being accused as a terrorist."

"So that means you agree on being called V?" Tony asked giddily like a kid.

"I might as well go along with it." the agent shrugged. Although he was inwardly freaked out how Stark decided to do an excited Zack the puppy expression on him. "You probably would call me that whether I agree or not, Mr Stark."

"It's Tony." Stark insisted throwing the profile chip back to Genesis. "You can call me Tony. Mister Stark is my father's name."

The ex-SOLDIER caught the chip but stared at the billionaire. "I thought you despised me from the beginning of our conversation."

Tony nodded. "I _did_, but that was before. It's not everyday I find people understanding my lingo, _especially_ if they're from SHIELD. I don't like the fact they're super spies and go creeping around people for the sake of intelligence."

Genesis countered him, "I'm a spy."

Tony waved his finger at the agent. "From what I'm hearing, you're there to avoid some unwanted attention and went in willingly because it's the only best option. You're blunt, and you weren't so secretive since you set foot inside this room." He slid from the stool and stood up. "If there are people I hate, it's those who hide too many things from me. No offense, but ever since I got into the mess with Obi, trust isn't something I give anyone easily. This discussion doesn't leave the room you hear me?"

"Crystal." The auburn haired agent stood up as well. "I'll be leaving then, Mister -"

"Tony."

"I'll be leaving, Tony." Genesis inclined and somewhat relieved he was able to get on the genius' good side. It was a hard-fought battle and he finally won. Now all was left to do was to maintain it. He slid a note to Tony's hologram. "That's the coffee maker address."

The billionaire smiled at that. He then asked the thought, "I noticed in your profile you're also good at negotiations. If you ever get bored with SHIELD, I could have someone like you in the company. Better pay."

_And have his ego being bulldozed flat to the ground by Tony Stark everyday? _Genesis inwardly shuddered. As tempting the payment sounds, he'd like his ego remain perfectly intact and whole. Tony was just too much like himself, and Genesis wouldn't want their newly acquired friendship turning into a boss-employee relationship or end up with a battle of the egos. "Thank you for the offer. But I'll have to decline. I'm not in the best position to quit SHIELD."

Tony didn't look offended and took his hand out to shake the deal. "Offer still stands. I'll send you my own notes tomorrow. Glad to work with a consultant like you, V."

Genesis took it, and shook firmly. "Looking forward to working with you again, Tony." He walked over to the elevator and the doors closed.

When Tony was sure that the elevator was already on its way down he talked to his AI, "Looks like you were right about it, JARVIS. V doesn't like to lie to me." When he was silently pouring over the articles he did have time to type in and ask his AI soundlessly.

"_From the emotional algorithms he doesn't hide much. It there anything part of the meeting you wish to review, Sir?"_ JARVIS asked.

"No-no. I'm going to give it a rest and call Pepper – Actually JARVIS, place a reminder for me to send a Guy Fawkes mask on his birthday." Tony ordered with a toothy grin.

"_I thought you mutually agreed with Agent Rhapsodos of SHIELD you didn't wish the mailman trouble with the authorities."_ JARVIS argued lightly.

"Doesn't mean I have to send it through the mail." Stark pointed out. "I'll have Happy or Pepper take it personally to him."

"_Of course, Sir. How can I forget you're devious in spotting loopholes?"_ JARVIS responded sarcastically.

Tony smiled smugly. "You know me too well, JARVIS."

* * *

_SHIELD Quinjet..._

_Next morning..._

"We're about forty minutes out from home base, Sir." the pilot said.

Coulson nodded at the pilot in thanks and stood over inspecting his idol and hero even looking at the video of the Hulk. His eyes then drifted to Genesis who had a tablet in between his crossed arms hand but he was closing his eyes, most likely half asleep thanks to last night. Half as in he was resting his body but his mind was conscious, like a meditation of sorts. It was one of his habits when he was on missions so enemies thought he was asleep. Also it was a habit from his previous life of being a SOLDIER. The auburn would probably need it, and Coulson had to say he was proud at his youngest agent that he was able to get in good terms with Stark. There were very few that could.

Steve on the other hand noticing that Genesis was asleep (to him) called the elder agent over. He was a little nervous at first meeting with him, but with Genesis coming along it had helped him calmed down. Agent Coulson walked over and stood beside him hovering over on what he was looking at on the display screen.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve asked pointing to the doctor changing into the Hulk.

Phil had a sympathetic look towards the Hulk. "A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" the super soldier commented as the Hulk raged across the university grounds tearing through army vehicles like they were paper.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

Steve looked confused.

"He's like a- smart person." Phil said simplifying it for Steve, and the blond nodded. "I gotta say- it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was, I was present, while you were unconscious from-the-ice." he slightly stuttered. "You know it's really- it's just a just a huge honor to have you on board- it's..."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said uncomfortable.

"Oh you are, absolutely." Phil said sure of it.

Rogers then looked at the auburn haired spy who was smiling in his sleep. Not that he believed he was asleep because the smile was a dead give away he was laughing at them. With a fairly strong nudge, Genesis nearly moved half way across his seat and blinked his eyes opened.

"What?" Genesis huffed irritably.

Steve frowned. "You weren't asleep."

"I blame it on the caffeine. If my mind can't sleep I'd rather have my body rest." the younger agent said shifting his position back to the way it was. "You two on the other hand, should relax. You've both been stiff as a board since we got on this plane. Phil doesn't bite, Steve." He then turned to Coulson, "And didn't you want to talk about Cap's uniform, Phil?"

"Ah- we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Phil said continuing where the younger agent left off.

This caught Steve's attention. "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old-fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." the agent said.

The super soldier leaned his head in thought and turned to the youngest agent there, "Say Genesis, what do you think about the new uniform?"

Genesis who was in his position of fake sleep popped open one eye. "You're asking the wrong person Steve. I'm modernist for clothes. And I haven't seen your uniform yet." Not soon after, he went back to closing his eye again.

Steve had a questioning look to the elder agent. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't mind Genesis." Phil said dismissively. "We've all been getting more paperwork recently. Some more than others, and he hasn't had the time to rest."

"You think we can find the Tesseract?" Steve asked.

Phil nodded. "We hope so. Getting it back from Loki is another. There are some people he's taken from us as well."

The super soldier nodded silently as he went back to the screen selecting other member profiles of the Initiative.

* * *

_The Helicarrier, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

Touching down the Carrier, the jet came to a stop. Agent Phil Coulson led the way to the deck as Steve Rogers walked down the ramp to see soldiers jogging by, numerous jets, fighter planes. Even though it was more technologically advanced, the feeling of the military was the same. Genesis was behind him talking with the pilots and technicians. Just as his feet landed on the tarmac, he was greeted with a familiar red-head.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." Coulson introduced him to his co-worker.

"Ma'am." Steve greeted as politely as ever. "We've met when I first woke up. Sorry to make any trouble back then."

"Hi." Agent Romanoff replied. "I remember. No need to worry, it was expected." She turned to Coulson quickly with orders. "They need you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace."

With and apologetic look, Phil signaled them he was leaving. "See you there."

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asked the captain.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked back. He wondered if Phil's idolization towards him was an inside joke among the agents.

The Black Widow nodded. "They're vintage. He's very proud."

"I think Genesis has mentioned them before."

Smoothly making his entrance, Genesis said, "Of course I mentioned them. Couldn't resist."

"Heard you got promoted Rhapsodos." Natasha teased the younger agent.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "I'm not enjoying the paperwork if that's what you're asking, Romanoff."

Between the banter of the two spies, Steve lost interest when he spotted someone who looked a little lost and out-of-place on the deck of the carrier. Just like in the pictures he saw, Doctor Banner was looking around feeling very out-of-place in a military setting. Occasionally he'd bump into someone and apologized while making sure to move to a spot where he wouldn't bump into more people.

Steve decided to call the man over. "Doctor Banner."

Banner blinked for a moment before noticing Steve. "Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the Cube." Steve said straightforwardly.

The doctor looked a little nervous at the question. "Is that the only word on me?"

Steve shrugged but said truthfully. "Only word I care about."

Bruce didn't like the statement but he decided to make some small talk. "Must be strange for you, all of this."

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve said observing the deck.

Natasha called out to them, "Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

The Helicarrier Intercom spoke,_ "Flight Mode. Secure the deck."_

At the loud blaring whirring and clunking sound, irritation emerged from Genesis' face. He focused on turning down his enhancements to his ears to keep the worst parts of the noise out. Natasha patted him on the back sympathetically knowing what he was exposed to. They both watched the two newcomers of the SHIELD base walking over to the edge of the deck.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve questioned looking at the moving water below him.

Banner did not like it one bit. He felt the other guy was nervous of it. "Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

That's when the two realized that the saw propellers spinning and the carrier lifting them into the air.

"Oh no, this is much worse." Bruce winced as the Helicarrier carried them higher into the sky.

Steve on the other hand was listening on to the conversation of the two agents behind him. He knew it was private but he was curious when they spoke in low tones. He wondered if their conversation had anything to do with the Tesseract problem.

"Any word on Clint?" Agent Romanoff asked.

Genesis shook his head. "If I knew I would have told you and Phil, Natasha. Phil's been agitated about it."

"I heard Loki's the one behind taking the doctor too, along with more agents." Natasha said. "I owe him, Genesis."

"We'll get him back somehow. Clint Barton's tougher than he looks." Genesis said hopeful. "Right now we focus on finding Loki first."

Hearing their conversation, Rogers realized the people who Genesis mentioned as family members. Coulson was the most obvious one, 'Natasha' or Agent Romanoff was another. The last name he knew was 'Agent Barton' (in the conversation they had driving to the airport) or Clint Barton from what he was hearing right now. No wonder the kid was worried when they were heading back to the branch base, Loki had taken his family member. To Steve it was like seeing someone in his place when Bucky went missing and the Nazis caught him. He silently said to himself he'd make sure to search for the missing agent if he got a chance to handle Loki.

"Gentlemen. Come inside." Agent Romanoff called them.

Steve followed closely behind Natasha. The doctor on the contrary stood looking ill. He turned around, "Doctor are you alright?"

"Just need to calm down." Doctor Banner said breathing in and out.

Agent Romanoff bit her lip, but Genesis had a hand on her shoulder. "Head on without me with Steve. I'll handle this."

She gave him a careful look before agreeing to go on ahead. "This way Captain Rogers." And Steve followed her.

Genesis stood silently as the doctor was meditating as he stood. While he had been sent as a spy to keep an eye on the general, he never had to meet the person behind the Hulk in person. When he first seen the Hulk, he was a berserk monster. Something that was familiar he went through in his degradation when his emotions were out of his control. Even so, the fact that the Hulk protected Bruce's love interest Betty, made Genesis feel there was something else behind the green beast. He wasn't surprised the Hulk was vicious against anyone that wanted to harm the doctor, and reacted to his emotions without knowing what was coherently wrong. It was like a summon being called out without a purpose, they'd get angry or furious.

It was a mystery what the 'Hulk' was. Blonsky may have the same sort of serum the doc had, but for some reason he didn't have this 'other' personality that Bruce had. Well – SHIELD obviously didn't know the other side of things, so Genesis decided he'd introduced himself with good intentions and with the Lifestream. He wasn't sure the 'other guy' would react to it. But he hoped it could help Bruce calm down like many people Genesis helped with the same method.

"Sorry." Bruce said sheepishly. "The 'other guy' didn't like it."

"No problem. Just tell the other guy we're not here to hurt you or him." Genesis replied. "I think we haven't been introduced. I'm Agent Rhapsodos. If it's a mouthful, call me Genesis." Taking out his hand for a shake. He let his Lifestream flow convey his words that he meant it. SHIELD wasn't interested in making more Hulks, not since General Ross rubbed Fury the wrong way.

Hesitantly, Doctor Banner shook the young agent's hand. It was odd how he was calming down. It was even weirder that the other guy wasn't clawing in his mind anymore, but was questioning on who Agent Rhapsodos was. There was wariness from the Hulk, but it seemed to stand down observing the agent carefully at the back of his mind like it would test the agent's words. "I suppose you know me from Agent Romanoff. You can call me Bruce if I can call you Genesis."

"Agreed. Shall we walk inside?" Genesis offered.

"Sure." Bruce nodded.

As they walked, Genesis asked, "How was India?"

Bruce was surprised at the sudden question. "It's a good place to hide when you have people hunting you down."

Genesis nodded with a grim expression. "Not surprising if it's General Ross."

"You know him?" the doctor asked warily.

"Yes. And I don't like him." the former SOLDIER admitted. "I had some dealings with him before. Not a pleasant experience. If you do plan to run, Bruce, I'll happily point the general to the opposite direction." Genesis smiled.

Bruce chuckled weakly. "You're not just flattering me are you?"

Genesis shook his head. "No. I'd do it because I want to. The guy needs to stop poking his nose into places where it doesn't belong."

Before Bruce could ask anything else, they joined with Steve Rogers and Agent Romanoff. The scientist decided to keep his mouth shut and observe by walking behind the agents and beside the captain who was looking around the halls with awe. The other guy was now curious on what Genesis was, which threw the scientist in a loop. From what Bruce was seeing the young agent looked human, but the Hulk seemed to be feeling something else. Especially how now Bruce wasn't nervous anymore while the agent was there. He wondered what would happen if Genesis wasn't present with him. That he'll have to see later.

Eventually the four of them arrived at the bridge. Natasha silently peeled away from the group more concerned on a display that was looking for Agent Barton. Bruce preferably stood at the back while he took a look at the command center with awe. Steve was just as awed, but was braver to search around the front. Genesis walked away towards Coulson who was with Agent Sitwell starting the face trace analysis. The whole area was in a buzz with SHIELD personnel working at stations and communications running through the room.

"_Maximum performance take off, increase output to capacity."_ a carrier bridge technician said.

"_Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear." _Another technician responded.

"All engines operating. SHIELD emergency protocol one nine three-point six in effect." Agent Maria Hill ordered taking the main lead on the Helicarrier. She then turned to her superior. "We're at level, sir."

"Good! Let's vanish." Fury said.

She shouted the order. "Engage retro reflection panels."

_"Reflection panels engaged."_ was the response, turning the Helicarrier invisible to look at in the sky.

Director Fury greeted the newcomers. "Gentlemen."

Steve slipped Fury the ten dollars he bet earlier, honoring his part of the bet. He'd take the loss of proven that there were things that did surprise him even. The Director gave a nod of gratitude and respect for it.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Director said greeting Banner personally.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce said. He then shuffled his feet. "So, um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

Bruce was happy to get a straight answer and decided to help out. "Well where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Agent Coulson answered his question.

Steve just stood in the background feeling lost now on what Coulson was saying. His eyes then noted Agent Romanoff was kneeling to a screen where he saw Barton's face trace in progress, checking its stats.

"It's still not gonna find them in time." She said.

Doctor Banner gave them a suggestion. "You have to narrow your field. How many Spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Banner asked.

Fury ordered his agent, "Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?"

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha said as she led the way to outside the bridge.

The doctor was surprised. "Really? Do you have the com-meter sixty-four?"

Agent Romanoff was confused. "I'm not sure-"

He cut her off. "Oh you're very young." He quickly dismissed it and talked about the Helicarrier instead.

The Black Widow wondered why Genesis wasn't with doctor banner instead. At least he read through more scientific journals than she ever did and would have understood what the doctor was asking for.

_Back at the Bridge..._

"Agent Rhapsodos, please help the face trace scan on Europe with Agent Sitwell for Loki." Fury ordered.

Genesis nodded. "Yes sir." Well, at least he had something to do to distract him from the noise he was hearing. He turned to Steve was still on top of the stairs. "Come on over, Steve. You might as well join us. It might take some time for the search."

"Sure." Steve agreed and walked down to where they are.

The former 1st Class then turned to Phil with a smirk, "I think this is the part where you ask for the autographs."

"We're working." Coulson whispered, not taking it too well his youngest agent teasing him again.

"Ask now, and get them signed later." Genesis suggested flatly. He turned around and sat next to Agent Sitwell leaving Phil on his own.

Phil couldn't retort because Steve was now with them. He rolled his eyes and decided to talk with Steve since he was there only to keep watch of the agents doing the face trace for Loki.

Meanwhile, on top of the bridge Fury walked over to his second command. _"_Hill, did you tell the council that Barton had been compromised?"

Hill was confused, "Was that not procedure?"

Fury didn't answer and walked off the bridge and onto the air deck, looking out the windows silently in thought.

"Did you tell them who exactly is on your response team?" Hill asked again just behind her boss as she wanted answers.

Fury gazed over his shoulder. "Doesn't appear that I have to."

* * *

_Unknown Underground Area..._

Loki rubbed his temples in trying to sooth his raging headache. He detested when he needed to have any form of contact with the 'Other'. Every time they broke the link of communication his head felt like it was going to crack. But no matter. He calmed his breathing down as there was more work he had to do. With the Tesseract in his hands, it was only a matter of time his plans would play into motion. All he needed was a medium of sort to stabilize the cube, so the portal won't cause a fallout like back where he was transported at.

Standing up, he walked to the larger area of his current hideout in confident strides. Loki was sure everything would work out. He had this thoroughly planned, he had petty Earthlings to work under him, but he needed to make sure there wasn't anything that would stand in his way. Thinking of people getting in his way, Loki walked around the area as the humans passed by doing what they were ordered to helping Doctor Selvig with the preparations.

"Put it over there." the doctor commanded the others. He then turned to Hawkeye. "Where did you find all these people?"

"SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor." Barton said with ease. He showed the elder man a screen. "This the stuff you need?"

"Yeah. Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of."

The agent agreed. "Especially if SHIELD knows you need it."

The god of mischief walked over to them.

"Hey! This is wonderful. The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's- it's more than knowledge, it's truth." Doctor Selvig said enthusiastically welcoming the god.

"I know. It, ah- touches everyone differently." Loki responded airily. He turned to the agent, "What did it show you Agent Barton?"

Blue glazed eyes turned to the god, "My next target."

Doctor Selvig just laughed at him. "Stick in the mud. He's got no soul. No wonder you chose this, this tomb to work in."

"Well, the Radisson doesn't have three levels of lead-lined flooring between SHIELD and that Cube." Barton snapped back.

Doctor Selvig didn't seem to be interested in the conversation any more and went back to working.

"I see why Fury chose you to guard it." Loki said knowing the bowman had an eye for details.

"You're going to have to contend with him sir. As long as he's in the air, I can't pin him down. And he'll be putting together a team."

Another variable he needed to count into his plans. "Are they a threat?"

"To each other more than likely. But if Fury can get 'em on track, and he might, they could throw some noise our way."

Loki's eyes narrowed with disgust. "You admire Fury."

"He's got a clear line of sight." Barton replied.

"Is that why you failed to kill him?" the god asked referring to the incident where he made his appearance.

"It might be. I was disoriented, and I'm not at my best with a gun." The blond shrugged.

Well – there was so much the manipulation spell could affect a mortal. The Asgardian took a few steps in thought, before he stopped, "I want to know everything you can tell me about this team of his. I would- test their mettle."

The god stood there and listened attentively on who were on the team. He wasn't particularly impressed with whatever that one-eyed agent was setting up and had to laugh how the plan was scrapped before. Loki did note though, that there was chance it would be reactivated in an event that was considered an emergency. Thinking over is, he then asked the agent about what he knew about each member excluding his brother. Loki needed to know their weaknesses. The super soldier wasn't going to be a problem as he was the type to listen to orders on general. Man in Iron? He wasn't really anything without his contraptions. As for the green beast, he could use the rage monster for his own purposes later. Then there was the spy and seductress. Loki would enjoy breaking her.

Of course, Loki had asked if there were any others that he should know of, which lead to information about the Director with his underlings, mainly who were directly under his command. That's when he heard something out of the ordinary.

"So this friend of yours is said to be from another world?" Loki's voice said interested. "Did you hear where he hails from?"

The archer shook his head. "I've never asked, and he doesn't tell me. I only heard from someone else that he has abilities, but I'm have no clue what they are besides he's able to manipulate fire, ice, and other things but they weren't mentioned."

_Strange. Very strange indeed._

The god weighed the scales of the uncertainty of the odd agent. He shouldn't be much of a problem. Even if he was a rejected candidate of the group who would have worked alongside Thor, the agent was a young one and therefore should be easier to manipulate into his hands. In fact, he could actually use their youngest against them if the beast didn't do its work properly. Or Loki could hit this team where it hurt the most by adding in more casualties. He already had Barton in his hands, another to make more mayhem was certainly too good to pass. Being the god of mischief, there should always be second plans if one doesn't work.

"What is his name Agent Barton?"

"Agent Genesis Rhapsodos."

It didn't ring any bells about matters of the outer realms. Loki nodded quickly taking note of the name for later. Knowing was just one part of the game, and he needed to know everything if he was going to succeed in his endeavor. The god went back to business. "You know not where the item the Doctor needs?"

"I do." Barton said sure.

"Tell me what you need."

The sniper walked over to a small case. Opening it he got out and released his bow out in its full form.

"I need a distraction. And an eyeball."

* * *

_SHIELD Helicarrier Deck..._

"You look horrible."

Genesis sighed as he eyed the other agent who was like him sitting with a computer monitoring face trace scans. "I was never fond of the Helicarrier, Agent Sitwell. I don't think I'll like it any sooner either." His mood was getting sour by the second as he had to suppress his hearing more than usual. However it was enough to hear the conversation going behind his back a few feet away.

The other agent nodded with sympathy. "Don't let it get to you." He turned to have a look back where Steve and Phil were having a conversation. "Seems like Coulson is hitting it off well with his idol."

The auburn haired agent had to smile at Sitwell as the bald man was trying to distract him from hearing the turning turbines of the Helicarrier. He was one of the nicer agents around besides Coulson. "No kidding, it's been like that since we got into the Quintjet."

"I'm not surprised. You should have seen him when he found the guy." Sitwell said in a low voice, but smiling all the same. "The Director thought of it like Coulson finally found his long-lost action figure."

"I've heard."

"We could use the good mood." Sitwell said with his eyes back on the monitor before him. "Everyone's been down since the facility was leveled."

The ex-SOLDIER did agree. Everyone on the deck was in a buzz in trying to keep an eye out for Loki. "Let's hope the search isn't just wishful thinking."

"Anything on your end?"

"No. We're getting blank for the United Kingdom, France, Belgium, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Switzerland, the Netherlands, Denmark, Slovenia, Iceland, Ireland, Bosnia and Herzegovina." Genesis responded listing off the ones he was in charge of. "You?"

Agent Sitwell gave a list that was ruled out. "I got nothing for Sweden, Norway, Finland, Poland, Greece, Turkey, Belarus, Tunisia, Latveria, Serbia, Montenegro, and Czech Republic."

"Who's in charge of Asia?" Genesis asked.

The older agent flipped down the list of agents on his computer who were on the search through live connection. "Agent Clark along with his team. They've got all Asian countries ruled out in exception of China, Indonesia, India, and Pakistan. Not a surprise there... those countries are the most populated in the region and it could take a while. We're drawing a blank from Agent Hunter and team for the Middle East and the Africa continent area."

Genesis did his own live feed connection search. "Agent Lee's team is on Australia, New Zealand and the Pacific countries. He's got nothing from them so far. Agent Owen and her team have been on the US, Canada, Mexico, Cuba, Puerto Rico, and the surrounding areas with no luck. All large countries in South America like Brazil, Venezuela, Argentina, Chile, are checked by Agent Frans and team with no results. I highly doubt Loki would be going to somewhere too remote like Saint Vincent and the Grenadines."

"Not unless he wants a sun sea sand vacation." Sitwell jested.

Genesis chuckled. "Which isn't happening so soon if he's bent on conquering the world." A pause. "We've done nearly most of the countries in Europe. Russia's face traces is being handled by Agent Petrelli, and is still in progress."

The older agent wiped his eyes from staring at the screen too long. "How about we do the next country together, that way we can get a country done quickly and move on if Loki's not there." he suggested.

"Agreed." the former commander nodded. "I pick Germany."

"Germany it is."

Both agents set their scans on Germany, one taking different data to speed things up. While the screen shifted and scanned faces, Genesis sat and leaned back on his seat a little, eavesdropping on the conversation behind him while keeping an eye out for scanning results. It was about freaking time Coulson asked him to sign the cards.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Coulson said rather nervous.

Steve wasn't bothered by it. "No-no, it's fine."

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but-"

"We got a hit!" Agent Sitwell announced from his seat. "Sixty seven percent match. Wait – cross-match, seventy-nine percent!"

The previous conversation was forgotten as they found their culprit. Coulson came to their station and asked, "Location?

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty eight, Königstraße. He's not exactly hiding." said the bald agent showing a picture of Loki wearing a sophisticated tux.

"But dressed for the occasion," Genesis said dryly. His eyes narrowed with suspicion why Loki was out in the open.

Fury gave his orders. "Captain, you're up."

Steve nodded and left the room, along with another agent that would show him to his gear.

To his agents that were left in the room, Nick Fury turned to his second in command first. "Agent Hill, contact our branch in Germany to get close and keep eyes on the location till Captain America is there. Inform the local intelligence authorities to likewise be alert. And also, make sure the head of _Bundesnachrichtendienst _and _Militärischer Abschirmdienst_ are specifically notified of the situation. It might get ugly." _**(5)**_

"Yes sir." she said and left to the main communication area on deck.

"Agent Sitwell," Fury continued, "Get a pilot ready for Rogers and send a word to Agent Romanoff she will act as co-pilot for this mission. I want her personally to watch over the situation."

"Sir."

The three remaining agents stood quietly as they watch Agent Jasper Sitwell leave the bridge.

Phil broke the silence. "Director Fury, there's a large chance that Loki won't hold the Tesseract with him with what information we have so far."

"That I know, Agent Coulson." Fury said with understanding. "If we don't act either, who knows what mayhem that Asgardian can cause. Agent Rhapsodos, what's your view on this as a tactical forecaster?"

Genesis crossed his arms as he looked back to his superior. "It screams bait, Director. Blending in with the general public, wide open for attack, and he's not making an effort to disguise himself or hide from cameras. It's a diversion, therefore there's another target. Perhaps something that relates to do with the Tesseract. Him coming to a meeting with important party guests who are related to the space programs is also too much of a mere coincidence. It very well means there's a target there as well."

"Two targets..." Fury said to himself. His eye went straight to Phil. "Coulson, run a background check on the guests who will attend the party. It might give us clues to what Loki's second target is."

"Of course, sir."

"And Rhapsodos?"

"Sir?"

"I want you to be our direct communications concerning this mission from base." Fury ordered. "You'll also be acting as a tactical adviser over the com for the team. Understood?"

Genesis nodded. "Yes Sir."

"To your stations, Agents."

* * *

"_Hell is empty and all the devils are here." ~ William Shakespeare_

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_Next time... __**Chapter 8: "Spangles, Demigod, and Tin Man."**_

**Notes/Trivia:**

_**(1)**_ _**Agent Phillip Coulson**_ according to his official movie SHIELD page database was a CIA Agent before he became an Agent of SHIELD. - Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia

_**(2)**_ _**Sephiroth**_ in one of Zack Fair's DMW memory cutscene during Crisis Core is shown to be instructing Zack in a training session of hunting down monsters. - Crisis Core DMW cutscene

_**(3) **_Tony Stark's artificial intelligence _**JARVIS**_ serves as his butler with a British accent and sarcasm. JARVIS runs all internal systems for his home, office, and Iron Man suits to help him. In the novelization of the film by Peter David, it is revealed the acronym stands for: **J**ust **A** **R**ather **V**ery **I**ntelligent **S**ystem. In the comics he is actually a real British butler by the name Edwin Jarvis and has appeared frequently as a supporting character in the Marvel Universe in Iron Man, Spider-Man, and the Avengers. - Marvel Wiki

_**(4) V **_is Tony Stark's nickname for Genesis Rhapsodos due to his habit of quoting Shakespeare or any other poetry he can get his hands on. V is a Guy Fawkes-masked vigilante from the movie V for Vendetta (2006). V known to be a bold, charismatic freedom fighter driven to exact revenge on those who disfigured him (he is a result of a biological weapons experiment). He also has a tendency to quote Shakespeare's works depending on the situation. In the film he is portrayed by the actor Hugo Weaving who also portrayed the Red Skull in Captain America The First Avenger.

_**(5)**_ _**Bundesnachrichtendienst [BND] **_/ Federal Intelligence Service and _**Militärischer Abschirmdienst [MAD] **_/ Military Counter-intelligence Service are two of Germany's Intelligence Agencies. The _**BND**_ acts as an early warning system to alert the German government to threats to German interests from abroad. It depends heavily on wiretapping and electronic surveillance of international communications, collecting and evaluates information on a variety of areas such as international terrorism, WMD proliferation and illegal transfer of technology, organized crime, weapons and drug trafficking, money laundering, illegal migration and information warfare. _**MAD**_ is one of the three federal intelligence agencies in Germany and is responsible for military counterintelligence. It is also responsible for the protection of _Bundeswehr_ (German armed forces) properties from sabotage, foreign espionage, and are also involved in planning and construction of buildings with high security requirements. - Wikipedia

_Questions to my Readers (mostly for my curiosity xD)__:_

_(1) __**Loki VS Genesis battle anyone?**__ Yes? No? Your reasons? _

_(2) Who's your most anticipated __**'deceased' FFVII character**__ that has not made an appearance yet?(Applies to famous/infamous and supporting characters. Does not apply to Cloud and party who are alive)_

_(3) As the Hulk, which actor is/was your preference? Mark Ruffalo (the Avengers) or Edward Norton (the Incredible Hulk)? Or both did just fine? _

_(4) If you could choose: Which __**Marvel hero/anti-hero character**__ that hasn't made an appearance into the Marvel Cinematic Universe [tied to the Avengers] would you like to see in the movies? (e.g. Dr. Strange, Punisher, Ms. Marvel, Dare Devil, Luke Cage, etc.) _

_Comments, opinions, your thoughts, are always welcomed. _


	9. Spangles, Demigod, and Tin Man

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsosdos: Taking the Backseat**

_**Disclaimer: **__Refer to the Prologue Chapter. I do not own any movie dialogue in this chapter._

_**Beta-ed by: CommentatorinthePeanutGaller y and Sypherianlp. (18th Jan 2013)**_

**AU Notes: **Thanks to those who have Favorited and alerted this fic: **SkyeSentinels, AvidReaderRed, Im dead inside, Mr. Hourglass, stupification, 00virtuezero, Ed Chandor, miremi, NatsuRyuu, infinitelostone, Wednesday1990, Kitiara Woodbane, Bob the Almighty, Hallberra23, leroalice, chess211, AyumiFallassion, Baal07i, pizzas are immortal, Tearful Reunion, King of Babylon, ShikonNoTsuki, Noxan1, Kixs, ChildofStorms, ChildofStorms, ScaryKidsScaringKids,** and **Gundam of Death.**

Thanks to **Why knot **for putting this fic in their C2!

Thank you very much for to the Awesome Reviewers for your feedback: **Takai01, Silver Shadowbreeze, Reiko x 3, WyldeHorse, thegingershiroyuki, GeminixDragon, KiReiKi Flaurenoct, ihas no clue, Dannichigo, InsaneNinja, Mel,VFran, ShinobiTwin05, nekuromansa000, Lyo, Anonymous Legacy, Mreaca, pretzel-logic, .nightmare, Umei no Mai, Basia Orci, Kitsune Foxfire, HatchetChu, drake202, asredwer, YunaBlaze, Infinite Freedom, Dark Hikari Twilight, Hiruya, A Brilliant Loser, Guest (x 4), Sypherianlp, trimonter, Sblck, AkaruiTenshi, kenegi, notquitebatman,** and **animechick247.**

**Happy New Year everyone! I hoped you've enjoyed the holidays! **Quicker update than last time as this chapter is shorter and there was less research involved but I keep focusing on the depth of the plot. Now, I did have some readers noting that I should have some ideas as to somewhat make changes from how the movie turned out, since many of us know what was happens. I will say I have plans to only slightly change a few things as Genesis is there making the changes. Some would feel the change, others won't. All the same, I won't completely derail Joss Whedon's epic work as he really did a great job of getting the cast together.

Also, give a warm welcome to my second proofreader **Sypherianlp! **With another pair of eyes I hope that there will be lesser mistakes in the future to make readers more comfortable reading this fic.

As for the **Loki vs Genesis battle **the answers is... you'll find out later. LOL. I like to keep my readers on their toes. I also have many readers concerned about G's 'backseat' status, but again, with power research I'll try and cook up a plot worthy of the 'backseat'. As for the other questions, I'm not going to answer yes or no to certain characters as they keep my options open for future plots – although I have chosen some characters that will make an appearance later. **Again, I got a few questions below at the end of this chapter if you're interested in answering them. **I like hearing and do appreciate any sort of feedback, and who knows? Your idea(s)/suggestions may make it into this fic, as I have a lot of people suggesting things that I think may be plausible to make it into the plot.

_**About this chapter:**_ I specifically dedicate this chapter to my buddy Robby, because thanks to him I have _**the Avengers: Black Widow Strikes Prelude series. **_He gave it as a New Year's present, but the fact it's one of those _**canon comics that tie-in before the movie**_ makes it so much cooler! Thanks to him I got a few more ideas for Natasha Romanoff (one of them is in this chapter). This chapter isn't so big as last time, but it definitely crosses the 10k word mark with some action going on. Well – we all know what basically happens in the movie to the heroes, but I decided to take the challenge of using SHIELD's POV during the events. Makes you wonder what Fury and his underlings were doing at the time...

As always...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**~ Chapter 8: Spangles, Demigod, and Tin Man ~**_

"_If you want to get along, go along." ~ Sam Rayburn_

* * *

_Inner Jet Hanger, The Helicarrier, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

"You think he'll be there?"

"…"

Two red haired agents stood near a Quinjet that was scheduled for lift off in the inner hanger of the Helicarrier. The male was still in his formal suit, while the female opposite him now wore her SHIELD attire for the field mission. Natasha searched in the eyes of her younger associate for an answer. She waited patiently as she was in no hurry – at least until their super soldier was ready to board the jet. If someone had a decent guess on how this mission would turn out, it was Genesis.

"Well?" she asked again.

Genesis sighed. "I am ninety percent sure Clint won't be there."

"Is there any chance he might pull a lookie-loo?"

"I doubt it. Loki is crafty, but he wouldn't put himself out in the open and then leave Clint in the shadows if he planned on using him against us. _No matter where the winds may blow_," the younger agent disagreed. "Chances are Clint is somewhere else."

Black Widow shifted positions and folded her arms across her chest. "You do realize that you could have requested Director Fury to come along with us." she said noting Genesis' position in the mission. "It would be easier for you to analyze on the field directly than through our communications."

He shook his head. "As much as I wish to get off this blasted carrier and have some form of peace and quiet, Director Fury needs me here. He also wishes to speak to me and Phil about Doctor Selvig's notes."

The former SOLDIER didn't say anything about wanting to deliver a personal letter to Doctor Bruce Banner. He had noted whenever she was in one room with the doctor, she stood on guard. It certainly didn't show on her face or her body language, but with his Lifestream flow he could see clearly she could be friendly terms with Bruce only if it was related to work. At this point of time, it was perhaps better she'd get to know Steve in the line of work than be with the doctor. Unlike him, Nat was an official member of the Avengers Initiative and maybe by being away from Bruce for a while, the seductress could calm her nerves a little. Not that the Widow could immediately ease her tensions with the doctor when she came back, but Genesis had plans to ease tensions with Bruce first if the Avengers Initiative was going to work.

His other reason for deciding to stay on the helicarrier was straightforward: Loki was largely an unknown.

SHIELD always had enough counter-intelligence to turn the odds on in their when it came to other enemies. With Loki, Genesis was pessimistic and apprehensive about a personal confrontation. Especially because he had been warmed by a certain Cetra (Iflana) beforehand. Also, none of his previous missions had been against 'gods'. They had involved humans with technology or some type of power like mutants. After reviewing the footage from the attack on the facility, Genesis was reluctant to face off against Loki. He wasn't a coward—far from it—but in his position, he was a strategist first and fighter second.

"Is there something you wish to tell me before I go?" Natasha questioned him wondering what the younger agent was thinking of.

"Other than to be careful, I don't think I have anything else to say," Genesis admitted truthfully. The most worrying thing about being an operations strategist is in knowing that your planning could result in the deaths of comrades.

"You're worried about me?" was a teasing question.

He sighed at the Widow's lack of concern, "This is Loki we're talking about, Natasha. He has turned Clint into his puppet." Genesis wasn't let himself forget that he had to ensure the mission—and the team's—success.

"And Captain Rogers?"

"Hit him on the head if Loki gains control of him," was his controlled and leveled response.

Hearing the new information, the Black Widow was surprised but she gave an expectant look at Genesis. "You've analyzed the videos from Project PEGASUS. It's safe to say that you understand his magic, Genesis."

Genesis disagreed, "I'm only making assumptions on what I've seen with the knowledge I know. And in all honesty, I hardly have anything more than a vague idea of it. Keep a good distance away from him. But if he does get up close and personal, kick his ass before that scepter can get anywhere near you."

"You know, you're gonna start sounding like Coulson if you keep this up," the female red head agent said prodding her coworker jokingly.

Genesis grimaced at the Widow's comment, "Well, it's obviously better than Jeddah happening all over again. _**(1)**_ That sort of track record isn't something I want on my tactical profile. The fact you keep bringing it up with Phil and he's going to apologize for the _rest_ of his life for it to you, is something I prefer to avoid." It was a joke between the Widow and his mentor, how Phil for that one time led the team astray. Genesis and Clint weren't all bothered with it, but Natasha was willing to embarrass Phil every time she got.

Natasha chuckled. "I trust you'll do fine_, младший брат_(little brother). If you say that he's not there, then that may be a good thing." Her mood then lost its cheerfulness. "I'd rather not have any more blood spilled I'm responsible for. The last person I want on my portfolio of guilt is Clint."

"You won't, big sister." Genesis replied with a small smile assuring her. He technically towered over Natasha a little, but she was the older sister to him. "If Loki makes his move, I'll be the one to figure out what he wants next. By then, there's a chance we can find out what he plans to do with Clint and stop him. Besides, we have a certain someone I think we can rely on and will be welcomed into our small family. "

"The Captain?" was a reply as her mood lifted.

Genesis now chuckled. "It's something Phil told me over the phone."

"Sounds tedious," Natasha remarked with a small smile. "How was he during your mission?"

"A little rigid at first." Genesis responded honestly, recalling what happened with the Gast family. "But he adapts very quickly to the situation easily. Steve has a thing for inspiring people as well. The scientists and their family took an immediate liking to him."

"His profile does say that he has propensity for disobeying certain orders," she argued lightly.

Genesis easily pointed out the flaw. "For good reasons he's willing to be responsible for. And the fact he acts as a shield to anyone who's with him on the team, results to minimum casualties is another. '_Ambition should be made of sterner stuff_.' You worry about the pilot if it comes to that during the mission. I'll smooth things over with the Captain."

The Widow shook her head in amusement. "Always ten steps ahead. Thirty when you're cornered." When she caught a blue costumed superhero heading their way she said quickly, "From here on out for the rest of the mission you're speaking as Control. Gotta go."

"Take care, Natasha," the younger of the two nodded briskly and let her go into the Quinjet that was to soon depart. Turning around, Genesis was more than surprised by the suit Steve was now wearing. Despite the contrasting red, white, and blue colors on his outfit and the shield he carried, he looked intimidating and heroic at the same time.

Steve looked a little surprised himself at the younger agent's presence. "Genesis? What are you doing here?"

"To see you off," Genesis said with a shrug, "and let you know I'll be your tactical adviser on this mission."

The super soldier seemed to be shocked by it at first, but he then smiled warmly. "I want to see what you can do Genesis. Don't hold back, I'm looking forward to work with you," he said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. However he noticed that Rhapsodos had a look of awe and was contemplating something. "What's on your mind?"

A laugh. "Nothing of significance. I merely owe Phil ten bucks; he did a good job on your suit." It wasn't a huge loss on Genesis' part, and he did like the design Phil came out with a more modern version of the Captain's previous attire.

Steve had to agree to that. "I was pleasantly surprised, too. Give him my thanks."

Genesis disagreed and mischievously said, "Tell him yourself, I'll get a camera ready to record him blushing away."

The older soldier rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. "Give him a break, Genesis."

"Ten dollars is enough for a break. Shooting a priceless moment isn't something you can count." the auburn haired agent made his counter statement easily. It was at times like this that Steve reminded Genesis of Angeal. He couldn't help but get lost in such good memories, but now was not the time. They had a job to do. Shifting back into professional mode, Genesis asked, "Are all of your communications in proper working order?"

A nod. "Agent Sitwell made sure of it."

"Good," Genesis said in approval. "From here on till the mission ends, you'll be referring to me as Control. It's crucial you stick to the code names. We'll need the element surprise if we're going against Loki. As Agent Barton is under Loki's control, there may be a leak of information on the inside – thus it's best Loki doesn't know who's directly in contact with you. Understood?"

"Got it," Rogers replied, but he then asked, "Isn't he your missing family member?"

"Yes, he is." was Genesis' uncomfortable reply. He sighed, "I don't anticipate him to be near Loki now, but I don't doubt Loki has more information on us thanks to Agent Barton. Just make sure you don't come into contact with his scepter he'll most likely be carrying – Or else the missing Tesseract will be the least of our problems."

"I'll be fine. And thanks for the warning." Steve said seriously knowing he had a tough enemy ahead of him. Yet before he made his way up the ramp of the plane, he put an arm around Genesis' shoulders and whispered to him, "If Agent Barton is around, I'll try and get him back. If he isn't there, we'll figure out how to get him back later."

"So you overheard me and Agent Romanoff talking back at the deck…" the younger agent realized quite startled. "You don't have to—"

The blond raised a finger interrupting Genesis from saying anything. "You don't need to hide it from me Genesis. I felt the same way when Bucky was captured by the Nazis. The least you could do is let me help and I'll trust whatever strategy you have for the mission."

Genesis frowned at the Captain's unrelenting gaze upon him. "That face you're giving me… I really don't have a choice, do I?"

Steve shrugged. "No, you don't. And non-cryptic answers would be nice for a change."

"_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh… _Fine," the spy said reluctantly, noting he wasn't going to be able to fool Steve this time around. Genesis shook his head in wonder. "I don't see why you're doing this."

The Captain smiled giving the younger agent a last pat on the back, "I'm a good man first and a soldier second." And just like that, he walked forward up the ramp of the Quinjet.

Genesis quickly retreated away from the boarding dock as the jet launched into the sky, but he was left stupefied on the words that Steve said. Perhaps that was what made Steve so different from the average trooper or even any SOLDIER – what made him a real hero. Genesis wondered when or if he'd ever be a 'good person' as Steve had said. He had been a monster and a WEAPON for so long in his last lifetime that the mere thought of it seemed laughable.

Dismissing the thought swiftly, the former SOLDIER headed towards a separate command room. While most large scale missions were monitored from the bridge, this mission they had sent the Black Widow, Captain America, and the pilot was reserved for those with high level Intel clearance. As he walked through the halls of the Helicarrier, plans of approaching Loki were thought up. Precautions, back up plans, diversions, and everything he could think up of from the many memories of hundreds of missions from his time in Gaia and Earth went through his mind. There were so many things where the mission could go wrong. The last thing he wanted were casualties among the small team they sent.

"Right on time." Phil greeted him as he entered the command center. About a dozen agents were in the room already hooking up monitors and communications from the main deck.

Genesis walked over and stopped in front of his mentor. He gingerly took a 10 dollar note from his pocket and gave it to him. "You won."

The elder agent looked genuinely astounded taking the note in his hand. "I didn't think you would approve."

A shrug. "I have a preference for leather. However, you did get points for making it aesthetically look good for a more modern version of his former suit."

Coulson chuckled. "If there are some things I probably won't understand, is your obsession with apples, LOVELESS, and leather." For the leather, Genesis didn't basically wear it from the top of his head to his boots, but his mentor knew there wasn't a single casual garment Genesis wore without at least sporting a leather jacket or something that screamed leather.

Genesis frowned. "I thought I made it clear about LOVELESS and the apples." He did told his mentor once about how they were related to the Goddess of the Planet.

"I'm still working on believing that apples can be purple." Phil lightly laughed. _**(2)**_

The former SOLDIER huffed, but he smirked as he thought up with a good comeback. "Hmm. By the way, Steve says he likes his new suit's design."

"He did?" If one observed very well, Coulson's eyes looked like they were twinkling in admiration. "What else did he say?"

Inwardly Genesis had to roll his eyes. When it came to 'geeking' out, Steve was one subject he could always pull the strings on his handler – no matter what the situation. He gave an innocent visage and let his eyes roam around the busy command center. "What indeed?"

"Come on Genesis, spill."

"That's negotiable."

"You mean bribery."

"Synonymous in that regard, but yes."

Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What have I done to warrant all my agents of wanting to bribe me some way or another?" he complained. Without a doubt Genesis was behind teaching Clint and Natasha on such things. For a gifted strategist and tactician like Genesis, the cons were that he expertly made sure he got what he wanted—the legal way or not.

"So Clint and Nat have tried?" Genesis asked, his interest piqued.

The elder agent fake coughed. "That's not for me to say." He then lowered his voice, "But Clint worried about how you were searching for something for quite some time."

The former SOLDIER winced inwardly. "When?"

"Just hours before the PEGASUS facility was leveled." Seeing guilt passing through his youngest apprentice's eyes, Phil added, "Chin up, Rhapsodos. He's still alive."

"Yes. Right," Genesis breathed out informing himself in his mind there was still a chance to get him back. _Was this what Angeal felt when I disappeared back during the Wutai war?_ He set his mind to his original task. "So, an extraction mission it is."

Phil inclined with seriousness. "With our target in the open, there's no chance of doing this covertly. If things go wrong, well, I don't think that needs any explaining."

"Is it wise to bring him onto the Helicarrier?"

"One way we can find out where he's hiding Tesseract." Coulson said without missing a beat. "The director wishes it, and we have some serious pressure from the higher ups."

He snorted as his eyes narrowed. The auburn haired agent had an urge to seriously maim those World Security Council members with multiple Tri-Fire spells. Capturing a highly dangerous enemy was one thing, containing him as a prisoner provided another problem. "Do we actually have something to imprison him with?"

"The chamber that's supposedly for the Hulk."

Genesis raised a doubtful brow at the idea but didn't give voice to his thoughts, as Director Fury and Agent Hill entered the room.

"Coulson, are the preparations complete?" the Director of SHIELD questioned.

"Status report?" Coulson said in a loud voice to the people in charge of monitoring.

"All cameras and communications from local agents are online, Sir!"

It took another thirty minutes or so of inspection from Nick Fury and Agent Hill to make sure that every little thing was running smoothly. At the end, they recapped the chain of command and all of the involved teams. The Director was going to personally monitor the situation and approve requested actions as it all unfolded. His right hand woman, Maria Hill, was in charge of a ground team that would be locating the second target Loki had his sights on. As for Coulson, he had a team on the Intel network to provide all agents with live information. The former 1st Class by no doubt was in charge of the mission operation.

Fury nodded to their youngest agent, "You're up, Rhapsodos."

"Yes, sir."

"Rhapsodos?" the field commander beside the director asked.

"Yes, Agent Hill?" he answered promptly.

"Is there a reason for requesting two unmanned air vehicles to accompany the Quinjet?" Maria asked. She crossed her arms with confusion. "What are you planning on doing with them?"

"Spare sets of eyes are a necessary precaution," Genesis stated in a neutral tone. "If Loki is capable of manipulating anyone to his side, I don't doubt he might 'recruit' a few of SHIELD's enemies. Capturing Loki is one part of the mission, getting him here without anyone interfering is another."

She nodded in agreement at the decision. "Astute observation, Agent Rhapsodos. Proceed." Hill then walked over to her team of command which was responsible of being alert for Barton or any other target Loki would aim for.

Genesis nodded in thanks as another agent in the room handed him an earpiece and he slotted it on his ear. Gazing up at the numerous monitors his eyes darted around checking the situation from different angles and at the same time noting their locations on a map of the area. He rubbed his chin as his eyes caught the live statistics of the venue and feed images of the party.

_Decisions, decisions_, he thought. This mission was to be dealt with quickly, concisely, and precisely.

The first UAV was hovering around the area of Loki's chosen place to show up. It would be their main eyes and ears on the Quinjet. The second one it was scouting elsewhere nearby, to make sure there weren't any outer forces wanting to interfere. Both were running smoothly for now. Good. This meant he could focus more on what was happening on the ground.

Into his mouthpiece he spoke, "Undercover agents, this is Control. Should a breakout occur, direct the civilians subtly out of the building and away from Loki as quickly as possible. Keep your cover and help any victim that may be in Loki's line of fire, but under no circumstances are you to reveal your statuses as SHIELD agents." As long as their affiliations remained secret there would no compelling reason for the Asgardian to take any particular interest in them, lest they be compromised.

Seeing the signals lighting up the response grid of indications they were ready, Genesis gave his orders to the next group. "Elite agents on site, continue to monitor Loki and do not interfere unless absolutely necessary. We already have sent a team to handle him. Each and every one of you will need to round up and notify the local authorities should an attack happen. This includes direct emergency calls for medical help." More digital signals lit up on the communications screens. Good, because the auburn haired spy was now eyeing Loki very intently as he strode into the building's foyer.

"That's odd." Hill muttered as she looked at their largest monitor with Loki on it. "He's unarmed."

Agent Coulson frowned. "No, I don't think so. He wouldn't be in the open like this without having something to protect himself." He turned to his boss. "Sir? You think he may be hiding it?"

The director of SHIELD shrugged. "That's always a possibility. Maybe he has to manifest it."

"No, it's in plain sight."

All three of the elder agents turned their heads to their associate in curiosity.

"The scepter is the walking stick he's carrying. The blue stone in it is a dead giveaway." Genesis pointed out. He explained, "It's a part of his disguise. He probably can change his appearance and anything else he carries at will."

_~( Control, this is Agent Dawns. Loki is making a move towards the VIPs. )~_

"Keep visuals on the Loki, we need to know who his target is." Genesis ordered with a snap. The God of Mischief was up to something. "Anyone in close range of him?"

The reply wasn't good news._~( Negative, Control. All security near the VIPs are private bodyguards, and no one has immediate access to the top floor. None of our snipers or shooters are in direct visual range. )~_

Genesis shook his head grimly. "His target's a victim no matter what." He turned to Fury for confirmation, "Director, Loki's target will get harmed. However, we can still save the victim's life and with what we know of, the person can give us leads to Loki's second target."

"Proceed as planned, Agent." Nick nodded promptly.

He passed on the orders, "Agent Dawns, keep a tail on Loki. If possible, assist the victim and get them out alive."

_~( Will do, Control. )~_

Genesis gave his field commander the signal, "Agent Hill."

Maria Hill nodded and said to her team through the communicator, "Mobile ground team on standby. Mark on my word."

_~( Copy that. )~_

Nick Fury asked his remaining senior agent, "Coulson, your Intel team ready?"

"Ready on your word, boss." Phil replied as two Intel agents under his command were ready to type in any keyword or search records on order in their Intel network.

The former commander switched his communications to the Quinjet. "Main team, how close are you to your destination?"

_~( ETA two to three minutes. )~_ the pilot replied back.

_~( Control, is there a problem? )~ _Agent Romanoff questioned what was going on.

"Main team, prepare to engage once you're near the ground." Genesis stated calmly. He watched along with the rest personnel of the command center as the Asgardian walked down the steps towards the stage where the host was going to give a speech. "Loki's making his move. Roll call!"

_~( Pilot here, ETA one minute. Opening hatch. )~_

_~( Agent Romanoff here, preparing on board weapons system.)~_

_~( Captain Rogers here. Ready to fight on landfall. )~_

* * *

_Schäfer – Sicherheitsdienst Building, Stuttgart, Germany_

A lone security guard stood on top of a white building watching over the compound. He would have thought it would be the usual night of peace until he heard an echoing thud from where his buddy was making the night rounds. Noticing his friend on the ground in alarm, he focused his eyes on what hit him.

"An arrow?"

_**SWOOP**_

The guard gasped, his vision eternally went to darkness and never felt his body hit the ground below him from the second floor.

Out from a concealed hiding place, Clint Barton along with two others made their way silently to a specific door with a special security system. In front, the hacker of the group was already working away installing a device to the lock. The archer let his eyes scan the area first before he gave his bow to the other controlled agent he had along with him. From a pack he held, he zipped it open revealing a device that would be substitute for the retina scan. Carefully, Clint activated the device and planted it to the socket of the lock.

As he waited for Loki, he couldn't fathom why what he was doing felt wrong.

While the Tesseract had shown him his next target, Clint was beginning to wonder why he felt so empty and hollow. Like a real part of him was missing and his body was moving on its own. He also tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing before working for Loki, but what was it?

Too bad he never got to remember as the device beeped. Clint returned his focus to the mission at hand with the once secured door now open to him. Memory of the past forgotten, all his intent was back on taking the element the doctor required. Iridium.

* * *

_Private Command Center, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

"Elite unit, undercover agents, move! NOW!" Genesis barked out orders as guests in horror and panic started to head for the exits of the building. Loki had made himself known he was a threat to everyone by easily taking down two people. The last victim was still writhing in pain with the device still latched onto his eye. "Agent Dawns – keep to your hiding place. Make your move to the victim when Loki exits!"

While their younger agent was busy commanding the major part of the mission, Nick Fury asked Agent Coulson, "Got an ID on the victim? Let's hope he's got health insurance for that eye of his."

Phil nodded implacably, reading off the data that his team were analyzing. "One of the gala scientists by the name of Doctor Heinrich Schäfer. Owner of SCHÄFER, _Sicherheitsdienst._ According to what Intel we have, he's in possession of a few meteorites for space research."

Fury didn't miss a beat. "Agent Hill – get your team to the address the Intel team have ASAP. Detain anyone who may try or have breached the building, we want them alive!"

"Yes sir!" She replied and started contacting her crew on the ground.

"Coulson, I'm leaving you to the Intel share with the _Bundesnachrichtendienst. _Tell them I'll handle the head of _Militärischer Abschirmdienst_ if they ask about how we're going to deal with Loki."

"On it, sir."

The One Eyed Eagle walked up to the auburn haired agent, "Son, what's the situation?"

Genesis didn't face his superior directly, keeping eyes on the monitors. However, he gave his report in a condensed and strict manner. "Captain Rogers has confirmed he's on the ground and closing in on the plaza. Agent Dawn has taken the scientist out of immediate harm's way through the back. He'll be taken to the nearest hospital." He then heaved a breath, "So far, another casualty, and this time from the police car Loki flipped. The situation is being dealt with as we speak. Two unmarked agents are assisting the officers trapped in the police cruiser and will direct them away from the scene."

"Is the other police vehicle being taken care of?" Fury questioned.

"Way ahead of you, sir." Genesis lightly said. "I've also prepared a SHIELD mopping crew, ETA forty-five minutes."

Nick Fury couldn't help but feel glad at his agent's further arrangements. "Good. With what may happen, I think your decision is a wise one." From the visuals they were receiving, Loki herded the frightened guests and civilians like wolves would with sheep.

Genesis didn't bother answering his superior. He set his action to call in their super soldier. "Captain, this is your call."

_~( Loud and clear, Control. )~_

* * *

_Twenty Eight Königstraße, Stuttgart, Germany_

Steve Rogers couldn't quite believe how ironic the situation was. On his first real big mission with SHIELD, he was back in Germany again. The only difference was that the super soldier faced another world opponent and not the Nazis. The world was different now, with the United Nations existing the people of Germany were just the same as everyone else who could fall prey victim to people with megalomaniac intentions. People like the 'god' of mischief, Loki.

In quick and silent jog, he made his way to where Loki had surrounded some citizens to bow to him. The super soldier quickly assessed the area noting that there weren't any authorities that would be making an appearance soon. Not that they weren't helpful, but this sort of situation needed to be handled carefully. Steve preferred the police not to stick around and try fighting something they weren't sure of handling. He can't help but respect Genesis for thinking in advanced to keep the number of people involved to the minimal, to the point where Steve only had to focus on fighting the Asgardian.

Out of all the people who were kneeling, one old man stood among the rest. Rogers saw the guy was going to get into trouble fast.

"Not to men like you," the old German man said defiantly.

Loki sneered at the ant. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you," the 'ant' answered.

Of course an ant would defy him, Loki had thought with scorn. Even so, there was always a way to let the others know he meant what he said. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." He pointed to the weak human with his scepter and fired his magic. Loki had expected the ant to get hit and die like the weakling it was. Instead, he gasped when he felt his own spell full force deflected from a shield, sending him to the ground. The Asgardian silently growled and cursed inwardly to whoever just took his fun from frying the ant from him.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve Rogers said putting his Vibranium shield down after defending the elderly man from the blast. In his mind the super soldier felt very grateful that his shield was capable of deflecting magic somehow. All he had to do now was fight Loki without getting too close and personal with his scepter.

"The soldier," Loki commented with mirth, rising to his feet, "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," the Captain said with an even tone. Behind him, a large gun was deployed on the Quinjet.

Agent Romanoff voiced out a warning. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!"

The god couldn't care less of what would happen to the flying contraption, and fired from his scepter. Loki was disappointed he missed as the jet banked hard to the right. Sadly he didn't have the time to think over it – a shield spun his way and slammed him in the chest. The impact wasn't enough to knock him over, but the soldier out of time did get his attention. He was slightly surprised when immediately after he suffered a punch from the mortal. Angry, he now decided it was the right time to take the fight to the next level.

Well, at least to the level he had in mind.

* * *

_Private Command Center, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

The command center was mostly silent minus the voices of agents bustling with reports about the situation at hand. Genesis was right in the heat of directing the agents among the people fleeing, and warned anyone to get away from the fight of Captain America and Loki. He further directed the SHIELD mopping up crew to block a mile radius area from the outside and keep tabs on any medical help heading to the fighting zone. However between shouting out other orders, he worried whether Steve would make it out of the battle. The younger agent kept up a poker face in hopes of keeping the rising dreading atmosphere that started to heat up the room in check.

Genesis didn't need to look behind him to know that his mentor was agitated as he watched the battle commence or the other agents' heart rates quickening. Thanks to the connection with the Lifestream, he was capable of knowing what people felt around him. At the current moment, he forced himself to not be affected by the others. It would suit him ill to panic and get the mission jeopardized. As a tactical forecaster, it was his job to keep his cool and things running the way they had planned.

The former commander now focused on how Loki fought, how often he used his magic (if at all), and how the god compared to a strength of a SOLDIER. Strength wise the Asgardian was displaying power closer to 3rd Class and a lower 2nd Class SOLDIER – a speculation purely on Genesis' part – as he clashed with Captain America. Unlike the rest of the room who would consider the fight to be very fierce, Genesis had detected that Loki wasn't fighting seriously. _Of course they wouldn't notice, they haven't seen people with SOLDIER level power as a norm to spot out the difference!_ If that was the case, Genesis feared things could go downhill very quickly.

Most of agents in the room flinched when the Vibranium shield was knocked cleanly out of Steve's reach. In a flurry of fists and evasive maneuvers, it came to the point where Loki had forced the super soldier on the ground with his scepter. Genesis' heart nearly dropped to the pit of his stomach fearing the worst – the captain was going to be Loki's puppet.

"_Kneel!"_ Loki yelled, shoving his scepter down on the soldier's head.

The former 1st Class' eyes narrowed as he noticed something unusual – his heart skipped a beat.

_The scepter was pointed the wrong way?_

"_Not today!"_ Steve snapped back and swiped the scepter away from his head. He fought back, jumping and hitting the god with a spin-kick in the face sending Loki to the pavement. Loki didn't stay down long and quickly kept the super soldier busy.

Even as most agents had breathed in relief, Genesis couldn't help but feel there was something more to this fight than it appeared. Loki couldn't have pointed his scepter the wrong way if he wanted to control Steve as puppet. To any mage that would be like not knowing how to use a staff/scepter at all. It raised a huge question mark in his head:_just what was Loki after?_

_~( The guy's all over the place. )~_ Natasha's voice spoke over the communicator. She was trying to get a lock on Loki, but the fight made it hard for her to keep the right aim.

From one of the operators in charge of monitoring the Quinjet, she reported with confused voice, "Control, someone's managed to hack into the jet."

The tactical forecaster's mind worked light-speed as he saw the codes on the screen. He instantly knew who the perpetrator was. "Director, we have unexpected backup." Genesis notified his superior.

Fury visibly looked like he was shocked, "What?! What do you mean _unexpected_ backup?"

Genesis didn't have to answer as a familiar voice entered their main communications system.

_~( Agent Romanoff, you miss me? )~_

Director Nick Fury of SHIELD put his face in the palm of his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was a shame at a moment like this Genesis couldn't whip out his cellphone and take pictures. He had to give Tony some points for impeccable timing and style as well as embarrassing the Director, since Genesis knew giving Fury gray hair was impossible. At a moment's notice the PA systems of the jet were overridden, AC/DC's, 'Shoot to Thrill' song blared out of the speaker. Iron Man flew down, fired a repulsor blast and knocked Loki down. He landed in the plaza with a thump, breaking the ground beneath him but still had his weapons aimed at the god.

"_Make a move reindeer games_,_"_ Iron Man threatened Loki, simultaneously aiming all his weapons at him. Loki's armor faded away and he raised his hands in surrender. _"Good move."_

The auburn haired agent couldn't believe how easily Loki gave up with Stark coming in. Genesis could understand the numbers, but he was sure even with both the Captain and Iron Man the god could have still fought for his freedom. Something definitely wasn't right here.

_"Mr. Stark." _Steve greeted the billionaire.

"_Captain."_

At Fury's stony poker face, most agents didn't dare ask him anything, except for Genesis.

"Permission to extract the target and bring him here, sir?" the auburn haired agent inquired, seeing there wasn't any other option given the situation. It was the safest question without getting chewed out by the director.

"Granted, Rhapsodos. Get Stark to come with the Captain, pronto." the One Eyed Eagle said with leveled voice, despite the indications he was close to getting furious. The director of SHIELD then disappeared out of the room to probably compose himself.

Phil Coulson walked over to his apprentice's side, looking slightly shaken. "That was a close one."

"Which one? Loki, the Captain, or Stark?"

"All of them." his mentor replied and breathed out in relief of all the tension he had been holding.

The former commander couldn't help but agree. "You got that right. That could have turned out worse, Phil. The director might not approve coming Tony Stark coming in, but we're lucky he did."

Genesis wiped a sweat drop that was half way falling down the side of his face. If things didn't happen the way they did, Captain America might have met his doom or they'd be forced to retreat from the Asgardian. While Loki didn't look like a fighter that used strength, the former 1st Class SOLDIER was sure that his attack power was above Steve's. It made Genesis wonder just how strong his brother Thor was. At minimal, the God of Thunder would have the strength of a 1st Class SOLDIER, possibly equaling Angeal or Sephiroth.

Phil then turned to Agent Hill. "Did we get anything from your team?"

Maria looked grimly at both agents. "Yes. They found two dead security guards. They were both killed by arrows through the neck. Barton no doubt. The good news is that two of our own that Loki took control of have been subdued."

With what he told Fury, those agents could be saved – but there was one person he worried about. "Any news of Agent Barton?" Genesis asked, feeling anxious.

"Nothing other than the fact that he got away with what Loki wanted," Hill said with a sigh. She added, "What he stole is under investigation."

_~( Control, this is Captain Rogers. Further orders? )~_

"This Control," the auburn haired agent responded. "Extract the target and bring him to HQ. Take Mister Stark as well, Director's orders."

_~( Copy that. )~_ Steve answered, but by the tone of his voice, he didn't seem to like what Genesis told him.

* * *

_Inside the Quinjet, Flying over Mountains_

_An hour later…_

"_He saying anything?"_ the Director asked over the radio.

"Not a word," the Widow responded, glancing back for a second before she went back to piloting.

"_Just get him here, we're low on time."_

Meanwhile further inside the Quinjet, two heroes stood watching over a restrained Loki in one of the passenger seats.

"I don't like it," Steve said, unhappy with the situation.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop," the captain replied. He wanted to ask Genesis later about the situation. His younger friend seemed to also note something was wrong with Loki's battle and had warned him to stay alert on the way back to base. However, the auburn haired agent hadn't explained why because they were short on time.

Standing beside the super soldier, Tony didn't seem to see what all the fuss the old timer was on about. "Still, you were pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" he joked.

"What?" the super soldier asked incredulously.

"It's like calisthenics," the Iron Man said like it was a usual thing one would speak about. "You might have missed a couple of things. Y'know, doing time as a capsicle."

Steve couldn't help but feel offended. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." he shot back at Stark.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," Stark muttered back. First impression wise for the billionaire, Steve was too serious and stiff for his own good – not to mention he followed orders to the lost him esteem points with Tony. In his eyes, he had thought the guy his father _respected_ would have at least a healthy wariness for creepy guys like Fury. Or was the old timer not aware of it at all?

The genius was here to find a few answers on his own, more importantly the Tesseract. Ever since he went over all the notes and everything in the box that Genesis gave him, Tony had suspicions that there was a lot more going on than on the surface. With his father being the person who found the wonder cube in the ocean, he felt it was his responsibility to clean up that mess. He wouldn't have minded doing it himself, but when found out Fury hadn't been telling the whole truth about the 'sustainable energy' development, well, he was just making sure that it didn't cross the line with his beliefs.

Meeting up with Captain America however, wasn't something he had expected. And he was somewhat starting to regret it. Stickler for the rules, no sense of humor, and a spangly boy scout to boot. Tony could only hope there was a distraction later in SHIELD HQ, because the way the 'Capsicle' was sizing him up – he'd rather not spend any time near him. Somehow, bugging Agent Phil Coulson about his love life (with what he heard from Pepper), or hearing his second consultant 'V' speak Shakespearean between scientific and tactical discussions now seemed to be the better alternative. But if Steve Rogers wanted to up-size him, Stark would hold his ground and take on the challenge.

Paying no heed to the two Midgardians who were sizing each other up, Loki sat silently deep in thought on how a few minor things didn't go according to plan. While he heard Barton had escaped with the item the doctor needed, the god of mischief had started to detect some of his plans weren't foolproof. The two agents that accompanied Barton got caught, and there were only a handful of injured victims in the last battle – none had died. Loki confided in himself that he was meant to be caught so he can wreck things from inside SHIELD. Nonetheless, he had every intention to do as much damage as he could back at that human party which unexpectedly was averted.

Glancing silently around the plane, Loki took his time to analyze what he knew. While the Black Widow was on the plane during the whole fight, he didn't quite believe she could have been responsible for averting more mayhem he could have caused. The metal man and soldier were scratched off the list – which meant the remaining consisted of the higher ups or people in commanding positions. His eyes then focused to the small hidden earpiece behind the Captain's ear. The god had caught a few orders through the earpiece every now and then with his acute hearing, but he was sure the voice did not belong to Nick Fury the Director of SHIELD. And no, it couldn't be the senior agents – the voice sounded smoother and younger for the person to be part of the people in the higher positions of SHIELD.

_So, it was Agent Rhapsodos. That makes perfect sense, _Loki thought as he realized the answer to his question. Not only did Barton say that their youngest agent had 'odd' abilities, he had also mentioned he was an exceptional tactical forecaster. Well, that certainly made things interesting and complicated his plans slightly, but it would not be enough to stop him. All the same, Loki needed to make sure all the variables remained consistent with what he arranged beforehand, if his invasion was going to work. With this young agent now starting to become a wild card that could threaten his plans, the trickster decided he'd make some plans to visit Rhapsodos soon. The God of Mischief was going to make sure it would be a rather memorable event.

If he was lucky, Loki inwardly grinned at the thought of taking the young agent down.

* * *

_Private Command Center, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

Genesis would have dropped his tablet if Phil hadn't caught it on reflex.

It was probably a good thing a very few agents remained – barely a quarter of the previous operation. Agent Maria Hill had gone back with most of the lower-ranked agents monitoring the clean-up crew back in Germany from the main bridge. The ones left were set on making sure that the team would get back to HQ safely. They were all too busy keeping their eyes and ears on the returning flying quinjet.

"Genesis, are you alright?" Phil asked with concern holding the tablet in his hand. The elder agent had no plans to hand it over until he knew his youngest agent was fine.

The former SOLDIER was too busy focusing on his senses than listening to his mentor, more concerned why the Lifestream in him was giving him warning signals.

The Director who had caught the incident, silently walked over asking what was wrong. "Rhapsodos?" Fury's voice was audible enough for the two agents to hear, but not enough to catch the attention of those monitoring the image feeds on their screens. He eyed his tactical forecaster warily, as Genesis rubbed behind his neck like he had felt something and was trying to figure it out relentlessly. The way the kid seemed to be jolted into surprise told the One Eyed Eagle something to do with magic was up.

"Something's coming," Genesis said softly. He looked rather frustrated being attacked with a headache. "It feels like when the Bifrost opened, but it's like gravitational and dark magic being mixed into one." _**(3)**_

Fury did not like the sound of _more_ unexpected events.

"Sir! UAV Number One is detecting electrical disturbances," one of the monitoring crew declared.

"Any more information on its status?" Nick asked, desperate in need of answers.

The operator seemed hesitant wondering if she was reading the information correctly. "There seems to be a growing number of thunderstorms, sir. But in a place where there's only a thin layer of clouds?"

"Looks like he finally made it here," Genesis said without a doubt in his voice, at last answering his superiors.

That led to Phil asking, "Who?"

"Thor, of course."

* * *

Back at the Quinjet, the group was somewhat startled with the flashes of lightning and roaring thunder sounds.

Natasha frowned as she was trying to figure out the readings from the UAV that flew ahead of them, "Where's this coming from?"

Loki leaned forward, his body was tense looking around for someone he'd rather _not _meet right now.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked the trickster who looked like he wanted to bolt.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki admitted looking to the sky nervously.

Steve never got to ask – a huge impact slammed onto the jet causing it to rock around in the air.

* * *

"Is that—?"

"Thor Odinson." Phil confirmed for the Director through the UAV's image feed. The elder agent was tugging at his tie nervously.

Genesis inwardly cursed as he combed his hair back with a heavy sigh. "He looks furious and it doesn't look like he's in much of a negotiating mood."

The three watched in amazement and utter dread between the flashes of lightning as the hatch opened, the thunder god knocked Iron Man straight into Captain America, grabbed Loki, and flew off with Mjölnir. Apparently Natasha's efforts to speed up the jet didn't have an effect on trying to get the god off the plane. Tony Stark in his tech suit quickly made chase of Thor.

_~( I'd sit this one out, Cap. )~_ the agents heard the Widow trying to talk the captain out from chasing Thor.

Steve disagreed. _~( I don't see how I can. )~_ He wasn't going to let Stark fight the god on his own. More importantly, the guy was a friendly. They really could use the help on making sure Loki wouldn't try anything else.

_~( These guys come from legend, they're basically Gods. )~_

_~( There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that. )~_ the super soldier said before he strapped on the chute, grabbed his shield, and dived out the plane, head first.

Coulson slightly panicked as his boss' face turned sourer. "Sir?"

"…"

_~( Control? )~_ Natasha asked their strategist for commands.

Genesis quickly made his decision and said into his mouth piece, "Follow through."

"Rhapsodos, are you sure?" Fury asked the younger agent seriously.

Just as evenly the red head answered, "The last thing we need right now is more enemies, director. And we'll lose sight of our target if we don't chase Thor."

The SHIELD director sighed crossing his arms, "Romanoff, stick with Agent Rhapsodos."

Natasha took the director's advice as a sign she was allowed to drop protocol for now, with Loki out of hearing range. _~( You sure you wanna handle this Genesis? )~_

"I promised you I'd handle the captain if this situation happened, didn't I?" the former first replied. Genesis knew Fury wasn't in the mood to bark orders at Steve Rogers right now.

The Widow was silent before she relented. _~( What do we do now? )~_

"Turn around and hover around in the area discreetly with your reflection panels on. Don't come near them till I say the word." Genesis was going to make sure they won't be in the way as those three fought. With their current situation, Tony was going head into the fray with a heated head and the former commander counted on Steve to have at least try and separate the two. No need them to see a stalker as a disturbance and get the plane in harm's way. "Phil will get the other UAV video feed to the quinjet to you. I'll help out the Captain."

_~( Roger. )~_

Coulson quickly took his cue to help Natasha to connect with their second UAV's video feed, seeing as the first one had been taken out by Thor's little light show.

"You're taking this coolly, Rhapsodos," Fury commented watching Genesis' fingers blurred as he typed on the keyboards of the communications station.

He shrugged. "That's my job to adapt as quickly as possible in whatever the situation throws me in, Sir. Hopefully I can reach both Stark and the Captain in time so we can talk over Loki in a…friendlier atmosphere."

"Do it quickly, then," his superior ushered. "The last thing we need is anymore eyes seeing this, and more noise being thrown our way later because of it."

* * *

_Xavier Institute for Higher Learning…_

A group of mutants blinked in confusion as they watched a rather bizarre weather forecast on their television screen.

"_We're here to bring live with some very odd weather forming on the Europe mainland, from a large cloud cover stretching from southern Germany over Switzerland, now curling its way into northern Spain. Hundreds of flights have been canceled and planes have been grounded for the last hour as large and intense thunderstorms rage across these areas. As you can see from screen, there has been a lightning show going on, and so far there have been a total of over three thousand lightning strikes this past hour. The catch is, we're not quite sure of the sudden appearance of this thunderstorm as previous forecasts in the area have predicted to only have thin to mild cloud cover. Many meteorologists are currently baffled trying to analyze this data…_"

Ororo Monroe, otherwise known as Storm, frowned and was ready to pop a blood vessel in her head as she sternly denied any involvement, "That has _nothing_ to do with me." Her glare was enough to scare the smaller children and 'tweens' of the school. However a few teens still held suspecting glances at her. The other X-Men chuckled quietly, but they knew creating such a storm on the other side of an ocean was not within her capabilities.

Kathrine Pryde, upon hearing her friend's plight, helped to hush the other kids and teens who were still bothering Storm. Zack and Peter were both sitting beside the professor's wheel chair, so they both couldn't really stop her from doing so. It was supposed to be a movie day marathon for the mutants. They were going to start playing their first movie when the sudden forecast had stopped Cyclops from switching to DVD. Wolverine sat to right of Zack with his arms folded across his chest, muttering about how it was impossible for any mutant stateside to be responsible for those weather patterns.

The professor, who was watching with them, held up his hands to settle everyone down. "It's quite alright, everyone. Storm is not responsible for all that crazy weather. Europe is beyond her reach and there isn't a mutant I know that can stir up something of that magnitude." One of the more curious children though raised his hand. "Yes, Andy?"

"You think it might be because of a god or something professor?" a small freckle-faced eight year old asked.

Xavier raised an interested brow at the idea. "What makes you think so, Andy?"

"Well, there are these books I read about Greek gods. They say that when weird weather happens, it's because they're angry or they're moody and stuff." Andy told him. _**(4)**_

His buddy beside him jabbed his elbow in ribs. "That's fiction!" He then apologized to the professor, "Sorry professor. He's read too many Percy Jackson books. He thinks it's Zeus or something because he's the Greek god of lightning and thunder." The boy turned to his friend. "And you're getting it mixed up! The gods aren't in Europe, they're in New York!"

While the other children and teens laughed at the two children at their banter, most of the older X-Men with even Peter stood up and tried to calm down everyone to watch a movie.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort as the hair there was standing on its end. He particularly didn't like how the Lifestream was telling him that the incident was stacking up with the dreaded messages he felt before. It told him weird things that he did not understand like: 'protector', 'dark power', 'Nine Realms', 'mischief', 'hammer', 'All-father', 'soldier', 'commander', 'metal man', and other sorts of things which were a cocktail of keywords that made no sense to him at all. What do the hell do they mean and what did they have to do with him?

"Zack."

"Zack!"

"Hmm? What?" Zack lamely answered his mentor that was clicking his fingers in front of him.

Logan looked at the kid with concern. "You're spacing out again kiddo. That Lifestream thing bothering you again?" After he had agreed to help with Zack's training, the kid had reluctantly told him and the professor how his powers were connected to a seemingly conscious force called the Lifestream. It came as no surprise that he wished it to remain a secret. Zack wasn't technically a mutant like the others in the first place, and it started to unnerve him that his peers felt like he was almost a ticking time bomb with his new found abilities and all.

Zack was uncharacteristically silent.

Wolverine had some sense to get the professor in their conversation by calling him through a thought since it seemed serious.

Professor Xavier then used his telepathy to speak on the matter privately._"If you wish to discuss something that is bothering you, we may retreat to my office."_

The raven haired teen nodded quickly as he had been trying hard not to twitch too much since he sat in the room. Zack had been further worked up when he heard the forecast and his Lifestream was buzzing with information overload. Thankfully, the professor was discreet in passing the information to his other students that the movie marathon hadn't been disturbed with his sudden absence. The perks of having telepathy powers, the teen figured. Logan easily pushed the professor's wheelchair in tow and in less than two minutes they were in the professor's office without anyone to overhear them.

"Well kid?" Logan asked once he had closed the door.

Zack paced around restlessly, trying to formulate his thoughts.

"Zack," the professor gently called. "We need you to calm down. We need to know what's bothering you to help you."

The teen halted to a stop, but did three squats before he breathed out. "Umm – Okay – calm and cool – calm and cool…"

"Good. Now," Xavier said with a leveled tone, "Let's start from the beginning, and I don't mean just today, Zack. I want you to tell me when was the first time you felt like this."

The teen didn't need to think on that answer. "When I asked Logan to train me – it's – that time – I kinda felt this really bad vibe and the Lifestream was only glad I was far away from it."

The telepath turned to Logan in question. To Zack, it seemed like Logan let the professor read his mind as Logan closed his eyes as if showing what happened.

"I see," Xavier nodded in understanding when he finished reading his mind. "Logan had thought it was perhaps a natural occurrence, but from what you're feeling it's not."

Zack shook his head, "Hell no! It's really weird professor, there was this guy in golden metal armor. Then there were like these black strings controlling him like a puppet, and then I sorta asked the Lifestream what was behind it all. And so it said…it said it had something to do with death."

Logan rubbed his chin, "That's still a little broad." He queried the professor for answers, "What do you think, Chuck?"

"That, obviously, is only half of the story." the professor concluded. "What of the weather forecast we were watching just now?"

"The Lifestream said that it was part of the warning it felt before." the teen said looking haunted. "It's buzzing in my head like hundreds miles per hour with weird words. Something to do with realms and so many other things that don't make sense. Sorry professor, but this buzzing is kinda making my mind crazy."

"Is it possible to ask it something?" Xavier asked.

Zack inclined with a shrug. "From the way it's being chatty right now, I think it'll tell us something."

"Is the cause mutant or a human?"

"Neither." Zack frowned. But it _was_ what the Lifestream told him.

Logan looked like he was suffering from a headache. "So it's alien?"

This time the teen's eyes widened. "Yes?" Zack really couldn't believe what the Lifestream was telling him. "Something about the start of an invasion? But there's something or someone or some people fighting it."

At the professor's thoughtful look, Wolverine asked in disbelief, "You're not really believing this, are you, Chuck?"

"The Lifestream does have a mind of its own. But after both Jean and I came into contact with it, I don't think it would lie on such circumstances." Xavier said his thoughts out loud. "Whatever is happening right now however, does not concern mutants. Safe to say as well, there are others who are taking care of the problem too. Perhaps the real question we're looking for, is why it's telling Zack all of this."

"A warning to us that we're not alone in the universe?" Logan wondered.

Xavier ignored him and questioned Zack instead. "Is it possible for you to focus by yourself?"

The teen shook his head frantically.

The professor then ushered Zack to come near him and the teen walked over. He pressed his hand to Zack's forehead. "Very well, I can help with that. Zack, I want you to focus with all your might, try asking the Lifestream why it's showing you this. I can only help you focus your mind on the intent, but it's up to you to communicate with it."

Zack visibly gulped. "O-okay. I'll do my best, professor."

The moment the professor focused all his thoughts to one question, to Zack it felt like getting zapped or diving into a stretching black hole. The raven haired teen was desperate for answers; he had been wondering all this time these 'dreams' of memories could help him. He forced himself to only think of the things he wanted to ask. When he asked what it had to do with him, he didn't get any answers. The teen figured that he wasn't specific enough. He had known about what was going on, where it was (somewhere in Europe), when it was going to happen (very soon), what was going to happen. 'How' seemed to be out of the question as the Lifestream did not explain things thoroughly. The last question was…

_Who's there? Who's this person that has to ties to me? Who's involved in this danger?_

Somehow, he managed to make it through and the Lifestream gave him answers.

_**~( SOLDIER. CATALYST. FORMER WEAPON. KIN. )~ (5)**_

Both Zack and Xavier were jolted back to reality when the connection was abruptly cut off.

"Are you two alright?" Logan asked, his voice laced with concern.

"We're both fine, Logan. But that was truly impressive," Professor X said as he caught his breath in awe. "Is that how it communicates? Simple keywords?"

The teen was shocked. "You heard it too?"

Xavier inclined with interest. "Only because I helped you focus. I'm not sure what the previous words mean, but that last word, kin. I suspect it's pointing out you may have a friend or someone who is similar to you."

"A person like Zack?" the teen's mentor crossed his arms. "I suppose that's a good clue. You think we could find something about the incident if we searched?"

"It's possible." the telepath nodded but eyed at Zack who was looking at his hands.

"Someone like me," Zack muttered. He clenched his fists in determination. "I'm not alone." He still sighed at Logan and the professor, "But it's not like the Lifestream is approving me on searching whoever it is…"

"I suppose at the not at the moment since it's so damn protective of you." Logan huffed messing the kid's hair. He then chided Zack, "You just need to get stronger, I'm sure it'll let you go when it's the right time."

"Thanks Logan." the raven haired teen said gratefully. He then noticed his head felt silent. "Huh? That's funny, it's not buzzing so much anymore. Maybe it's because you helped, professor?"

Xavier nodded. "I think that maybe because we focused it into one place, your connection with your mind and the Lifestream isn't so scattered."

"Good." Zack smiled brightly. "I really wanted to enjoy the movie marathon without having a migraine. Can we get back and watch with the others?"

The professor chuckled. "Go on, Zack. Logan and I will be behind you a bit later."

"Okay. Thanks for everything professor!" the teen grinned as if nothing bad had happened. He then turned to his current mentor, "Five tomorrow morning for training as usual. I'll meet you in the danger room!" Zack waved both of them goodbyes before he took off.

"Energetic as always." Xavier chuckled. It was also surprising he started to like the 'danger room'.

"It's like he's on sugar and steroids." Logan commented with a snort. He then asked, "You think we should let him go and find his kind? Well, if there are any, whatever his 'kind' are. But from what I'm hearing if they're part of stopping the weird invasion business… You don't think we'd swoop in and get involved, do you Chuck?"

"With him around mutants, it would be difficult," the telepath replied honestly. "It's best that he may check things if there is an aftermath that will end with whoever is protecting us winning. If Earth was taken over by hostile alien forces to a global scale, I don't think any mutant would stand idle."

Logan raised a brow. "Even Magneto?"

Xavier smiled with a nod. "Even Magneto. He may not like normal humans in general, but he is prideful of being a mutant that shows the next evolutionary step to mankind."

"In the meantime we wait and watch," Wolverine said it like a mantra. "Boring as always Chuck."

"I believe we have a movie marathon we can watch to pass the time."

Logan laughed. "Right."

* * *

_Pine Forrest, Somewhere in the Mountains, Europe_

Steve was in the process of clipping off his parachute off when he heard the communications flared to life.

_~( Captain? )~_ It was Genesis on the line.

"I thought I switched the communicator off." Steve replied lightly throwing what was his chute harness on the ground.

A snort was heard over the line. _~( That's not going to stop me from hacking the device and re-activating it from here. And don't even think about breaking the device Steve! I need to keep tabs on you. )~_

The captain's fingers were just over the device in his attempt to destroy it, when the younger agent mentioned the last command. He frowned, "I thought you said you were sticking to the codename 'Control'."

_~( Loki's not in the immediate area and you're not near his hearing range. )~_ Genesis pointed out dryly. He then added with insistence, _~(I had to get your attention somehow.)~_

Steve sighed surveying the area, "I'm still going after Stark and Thor. You're not stopping me Genesis."

_~( I never said I was going to stop you. I'm letting you do what you need to do, Steve. )~_ the agent disagreed.

"Does the director approve of this?" the super soldier asked with surprise.

The young spy shrugged. _~( No, but I managed to persuade him and I'm willing to work with you. No one has a cool head here right now and you are the only one out there with a clear mind. You once said you'd trust me to watch your back, right? Then let me take the job and help you out. This way the mission will be easier. )~_

He couldn't help but smile at the offer. Steve was glad he had the support from Genesis when most would question his rash actions. It had been quite a while to have a friend believing him in his plans. "Alright. Which way to Loki, Stark, and Thor?"

_~( North. From your point of view, that's at three o'clock. )~_

The super soldier wasted no time. He turned and jogged in that general direction. "How are you seeing the overall situation of the mission?"

_~( We have some eyes in the sky since the beginning of the mission. What I'm seeing right now – Thor and Stark are fighting and making a racket tearing down numerous trees along with them. )~_

At the deafening creaking and breaking sounds of trees Rogers heard as he jogged, he was sure that was both of them. "Where's Loki?"

_~( He's on a cliff watching the show. Doesn't look like Loki wants to run when there's entertainment for him right below. )~_ Genesis said with heavy sarcasm.

Steve could picture Genesis rolling his eyes in his mind with the agent's description of Loki's antics. "Okay, what's the plan of action?"

Genesis immediately answered, _~( Stop the two from fighting each other and cool things down a little, so we can talk over what to do with Loki. We don't need friendlies turning into enemies right now. You can use your shield to get their attention. Thor is tougher than he looks and Stark won't feel pain with his Iron Man suit on. If Thor attacks, your shield is your best bet for survival. )~_

"Works for me." Steve agreed. It was logical and straightforward enough. "If that doesn't work, we'll improvise then?"

_~( Precisely. )~ _the tactical forecaster agreed._~( I'll have ten other plans by the time you get to the fight site.)~_

"Keep me posted on any updates, Genesis," Steve requested and he chuckled. The kid really knew what it meant when it came to adapting plans to suit one's need on the field.

_~( Back to 'Control' now, Captain. )~ _Genesis reminded the soldier with a light tone. _~( At your current speed, you will be there in five to seven minutes. )~_

* * *

Iron Man huffed as he got up to his feet after getting pushed into the forest, courtesy of a certain God of Thunder. Tony wasn't a real believer in God or any other faith, but the fact he did try to talk the guy, unfortunately got rejected, and pushed away didn't make the situation any better. He honestly sucked at socializing, but probably would never admit out loud with Pepper being the exception. So okay, he wasn't the best person to do an impersonation of Shakespeare or do a Hugo Weaving – but he was quite sure that he said the right words. Or maybe next time he might as well request Genesis to give him a Shakespeare 101 course. The billionaire was confident the young strategist could do so flawlessly with their right lingo attached.

Tony's attention was back to the face off as Thor swung his hammer around building up power. He fleetly made a decision to make an attack first before the Asgardian could. The genius fired a repulsor blast and with a swift kick to the chest sent Thor crashing through a tree. Sadly to Stark's dismay, Thor stood up. What Stark did not anticipate, was the god had summoned lightning and sent it his way.

He had expected to feel pain or to have problems with his suit with how his HUD flickered. Tony was in surprised when his AI reported the armor's stats.

"_Power at four hundred percent capacity."_ JARVIS stated.

"How 'bout that?" Tony said smugly. He instantly took the chance to fire his strongest attack releasing excessive power through his Unibeam from his chest plate and both hands with repulsor blasts in one go.

It sent the demigod flying back, but Thor landed on his feet. In retaliation Thor used the tree behind him as a boost, and flew towards the billionaire. Stark wasn't the one to lose, so he propelled himself, and also flew at the god of Thunder. When they both collided with each other, they ended up flying off into the distance.

Meanwhile as Steve wondered where the two were fighting until he heard his current tactical adviser sounding surprised.

"Control? What's wrong?"

Genesis said in a careful tone. _~( Forget 5-7 minutes Captain – make it 1-2 minutes or couple of seconds. They're heading your way in the air. )~_

"Their stats?"

_~( Alive and kicking – literally. )~_ The young agent paused. _~( I think now would be a good time to separate them and snap them out. We do have a bigger fish to catch. )~_

Steve had to steady himself as the area suffered a local earthquake with the two fighters landing in a clearing. Now in visual range, he spotted a snapped tree that created the perfect vantage point. Ignoring the noise of fists and metal, he ran to the top, and stood. Just as the two combatants were getting ready to send more blows at each other, he threw his trusty shield, which ricocheted off both off them.

"Hey!" Steve called out trying to get their attention as he caught his shield that deflected from the two. "That's enough!" Steve jumped down off the tree and approached Thor and Iron Man. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here–"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor snapped at the super soldier.

Steve wasn't convinced at the god's anger or the fact he was still holding his weapon. "Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Uh, yeah!" Tony then paled realizing that was the wrong order. "Uh, no! Bad call, he loves his hammer–"

Thor swung his hammer back, dismissing and sent the Tin Man flying behind him.

"You want me to put hammer down?!" Thor boomed furiously.

Steve knew there was no way he was going to avoid the attack, he knelt on one knee and shielded himself over the head. As Thor leaped ten feet in the air he swung his mighty hammer down on the Captain. When the two connected, a huge boom and flash of light resonated the forest throwing two of the fighters back, the super soldier slightly pressed on his knee to a deathly silence. The aftermath had created a wider clearing.

Panting, the three titans of the Avengers Initiative stood up and looked at each other warily.

Rogers breathed out slightly at the carnage around him as he stood up, "Are we done here?"

The genius was about to protest when he received a connection through his HUD.

_~( Tony? Please refer me as 'Control' for now. And could you stop for now? You're forgetting Loki's loose. )~ _Genesis' voice was heard.

Stark sighed, and spoke back sourly, "Tell that to Thor." He paused, "And how did you connect with my private comm?"

_~( I asked for JARVIS' assistance by persuading him it was for your safety. )~ _was the reply. _~( By the way, Director Fury wishes to speak to Thor. You and the Captain can bring both Thor and Loki to the Helicarrier. We can negotiate things here about the Tesseract. )~_

With the Captain warily looking at him and the Demigod, Tony decided he probably had enough – especially when he inspected his squished metal arm guard – he'd rather not have more to fix on his armor later. He flipped open his mask and told the Captain, "Alright, I'm done here. Just let the big guy know Fury wants a talk with him." If Steve had asked him to stop, Tony wasn't sure he'd listen. But the kid? Well – he'd listen to reason, since the agent was probably acting as the tactical forecaster for the mission. In a way he was similar to his buddy Rhodey, so the billionaire didn't mind.

Steve was left stunned for moment, but as soon as he knew Genesis was behind on Stark's more understanding agreement he sent the message, "Thanks for the help Control."

_~( Well, he is fellow consultant. )~_ Genesis shrugged.

The Captain couldn't reply back as Thor started to ask questions.

* * *

_Private Command Center, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

_Much Later…_

"Phil, you can breathe now." Genesis poked his mentor who was statue shocked and still.

The everyman agent deflated like balloon and he realized he had forgotten to breathe. "Geez, I thought it was over for the Captain." Coulson wiped down his sweat with a handkerchief.

His apprentice shook his head. "Doubt it – if Vibranium could withstand Loki's scepter's blasts then it should be the same for Thor's hammer."

Phil frowned at the younger agent. "That was reckless. We wouldn't have known the outcome that could jeopardize the Captain's safety– "

"It was _calculated._" Genesis countered with a scoff. "The Captain _agreed_ to the plan. I also highly doubt Howard _Stark_ would make something such as the Captain's shield to be so flimsy and –"

"Coulson! Rhapsodos!" Fury snapped, causing both agents to jolt out of their argument and pay attention to their superior. "As much as I appreciate you two for making this mission proceed smoothly _and _care for our own, there's still Loki we must handle."

"Affirmative sir," said the younger of the two who nodded indifferently. It wasn't his fault they were fighting. Genesis had to roll his eyes inwardly because Phil was being too much of a worry wart for Steve Rogers.

Phil unconsciously fixed his tie, "Sorry sir." The elder agent was more mindful of his boss, but he still didn't particularly agree with the younger agent's head-on tactics.

The One Eyed Eagle sighed. "Coulson, notify Agent Hill that we need to have the Hulk's prison prepared for Loki, and I want you to handle Stark as soon as he comes in."

"Yes sir," Phil replied and quickly exited the command center.

Genesis stood silently awaiting for orders.

"Thank you, Rhapsodos," Fury inclined with a nod of thanks, "For simplifying the mission for us. We could have more victims if you didn't take the field."

The former commander didn't say anything either than a 'you're welcome' back at his superior. It wasn't the most complex military operation he had handled in the past or the craziest one he had encountered.

"Now – I'll take over the rest of the return of the team. With Thor here, he'll want to speak about Loki to SHIELD." the director said. "As for you, I want a detailed report on this mission with all the information concerning damage costs, civilians involved, teams sent out, and the outcome of this successful extraction mission."

_'The fucking hell?!' _the now Turk couldn't hide his shock when he heard Fury's order. With a serious situation such as Loki getting onto the Hellicarrier – he was _still_ going to get stuck with _more paperwork?!_ To Genesis, for some disturbing reason his job of being the second consultant to the Avengers Initiative was getting utterly ridiculous. _He wasn't a secretary dammit!_ The younger agent scowled heavily at the One Eyed Eagle in disdain.

"No complaints Agent. You agreed to be the second consultant to the Avengers Initiative – _and _I did not make the rules to what the direct of the responsibilities of the job were." Nick Fury emphasized what Genesis' job description entailed. "What we're doing now is under the supervision and surveillance of the higher ups."

Genesis sighed but he asked the question, "Are the World Security Council members really riling you to the point of insanity, director?" That wasn't the real question, but an implied question of: _'Because of them we're working our asses off, aren't we?' _Not that Genesis was scared to phrase it like that, he'd rather just keep it subtle for now.

Being highly trained spy himself, Fury caught the real question. "I think you know the answer as I do, Rhapsodos."

Well – if that was the case, Genesis couldn't help wonder what hell the higher ups were putting Fury through. Better Fury than him at any rate. "Any specific deadlines?"

"None, but the quicker the better."

"Yes sir," the auburn haired agent sighed tiredly putting another task on his to do list. If things kept going on like this, Genesis was sure he was going to be sleep deprived by the end of this whole fiasco. He was about to leave the command center when his superior stopped him.

"Rhapsodos."

Genesis halted and turned back to Fury with a questioning look.

"You noticed it, didn't you?"

Other than the fact Fury was willing to take the heat from World Security Council members for his agents, Genesis also respected the director because he was a sharp man and one heck of tactician himself. As long as Fury had an eye on things, he rarely missed something that the normal person or even agent would easily dismiss.

"Loki's got a bag full of cats in store. He could have run off during the fight, but he did not." Genesis nodded keeping his voice low. "No offense director, but I'm questioning if bringing him here is a wise idea."

Fury looked over his shoulder. "None taken, Agent. With Thor around we can breathe a little lighter. Yet I'm glad I'm not the only one who's spotted that Loki's defeat was too fast. Your two cents, son?"

The former commander couldn't help but feel uneasy. "From what I've gathered, I'd rather not underestimate him at all sir. We can ask Thor for details, but I have a feeling Loki's already planned this from the beginning." Genesis' eyes went back to the screen where he and the director saw the Captain, Iron Man, and Thor escorting Loki into the Quinjet. "It's like he's setting up the fireworks to a new year's event."

"Thank you for your insight, Agent." Nick Fury said in acceptance. "You're dismissed."

Genesis quietly took his leave and headed out of the command room. Once outside, he massaged his forehead with a sigh. While the mission was successful, the former SOLDIER's inner instincts screamed that Loki had devised a ploy for them. In a way to the former 1st Class, the mission result wasn't a victory but a serious tactical mistake. The only one thing that Genesis did not get was what was the nature of Loki's goal. With Clint missing and had gotten his hands on the object Loki wanted, he was sure the god didn't need to get caught at all. He would have won anyway if he had secured everything he needed to open the portal and open it without SHIELD knowing.

Then it hit him.

The portal.

Could it be Loki was here to bide time so he could use Doctor Selvig to get the portal ready? That was the most plausible answer. Now – while he worked on his paperwork for the recent mission he undertook, he needed some answers regarding the portal. And if there was anyone who understood about the Tesseract with its gamma rays…

…it was Doctor Bruce Banner.

Well, why not?

He did have some delayed mail he needed to give to the good doctor. All the same, Genesis wondered what he might find out if he spoke with Banner privately as they both had a similarity not many would suspect.

_'My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?'_

That they both considered themselves as Monsters.

* * *

"_Either we're a team or we aren't. Either you trust me or you don't." ~ Ally Carter, Heist Society_

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_Next time… __**Chapter 9: "In Monsters We Trust."**_

_**Notes/Trivia:**_

_**(1) Jeddah mission **_as stated by Genesis, is a mission the Black Widow was involved with Coulson as the team's mission team supervisor. In _**the Avengers: Black Widow Strikes Movie tie-in Prelude Comics,**_ Coulson asks the Widow if he has ever led her astray before. Natasha remarks about what happened Jeddah, causing her handler to complain that she wasn't ever going to forgive him for the rest of his life for it. - Official Avengers Prelude Comics.

_**(2) Dumbapples/Banoran whites **_are purple colored apples found only in the village of Banora, Gaia. The Banora White trees bear fruit at random times of the year, which is the reason the villagers call them dumbapples. Genesis believes that the fruit is related to the Goddess as the Goddess Materia is only found in Banora. - FF Wiki.

_**(3) **_The Bifrost is not the only bridge between Asgard and the other realms.** In ****_the Avengers_****, Loki stated how Thor was able to get to Earth without the Bifrost.** Odin had to summon dark energy to send Thor to Earth, to stop Loki, although, it seems to be frowned upon if used. – Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. In this fic, such magic can be sensed by people who are sensitive to those who have Lifestream flows within them, hence why Genesis and Zack know of Thor's arrival.

_**(4) **_In the _**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ the Greek god of thunder and lighting, Zeus, is said that when odd weather (large sudden thunderstorms) happens, usually the cause is because the king of the gods was angry or moody. Little do the mutants know that it is a work of the God of Thunder. Only the god in question is Norse.

_**(5) WEAPONs **_are powerful monsters in the world Gaia, created to protect its planet from external forces such as Jenova. However, when Jenova was sealed by the Cetra, all of them encased themselves in Mako crystals in a deep sleep and would awaken again when the Planet was threatened again. Genesis is labeled as a former WEAPON as back on Gaia he fulfilled that role in return for the cure to his degradation. He volunteered to serve the Goddess and protect the Planet in a time of danger arose, which was the event called the Last War.

**_Questions for my readers ( ways to keep open ideas for future chapters xD ):_**

_1) Who's your favorite __**Marvel Villain**__ in any comic live film adaption so far? (e.g. Magneto, General Ross, Blonsky/The Abomination, Loki, Red Skull, Mephistopheles, Kingpin, Green Goblin, Venom, Bullseye, etc) _

_2) If you were a __**Marvel Villain (solo/team/whichever),**__**where**__ would you have a __**secret lair/hideout/base of operations?**_

_3) In crossovers, do you mind if there was a pairing/implied pairing that crosses between two different fandoms? Or do you have a preference to want pairings/implied ones in the same fandom? (Random examples: Diffrent fandom: Cloud [FFVII] and Lightning [FFXIII], same fandom: Cloud and Tifa) Or you don't want pairings at all? Your reasons? _

_4) I'm in the process of writing one shots called '__**introductions' (How Genesis first meets a certain SHIELD character). **__Out of the __**SHIELD team**__, who would you most like to see first? (Write in order of preference/like the most to last) Choices are Agent Jasper Sitwell , Agent Phillip Coulson, Nick Fury, Agent Maria Hill, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Or it doesn't matter as long there's a chronological order to them?_

_Comments, opinions, your thoughts, are always welcomed. _


	10. In Monsters We Trust

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsodos: Taking the Backseat**

_**Beta-ed by: CommentatorinthePeanutGallery and Sypherianlp. (June 1st, 2013)**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Refer to the Prologue Chapter. I do not own any movie dialogue in this chapter. The title of the fic has been updated for better wording._

**AU Notes:** Thanks to those who have Favorited and alerted this fic: **Yuki Kioku, MurphysLaw89, JackRip, Addie Card, thallys94, IRIDIAL, Eigo, cywsaphyre, MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun, Vicantis, KamiKaze no Kage, Excited Reader, DragonBlade00, Azreal Riddle, Kirino Tsuki, Hioh, Sup Peoples, , Wings of an Era, Redworc, Ergolamia, Giseligus, angelxofxmine, hollyllama, Chibi Tigrex, Rhianona, Yllyana, HyperionTheWatcher, Melody-chii, Stalker of Stories, Black Feather29, LaurelInBlue, Shadow Alya, Hikagi, KuroTenshiShiroTenshi, Slightly Wicked, ocean's pebble, Rakerion, ReNeOed, demonwarrior1029, HeartofFyrwinde, monsterpz, Zemo, The Weird Someone, TSadaras,Seffierose, kuewnasi, Claim The Sky, Litagano, Adele365, Deicide73, Haikari Archersight, MiraclePanda, yoru657, Shabondy, Kojiro Kun, 297327513, TechnoFire, Symbolic Joker, Exclamated, jack o'lantern121, Alwyn18, Shano1321, blazeking310, TricksterAlice, Zephyria-Lunae, Amelia Lynette Conner, huijin, flippy-animegirl, Sabishii Tenshi, 7, Sakurai Haruka, Red King, The Angry Troll, Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel, SilverShadowKitsune, sparton2, Starfevre, Tsuki Hikaru, Xeiden, KannaMatsumoto, Isolation and Tea, enesis13, Aikenkanin, Kea2121312, Esmeraude11, Khaine the betrayer, Audiodelus, Hermionechan90, Tsume28, Mei77, HAPPY GLOWING CRYSTAL, Kayla 44, Grim Sinistre, sarcasm's edge, Womgi, Unsanctioned, trimonter, ippus67, KoiKyuuiKitai, Tsume28, Red Jeanie, ashi111, MizuKitsune10, Crystal Lilac, anonex, Bookewyrm, vampireorvampyre, Heaven'sKnight15, mmsbddvr, PyruxDeltax, **and** lyris musetta.**

Thanks to **Death Phoenix, Slightly Wicked, Moon-Angelica,**and** Yllyana** for putting this fic in their** C2!**

Thank you very much for to the Awesome Reviewers for your feedback (even as to favorite and alert this fic too): **Serendipital, Meri Kaisla, Yumiko21, Rash77, Reiko x 3, SageofAges729, Kitsune Foxfire, KeiGinya, Guest (x4), notquitebatman, kenegi, untamabledragon144, Lyo, Infinate Freedom, YunaBlaze, Dark Hikari Twighlight, Twilight Cardmistress, HatchetChu, Beloved Daughter, KiReiKi Flaurenoct, foxxy nine-tails, Deer-Shifter, Ramise, FaeryMage, Athina na, Maj-chan, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, 6tailedninja, Sunny Lighter, A Midsummer, MagicalFantasie, Tsume Daitaro, Aliinna, Fushia Flame, TheSecondOtherGuy, 99Luffy, **and** Sonya-Valentine.**

Yes, I've been absent for a while. Although I will say I wasn't slacking at all… just too many plots in my mind I had to get them out and got snagged in a minor writer's block. I swear to you that this chapter was finished in **March,** but there were a couple of revisions that went through my betas, RL got in the way (exams and such), and my sister recently got married. Plus this chapter **isn't exactly a final version**, but I'm hoping there aren't too many mistakes as this final version is being proofread currently a 2nd time around by one of my betas. I really need to **update** this fic, so forgive me is there **may be some mistakes** around (the final version will be updated with the change of beta read date).

_Also, for waiting for a long time… and __**gift and celebration**__ of passing __**19,000 hits, 160 reviews, 180 favorites, 200 followers, and 12 C2s**__ for this fic, if you haven't noticed already on the fics list…I'm shamelessly promoting two companion fics you can read: _

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsodos: A Part That Remains: **Prequel to Taking the Backseat. Before he got into SHIELD, his second life started as a teenager. Genesis somewhat questions the Goddess why of all things his second life started off like this, until he meets an old man in hospice by sheer luck. Minerva's last lesson: A Part That Remains. (Chapter 1 of 5)

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsosdos Introductions: Agent Jasper Sitwell: **When Sitwell sabotages a mission the US army is undertaking by General Ross' orders; he's shocked his target is a teenager. No one apparently passed a memo the army were chasing a kid: Genesis Rhapsodos. Moreover, what does Ross want from him? When Ross' records show human genetic enhancements for military exploitation, it's nothing good. 1st of the Introduction series, the events where Genesis is first found by SHIELD. (Chapter 1 of 2) Chapter 2 of 2 will be released after chapter 5 of 'A Part that Remains',

Yes, the above are short fics (I've limited the chapters) on Genesis' past before _the Avengers_. I have a thing for unappreciated/minor characters, so Agent Sitwell was the first in my mind to meet the red mage and I took the challenge to explore his character. You can read them whenever you can (although best after this chapter).

**_About this chapter:_** **CHAPTER LENGTH WARNING [yet again]: Consists of about 18,000 words [refer to Chapter 7 for further warnings]**. I got this theme when I thought about G's interaction with Bruce. However, I'm pleased to say that someone noticed that 'Monsters' doesn't only refer back to Genesis and the Hulk. Anyways, I had some real fun doing the research behind the Hulk (which included digging up comic materials, watching/skimming the 2008 movie again, and linking it back to my Intro series). **_And little surprise for my readers about the next chapter title._** As per usual that's for later. Well – I hope I did some justice for Bruce Banner/Hulk fans for this time (please let me know).

Enough of me, I hope this huge installment will make your weekend better!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**~ Chapter 9: In Monsters We Trust. ~ **_

_"We never see other people anyway, only the monsters we make of them." ~ Colson Whitehead, Zone One_

* * *

_Wishbone Lab, Main SHIELD Headquarters, Helicarrier_

Even though he was in his element – not to mention with the best equipment all scientists would ever dream of having in one place – Doctor Bruce Banner didn't feel all too calm and at home in the lab. It was odd to say the least. After years being out in the world, when he comes back into the lab, he just wasn't so comfortable anymore.

He solely blamed it on the Helicarrier full of mostly people with black suits that would pass by the window at times and eye him with a look; like he was a very dangerous caged animal or more in detail: a monster. It's odd to notice for the last past hour he hasn't even spotted anyone passing by. While Bruce had gotten use to those kinds of faces, treatments, and ignored them easily, it still didn't settle well with him that they were looking down on him. Shaking his head, the doctor wondered why he's thinking about what other people thought of him – but his genius mind gives out the possibility of facts that he hasn't been to a place where people are aware what he was hiding. Here the people knew who he was… and _what _he had. It's been a year since he stepped into a lab again, but then again for once he actually felt confined to a barred enclosure.

Or maybe more specific, the Other Guy wasn't so comfortable at SHIELD HQ – to 'him' the atmosphere around his lab feels hollow, foreboding, and restrictive with all the metal surrounding him.

Banner kept a lid on the big guy as his head started to throb lightly, as it was a minor reach for control as his nervousness had alerted the Hulk that he might be in trouble. Focusing a few breaths of trained meditation, the clawing of his mind subsided slightly and the doctor breathed in relief he could get back to work. The Other Guy was still there though, as if anticipating there were enemies who would try to attack Bruce. It was like having another person who hovered around and latched on to you permanently. While useful in some cases, it was dangerous in others… especially when the Other Guy got angry.

Walking around the lab with screens flickering live feed from spectrometers across the globe, Bruce wasn't quite sure how he'll complete the search in time as Director Fury requested him to. Even though he was a very versatile genius, Banner had to admit he was slightly behind in how technology worked now. Well, running around the world with the military after you makes you learn, technology is more of an enemy. He'd know how to get in certain commands to work on the computers, but he just didn't have the right knowledge to simplify it and make it work the way he wanted it.

Bruce gave up and sighed. His formula that was running through the spectrometers to detect clusters of gamma radiation signatures had worked… Yet he couldn't help but cringe when he looked at the timer.

_**~ REMAINING TIME TO COMPLETION: 730 HOURS [Approx. 1 Month] ~ **_

The doctor wondered if Loki would have taken over the world by then.

With nothing to do for that moment, Bruce decided he'd drag a chair, sit down, and relax. He had stood all the time working on the detection equipment and programs he forgotten when he actually had rested. His stomach at that point growled and Bruce groaned inwardly. Apparently he seemed to have missed a few meals as well. Feeling wary and nervous of his surroundings, the scientist didn't feel like it was a good idea to wander around the area unsupervised – hungry or not. Being in the lab still made the Hulk twitchy, and he wasn't going to antagonize the Hulk over a meal.

To get his mind off his hunger, the doctor shifted in his seat and wondered what might become of him later on. All he knew was that he was called in to find the Tesseract and SHIELD would happily let him go. So far despite all the claims of using the cosmic cube as a power source, Bruce did have his reservations that he wasn't told the entire truth about it. He heard in a couple of newspapers while he was on the run, the industrialist Tony Stark had made the arc reactor as the world's first clean energy source and that knowledge was public. It didn't make any sense at all to have another energy source that was hidden, and had the same title 'A Candle for all Mankind' in comparison.

Then there was the Avengers Initiative. Bruce in all his life under no circumstances thought he would be considered in the team. It was a crazy idea like building a time bomb about to explode. He honestly hadn't checked all the member profiles that consisted of the team yet (all too busy deciphering Erik Selvig's notes), but he was aware Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff were on the list.

He just couldn't help but feel being the odd one out. One guy was the real super soldier, the _successful _one. The other was probably one of the best spy and assassin SHIELD has to offer – and Bruce? He didn't consider himself to fit along with them. He was an academic or scientist for Pete's sake! – and Bruce was sure SHIELD had plenty of them. The only one who fought was the Other Guy, and he wasn't sure he'd trust the Hulk not to go rampaging around without getting innocent people hurt in the process. What was the Director of SHIELD thinking putting the Hulk on the Initiative? That, Bruce had no idea of – the only thing that kept him working for Fury right now was, because he wasn't General Ross and wasn't interested in the Hulk. The ship commander Agent Hill seemed like one of the stricter agents who stuck to protocol no matter what the situation. She and like most agents on board had given him the eye. He was a walking hazard on the ship; a reason Banner wasn't going to stick around the bridge unless he was needed.

A knock on the lab door immediately alerted him. Banner was very sure he hadn't called anyone, but perhaps there was someone else other than Agent Romanoff that was supposed to check on him. He only heard that she went off on a mission about the wayward Asgardian making an appearance somewhere in Europe.

"Come in," said Bruce wondering who it was. Yet at the same time, he felt the Hulk started to subdue and his head was lighter than before._What was that? _Oddly enough it was the same feeling he had on the landing deck on top of the carrier.

When the person entered, it was the auburn haired agent he had met on the said deck. "Bruce. Are you alright? If you're hungry I have some food." the young agent said as he stepped into the lab with two trays.

When Bruce tried to say something, his stomach spoke for him – a lot louder than he'd wanted it to. He laughed weakly as his face heated up, visibly embarrassed. "Sorry about that Genesis."

Genesis scowled and rolled his eyes in another direction, his irritation directed somewhere else. "Don't apologize, Doctor. Honestly, the other agents could have just sent food inside and left it here at the table."

"It's okay really, they probably were just wary of the Other Guy." the doctor said like it wasn't a big deal as he tried to persuade the agent to calm down.

The younger man shook his head and snorted, disagreeing with the scientist."Bruce, it's _not _okay. We're the ones who requested your help, the least they could do was help you a bit." Genesis then muttered, "Just because Natasha's off on a mission, doesn't mean they can slack off when she's not around. That means they'll need reprimanding later." There was a small silence before he shrugged, "Ah, but let's forget that now. I think we could settle for a late dinner, mind if I join you?"

At the offer, Bruce just couldn't help but feel startled. He did however feel touched a little that Genesis cared. "Um… Not at all – the more, the merrier." He never thought of someone who knew he and the Hulk was one person would _want _his company (and that was outside of work). Even on the way here, Agent Romanoff wasn't as relaxed or eager to have him as company like the young spy.

"There's not much. Whole grain toast, peanut butter or any other fillings that's available for you to choose," Rhapsodos said as he put Bruce's tray on the table that consisted of tiny jars with toasted bread and buns. "But it defeats the horrid food in the helicarrier cafeteria and is a lot healthier than what they serve around here."

Bruce's attention however, was focused on the served hot drink on the tray. His nose knew that characteristic smell anywhere, thanks to his prolonged stay in India. "Is this what I think it is?"

"_Masala chai_– commonly known as Indian mixed-spice tea." the young agent mused fondly. Genesis shrugged, "Unfortunately without fresh herbs and spices, but it's a personal dried stash I usually bring to the helicarrier. I usually avoid staying too long in headquarters if I have to, but anything good and healthy to drink while doing paperwork makes the stay more bearable."

The doctor took a small careful sip and while he knew it wasn't the best he'd tasted before, he was thankful for the kind gesture. "Thanks, it's nice and warm. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Genesis lightly replied.

The two ate and drank silently, until the doctor's curiosity got the better of him. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all, I'm here to answer questions. Even if those questions relate to the fact of, why I'm here with you… may have certain motives." The red-head agent responded with a leveled tone.

Genesis' rather blunt yet cryptic answer slightly took Bruce off guard, and in a moment too soon he started to guard himself guessing what the agent's real intentions were. He frowned, "So how are you tied into this whole mess anyway?"

Genesis inwardly wanted to hunt down the useless agents who could have forewarned the scientist sooner. Perhaps Bruce's alter ego was the cause they left the man alone to starve. With Phil sent to get ready for Tony Stark's arrival and Natasha was with the extraction team, it was clear SHIELD lacked a person who was willing to get close and personal to the good doctor. Right now, Genesis also took notice that even the Black Widow hadn't mentioned what his job was to Bruce. A minor quibble, probably thanks to Clint's MIA status. Thus, it was inevitable he had to reintroduce himself.

"Agent Rhapsodos at your service, I'm the second consultant to the Avengers Initiative." the former commander said formally. "In short, I'm the representative from SHIELD's side of things."

Bruce stiffened in the middle of taking a bite of toast with jelly spread. He stared and gave Genesis a muddled look, "Aren't you a bit too young?"

The auburn haired agent chose to take no notice of Bruce's surprise of his age. It wasn't going to be the last time he was going to hear it – at least until he looked older. "I get that a lot, but I'm already 23 this year. How I am here isn't by the most pleasant circumstances, but I'm good at what I do."

The scientist's mind quickly deduced what Genesis meant. He was either a genius or prodigy of some kind. Not anyone could just hang around near Director Fury or get the job of a consultant to an initiative Bruce was sure had high clearance levels. Well, at least not as young as the Rhapsodos kid anyway. For someone as young as him, the doctor noticed he didn't entirely look naïve, as if this job was somewhat a norm. He eventually took a bite of his toast and digested the information. Bruce decided he'd get some help on his current task, but all the same he could try picking up some extra information on what was going on at SHIELD.

"Alright, after we finish dinner, there are a few things I need help with." Bruce said.

Once the two finished eating their meal, they both had gotten straight back to work. Genesis had then found out that the doctor was having problems with SHIELD tech. It was not surprising when he had run for his life, that Bruce had less access to recent technology. He quickly routed the local area mainframe and linked the spectrometers to shorten the estimated time rate detection to 1 week remaining. His decision was to leave the rest of the tech routing to Tony Stark later, knowing that the genius inventor could easily bypass SHIELD's center mainframe if he wished to. Plus, that would give time for the geniuses to bond with one another. His real purpose here however, was to use his Synaptic Net Dive abilities discreetly to cover his actions so he can speak to Bruce on private matters. He had a promise to fulfill.

Bruce Banner on the other hand, astutely observed the young agent like he was a very complex puzzle. After dealing with people like General Ross, the scientist always had second thoughts in trusting people. Genesis wasn't an exception to that, but what bothered him the most was how the young man's presence was capable of toning down the Other Guy. No headaches, no prickles clawing in his mind, and not a shred of hostility of emotions. Yet if Bruce wanted answers to why the Hulk was acting that way, he needed to know about the young man first.

So, with the intellect he had, the doctor made good use of asking some questions that agents would suspect were pleasantries. Genesis simply answered in kind, but his way of 'answering' was rather unique – he was a literature eccentric and would reply with Shakespeare or random quotes – which at times even Bruce had to stop, think, and take in the quote to make out what he meant. Bruce wasn't a professor in languages, but Genesis was odd that way; he couldn't really imagine how Genesis' co-workers handled him.

Bruce then soon also learned of how Loki was caught by Steve Rogers and Agent Romanoff. The Asgardian was now on his way to the monstrous-size hovering base. Still, during the time he heard the agent's report, he also noted how Genesis was very adept in technology. The kid quickly cut down the detection rate time, but Bruce also caught some of his tech commands on the local software weren't linked to the spectrometer signals. It sort of nerved Bruce inwardly the Hulk wasn't feeling threatened by the odd suspicious activities the young agent was doing.

In the end, Bruce couldn't take the silence anymore. "What's your real reason here Genesis? Because if I'm correct, those last ten commands you slotted in had nothing to do with what we're working on." the doctor noted with a cautious tone.

The spy shifted to one side as he stood and crossed his arms, in a rather calm way as if he was expecting Bruce to ask. "It's just a variety of commands so we can speak in private, Doctor. I assure you I have my reasons that I don't want my superiors hearing on this." Genesis said coolly. Once he knew all the spying devices in room were off, the former first Class calmly took out a letter that was in his suit pocket, and handed it over to the scientist. "I have a letter for you. It's from Dr. Elizabeth Ross."

Hearing her name spoken out, Bruce nearly choked on his tea while he was sipping it. His eyes stared at the letter dumbly. "How…?"

Seeing the poor shocked man, Genesis chose to lay it on top of the observation table beside Bruce gently. When it came to handling anyone's love interest, the former first Class knew he had to tread on the topic carefully. "I was sent in to keep an eye on her by SHIELD, but mostly her father as well. After your run in at Harlem, there were some parties that held interest on what she knew about you. I served as an undercover agent and her bodyguard for some time."

Bruce carefully scanned the letter and checked for inconsistencies whether it was real or not.

"I haven't tampered or made it, if that's what you're searching for." the ex-SOLDIER said taking a sip from his tea. Genesis mused, "She's a very intelligent woman to spot out I wasn't what I seemed to be. Miss Ross had mentioned how she's thankful you went to all the trouble in getting her mother's necklace back for her. Especially after she thought she lost it when she sold it while you and her were on the run." _**(1)**_

The scientist gulped, if this was the real thing he really wanted to know how Betty was doing. While the Hulk was agitated with Bruce's fresh emotional turmoil, there was no sudden lurch of suspicion on the young agent. When he met the Widow in India and she had said it was just between her and he, Bruce had felt a trickle of distrust. The result proved right as she had a team of soldiers outside their meeting place. Here, there was no such reaction. The fact that Genesis knew what happened between him and Betty was another clue that he wasn't lying. Betty was very private thanks to the nature of her father's job as a general, and her sharing such information to Genesis meant she trusted the agent.

"Is this lab secure from anyone seeing us?" Bruce warily asked.

Genesis pushed a button on the wall and the window dimmed in a way so that anyone from the corridor couldn't see what they were doing inside. "It's now fully secured – although I've noted there hasn't been an agent near this section of the Helicarrier since you came in. I suggest you read it now, this is probably the best time I can cover you. I won't bother you, as I have a rather large amount of paperwork to deal with."

The doctor stared with disbelief. "How are the people outside the lab going to take it?"

The younger man in turn gave Bruce a toothy grin, "I'll tell them I had some high level clearance issues to discuss with you. Anyone lower than my clearance level can't ask."

"How are those above you going to take it?" Bruce continued questioning. He held responsible General Ross for the paranoia he exhibited these days.

"I've planned ahead with that." Genesis calmly stated. "SHIELD isn't interested in your private life. They're more concerned with Ross than you as long as the Hulk doesn't make appearances too much. Director Fury's just not fond of sweeping up the Hulk's mess – but you're doing a better job than Ross of keeping secrets as secrets."

Bruce considered it, "Alright." He bit his lip in thought before proposed to the agent, "That means I should get rid of it once I read it."

Genesis nodded. He simply gave the solution to that for Bruce. "Fire is out of the question as you'll be raising alarms. If you go to the washroom, make sure it's empty before you run it through water, and then make sure the ink fades from the paper, after rip it into tiny pieces, and flush it down the toilet for safety's sake."

"You've really thought this entire thing out, haven't you?" the doctor asked with incredulity. The red-head was very sure that the ink wasn't water-resistant – something he may have asked Betty to use before she even _wrote _the letter.

"Take your time Doctor." the young agent ushered with a small smirk not concerned at all with Bruce's utter disbelief. Genesis simply inclined and left Bruce to privately read the letter.

The former first Class then opened a slightly larger SHIELD tablet PC he borrowed, clamped it up into its place with the keyboard, and worked on what was basically the bane of his existence – in his last life and this one – which was paperwork. Genesis was actually glad he managed to reduce any damage and casualties in his most recent mission, but even then there were still other things he needed to check up on. Especially when the aftermath had dealings with other worldwide intel agencies asking for more information on Loki. If paperwork in one language was tedious, having them in multiple languages was even worse. Thankfully in his position, he only had to skim other agents' reports to see if there were inconsistencies or mistakes. Still, that didn't decrease the total amount of work he had to go through.

As he worked, Genesis was able to keep tabs on Bruce thanks to the Lifestream. Even with him facing the other way, the agent was sure he earned Bruce's trust to some degree now that he had delivered Betty Ross' letter. The doctor's nervous energy had subsided and Genesis could only sense that he was calm and at peace. Telling the truth apparently had managed to subdue the Hulk for now. Bruce Banner along with his alter ego may not need as much persuasion like Tony Stark did, but the former commander had no intentions of pissing them off very soon. The Hulk's anger was proportionate to his strength, and Genesis did not want any devastation to happen while they were hovering in the air at HQ.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Bruce had mixed feelings as he read the letter, for what he figured was the third or fifth time. It seemed longer than that, but it was the first real connection he had with Betty after the Hulk broke Harlem in the battle against Blonsky. Betty's letter had given him news of what happened in the aftermath of the fiasco.

The now dubbed 'Abomination' was still locked under away from prying eyes; apparently General Ross had lost a couple of military investors thanks to Blonsky's destructive deeds on the road. The media got word he had started all of it, and automatically it started tarnishing the general's reputation for good. The incident had led the general get a temporary probationary status to not leave the US, despite the fact some people blamed the Abomination's mess was Bruce's fault.

_Good thing I was out of the country_, thought Bruce. Thaddeus Ross may have been able to pull a few strings to keep 'Hulk hunting' if he was on American soil, but with the general's current probation status, it had stopped him from getting overseas.

What was written next slightly angered Bruce a little. The disgraced brass eagle sadly was in fact, still ignoring his daughter like he had done so before, and having his sights on capturing the Hulk. Betty hadn't seemed to mind and stated that she was alright with it – more concerned over Bruce – as she was used to her father ignoring her. It seemed that their relationship between father and daughter had gotten worse after Harlem, something Bruce really didn't approve of. However, Betty's comment of having her mother's necklace back warmed his heart. Knowing she was happy despite the situation was what the best thing the doctor could ever hope for.

The last paragraph though, was somewhat alarming and interestingly amusing at the same time. Firstly, alarming as some people from inside the military were after her for information about her time with the Hulk and Bruce. Secondly amusing that her father had hired a few bodyguards to guard her, but one of them was in fact a SHIELD agent in disguise. Unlike the other bodyguards, Genesis had proven himself to be trustworthy and respectful to her. In return to keep his disguise a secret, Genesis had offered her the chance to send a letter to Bruce if they ever crossed paths.

As for her last words, sent Bruce's stomach feeling knots and butterflies. Betty said that she still loved him, regardless if he had the Hulk or not, and would accept both sides of him. The feeling of love was mutual, but he wasn't so sure of himself or his alter-ego to be near to other people. That danger factor scared him more than of what he could do to other people out of rage. The loss of control heavily weighed his actions to keep living in solitude – and he didn't want to risk anyone.

After a long silence of pondering over his situation and Betty's letter, Bruce finally took the courage to turn his attention back to the young agent, "Genesis?" The young man immediately stopped typing on his paperwork, turned his seat around, and gave his full undivided attention at him. He then asked, "How long ago was this written?"

Genesis gave a moment's thought before he answered, "I can't say in detail when, as the information for the mission is classified. However, I can give you an idea it was a few months ago give or take – last year." The former SOLDIER was going to keep himself on the truth as long as he could, even if he couldn't tell the doctor everything.

"You've kept the letter for that long?" the scientist blinked clearly amazed.

There was a genuine nod. "I've kept it away from even the director and my handler. Just say, I'd like to honor the promise I made to Miss Ross."

Banner had other suspicions why Genesis had wanted to help both him and Betty. From the way the agent said his words, there was a stronger reason than that. "Well – I – For some reason my gut's saying you have another personal reason why you're helping me. Am I right or wrong?"

"You're correct in that account."

"Okay," the doctor nervously swallowed and then asked, "Is there a chance I may know why?"

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance… Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey,_" was the agent's light response like it was a real answer.

The doctor not wanting to be left out of the meaning, tried to decipher it on his own. "Does this have something to do with revenge? Like you went through something bad with General Ross?" Bruce wasn't sure he pegged it right, but he wanted to know the answer.

Genesis chuckled Bruce's decipher attempt. "Quite right –you're the first person in a while who actually wants to interpret my favorite poem." He meant it too; even his own 'spy family' had ignored his musings of his beloved poem these days.

"I can't really help it," Bruce admitted, rather embarrassed with the sudden urge to know what the auburn haired agent meant. "It's just how my scientist mind works."

The younger agent understood. "You can't finish a formula if you don't know what the variables stand for."

"In a nutshell, you're right."

"Then how about a trade of equal exchange?" Genesis offered to Bruce.

He arched a brow over his glasses. "A trade? I really don't have anything to trade for, how is that going to be equal?" the doctor questioned.

"I merely want your silence concerning what you know of with the existence of Betty's letter – you haven't seen or heard it," The younger agent stated his term to the deal. He paused and then continued, "In return, I'll give you my true reason why I'm helping you."

Bruce agreed with that, "A secret for a secret. I really don't have problems with that. I do appreciate what you've done for Betty."

"You're welcome Bruce, but there are some secrets I keep that even the Black Widow does not know of, and I'd like to keep it that way." Genesis warned the scientist he was serious, he hadn't even told Clint the truth about how he got into SHIELD.

Knowing this was something very guarded, the scientist gave a serious nod back, "You have my word on it." _And perhaps the Other Guy's as well,_ Bruce thought as there was an odd sensation of curiosity from the back of his head.

The young agent breathed out before he asked, "How much do remember of General Ross' original project outline before your first transformation?"

"You mean the very one I signed up for?"

The former commander nodded. "The very same contract you signed that was for the eyes of the public."

It took quite some time before the doctor responded to Genesis as it was years ago, yet he did remember the major outlines. "Originally the contract never said it had anything to do with weapons, but research on improving humans resisting and adapting to dangerous or hazardous places and situations. It's the reason why I was called in. I was researching gamma radiation resistance."

"True," Genesis approved of the description, "You never knew he had his own agenda. It was part of the Infantry Weapons Development Program – sub-program actually – more specifically the Bio-tech Force Enhancement project or commonly known as the super soldier serum."_**(2)**_

Bruce chuckled with sarcasm, "I was an idiot to even think the military wanted it for the greater good."

"No, Bruce. You were cheated along with the others who got involved." the agent disagreed. He added, "Your project was in its early phase, it never got to the weapons applications process, and that was the reason you never knew it was for the super soldier serum. They approved on testing, not because they weren't certain it would work, it was a ploy to see results – no matter if you died or succeeded."

"You seem very definite on what you're saying," noted Bruce at Genesis' tone of his argument. "But you know what? I actually immersed myself in the project… I even _enjoyed _doing it."

Seeing Bruce acting like this reminded Genesis of what happened to Professor Gast. He wasn't a bad person – only a scientist who wanted to know the truth in the name of science – but the results of his research affected a lot of people in bad ways. Their fates seem to end up rather tragic. The only difference was that Professor Gast had the good will and resolve he realized he made a mistake, and he quitted ShinRa as soon as possible. Bruce on the other hand, just didn't trust himself. He didn't believe that he could make things right with the regrets he had now.

The young agent countered the doctor's insistence, "You enjoyed it because that is what a scientist is supposed to do in the name of science. You could have tested on someone else, but you didn't – you tested on yourself."

"And look what happened, people got killed." Bruce said not buying the agent's point of view.

"Yes, chaos followed, yet you had no control over the Hulk back then. However, have you ever thought General Ross could find another scientist and replace you just as easily if you died?" Genesis frowned with concern at the scientist. "He never told you what the project actually was for, Bruce. Either way, you were a lab test subject to the military."

The doctor's mind worked on full gear. How did this agent know so much? The information the red-head knew about the project kept amazing him, especially with all the details involved. "Genesis, where are you going with this?"

This time the former SOLDIER cut to the chase. "During the time you were involved with the initial project, have you ever stumbled on something called EYECOM?"

"I've heard of it," said Bruce as he tried to remember. It was familiar to his ears during the time. "Betty mentioned a few times the team working on the hallucinogens project were researching the human state of mind; something to do with enhancing the mind so people can think quickly and efficiently in a hostile situation. If I'm not wrong, it involved using an A.I. called EYECOM, which was a military strategic and tactic analyzer program."

"Again, emphasis on human enhancements," Genesis pointed out to the doctor. He then led Bruce to the final clue. "Did you hear what became of it?"

Bruce frowned as he recalled what he heard from his girlfriend at the time. "A year before I… err… 'changed'… I think the projects based on it were stopped. Something to do with a military leak, volunteers disappearing, and they were chasing down a person who they believed was the culprit –" The scientist froze when Genesis silently nodded that Bruce was referring to him. "Wait – don't tell me they were hunting _you _down?!"

The former commander didn't bother masking his dislike for the general and ruefully smiled. "Welcome to the club Bruce, you weren't exactly the first that got tangled with Ross' dicey projects and got hunted down by the military." When the doctor said nothing still staring in shock, Genesis explained, "The memo of 'volunteers' is just a mask the military put up to make it look like it was legal. They set up a test that was disguised in a public event, thinking they could swipe a few potentials from a crowd. But – you can imagine what happened when their real intent was found out by a hacker or the 'leak' along with the 'volunteers'."

"Were you the hacker?" Bruce asked in a small voice.

Genesis shook his head. "No. I was their unwilling 'volunteer' that was designated to be their lab rat. All those people who disappeared were actually civilians who had nothing to do with the project. Obviously in the end they labeled me the culprit for being the sole survivor, so it looked good on their mission reports."

"But– But if that happened in 2005… you were what? Sixteen years old back then?" the doctor gasped with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Why would they hunt down a teenager?"

"For the simple fact I scored highest on the program they were testing under the public's nose, and I knew the truth behind it." _**(3)**_

Hearing the younger man's story had made Bruce feel like he was plunged with cold arctic water. People under Ross' orders weren't even above of killing people to keep their mouths shut, even civilians. It made perfect sense why Genesis had an unmistakable dislike for Thaddeus Ross and made it clear he'd make the general believe the Hulk was somewhere else. He was a victim in the whole mess he was never a part of. In other ways, Bruce wanted to mentally kick himself why he wasn't suspicious about what happened to that part of the project that abruptly closed down. He could have avoided initiating his transformation into the Hulk back then if he knew.

"Did they… test on you?"

The now SHIELD agent shook his head. "Fortunately I was never caught." Genesis then sighed, "I was able to keep tabs on the military as they chased me in the first two months through their radio communications. I learned how to thanks to the hacker I was on the run with. Be that as it may, it didn't stop them from calling us 'monsters'."

That didn't make any sense to Bruce either. "But you weren't tested on."

The young agent snorted, "It doesn't matter to them. I was far too smart for my own good, so were the others. It was easier for them to make us monsters so they didn't feel guilty hunting us down. I was shot at a couple of times while I was running away from them – at least until I was found by SHIELD."

"Is that why you're not afraid of me?" Bruce asked Genesis, as he put all the pieces of information together; from the first time they met on the deck of the carrier till now. "You knew what was happening behind the general's projects and back then you were on the run as well."

"Perhaps," Genesis shrugged. "I honestly don't know how I should feel. Yes, the Hulk may look monstrous and his anger is to be contended with, but I've read nearly all the files and reports on how he learned to not hurt innocents." When Bruce looked curious at this new information he never heard about his alter-ego, the spy supplied, "When you crossed the border into India there was an incident where some mercenary bandits were raiding a village. Naturally when they saw the Hulk they only made him angry and they were wiped out. Nonetheless, your alter-ego did go lengths to keep the children that were caught in the crossfire out of harm's way."_**(4)**_

"I don't even remember how I got into India," the doctor said rubbing his head as if it would help him recall the event. Yet, hearing that the Other Guy was starting to learn to not harm innocents did ease Bruce's mind a little. Looking over the young agent who was calmly sitting in front of him, Bruce then concluded, "You really want to trust me."

"I already have chosen to," Agent Rhapsodos said in a way that the doctor couldn't change his mind about it. _"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow… No matter where the winds may blow_– Loveless Act III._"_

Bruce couldn't help but gawk, but he quickly shut his mouth, and inquired, "You're willing to trust a monster?"

It wasn't like Bruce knew Genesis was a monster himself in a way. Compared to the Hulk that was all about raw power and less control, the former commander was sure he was more dangerous if he used his abilities to their full extent. Nowadays, Genesis held himself back from using his magic too much so he didn't catch the attention of the wrong people.

"I think you and I know very well monsters come in different forms and sizes Bruce." the spy said rolling his eyes, but there was an evident small smile on his face. "Yours just happens to be green, gigantic, and likes to smash things into smithereens."

The way Genesis was mixing his sentences with whatever literature he quoted from, didn't exactly convince Bruce that the spy meant it. "You're crazy," the doctor blurted out, as he didn't know what else to say.

"I'm quite sure many have thought and said so." Genesis said in acknowledgement, as if they were commenting on the weather.

This time Bruce didn't know what came over him, but he laughed with sarcasm on how the kid wasn't scared or fazed by him. "You know I could hurt you by mistake, right?"

"Don't we all?" the younger agent countered easily. "It doesn't make you different from the rest of us Bruce. We're all monsters in our own way, but you decide what monster you want to be."

"…" Bruce sighed heavily. "I have no idea where I'm going with that."

"Good," Genesis complimented as if it were the right answer. He patted the man on the shoulder, "You're an idealist then, keep going."

"Huh? What? Excuse me?" Poor Bruce was left in the dark and clueless.

The agent happily quoted, "_I'm an idealist. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm on the way._" He took out the tablet out of the keyboard. While doing so, he said to Bruce, "As long as you're in the right mind, everything else should follow. You might be surprised what you might find if you're willing to take chances."

The scientist blinked in confusion, "So you're saying that you're okay with the Other Guy?"

"Indeed." Genesis then swiped through the numerous files on his tablet. "I'm not sure what the 'Other Guy' you speak of is, but then again, you should note you're the only one who has that 'other' side. Blonsky may have gone through the same process, but he doesn't have another alter-ego that watches over him or protects him when his life is on the line – or he's very much himself when he's the Abomination."

Banner knew it as well, but he didn't exactly know where the Hulk came from. "You know, that's not a bad notion – the Other Guy saving my life –but I'm afraid you're missing out the part where he gets angry."

"Well, perhaps there are other answers in places we haven't searched for. Anger can't be the only thing that the Hulk is related to, right?" the young man suggested.

"You're a very persistent optimistic person Genesis." Bruce observed.

"I learned to be one." he shrugged. Genesis already went through enough in his past life; he might as well make this life worth it. He stuck his hand out for Bruce to shake. "I'm looking forward to working with both sides of you Bruce."

_Working with both sides of me, huh? _Bruce thought as he looked at the agent's outstretched hand. He didn't want to admit it, but it was a nice feeling being accepted for who he was. They both had been wronged by the same general, and with similar experiences the doctor knew he could make Genesis an ally if he was on the run again. Plus, there still was a mystery to be solved on the Hulk's reaction to Genesis' presence in the room.

He took Genesis' hand and shook it firmly, "I'm looking forward to working with you too. Although, I'm not sure how many sides _you _have."

"I have many masks, Bruce." Genesis jested. "You just happened to stumble on the 'truthful' one. _No legacy is so rich as honesty._"

"So," Bruce started hesitantly, "What are you looking for in that tablet?"

Genesis tapped a few files. Pictures, diagrams, formulas, were scattered around a blue looking cube. He showed of his findings to Bruce. "I want to ask about the effects of the Tesseract. As you might have read from Dr. Selvig's notes the cube emits small traces of gamma radiation. Do you have any idea why the portal collapsed before?"

"The most likely cause I think is that the energy output from the other side of the portal wasn't controlled." Bruce said as he looked over Genesis' notes. "It has to do with the conditions the particles were in, how much energy that was pumped in and how much went through the portal. All of that, at a certain exposure to gamma radiation."

Genesis wondered about it for a moment before he inquired, "So basically what caused it to collapse was the energy that was built up upon the portal which _didn't _make it through?"

"That's the gist of it," Bruce concurred with the agent's assessment. "Now, there should be an explanation to that phenomenon…"

"The quantum tunneling effect?" the former commander recommended.

Bruce was considerably surprised at the agent's right guess of the term, "You're familiar with quantum mechanics?"

"I've gone over your journals and Dr. Selvig's notes since the collapse happened at the SHIELD facility." Genesis explained. He admitted, "I'm quite a bookworm myself, but being a tactician that knows a bit of everything helps with life or death situations."

"So what did you find in Dr. Selvig's notes overall? I've tried to read most of his work, but some parts are illegible to me. I'm curious what your thoughts are." If the young agent was sought after by the general and did have a score that the military wanted him dead for, Bruce was expecting Genesis to catch up easily in reading content.

The former first class rubbed his chin, "It's rather incomplete. There were notes on the _Schrödinger _equation and WKB approximation, but I think he was trying to calculate the transmission coefficient – "

"Which will describe the amplitude, intensity or power of a transmitted wave relative to an incident wave," Bruce clicked his fingers with a smile. The scientist added, "He was measuring the right wavelength of the electromagnetic wave that should go through the Cube."

"My thoughts exactly," Genesis agreed with Bruce.

"You sure you didn't take a scientific university degree, Genesis?" the doctor asked Genesis jokingly.

The agent shook his head with a chuckle, "My mentor complains I like to read too much at times it scares him I might turn into a walking Wikipedia."

Between discussions and laughter, time passed by very fast for Bruce now as Genesis was in the room to accompany him. What eventually the doctor did find out was that Genesis had a steep learning curve like most geniuses. Only, his way of learning came from books or any sort of reading material which he alarmingly memorized quickly with near photographic memory. When later Bruce asked how he felt oddly serene around with Genesis in the room, the agent seemed reluctant to share but he said he had a 'calming effect' on other people. The young man's explanation to his 'ability' was so cryptic that when Bruce had decided to ask more on it, they got a call from the bridge.

Genesis' expression slightly hardened at the news he heard from his superior. He nodded an affirmative reply before he turned to Bruce. "It looks like our private time is up, Loki's here." The former SOLDIER switched security feeds back on again and the window was clear that anyone had a view on what was happening in the lab.

Bruce had to thank Genesis for reminding him in the middle of their discussion that he had to get rid of Betty's letter. At least that information was just between the two of them. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Stay put until Loki is in his designated prison cell." Genesis replied. "Then you're to head up to the bridge to brief with everyone else."

"And how about you?"

"I've got a few errands to do before I join the briefing myself, I'll meet you there."

The doctor's eyes shifted back to his prior work, "The detection system is too slow, I'm not sure Director Fury will be happy to know that."

"We might not have to worry about that," the agent said as he stacked, and cleaned up their trays. "Our main consultant is also now on board. If there's anyone better in speeding up the tech process, it's him."

Bruce raised a curious brow, "Who's _he_?"

The agent on the other hand, gave the doctor a mischievous grin, "Now where's the fun in that? But from what I've heard, you've got yourself a fan of you and the big guy."

"You're kidding."

"No, Bruce. I met him the other day and he meant what he said." Genesis laughed softly. Bruce's dumbfounded face knowing he and the Hulk had a fan was priceless.

"Genesis, just who is he?" the doctor asked again with a dreaded look. Bruce wasn't one for surprises.

_"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess." _The young agent answered just as mysteriously.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "You're insufferable when it comes to direct answers Genesis."

"It's a part of who I am Bruce." was the agent's playful response.

The occupants in the lab stiffened as they heard the sound of marching boots that came through the corridor. Naturally curious, Bruce had set his eyes on the window of the lab to see who Loki was. Genesis oppositely, moved himself in a position where he could see the Asgardian but the latter would not see him directly. He leaned on the wall crossed his arms and reigned in his Lifestream power and kept it near him, not wanting to give Loki any clues to his real abilities. Not soon after, a troop of armed guards came to view and with them the prisoner.

Bruce felt a foreboding force when his eyes met up with Loki's. The Hulk in fact had deemed the Asgardian a threat and throbbed in his head in warning. Putting off his glasses, he rubbed his temples in hopes he could calm down the other guy.

Leaning on the wall on the other side of the lab, Genesis observed the eye contact warily. It was a good thing there wasn't any magic involved, but he didn't like how Loki was able to rally the Hulk's cautious instincts. The former SOLDIER had managed to get a glimpse of what Loki's magic emitted. Genesis would describe that he was very sure of himself – arrogant more like it – to the point where his whole magical residue wasn't hidden at all. There was no doubt a distinctive feeling of Asgardian magic, which was also felt coming from the bridge (the Lifestream inside him could tell). Still, there was also a cold and icy signature that was just poking itself underneath the surface of that magic. The red mage wondered what it could mean. Did Asgardians have a specific elemental core? That was likely, but Genesis was uncertain if it was true for most of their kind.

When the prisoner was out of sight, Genesis stood away from the wall and his attention was immediately on the doctor. "Bruce? Are you alright?"

"I'm…okay. Just a little dizzy." said the scientist who still rubbed his temples with one hand. "Loki's quite something, huh?"

"Something dangerous than the Other Guy more so," Genesis muttered with a frown at the window. Inwardly, the agent thought the god was more dangerous to trust than the doctor. Bruce maybe regarded as the rage monster, but for now Loki was the real threat. He could only hope Fury and the others won't take on Loki's words, he was a trickster for a reason.

Looking at the agent in deep thought, the doctor warily raised a brow, "Seriously?"

"Yes. He did kill about 80 people back at the SHIELD facility." the agent explained, his focus was back on the doctor. "Even SHIELD has no idea what he's planning. Watch yourself Bruce; you might want to be careful in believing what he says."

"Noted," Banner said heeding the warning. If the Hulk had sensed Loki was trouble, then the god of mischief wasn't someone to be trifled with.

* * *

_Cylindrical Hulk Chamber, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

_Minutes Later…_

Watching the One Eyed Eagle out the door and leaving himself within the beast's cage, Loki grinned with satisfied pleasure.

The trickster was unquestionably confident the other members of the Avengers initiative had heard every word he said. All now he had to do was to wait for the rescue party that would later come in, but from now he was waiting for the event that would cause the Avengers Initiative to break. It was a simple plan really. He already pushed the pebble to the large avalanche, and it was a matter of time when all the suspicions between the members would tear them asunder from the inside.

Putting the last thoughts aside, Loki was also weighing the odds of what he felt when he passed by the lab. While he had eye contact with the green beast's other half, Loki was certain that Agent Rhapsodos was inside the lab as well. Barton had mentioned that the young agent held a position as the Initiative's second consultant and would most likely be briefing with its members. The hawk he had under his control only told him little of what he knew about their youngest agent's abilities, but then when Loki passed by the lab, there was an unmistakable small signature of magic. The god of Mischief didn't recognize the type of magic the agent released, but now Rhapsodos had his attention. There hadn't been a sorcerer or a practitioner of magic in the mortal world for many centuries – at least to the types of magic he was aware of.

The magic that Loki felt the agent had, was unknown to him.

_Interesting…and dangerous, _Loki noted in his thoughts. The reason why he had been successful for this long was because at the present he was the only sorcerer around. He took great pride in that he had a tremendous advantage over the pesky humans and Thor. He had thought no one could stop him, but now… there was another. It was precarious enough that another person knew how to use magic; if the said person was capable of dismissing his spells then they could threaten everything he had planned for.

Keeping up his mask, Loki confided in himself that this was only a minor matter. He could deal with it and keep going as he planned. All he had to do was take care of it while everything on the carrier was in chaos. Figuring out the last steps to his plans, Loki decided he could make a few changes. If he could cause more damage to the pathetic team of misfits and drown them with despair, he might as well make a few detours before he left the flying contraption.

After all, he was curious what sorcery Rhapsodos was capable of.

* * *

_The Bridge, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner commented as Steve Rogers' screen on the table switched off. To him, Genesis' warning beforehand about Loki held some importance to be cautious about.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." The Captain concluded. Steve's eyes were now on the Asgardian's brother. "So, Thor, what's his play?

Facing the other way, Thor Odinson said his thoughts softly, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world know." Slowly he faced the group before him. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space?" Steve asked slowly.

"So, he's building another portal." The doctor said pulling his glasses off. Fidgeting it in his hands, he then noted, "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" asked Thor, familiar with the name.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." the demigod insisted.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell – along with one of ours." Natasha said filling him in on what has happened so far.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him." The super soldier stated still with his eyes on the demigod. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce suggested. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

Thor was offended. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." the Black Widow deadpanned.

"…He's adopted." Thor defended lamely.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce said trying to get the conversation back to its focus. They needed to know how Loki was using the Tesseract. "Iridium… What do they need the Iridium for?"

From the double doors two figures walk in.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony Stark announced loudly. Then quietly, he faced back to Agent Coulson who was escorting him. "I'm saying, take a weekend; I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." the billionaire proposed the agent about the cellist Pepper had mentioned. Coulson only inclined with a forced smile and pointed out silently they had work to do. He immediately peeled off from Tony, who headed towards Thor.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." As he walked over to Thor he cheerily said, "No hard feelings Point Break, you got a mean swing." and gave the demigod a light pat on the arm.

Thor gave the metal man a questioning look, but Tony kept walking to the control panels. The Asgardian figured the metal man was referring to their earlier fight before.

"Also," Tony added, "it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." When he got to the bridge he glanced around. "Ah, raise the mizzen mast. Jib the topsails."

The agents and bridge technicians, who were working at their stations on the lower deck, just stared blankly at the genius billionaire as if he grew a second head.

Tony then jabbed his finger in a direction at someone, "That man is playing Galaga!" This caused the group at the table to look to see who it was. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Looking back and forth the monitors of the main command area, he covered one eye. He then turned back to the group, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." was a stern reply from Agent Hill.

"Sounds exhausting," Tony muttered in response. He then started to mess with the monitor before him looking at the live data feed. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to – kick start the Cube." Stark explained as he carefully installed a bug on SHIELD's computers without anyone noticing.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked, her arms still crossed since the last time she answered him.

"Last night." Stark replied easily, earning him a doubtful look from the bridge commander. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers – am I the only one who did the reading?" he asked everyone else in a somewhat dramatic fashion. While he knew the director was missing, there was a certain someone he knew who had also read the theory papers from SHIELD.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve questioned, looking quite irritated.

"He would have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce supplied, fiddling with his glasses.

Tony gestured at the doctor with open arms. "Unless… Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." the doctor summarized.

The genius billionaire made an obvious expression of relief as he pointed to Bruce, "Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked the others.

Stark and Banner shook hands, but it was Stark who said, "It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you – lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"...Thanks." Bruce forced a hesitant smile. Inwardly he thought that the young agent had been joking, but he wasn't expecting the other 'consultant' to be Tony _Stark_.

Fury walked in and said, "Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," the Captain put forward, "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it _is _powered by the Cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury commented.

Thor frowned. "Monkeys? I do not understand –"

"I do!" Steve straightened in his chair. Tony crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as the room went peculiarly silent staring at Steve. "I… I understood that reference."

Tony turned to Bruce, "Shall we play, Doctor?"

"This way, sir." Bruce motioned towards the lab. However, before he could take a step towards the door, Stark halted.

"Hold it – Someone's missing." Tony raised a finger, which earned him a look from everyone else in the room. He walked over to the bridge and scanned around the stations.

Agent Hill raised a vexed brow. "Just who are you looking for Mr. Stark?"

Still looking to spot a particular colored mop of hair excluding Agent Romanoff's, Tony asked the others, "Has anyone seen V?" When he was met with silence from both the members of the initiative and SHIELD commanders looking at him weirdly, he described, "Likes to pop into existence, nose stuck to a book or tablet, speaks Shakespearean?"

No sooner the genius billionaire finished his sentence, the said agent made his appearance from the double doors behind where the Captain sat. Calmly, Genesis walked into the briefing and handed the director of what seemed files and reports. "That's roughly about 78% reports of casualties and related incidents what happened in Germany, the rest are currently worked on Sir." The director nodded in thanks and accepted the folder with no fuss.

"There you are!" Tony said walking over to the young spy, while easily ignoring Fury. "I was just looking for you V. Did you get my notes that JARVIS sent?"

"Yes, but I haven't read all of them yet." Genesis replied. When he noticed everyone else was staring at him, the former SOLDIER raised a question, "Is there a problem?" From the edge of his eyesight, Genesis caught Natasha's gleeful eyes – at least what only a super spy could spot out – through her poker face. _Great, she's not going to stop teasing me later about Stark's nickname_, the auburn haired agent sighed inwardly. The rest of the group's interest was on genius billionaire's fascination with him.

When no one replied to Genesis' question, Tony shrugged. "I'm not sure what their problems are – On the other hand – Do you remember when I asked you what the verdict was behind Loki's goal and such?" The genius received a silent nod from the younger man. "You nailed it on target. He's been trying to stabilize the portal and is going to send over his evil army so to speak."

From across the room, Agent Hill frowned at her associate. "Rhapsodos, why weren't the director and I notified of this tactical forecast of yours?"

Genesis wasn't enjoying being at the center of attention at the moment. Did the SHIELD's bridge commander have to chew him out in front of everyone else? "That result was an assumption I gathered then. I didn't necessarily have the right facts to put it forward as a reliable result scenario according to SHIELD's protocol standards." He took a breath, "It's the reason why I've consulted it over with Mr. Stark and Doctor Banner, Ma'am."

Maria Hill looked at her boss for confirmation. Fury inclined lightly to her and his attention went back their young associate. "Then you must have discussed it with Doctor Banner recently?" the director inquired.

"Yes." The young consultant answered indifferent.

Before the director of SHIELD could question further, Bruce supplied, "We went over Dr. Selvig's notes and Genesis pointed out he was trying to find a formula of sorts that was incomplete. Genesis then asked me what caused the portal to collapse and that led us to the quantum tunneling effect. That's when we got clues that Dr. Selvig, at the time, was calculating the transmission coefficient –"When all the non-scientists' faces blanked out, the doctor added hurriedly, "-which are a range of numbers of the right amount of energy that can go through the cube without collapsing the portal." He had to mentally slap himself so he stopped talking in technical terms; he was talking to people who weren't scientists.

"So V, where did you find out that our astrophysicist was calculating the transmission coefficient?" Tony asked his own question out of inquisitiveness. He knew the notes by heart, but he was more interested how the others would take the kid's somewhat hidden intellect.

"The formulas, he was referring to to the _Schrödinger _equation. However, most of the formula rearranging was done on the WKB approximation." was an automatic reply.

Genesis' answer had gotten a few responses. Firstly there were blank faces from Thor and Steve who had no idea what the three geniuses were talking about. Then slightly awed faces came from Romanoff, Hill and Nick Fury. The last group were the ones that had expected and approved such a reply, namely consisting of Stark, Banner, and Agent Coulson.

The industrialist grinned, "Well, glad to have someone reading the notes – unlike _some _people who don't believe me..." It was a jab at Agent Hill who was now glaring daggers at Stark. Tony unfortunately, wasn't intimidated in the slightest. His set his eyes on Fury instead, "If it's alright with you director, I'd like to borrow your young agent for a while. I'm sure Doctor Banner and I can speed things up in finding our missing cube."

Before even Genesis got a chance to protest, Fury nodded. "Go with them Rhapsodos, I'll have someone else finish off the remaining paperwork of your recent mission."

"Yes sir." the former SOLDIER responded quickly while he had a startled expression on his face. Genesis was still trying to digest he was cut out from doing paperwork that Fury insisted he do beforehand.

The genius billionaire gestured the young agent towards the door where Bruce was waiting. Eventually, he was walking slowly beside Genesis as they headed out of the room with Bruce leading the way to the lab. "You got any more of that kicker coffee on board?"

Genesis shook his head, "Unfortunately I've run out of them Mr. St–"When the industrialist frowned at him, he swiftly correct himself. "–Tony. But if either of you wish to grab a snack or a drink we can drop by the kitchen quickly on our way."

As the three walked out of the room and out of hearing range, the group that was left over went silent, and the SHIELD worker who got spotted out by Stark before, resumed playing Galaga.

The silence of the room could have continued, until the director walked over to Agent Coulson and handed him a _fifty _dollar bill which his subordinate accepted with gratitude. Agent Hill gave her boss a disapproving look. Fury only commented, "Just remind me to never bet against Rhapsodos ever again Hill."

Agent Hill didn't reply to her superior, but had her sights on her co-worker instead. "Please don't encourage side bets during work Agent Coulson."

"Last time, I promise." the said agent winked back.

Meanwhile, at the table the last remaining Avengers initiative members observed the interaction with piqued interest.

"Just what did Director Fury bet against?" Steve questioned the Black Widow for answers. Thor didn't ask anything, but by his eye on Natasha, he seemed to want to know as well.

Natasha's arms were crossed as she sat. "Whether Genesis was able to work with Tony Stark smoothly. Since Genesis is on a first name basis with Stark, it doubled the director's payment." Honestly, the Widow was reasonably curious just as to how the younger companion won Stark's trust from him. She had plans to coax the answers out of him later –especially about the nickname Genesis earned – there seemed to be blackmail material there she could exploit in the future.

The Captain chuckled, "Seems like the director was proven dead wrong." Steve had to confess he was very startled himself how easily Genesis talked over with the scientists in their lingo, but silently congratulated Coulson for beating the director in a side bet.

"I don't wish to sound impolite, but who is that young man?" the Prince of Asgard asked with wonder.

Romanoff answered for him, "He's Agent Rhapsodos. His first name is Genesis. He's, in your words, our 'tactical advisor', but he's more recognized to be Coulson's protégé."

Thor's head leaned to the side unfamiliar with the term, "Protégé?"

"Apprentice," Rogers added quickly so their Asgardian ally knew what the Widow meant.

Thor nodded in understanding and had an admiring look of respect towards Coulson.

* * *

_Xavier Institute for Higher Learning…_

_That Night…_

"Can't sleep?" Peter asked the younger teen. Zack sat at the roof's edge hand's around his knees in a fetal position.

When his young friend didn't answer him, he wondered what was wrong. He had woken up that night in his room to find it somewhat silent than usual. Normally he'd hear some sort of snoring from Fair's bed, only to find it empty. There was little that usually bothered Zack when he was sleeping. With him missing, Peter had searched the campus and found the teen here. Silently he made his way and sat on the edge as well, wondering what Zack was thinking. To Peter's shock the usual chipper teen had a haunted to look in his eyes. The raven spiky haired teen looked a lot older, as if he had lost something and kept staring on ahead. The mutant with metallic changing powers did have a right to worry over his younger friend; he was the one that dragged Zack into the whole mutant mess. With now Zack developing his own abilities, Peter wasn't sure what he could say about it.

"…Nightmares." Zack eventually replied, but his voice sound cracked and broken.

That was a first. All this time, Zack only had mentioned they were memories and visions – weird in many ways – but never a nightmare. "What was it about?"

It took another five minutes or so before Peter got an answer.

"Monsters."

_Okay, that… wasn't normal_, Peter decided right away. "Are they new or do they have something to do with the memories before?"

Zack frantically shook his head. "The people I told you about – they– I –" he gulped and reluctantly shivered. He now had a pleading and desperate gaze on the older teen, "Peter, am I a good friend to you?"

"Whoa, hold on Zack – I don't know what the hell you're talking about." The older teen said quickly trying to calm down Zack. He closed the distance between them and snaked an arm around his friend so the younger teen could lean on him. "Why do you doubt yourself all of a sudden? Come on, Zack. You literally stuck with us through thick and thin. I mean what normal person would stick around with mutant friends? You're more than a friend; you're a brother to me." Truthfully he owed a lot to Zack, when Peter was at his rock bottom the teen had cheered him up. There had to be some people who cared about mutants. That had led their aimless journey here, to Professor Xavier's school.

"If I killed you, would you forgive me?" Zack asked with fear.

Peter couldn't help but now worry, "Zack, what are these dreams you had about? You're going to have to explain it to me if you want me to help you."

The boy next to him shivered. "Peter – I think – I-I killed my mentor." Zack shook his head as if he wanted to get images out of his head. "Then the silver-haired guy – I – I tried to help him – he went insane – he killed people – burnt a village down. But – then another guy –"

"Zack, I want you to stop, _now._" Peter took hold of him and stared at his friend in the eye sternly. At first the raven haired teen didn't meet his eyes, but eventually he did. The older teen felt like he'd been punched in the gut mentally when he spotted a lot of regret in them. "Whatever you dreamed about, it didn't happen. We've been friends since we were kids."

"But what about what Kitty said? What if they were about some life I had before?" the younger teen complained. "These powers I'm having now, they're the same Peter. The very same what these visions are showing me… I don't how I would react if I was forced to cut down a friend right now." Zack chuckled weakly, "I think I cut a few down if my dreams are right."

Peter sighed as he scratched his head. "Did you have a reason why you did so?"

"I don't know."

"Then how come you're saying it's about monsters?"

The raven haired teen wasn't sure what to say, but he told Peter everything that had happened in his dreams. How he had kept on telling three individuals that they weren't monsters, how he had failed them to make them see they were human, and worse they all ended up battling each other. The fonder memories about his mentor and the silver-haired man completely shattered to pieces. Zack described how he was at some ruins with his mentor dying and giving his sword to him after they fought. He also described how the once silver man he trusted had changed and killed an entire village and burned it to ashes – later the said man had attacked him and Zack was forced to fight but beaten to a bloody pulp. The last man, he wasn't so sure about. Over and over they clashed, but the red clad soldier had thought of himself as a monster since the beginning. All Zack could remember was cutting a red clad soldier down after a long fight.

Zack looked like he was about to break. "Does that make me a monster Peter?"

The older teen had to mentally take a step back before he judged his friend. He couldn't really imagine Zack cutting people down without a right reason to. _Maybe they were just pieces to a puzzle_, he confided himself. He finally shook his head, "No. At least from what we know of. Your visions aren't complete, which means we don't know why you did what you did."

"But–"

"Zack– Will you stop making a monster out of yourself!" Peter barked, causing the younger teen to cringe in fear. He cursed inwardly and quickly apologized. "Sorry – I didn't mean to snap at you, but do you remember what the Professor said when we had that introduction class as mutants?"

"Not really…" Zack hesitantly replied.

"Well, he said that we should always question ourselves," Peter pointed out, "When an individual acquires great power, the use or misuse of that power is everything. Will it be used for the greater good or will it be used for personal or destructive ends?"_**(5) **_He let the question sink into Zack's mind for a moment before he continued, "Your dream doesn't have the exact answer to that question yet. We don't know what caused you to fight the mentor in your dreams or why you cut those people down. You can't make conclusions on them and say you're a monster."

"…"

Thinking that his example was a bad one, Peter racked his brain for a more approachable model. "Alright, another example then…do you think Dr. McCoy is a monster?"

Zack blinked. "No."

"But to normal people he looks like one, doesn't he?"

"That's because he's blue and furry and that doesn't mean he attacks people –umm, maybe bad guys – but he'd never hurt the students or anyone whose innocent."

"What about Logan?" Peter suggested another example.

Zack shook his head. "He just scares people so they leave him alone, he's just a very private person. But he cares for the kids on campus and the other X-Men."

"And that makes the conclusion that people see monsters in themselves or other people because they think they're monsters." The older teen pointed out. Peter then smiled, "A few years ago I thought I was a freak until you told me I actually looked cool turning into metal."

"You did?"

A nod. "I think all mutants at some point in their life feel like one, but when you accepted me I didn't feel like it anymore. You even said I could help people with it, be a hero."

That praise caused Zack to blush bright tomato red, "You know I was like seven back then, right?"

"Yeah," Peter agreed, but he argued, "Still, like the professor mentioned, I think we should keep questioning what you used your power _for _back in your dreams. More importantly how you felt when you were using them."

This time the spiky headed teen gave some thought on it. "It was painful… I didn't want to hurt them, but I had to."

"Then you probably have the right reasons to use your powers."

Zack wasn't convinced. "I still killed my mentor."

"He might have forced your hand into something you didn't want to do." Peter countered.

The other teen sighed, "We're getting nowhere." They were basically running in circles with the debate.

"No kidding," The elder teen snorted. After a long silence he asked his friend, "Feeling better Zack?"

"Lighter." Zack answered this time with a small smile. "…Thanks. I guess I just needed to let it out."

Peter nodded in understanding. Yet he had other thoughts plaguing his mind while he was on campus. "You ever thought about how your family is doing?"

"That's…kinda complicated with how I am right now." He winced in thought he now had abilities like a mutant, even if genetically he wasn't proven as one. Zack didn't particularly have control over his powers completely and he didn't want to cause his family trouble. Nonetheless he really didn't want to worry his parents or his older siblings with him missing.

"You're not helping worrying them less by not dropping a note or email at least."

"I know! It's just – I want to find my own answers before I tell them." Zack exclaimed. He looked to Peter seriously. "Peter, if my powers keep on growing… I think I might be able to find people who are like me."

Peter knew that determined look. "Does the Professor know you might want to leave?"

"He has an idea that I might go and so does Logan."

"I'll tag along if you need me. And Kitty should know, unless you want to find yourself stuck in between walls one morning." The older mutant chuckled.

Zack had a confused look on his face. "Why?"

Peter lightly nudged the younger teen on the head, which made him yelp a whiny 'ouch'. "For being so smart at some things, you're sometimes rather dense. You helped us find a_ home_, Zack. The least we could do to pay you back is to find people who might have the same powers like you."

"I'm really an idiot for doubting you." The younger teen said sheepishly, he should have known his childhood friend would help him anyway.

"Damn straight." Peter nodded and stood up. Swiftly he locked an arm around Zack's neck and dragged the boy inside.

"O- Oi! I can walk Peter!" Zack struggled to get out of the arm lock, but he was losing a hopeless battle. "Let me go!"

The other boy only smiled, "I know you can, but I'm going to make sure you're going to sleep. The last thing I want is to have Logan breathing down my neck because I'm not watching and taking care of you."

"What happens if I can't sleep?"

Peter shrugged. "I can knock you out; it's the perk of having metal fists."

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe."

Zack wasn't sure he wanted to know the real answer, and decided he'd try to sleep for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_Wishbone Lab, Main SHIELD Headquarters, Helicarrier_

_Past midnight…_

Genesis wasn't a type of person who'd sign up to hang around with scientists. With his sort of track record and meetings with many crazy and psychotic ones in the past, the former SOLDIER would have probably be more inclined to avoid them altogether. Be that as it may, if it meant that it involved avoiding paperwork and that the scientists weren't Hojo and Hollander… well, Genesis didn't really mind at all. After a short trip to the kitchen and cafeteria – with Banner picking up a cup of tea and Stark a pack of blueberries – they eventually went straight back to work on finding the missing wonder cube. When they got back to the lab though, there was a package for them to analyze, or more specifically Loki's scepter.

While both Bruce and Tony were fascinated with it, the former commander didn't share their sentiments. The more he got closer to it; the Lifestream had warned him to stay back. Genesis wasn't sure what was the reason (other than it was dangerous), but he didn't want to find out. In front of the two of the Avengers initiative members he was supposed to be a normal agent. However, if what the Lifestream said was true…the red mage had a feeling Loki wasn't a normal magical adversary to underestimate. In the end, Genesis positioned himself on the main computer panels in the room as he observed Banner and Stark working.

The doctor was scanning Loki's scepter with a detecting device. "The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process."

Stark was on the other side of the room, switching commands on a screen to speed things up. "If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops." He turned to their youngest member in the room, "How are things looking there V?"

"We've decreased the detection time down to a few days, it's an improvement nonetheless." Genesis supplied.

Bruce sighed, "All I packed was a toothbrush."

Not wanting to have a gloomy atmosphere in the room, Tony tried to speak of other things. "You know, you should come by Stark Tower some time. Top ten floors all R and D. You'd love it, it's a candy land." He grinned at the doctor. Since Bruce was busy thinking over it, the industrialist genius nabbed a pointy zapper and gave mischievous glance to Genesis.

Genesis crossed his arms and shrugged. He didn't look concerned about Tony trying to irritate the Hulk; not that it would easily come out. Yet, since the Lifestream gave no qualms or indications that Bruce was a threat, it meant that Stark wasn't going to get a reaction out of it. From the way the genius billionaire was acting, to him it was as if Bruce was an interesting object to poke and prod.

The doctor was still working on the equipment as he replied, "Thanks…but last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

Seeing as the younger agent wasn't stopping him from what he wanted to do, Tony took it upon himself to try the prank out. "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises." Immediately after he said that, he zapped Banner in the side.

"Ow!"

Amusingly Genesis noticed that Bruce was actually quietly laughing after Tony's zapping poking attempt.

"Nothing?" Tony said looking at Bruce's eyes, disappointed he didn't get a reaction out of the Other Guy. The former commander snickered when Stark's face looked like a kid realizing the fireworks on the 4th of July were cancelled.

"Hey!" a new voice came into the lab. It was the Captain. "Are you nuts?!"

"Jury's out!" Stark said. He then deliberately ignored Rogers coming into the room and asked the doctor, "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Noticing Genesis was grinning as well; Tony rolled his eyes, "Great, you knew I wasn't going to get a reaction out of it. Right, V?"

"From the beginning," the spy shrugged and fake coughed to hide his laughter. "Bruce is quite resilient; I doubt a small spark would light up the Other Guy."

The super soldier decided he'd ignore Genesis and set his goal on the real problem, namely Stark. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are." The genius stated in reply as he pointed the pointy tool he used before to Steve.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve reminded the billionaire. He quickly added to Bruce, "No offense, Doc."

Banner wasn't offended. "No it's alright. But Genesis is right; I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Walking away from Bruce, Tony still pointed the tool he held to his fellow scientist, "You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mister Stark." Steve pressed.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now, why not before? What isn't he telling us?" Tony asked the Captain as he opened a bag of blueberries he got from the table he left it on. "I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy." Tony stated. "Captain, he's _the _spy. His secrets have secrets." He emphasized, ate some blueberries, and then gestured to the doctor. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Bruce looked rather in a tight spot and raised his hands awkwardly, "Uh, Um, I just wanna finish my work here and–"He then paused and asked the other two, "Are you sure we're supposed to have this conversation in front of Genesis?" Consultant or not, Rhapsodos was still a SHIELD agent.

When the three people in the room were looking uncomfortably at him, Genesis replied easily, "I'm aware of Tesseract in SHIELD's custody, but I don't know what they're using it for other than studying it. I don't have that sort of clearance to know."

"The kid's in." Tony shrugged; overlooking the red head's scowl being sent his way. Yes, being dubbed 'the kid' still rubbed Genesis the wrong way, the genius inwardly noted with glee.

Seeing that even the young agent wasn't sure what was happening behind all of this, Steve turned to Bruce for confirmation. "Doctor?"

The doctor sighed as he took off his glasses, "'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube."

"I heard it." Steve said.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." He then gestured to Stark, who in turn offered him the pack of blueberries. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower?" Steve asked. "That big ugly building in New York?"

Genesis stayed silent, but he pinched the bridge of his nose as Tony Stark's glaring expression showed he was offended by that remark. Steve and subtlety didn't exactly go together. From the first time he observed the two titans from the video feed in Germany interacting with one another; it was going to take some real work to get them to cooperate with each other. Just what did he and Phil get themselves into?

Bruce being the pacifist of the three answered, "It's powered by an Arc Reactor, a self-sustaining energy source." He then directed a question to creator, "That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

"It's just the prototype." Tony said. Yet, he then explained to Rogers, "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at."

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce suggested and questioned at the same time.

Steve turned to the younger agent for support, "Genesis?"

The red mage said his thoughts out loud. "They do have a point Steve. Howard Stark was the one who fished it out of the ocean. Logically, if they heard Tony was doing research on a self-sustaining source they would have called him in earlier." Inwardly Genesis had a bad feeling this was leading to something blowing up, like the Nibelheim incident. He now wondered what his superiors were _really _up to all this time.

"I should probably look into that as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony said as he took out his cell phone to see his AI's progress.

Steve was stunned. "I'm sorry did you say –"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Stark cut in, he then offered the captain the pack in his hand, "Blueberry?"

When Genesis didn't seem to be making a move to stop the man from hacking in the database, Steve said, "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around."

Tony mentally rolled his eyes as he'd rather be enjoying his time with Pepper and not here. Out loud he replied, "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." He jabbed at the young agent in their midst, "No offense V."

"None taken." was an instant reply from the spy.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed." The captain said trying to make the other man realize the seriousness of the situation. "We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." Tony said.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Tony– Steve –" Genesis warned as the two were on edge. He had a bad déjà vu feeling as if he were in Angeal's shoes, and that both Tony and Steve were him and Sephiroth respectively.

But Tony paid no heed to the agent. "Out of the people in this room, which one is "A" wearing a spangly outfit and "B" not of use?"

Wanting to help Genesis to cool the situation down a little, Bruce asked quickly, "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

The captain gave a stern look at Genesis. "Let me know if anything comes up." He then said to the two geniuses before he made his exit, "Just find the Cube."

Once the door shut behind the super soldier, Tony asked to no one in particular, "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki," Bruce said as he configured the data on the screen he was facing. "He does have the jump on us."

When Tony was looking for a backup from Genesis, the tactical forecaster shook his head. "Bruce's point has merits. You do remember how hard Thor hit you in your armor, Tony? Even if Loki isn't on the same level of power like his brother, he still could have made a workout with you and the Captain back in Germany."

"Whatever," Tony shrugged, but the kid's advice did freak him out a little. He just hoped it wouldn't bite him in the ass later. He turned back their attention on captain spangles, "What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does."

"I'll read all about it." Bruce said.

When the two scientists turned to their consultant, Genesis had his fingers on his earpiece.

"Something wrong Genesis?" Bruce asked.

"I've been called to the bridge." The red-head responded. "Agent Coulson wishes me to get acquainted with Thor Odinson as SHIELD's consultant."

Without the young agent asking, Stark made shooing gesture to the door and said, "Get going V. The doctor and I will be fine." Before the agent exited, Tony stopped him, "Hey V."

Genesis raised a questioning brow.

"I know you're young and all, but don't let Director 'Furry' overwork you like a slave driver." Stark jested. The industrialist sympathized with the kid when he heard about the amount of paper work he was getting. Especially when the first time Tony meets the kid on the carrier, he's handing 'Furry' more paperwork.

The younger man laughed at his superior's new nickname, "Ah, thanks for the save earlier. I'll take note of the advice. Later then, Tony, Bruce. _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._"

Bruce chuckled himself as their youngest whiz kid left the room, "He's a puzzle alright, but at least he's got a healthy dose of suspicion."

"And military mind genius," Tony added absently configuring more parameters on his screen. "I heard a little rumor he got rejected into the initiative for being too young."

"Really?" Bruce inquired with surprise. "I suppose the sidelines aren't so bad – at least from where I'm standing at."

"Uh huh… Or, you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony suggested.

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor." Bruce disagreed. "I'm exposed, like a nerve… It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it," Stark tapped the Arc Reactor on his chest, "this little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege." Tony explained.

"But you can control it," countered Bruce.

"Because I learned _how._"

Bruce shook his head, and went back typing on the screen. "It's different." he said evasively.

Tony was having none of that, and wiped the screen clean, minimizing all the windows between them that Banner was working on. "Hey, I read all about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk – the Other Guy – saved my life? That's nice. That's nice sentiment. Saved it, for what?" Bruce said with sarcasm. He blinked. "Funny, Genesis mentioned it as well."

Tony gave the doctor a knowing look without fear or bias; he was here out of genuine scientific curiosity. "See? The kid probably has read what happened to you too, which means – I guess we'll find out."

"You may not enjoy that." Said Bruce as the industrialist walked over to another work bench.

"And you just might." Tony said with a small smile before working on his screen.

Bruce wasn't sure if it was sheer luck two people in one night had accepted him the way he was, but he appreciated that reality was kind, for now.

* * *

_Corridor towards the Bridge, SHIELD Headquarters _

How does a person handle a God?

That question had buzzed in Genesis' mind as he made his way towards the bridge. It didn't exactly help that he bumped into the other two Avengers initiative members while he was on his way.

He briefly met Natasha wandering around with papers in her hand, all information on Loki. It was at that point the former commander found out she was going to interrogate Loki in the early morning later. While Genesis did believe in the Widow's ability to interrogate someone like Loki and get results, he couldn't help but feel worried what Loki was capable of. If the wayward Asgardian was able to completely control Clint right down to the core, Genesis didn't doubt some personal issues would be put up for display. The youngest of Coulson's charges was very lucky he never shared a lot of his own back story and none of what happened in his previous life. With Natasha, it wasn't going to be the same. Barton knew her on an intimate level than Genesis did, even if he had known Hawkeye longer. Genesis could only wish her good luck and be on her guard.

Afterward he had met Steve Rogers who claimed he was wandering around the carrier, trying to get his mind off things. Genesis didn't particularly believe that, and later dragged Steve into a room which he switched the security feeds off. Rogers reluctantly then said he was bothered by Stark's words, nothing surprising that he came from an era where people weren't aware what spies were really capable of doing in the war. The spy poet had apologized to the captain for his lack of discipline, but he also reasoned that the geniuses needed a reason why they weren't told the truth from the director.

In time Steve had managed to calm down, but he didn't really believe in Loki's words. Genesis could only recommend the super soldier that if things heat up, he should try and take a step back before he made a decision. There was also a danger knowing too much – more so if that information proved to be false. Rogers had thanked him and left to goddess knows where. Out of the others, Genesis couldn't help but worry on Steve the most. He was easily provoked by Stark and he let his emotions dictate his actions. It was good in some cases, but against an enemy like Loki? That kept the former SOLDIER on alert.

Deciding to focus on his latest assignment on hand, Genesis pushed recent meetings to the back of his mind.

Okay, so he already handled two assassins who were his co-workers, a super soldier from back in time, a genius billionaire with an ego as high as a skyscraper, and a timid scientist that possessed an alter-ego the likes of a raging Bahatmut. _A thunder-god shouldn't be too hard now, shouldn't it? _Genesis asked himself. He looked at his auburn hair while looking at his reflection in the windows and wondered if suddenly a lock of hair would turn gray. Just how did Phil handle all these people and not get gray hairs? Well, signs of balding were probably an alternative Genesis had noticed recently, but he'd never say it out loud. Not if he wanted a death wish from his mentor.

As his destination neared, Genesis took a deep breath, straightened his tie, reined in his Lifestream powers and hoped for the best.

He should remind Phil to write a manual of 'Taking Care of Superheroes for Dummies' later, because Genesis was quite sure SHIELD would need it if the initiative worked out.

* * *

_The Bridge, SHIELD Headquarters_

With no one else of the Avengers initiative to talk with, Thor had been pleasantly reunited with the man that he met during the time the Destroyer destroyed a town on Earth. It eased his heart knowing the agent was here, as many of the faces were unfamiliar and many of them were new, which included the commander of the legion they had on the flying fortress. While Loki was prisoner, he could help but worry for Selvig. The good man was under Loki's control, but his brother had given no action or clue to as where Selvig was located.

As an Asgardian, Thor's sense was sharper than most mortals. He had seen his companions who would fight along with him, many who were normal mortals, but others not so normal in their own way. Obviously there was the metal man, Tony Stark, who was an intellect although he wasn't above to be arrogant if need be. The Captain or Steve Rogers seemed to hold some military authority on base. Another intellect Bruce Banner, but Thor had reservations for that man. He had some foul and angry presence inside of him, which Thor wasn't so sure he could trust with. However, when that young agent stepped into the room Thor was aware that the malice feeling from Banner subsided. There were very few people who had capabilities of affecting others and Thor himself was questioning who the young man was. From what he heard from the others, he was the apprentice of the agent he knew quite well.

"I wasn't aware you had an apprentice a year ago, Son of Coul." he said as the two walked around the lower deck of the bridge.

"It's Coulson," Phil reminded lightly. Then he replied, "During the time you came to Earth, Agent Rhapsodos was here on the bridge helping out with the chain of command."

"He's a strategist?" Thor asked.

Coulson nodded. "Similar, but he's one of the best tactical forecasters we have. Has an astounding record in our line of work with little loss and efficient actions."

That was probably the reason why many of the others were shocked when the young man guessed Loki's plans before he even made it on Earth. "You must be proud." the Prince smiled.

The agent humbly inclined. "Yes, he's like a son to me." Phil still noted the cons of having Genesis around, "Although I wish he'd be less of an example to my other charges when it comes to doing something mischievous."

"He's one for mischief?" questioned the Asgardian. That somewhat sounded like Loki when he was younger.

Phil chuckled, "He's playful when he gets bored. Since he's too good at planning, most of the time I feel sorry for whoever is at the receiving end."

"Remind me not to provoke him," Thor jested.

"I'll try." the agent noted.

From behind them the auburn haired agent made his appearance. Thor noted he didn't have a particular large build like a warrior, but he seemed to be trained like the other spies around the fortress as his feet were light steps. He looked young, small (to Thor's eyes), but held a confidence he was ready to take anything on. He frowned however, when he felt the residue Rhapsodos emitted back when they first met. It was a lot weaker and hidden, which made Thor wonder why the young man concealed it.

"Genesis," Coulson greeted the younger agent. He then introduced them both, "This is Thor, Thor this is Agent Genesis Rhapsodos, my student."

"Pleasure to meet you, Son of Coul's apprentice." Thor said, extending his hand to shake.

Genesis took Thor's hand and shook it firmly. "Likewise, Thor Odinson." he nodded with respect. The red mage couldn't help but feel the Lifestream flicked with delight and happiness in him. It recognized Thor's power something similar to the Goddess. Genesis had to inwardly cringe; he didn't want to blow his cover far too early at this point–especially in front of his fellow agents – and decided to keep a straight face.

Oppositely Thor blinked confusedly when he sensed another power through the young agent. It wasn't entirely foreign, somewhat like his father's power but he could not place where it came from. Nevertheless, when the thunder-god noticed a glint of worry passed through the young agent's eyes, Thor decided he wouldn't speak of the issue. Rhapsodos seemed to want to avoid speaking it in public. Perhaps when they had privacy the prince of Asgard would confront him later.

When they both let their handshake go, Coulson immediately went back to their main mission. "How is the Tesseract search going?"

Genesis crossed his arms and sighed, "Better than before, we've managed to clock down the time from a week to a few days. Yet I'm not quite sure it'll be enough to stop whatever Loki is planning."

"Your talent seems to lie in predicting others' movements." Thor said, referring to what he heard not too long ago. "How were you able to predict Loki's aim with the Tesseract before I arrived back on Earth?"

"From the security recordings back at the facility he leveled." the younger agent said. Genesis explained, "He was very certain of his claim to conquer this world. It wouldn't make sense if he took the Tesseract and not know what to do with it. Loki originally traveled his way here through it. Logically if he wishes to invade the Earth, he would need an army. Conversely, since the portal collapsed he needed to find a way to open it without any consequences."

Thor smiled, "A very accurate prediction." The god praised Coulson. "You taught him well."

Phil thanked Thor, and asked Genesis again, "Any ideas where Dr. Selvig might be right now?"

His apprentice shook his head. "None. Like Doctor Banner said, Dr. Selvig right now could use any reactor on the planet to do an ion fusion and make the portal. The US alone has 65 nuclear power plants with 104 commercial reactors in 31 states to date. Even if we cut the numbers down to populated areas, it's still a needle in a haystack."

"We'll just have to wait till we get results from Stark and Banner then." Agent Coulson nodded in understanding.

Thor thought over what happened to Selvig. He wondered if Loki had done anything to the team Selvig was with. What about Jane and Darcy? "Coulson," it felt rather odd as he said how the humans' would but he questioned, "I'm not sure if she's involved, but do you know how Lady Jane and her friend Darcy are faring?"

"Do we have an open station?" Coulson asked Genesis.

The former SOLDIER quickly spotted one empty computer station, and gestured them both to follow, "This way."

Genesis easily put in his agent credentials and made a data search on the astrophysics scientist. Not soon after Jane Foster's current status was visible.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster." Phil gestured towards the computer screen. "We've got an excellent observatory in Tromsø. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe."

Thor heaved a breath in relief. "Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."

Coulson and Thor walked through the bridge with Genesis behind observing the both of them.

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Phil said what he knew of the astrophysicist.

The demigod shook his head, "They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we- we come here battling like Bildshnipe."

"Like what?" Coulson inquired obviously confused. He looked to Genesis but the younger agent shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what they were.

"Bildshnipe. You know, huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor described as he made gestures to how the antlers would look.

Phil smiled and shook his head, "No."

"Well they are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." Thor said as he moved over to a large window. He paused before he spoke, "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again." He sighed, "In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet." A voice alerted them. From top of the stairs Director Nick Fury stood. "You think you can make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

Thor uncharacteristically was silent, yet he replied, "I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain would prize his need from him."

Fury wasn't certain of it. "A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts."

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked the leader of SHIELD.

Fury decided to question bluntly,"What I'm asking is: what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner." the thunder-god insisted.

The director of SHIELD had no belief in that. "Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

As both Thor and Fury pondered silently, in the background Genesis and Phil were talking in hush tones.

"Is it true what the director said?" Coulson asked his protégé.

Genesis frowned and nodded reluctantly. "Loki never went all out back in Germany. He was holding back."

"Got any clues from Thor what Loki may plan in the future?"

"…Yes. You're not going to like it."

"How bad is it?" the elder agent inquired and thought about extra contingency plans.

His apprentice grimaced. "Very. Loki's acting out of spite of Thor. It means he's far too unpredictable what he's going to do right now, even if his main goal is to call an army of aliens for invasion." Genesis groaned, "We never should have brought him here."

Phil wasn't fazed, "We'll deal with it when the time comes."

Genesis could only nod in acceptance, even if he didn't share the same opinion as his mentor. Phil wasn't aware what someone like Loki could do. The Asgardian Aesir was desperate, but he knew how to channel that into his plans. Cursing inwardly, the former commander mentally wanted to kick himself for not defying Fury to get Loki to another location than the carrier. This was a severe tactical mistake…

If they weren't careful, they would probably unleash a monster that could destroy SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative in one swoop.

* * *

_"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he/she does not become a monster._

_And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." ~ Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_Next time... __**Chapter 10: "Showdown of Mages, Shattered Initiative." **_

_**Notes/Trivia:**_

_**(1) Elizabeth Ross' necklace **_was presumed to be sold during the events of _the Incredible Hulk_. However at the end of the movie, it is shown Bruce Banner has managed to get hold of the necklace and sent it through a letter back to its rightful owner, Betty Ross. – _**The Incredible Hulk (2008)**_

_**(2) **_In the Incredible Hulk, Bruce's experiment on _**Gamma radiation resistance **_was never publicly stated it was part of this Military project or the Super Soldier Serum by General Ross. _**– The Incredible Hulk (2008)**_

_**(3) **_Genesis' reason and back-story as how he was involved with the US military led him to dislike General Ross and eventually join SHIELD. This happens in _**Agent SHIELD Rhapsodos Introductions: Agent Jasper Sitwell.**_

_**(4) **_In _**the Avengers Initiative comic**_, it is mentioned how the Hulk is responsible for crossing into India from Pakistan. The SHIELD reports state that the Hulk made work of some mercenary bandits that were wrecking a village, but made sure any innocents (children) were out of the crossfire.

**(5) **Quoted by Professor Charles Xavier in _**X-Men: The Last Stand **_as a lesson to his students on what it means to be a mutant.

.

.

**End AU Notes: **I know I haven't gotten to Thor's real interaction with Genesis (due the timeline of the film just doesn't really fit in), but I plan to save that for the aftermath of the 'mini-war' of NYC as there will be more time. I've also read _**Thor:**_ _**the Dark World comic prelude (came out June 5th, 2013)**_, so I'd like to expand on that later in the fic. And don't forget to check out the prequel and introduction series I've posted through my profile/FFVII & Avengers category if you're interested!

On a side note, I do want to know how I'm doing so far as the story goes. Like how are the character interactions so far, is the plot going in a way that it's plausible, how the plot pace is too slow/fast, what parts you like, or anyone want more surprises from the FFVII world or Marvel comics, etc. As you may know so far **my focus has been on interactions (how did I do for Bruce?)**…yet I hope to write **more** **action starting on the next chapter**, which would probably be the big test for me (wish me luck for a mage battle!). Let me know if you have a suggestion or there's something you wish to comment on. I'm continuously making ways to make this fic as epic it can be.

Furthermore… YES! I have watched the Iron Man 3 movie and had a great time watching it (well - I did lower my expectations to enjoy it, but it was cool nonetheless). Will there be some sort of sequel as to this fic into the said movie? I'm weighing the odds at that one. Although, let me know if anyone's interested of seeing G in the Iron Man 3 movie. That may be a plot for the future.

_Comments, opinions, your thoughts, are always welcomed. _


End file.
